I'm Learning
by AtlantianDream
Summary: Set after 'The Reason'. Chapter 53 up! Hope You guys are as happy with the update as I am! I wouldn't recommend reading unless your 18! REVIEWS! COME ON GUYS! I NEED ENCOURAGEMENT!
1. Pictures, Nightmares, & Guilt

**Title**: I'm Learning

**Author**: AtlantianDream

**Disclaimer**: You and I both know that if Jarod and Miss Parker and co. were mine the series would still be on………instead it's not…ergo why we must write stories to entertain ourselves! Don't have any money- so don't sue!

**Rating**: R

* * *

It couldn't be his fault. Things couldn't be the way they were. She couldn't be gone. She just couldn't be.

These thoughts whizzed through his head. The overwhelming guilt of failure and sadness washing over him is what kept him from sleep.

She was his best friend………..and no one knew how close they were. They shared a bond that went past walls and the physical world………..their connection was deeper.

He missed her………he missed her oh so much. And it was his fault. It was his fault she wasn't there with him.

She was the only thing that kept him sane in that hell hole. The only thing that kept him from giving up was her smile. She would comfort him. Tell him that everything would be all right. The waiting was long…but freedom was worth the wait.

Every experience that he had…. he thought how the experience would be better…if she were with him. Every new idea, every new thought, every new person, every new city, anything and everything that was new- everything was less because she wasn't with him.

It tore him up inside. She was so beautiful. So much like him. A soul held down by the bowls of hell. Never allowed to shine bright for the whole world to see. Instead locked away…hidden from the world as if they were monsters that need to be kept away from society. But they weren't…. he wasn't.

He had to stop thinking about her. Had to stop thinking about sharing everything with her. The tears ran down his face…hidden behind the darkness of night.

No one could know. No one could find out about her, about what he knew about her. How it was his fault that she was gone. He closed is eyes and saw her face. She was smiling at him. He smiled a watery joyful smile.

At least she would be there in his dreams. At least they couldn't take that from him. Slowly with the image of her face in his mind…. he slowly drifted…to sleep.

* * *

He woke up a bit disoriented. It was still dark out. He sighed at that. The idea that he could look up at the sky and she couldn't causing his heart to ache...then again- she could be looking down on him from the sky...if he believed in such things.

She did. She believed in such a thing as God. He did too when she was with him. But now hope and religion held no meaning to him.

He was soo tired. So very tired.

The continuous running kept him occupied during the day...but at night...when the moon came out...he thought of her. He always thought of her. She was his other half; he couldn't help but think of her. Everything revolved around the fact that they were bound together. Everything. Every secret, every mystery, and every lie...it was because of their bond.

And now she was gone.

He laughed at the irony. How some prophecy foretold of their future...how it could all be soo wrong...because she was dead.

He rose from his bed quietly...so as not to wake the others. He slowly went over to the window. He placed his hands on the sill at the top and leaned into the window. His eyes a brown color in the reflection bothered him...but the beautiful moon in the distance- it reminded him of her. How no matter how dark everything seemed...she could be the light among the darkness and shadows.

From the jacket he wore, he reached into an inside pocket- a hidden pocket, he pulled out a photo. This was another special person. With the hand holding the photo he caressed the face of the person on the photo with his finger.

Mom.

His Mother.

What would she say to him if she learned of his failure? What would he tell her? How could he explain it to her...when he couldn't even explain it to himself? There was no way. He placed the photo down on the windowsill and did something that he had not done in many years.

He got down on his knees and prayed.

He prayed for forgiveness. He prayed for the souls that had been hurt because of the Centre. But more importantly...he prayed for the chance to see his mother again.

As he prayed the tears fell once again. Exhausted from the emotions he poured into the prayer, he rose from his kneeling position and threw himself into the bed...forgetting his mother's picture on the sill.

* * *

He stirred because the light from the window shined onto his face...for no other reason then that. He looked over at the alarm clock on the nightstand. Yep. He had gotten up before the alarm went off.

Two hour sleep, that's how much he had slept all night.

He got up from bed and began to make the others some coffee and breakfast so they could leave in a hurry this morning.

The constant change in scenery never really upset him much...it was only that he felt alone...even when surrounded by family. The problem was...it wasn't his family.

These people though blood related...they would never really know and understand him...he was alone.

But he loved them. He loved them from the bottom of his heart.

"Hey boy!" He heard Major Charles call out from behind him. He smiled before turning around.

"Hey!" he responded.

"What are you doing up so early?" the Major inquired.

He grimaced at the question.

"Nightmares again?" asked the Major.

He nodded in response.

"Yah...just can't seem to make them stop." He said.

The major walked up to him and put both hands on his shoulders.

"You spent your life in a hell I couldn't even start to imagine. Don't be so hard on yourself. Just remember ... 'All good things...to those who wait.'

He looked away from the Major and nodded at this saying.

The Major gave him two quick pats on his shoulder.

"Why don't you start taking the bags to the car...we don't have to much time to dally. You don't mind starting now do you?" the Major inquired.

He gave the Major a big smile.

"No...I don't mind."

The Major chuckled to the reply.

"That a boy."

He put down his cup of coffee and began to take their things to the car.

The Major went ahead and did a final look around before Emily woke up to see if they had forgotten anything...when suddenly his eye caught the reflection of a shiny material at the window.

He approached the window and his eyes widened at what the object was. It was a picture.

But not just any picture.

Odd.

He didn't recall having a picture of her. She was very beautiful. No doubt in whom she was...the colors in the picture were very vibrant.

But how did the picture come to be.

He shook his head as he looked down at the photograph of a beautiful Miss Parker.


	2. What's In A Name

They were driving down an old highway that all you see on both sides of the road are farms. As he stared out the window as they whizzed past cows and horses...he couldn't help but think about her again. He smirked at the thought of her.

She had loved animals. Particularly bunnies. He always thought that was a bit odd. But she said he'd understand one day.

"What are you smirking at?" asked the Major who was driving.

He turned to look at the Major. He smiled.

"Someone I know." He answered cryptically.

The Major tilted his head to one side smirking.

"Would I know this someone?" asked an intrigued Major Charles.

"No." He answered honestly.

The Major looked over at him then looked back to the road. He held the steering wheel with one hand as the other pulled out the photograph from his shirt pocket.

His eyes widened seeing what the Major had in his hand. The Major leaned the photograph towards him.

"I think this belongs to you."

He looked into the Major's face. He didn't seem angry.

"I know you like her. But you have to be careful where you keep that. If they were to find it...they would think she was involved in our hiding." The Major stated.

He was shocked. Not only did the Major not harbor ill feelings towards him or his mother...but he actually cared about her well being. He took the photograph from the Major's hand.

"Were you thinking about her just now?" The Major asked.

"No." He again answered honestly.

Twenty minutes of silence ensued. Emily slept in the back of the car...it was still early and she tended to need more sleep now a days.

"You know it's been five years now...sooner or later I'm going to have to give you a real name." The Major stated.

He smirked while still keeping his eyes out the window.

"Anyone every call you anything...give you some sort..."

"I had a name once." He stated.

"Oh...and just now you're telling me this?" The Major asked.

"What did they call you?" Major Charles asked.

And he thought of her again. His sister.

"D'Artagnan." He said.

The major furrowed his brow and turned to look at him briefly.

"Now who would name you that?" The Major asked truly intrigued.

He smiled at the memory of her. Still keeping his eyes out the window he answered cryptically.

"Her name was Amanda."

* * *

He smiled thinking of her.

"I'm guessing she was very special." The Major stated.

"You guess right." D'Artagnan responded while still looking out the window.

"Now this is new," The Major began with a smile on his face.

"I would have thought that you wouldn't be a smart ass teenager." The Major accused as his smile widened.

"But that would mean that I _am_ a teenager." D'Artagnan returned.

At that remark the Major looked over at him.

"What's that suppose to mean?" the Major asked.

D'Artagnan sighed out loudly.

"I'm not a teenager." He stated.

The Major's face furrowed in thought.

"Waitwait...are you trying to tell me your not even a teenager yet?" he asked.

D'Artagnan rolled his eyes.

"No. That means I've already passed my teen years." He responded.

The Major looked over at him for a little while. He began to laugh.

"Whhattt? Hehehe." The Major turned to look at him again.

D'Artagnan wasn't laughing.

The Major's smile and laughter quickly faded.

"You're not joking are you?" The Major asked seriously.

D'Artagnan looked over to the Major, and then back outside.

"No. I'm not." He said with a sigh.

The Major shook his head as his brain began to reason with the information being given.

"But that means you would have to be 20." The Major stated.

D'Artagnan smiled at the statement.

"Actually," D'Artagnan began, "I'm twenty one." He stated with a broadening smile.

The Major tilted his head as the age sunk into his head.

"Sooo...you're telling me that your twenty one years old? When you still look like you're not a day over 17?" The Major asked.

D'Artagnan considered his next words carefully.

"Imagine...," he began, "imagine for a moment that you had a child...a prodigy...now image you had two. What would you do? Would you...treat both the same?" he asked while tilting his head.

The Major looked over at him with a confused look.

D'Artagnan blinked his eyes in a "oh yeah" fashion.

"I mean if you were the Centre." D'Artagnan elaborated.

The Major looked back to the road and answered him.

"I believe the Centre would." The Major stated.

D'Artagnan stared at the dashboard in front of him.

"Well your wrong." D'Artagnan said.

The Major again looked over at the boy.

D'Artagnan just kept staring at the dashboard.

"I wasn't always alone there...I had a companion... a sister..." He whispered to the Major.

"I hadn't always lived at Donoterase. I was born at the Centre...in a hidden laboratory...I lived there till I was 3...then someone kidnapped me and my sister." D'Artagnan explained.

"Something happened...I don't remember what but...we were captured again by the Centre. I was about 6 when it happened." D'Artagnan continued.

"I spent the next 7 years in that place...but this time it was different...they started testing me...training me and my sister...to do horrible things...horrible..." he said as he kept looking at the dashboard.

"Then came a day that changed everything...it was the day he tied me down...and beat Amanda with in an inch of her life...because I refused to run a sim." He said as he let the tears in his eyes flow.

The Major looked over at D'Artagnan in horror.

"He made me watch what he did to her...what he would do to her the next time...if I refused to do a sim ever again." He continued on with a loud sigh.

" The day that you rescued me is a day that I will never forget for more then just one reason...", D'Artagnan closed his eyes and squeezed them shut as the memory of the day returned to him as if he was watching a movie,"...I relive it sometimes...as if I'm seeing all from afar...watching as the Sweepers hold me down...her screams fill my ears...and I yell her name and tell him not to hurt her...I'll do the simulation...to just leave her alone, leave her alone and I'll do it...but he never does." D'Artagnan whimpers out.

Tears are cascading down his face like a waterfall. The Major can't stay focused on driving because of what D'Artagnan is saying and pulls to the side of the road. He turns in his seat to listen to D'Artagnan.

"What happened?" The Major softly implores.

D'Artagnan didn't look to the Major, but kept on explaining.

"Amanda was special...very special...they had been making her run sims and tests since she _was_ a baby. He had developed some sort of drug...to advance her intelligence...make her a super human to say the least...she tried to fight them off...but they beat her into submission...the injection took 2 hours to kill her." D'Artagnan muttered as his throat protested the idea of talking.

The Major placed his arm on the back of his seat and touched his mouth with his fingers and let out a sigh. The emotions of the boy had affected him. He was overwhelmed with sadness and horror at what D'Artagnan was saying.

"I held her hand the entire time...I watched her leave this world...and I felt the coldness of her body afterwards...but I couldn't let her go...I just wrapped my arms around her and rocked her...Sweepers came in and pulled me away from her...not 4 hours later...I met someone...a woman that Amanda had told me I would met...I didn't tell her anything...just like Amanda told me to do...and then ...you and Jarod rescued me." D'Artagnan said while sniffling.

"They did many tests on us...the way I look is because of their manipulation of my genetics. If it wasn't for you and Jarod rescuing me that day...I would have probably ended up like Amanda. The drug...it would have killed me too. Sometimes I think...I should have been the one to die...and not her." D'Artagnan admitted to the Major.

The Major was at a loss for words. His mouth slowly tried to work but nothing came out. He slowly reached over and placed his hand on D'Artagnan's shoulder.

"I can't imagine what pain you've had to endure...but I want you to know...that I'm here...whenever you feel its become to much to hold inside...I'm here for you." The Major whispered out.

D'Artagnan nodded his head without opening his eyes.

"Thank you." D'Artagnan whispered out. He then looked out the window again and began fiddling with his eyes.

The Major watched a second and then sighed as he turned back to the steering wheel and put the car into drive once more.

The Major still heard him sniffling, trying to control his emotions. He couldn't believe that the boy had had a sister.

Then his mind began to work on the fact...if he had a sister...then how can he be an exact clone?


	3. D’Artagnan

D'Artagnan continued to look out the window of the car as they drove passed a beautiful field as the sun created a breath taking view of the distant mountains.

He couldn't believe the beauty here. Especially with it being so close to hell itself.

They were close to the Centre. They had been in Maine and had decided to head south over 2 days ago. Of course when one is trying to be low key and hide all of their traces it took 3 times as long.

They had double backed at least 4 times and taken alternate routes in case anyone had been following them.

They were all tired and weary. Being on the run for your life tended to do that to a person. D'Artagnan couldn't understand how his grandfather and aunt had done it for a lifetime. It seemed impossible………………………but they had done it.

They had escaped the Centre's claws since before his own birth.

D'Artagnan looked over to his grandfather. D'Artagnan couldn't help but smirk at the man next to him.

His Grandfather. He had a grandfather, his Grandfather who was a Major in the Air Force. D'Artagnan had learned that though he had been on the run, he was still active in the Air Force……………oddly enough.

With the thought came an expression to his face that all people who knew Jarod…..would know that he was in deep thought.

Major Charles glanced over to D'Artagnan then back at the road. It took him a second to analyze that D'Artagnan was actively staring at him.

The Major turned his head and stared back.

"What's the matter?"

D'Artagnan took a moment before actually verbalizing his comment.

"You never did tell me how you're still active in the Air Force…………I was just wondering how that was possible………due to the circumstances….I mean." D'Artagnan more asked then stated.

Major Charles grimaced and turned his head back to look at the road.

"I don't think your ready to know the answer to that question yet. It's not a simple question………or answer at that." The Major explained.

D'Artagnan understood. Even though he had wanted an answer……….he understood that his grandfather had his reasons to not tell him certain things.

D'Artagnan turned back to watch the scenery change as they drove along.

"That's it? Your not going to push the issue?" The Major asked as he continued to watch the road.

"You have your reasons……….like I have mine." D'Artagnan responded.

The Major said nothing but continued to drive. Every now and then he would check to see if they were being followed, and check that Emily was still asleep in the back.

They had been traveling for some while when D'Artagnan began to squirm in his seat. D'Artagnan shook off the feeling as being uncomfortable.

But something happened that had not happened in a long time.

He heard a voice ring out in his head. It was so loud and so pushed with emotion that there was no way he couldn't have heard it.

'**_I'm coming! Hold on! I'm coming!'_**

D'Artagnan sat up straight in the car.

"What's the matter? Did you see something?" The Major asked with a panicking voice.

Amanda had taught D'Artagnan how to shut the voices out. He had been able to. He hadn't heard the voices in years.

But this voice, this voice was one he knew. One that he remembered.

It was his mother.

"Something's wrong. We need to go the Centre." D'Artagnan said as he turned to look at the Major.

"WHAT? Are you crazy?" The Major asked in horror.

Because of the Major's yell, Emily had begun to stir in the back.

"I'm telling you that something is very wrong. Someone's in trouble." Dar pressed as he became truly concerned.

"Is Jarod in trouble?" The Major asked with fear in his voice.

"No, No. It's someone else. Someone just as important." D'Artagnan explained.

The Major turned to look into D'Artagnan's eyes.

"And who might that be?" The Major asked and then turned his eyes back to the road.

D'Artagnan braced himself for his grandfather's reaction. It looked like he was going to have to tell his grandfather everything to be able to help his mother.

"Miss Parker." D'Artagnan said.

By this time Emily was fully awake and had been listening to this conversation. At D'Artagnan's last comment both she and her father turned to stare at D'Artagnan.

The Major had actually pulled off the road at that comment.

"You know for certain that she's in real trouble?" the Major asked.

D'Artagnan already knew that his grandfather did care for his mother in some odd fashion. But this he really did not expect. Both his aunt and grandfather were looking at him with true concern on their faces.

D'Artagnan nodded his head to his grandfather's question.

As the Major and Emily just stared at D'Artagnan, the Major's pager went off.

The Major looked down towards the pager and read the number.

He looked up and looked at D'Artagnan and slowly turned to look at Emily.

"It's Bobby. He wants to talk." The Major said.

Emily's eyes widened with love and hope as The Major told her who had paged him.

The Major grabbed his cellphone off of the seat and opened the door to speak in private with Bobby.

"Who's Bobby?" D'Artagnan asked Emily.

Emily watched the Major talk on his cellphone from the back seat of the car and hadn't registered that he had asked her anything at all.

"What?" She asked him as she turned to look at him.

D'Artagnan smirked and re-asked his question.

Emily frowned with worry and D'Artagnan felt a wave of sadness come from her that no words could describe.

"Bobby's my husband." Emily muttered.

"You have a husband? How come you've never told me about him?" D'Artagnan asked Emily with shock evident in his voice.

Emily sighed a very tired sigh as she brushed away the hair from her face as she answered him.

"Because he's the one that did this to me……he's Mr. Lyle." Emily answered.

At the name D'Artagnan did a double take. Mr. Lyle, he knew that name. He was Raines' second hand man.

D'Artagnan didn't understand.

"I don't understand." D'Artagnan stated.

"If he's your husband then why did he push you out of a window?" D'Artagnan asked with confusion clearly showing in his voice……..as well as his features.

Emily turned and stared D'Artagnan in the eyes.

"Because I would willingly die to keep my children safe." Emily answered.

At this D'Artagnan's eyes popped out.

"You……had a child……..with Mr. Lyle?" D'Artagnan asked completely bewildered by the idea as well as the fact that Emily was a mother.

But if she had children…….where were they?

"Where are they……..your children I mean?" D'Artagnan asked out of curiosity.

"They're living with a good friend of the family. They're safe……..for now." Emily said as she turned and again looked out the back window to see her father ending the phone call with Bobby.

The Major closed the phone and stood there looking at it. Slowly he began to look up………straight into the car. He started walking back to the car and sat back down into the driver's seat. He put both of his hands on the steering wheel. It almost seemed like he was bracing himself for something.

He slowly turned and faced D'Artagnan.

"How did you know?" He asked D'Artagnan cryptically.

D'Artagnan just furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"That was Bobby. He said he needed our help." The Major stated as he turned his head to Emily.

The Major turned back to D'Artagnan.

"D'Artagnan, how did you know that …" The Major began to ask……but was cut off by Emily.

"What did you call him?" Emily asked with a very shocked look on her face.

The Major tilted his head to adjust to looking at her in the back seat.

"He told me his name was…." The Major again began to speak but again was interrupted by Emily.

"D'Artagnan………………but it can't be." Emily said in a soft awed expression as her hands had pulled D'Artagnan's face with in an inch of her face. Her hands traveled over his features and she looked into his eyes shaking her head.

"It can't be." Emily said as she left D'Artagnan's face and sat down on the back seat.

"What can't be? Emily please fill me in. You know I don't like to be clueless." The Major requested.

Emily shook her head as her hand that had been covering her mouth motioned in front of her as she began to explain.

"Jamieson….." Emily began.

"What about Jamieson?" Asked the Major immediately.

"Who is Jamieson?" D'Artagnan interrupted.

"Bobby's daughter. His niece in reality. But we raised her as our own." Emily explained to D'Artagnan.

"Jameison said that she had a brother, Jamieson would call her brother Dar. I think…..I think this is her brother." Emily explained to the Major.

D'Artagnan knew who Emily was talking about. Jamieson was Amanda. He couldn't believe that they knew Amanda.

The Major looked over to D'Artagnan and looked at his eyes.

"That's impossible Em. Jamieson said that the boy had blue eyes. D'Artagnan's eyes are brown. Like Jarod's." The Major said a bit exasperated.

D'Artagnan said nothing to Emily or the Major. He looked into his lap and grimaced. It was time he revealed a secret himself.

Slowly his hands traveled to his eyes and removed the colored contact lenses that hid his gorgeous………light blue eyes.

Emily and the Major watched as D'Artagnan slowly lifted his eyes up to look at them.

"My God!" The Major exclaimed.

D'Artagnan looked to Emily, who had begun to cry.

"I guess this means that I can call you Auntie Em now?" D'Artagnan joked to break the tension. Hopefully it worked.

Both the Major and Emily laughed as they both began to cry. The Major reached over and enveloped the boy in a huge hug. Emily leaned over from the back seat and shared the hug.

"Does this mean were going to save my mom?" Dar asked the Major and Emily as he pulled away from the hug.

The Major and Emily smiled.

"Yes. It means were going to go save your mom." The Major vowed to D'Artagnan

The Major turned to face the wheel and turned on the car once more. He made a u-turn and was now starting to drive back to the one place that had caused all of the problems in their lives. To hell itself…………to save and angel.


	4. It's time

DArtagnan knew that if he concentrated hard enough he could hear it.

The voices.

He had blocked them out for the longest time. He had wanted nothing to do with them. Not anymore.

Not after she had died.

Her last words to him resounded in his head.

'Keep it a secret. They'll be safe...if they don't know.'

He let tears run down his face as he remembered those last minutes with her.

She was all that he had in the world.

They had taken them away from their parents. They had taken away their freedom. They had taken away their hope. All they had was each other in that hell.

And they had taken her away too.

He knew the second he held her as the last breath left her body that he would never be the same.

People who had lived their lives outside of hell wouldn't understand what it felt like. To have everything stripped away from you. Bit by Bit. Stone by Stone. Until there is nothing left but an empty shell.

They had done horrible things to him. Most people would vomit within 5 minutes of hearing what had been done to him. But nothing compared to what they had done to her. Who they let beat her?..torture her?..test her? touch her.

D'Artagnan let out a long deep sigh and then turned to look at his Grandfather. Dar couldn't help but smile while looking at him.

He felt relieved that he could actually call his grandfather - Grandpa. He didn't know how long of a secret he could have kept it from him as well as his Aunt. He had found it harder to lie to them, then to his own father. It was as though it came natural to lie to him. As if he was trained his entire life to lie to him.

But his mother. When he had come face to face with her he found it hard to even look her in the eyes - to even speak with her. For some reason he was reminded of Amanda. Though Amanda looked completely different then their mother...he had struggled not to tell her the truth all of those years ago about who he was. Who she was to him.

It had been the most agonizing thing he had ever experienced. To have just seen the most important person in his life die in his arms, and then to see the giver of that life just sit a few feet away from him. Knowing that he was to blame. That it was his fault. That he couldn't reach Amanda in time. That he couldn't save her. He knew his father would never forgive him. So he just went along with the lie. A clone. He was a clone. This way he wouldn't have to face his mothers heartbreak or his fathers destruction.

Suddenly the Major spoke to him.

"You ok D'Artagnan? You seem upset."

D'Artagnan sighed as he locked eyes with his Grandfather.

D'Artagnan turned away and looked out the window.

"You should be happy D'Artagnan. You're going to be reunited with your mother in half an hour. Now that you know that she's your mother I would think that you would be more enthusiastic about seeing your mother for the first time...well in essence."

D'Artagnan nodded his head.

"I am Grandpa. It's just that...I have a bad feeling that something is wrong. I can't shake this feeling that secrets are going to be revealed that are going to change everything." D'Artagnan explained.

He couldn't tell him the truth. The real reason he was afraid. He couldn't face the look on his face if he did. So he would keep it a secret. So no one gets hurt.

D'Artaganan continued to stare at anyone but his grandfather.

The Major looked over at D' Artagnan with furrowed eyebrows and a questioning look. He then turned back to the road. He didn't understand why D'Artagnan had been crying, and for some odd reason he had a sensation that it wasn't the real reason he was crying. D'Artagnan was hiding something more than the obvious.

He had almost missed the sign that read Blue Cove 3 miles.

"Dar I want..." the Major began.

D'Artagnan turned his head with watery eyes.

"Please...I don't want you calling me that. It brings back memories." D'Artagnan pleaded with his grandfather as he fought back tears that threatened to fall.

D'Artagnan didn't need to tell the Major that the memories were not fond ones. He understood.

He understood all to well. When his sons had been taken, he had suffered horrific nightmares. He would stay up for days at a time trying to escape them. But in the end he would always relive the nightmare...even awake.

He wouldn't wish that kind of torture even on his enemy. It was a pain that went beyond the physical and the emotional.

"Alright. I'll call you D'Artagnan. It doesn't bother me." The Major spoke softly to his grandson.

"I'm sorry Grandpa." D'Artagnan apologized.

"D'Artagnan you have nothing to be sorry about. But I just want you to know that everything is going to be all right. You'll see." The Major insisted.

D'Artagnan shook his head.

"I don't know about that Grandpa. I don't know." D'Artagnan said with a deep sadness in his voice.

D'Artagnan leaned his head against the window and closed his eyes.

Voices spoke in the back of his mind. Images of faces and places flashed in and out of his mind. He could hear her voice. Her voice was soft and nurturing.

"We're here." The Major announced.

D'Artagnan opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He had a flash of an image in his mind.

"Turn here." D'Artagnan instructed.

The Major followed his direction with out question. To his surprise three vans were parked right in front of him.

He recognized one of the people in the van and instantly knew they were not in danger.

"It's time." D'Artagnan spoke.

The Major nodded his head. He didn't understand what D'Artagnan meant. But he could only agree.

It was time.


	5. Meetings

Miss Parker watched as her hands closed the doors to the office. Her spine straightened automatically upon entering. It was without conscious thought that she did so. After years of walking in these doors there was now no reason to do so. The person she had done it for was long gone. He was probably at the bottom of the ocean. She shook her head and tried to take her mind away from the man she had called Daddy. He had never been a true father to her……and she had no reason to honor his memory.

"It's about time you showed up." Lyle's voice came from behind her.

She turned smoothly with true Ice Queen style and stared at Lyle.

She didn't even have time to process his expression when the phone in the office rang. Lyle who was standing right by the desk picked it up.

"This is Lyle." He spoke into the receiver. He rolled his eyes as a voice came out of the phone. He held the phone out to Miss Parker.

"Broots." He stated as if it would explain his attitude.

Miss Parker picked up the phone from Lyle's limp grasp and quickly spoke into the phone.

"Broots." Parker said.

"Everything's a go Miss Parker." Broots said in response.

"Good work Broots." She said as she quickly hung up the phone. She then pulled out her Smith and Wesson from the back of her pants and clicked off the safety and checked the clip to make sure it was loaded.

Lyle didn't expect this move and began to hold his hands up in front of him in a defensive stance.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" He asked with anger in his voice.

Parker hadn't noticed his posture until she looked up from her gun. It was her turn to roll her eyes.

"Put down your hands moron." Parker said annoyed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lyle said as loudly as he could without yelling.

"I'm going to unleash hell on hell itself." Parker said as she walked over to where the bookcase lined the wall. She turned and looked into Lyle's eyes.

"Broots rigged the cameras. No one can see that we're in here. But we didn't have to do that did we Lyle? Because the door that's hidden on that wall automatically shuts off the cameras………doesn't it?" Parker asked with coldness that she had mastered over years of practice.

Lyle looked at her with a deadly glare.

"No one knows about that door." Lyle stated. Just like he had in her dream.

"But I do. Because you showed it to me. You showed me that there is a door behind this bookshelf that led to another set of sublevels. You knew about it Lyle. I never asked you how you knew about the sublevels and really I don't give a damn how you do. I just want to know if you love my daughter enough to help me rescue her." Parker said as she watched Lyle closely.

"Parker I don't know what game your playing…." Lyle began.

"I'm not talking to Mr. Lyle." Parker said as she approached him.

"I am talking to the man that raised my baby girl and sacrificed all things for her safety." Parker said with a wavering voice. Her emotions were getting the better of her. It was a whirlwind that thrashed inside of her with no means of escape…….it seemed to find one in her voice.

Lyle looked at her with a bewildered expression and mild shock. She couldn't know about Jamieson being her daughter. She shouldn't be able to remember it. But here she was in front of him……speaking the unspeakable. No one knew that he had a child. No one knew that him being loyal to the Centre and Triumpherate was all a lie. Even his own wife didn't know if he was trustworthy. He had become a different person behind these walls. He was a pretender stuck in a pretend, unable to pull himself away.

But Parker was talking about his daughter. And where she was concerned…….all other things didn't matter.

"How do you know about Jamieson?" Bobby asked Miss Parker.

Miss Parker smiled and bowed her head and then looked up to stare into Bobby's eyes.

"Because she opened my eyes, and I know you love her Bobby. I know that she's your daughter. But she's mine too. My children are prisoners of this place like she is. I'm asking you to put all past things aside and to help me take OUR family out of here." Parker said.

The words had there effect on Bobby. He looked like he himself was trying to hold back tears. His face contorted to sad - to angry. The fight against Lyle and Bobby was clearly visible.

"Bobby I need to know where Jamieson is. You need to know where she is." Parker almost pleaded with Bobby.

Then he slowly looked up...straight into her eyes. He shook his head as a tear traveled down his face.

"I don't know where she is." Bobby admitted.

* * *

D'Artagnan and the Major slowly exited the car and walked straight up to the two men that were slowly walking towards them. As D'Artagnan saw the men he slowly smiled.

The Major extended his hand.

"Hello Sydney. It's been a long time." The Major said as he shook hands with the man.

Jacob smiled and laughed as he shook the Major's hand.

"He's not Sydney Grandpa." D'Artagnan told the Major.

The Major turned to look at D'Artagnan.

"D'Artagnan I can assure you that..." The Major began.

"D'Artagnan?" Jacob asked with a gleam in his eyes.

"D'Artagnan?" Broots' voice came as he walked up to D'Artagnan himself.

"It can't be." Broots said out loud in astonishment.

The Major, Emily, and Sydney watched the scene unfold before them.

Broots went right up to D'Artagnan and inspected his eyes.

D'Artagnan's baby blue eyes twinkled with glee. He hadn't seen Broots in a long time. At least not in this context. With Broots actually discovering who he really was.

"Hi Mr. Broots. It's been a long time." D'Artagnan said as Broots continued to stare at him with confusion and awe.

He turned with a leer that anyone who knew Miss Parker, would know where this boy's heritage came from. As soon as he met the bewildered face of the other three his face quickly straightened. He considered a moment before commenting.

"We're old acquaintances."


	6. Happy Birthday

Miss Parker closed her eyes as she processed exactly what Bobby had said. An accumulation of emotions- feelings swirled in her very being. It was more than she could handle.

She wanted to cry.

She wanted to scream.

She wanted to pummel her brother.

"What do you mean you don't know?" She asked with barely restrained anger. It was the only thing keeping her from completely falling apart. She needed to save her daughter. She couldn't leave without her daughter. Like she couldn't leave any of her children behind. It was incomprehensible to her. She told Amanda she would rescue her. That she would find her and take her out of this hell. And if she had to blast her way to find her daughter……….she would.

"Damn it Bobby you have to know where she is." Parker said as close to screaming as possible. After all…….the second she yelled someone would come in to see what was going on. And she couldn't have that.

Bobby looked older than he had when she walked in. As if the accumulation of all the years of working for the devil himself had taken its toll in less than five minutes. He seemed broken.

"I don't know………..where she is. I don't know where she could be." Bobby said with a sigh that came from his very core.

Parker couldn't accept what he was saying. She couldn't. If she accepted that then she would have to accept the fact that she might never see her daughter again.

Suddenly the phone rang.

Both Bobby and Parker turned to stare at the phone.

Parker was the one to act and snatch the phone up. "What?" She whispered with a clogged throat.

"Mrs. Parker?" Came Broots' surprised voice. He had never heard her sound so defeated. So broken down.

"What is it Broots?" Her voice came a bit stronger.

"Um…..Well….I just called to let you know that…..The Major is here….." Broots said as he stuttered a bit over the words.

At this Parker let out a sigh of relief, her body slumped forward as if an actual weight was being lifted off of her shoulders.

"And ….D'Artagnan's here too. Miss Parker I need to te….." Broots tried to explain.

"Tell the Major to get ready to leave in a hurry. We're going to have a lot of cargo to transport." Parker said and quickly hung the phone up.

She turned to stare at Bobby and reached for her gun.

"It's time." Parker said.

Bobby just nodded his head.

Both moved to the bookcase and pushed it aside. They both stared at the door. Bobby then pulled his own gun out.

Bobby turned the knob and both began to descend down the stairs….deeper…..into the catacombs of hell.

* * *

Broots closed his phone as he continued to stare at D'Artagnan. D'Artagnan just smirked at Broots' confused and bewildered expression. It wasn't often that he felt in control of a situation. He felt as though the world was against him. Nothing ever went his way. But seeing Mr. Broots here had brought back old memories. Good memories. 

It had almost made him forget the reason why he felt so miserable. The reason why today he felt like closing his eyes and never waking up. He had been close to forgeting...close.

"So...does...does she know?" Broots asked distracting D'Artagnan's thoughts.

D'Artagnan shook his head.

"Who?" D'Artagnan asked confused.

"Miss Parker. Does she know..." Broots began to ask but D'Artagnan cut him off.

"I don't think so." D'Artagnan said.

Broots then looked behind D'Artagnan to Emily, then the Major. Broots then looked back to D'Artagnan.

"Where's your sister?" Broots asked.

At this D'Artagnan's eyes darkened with a sad rememberence. The word sister itself like a knife piercing him into his gut. He swallowed back the lump in his throat. He squinted his eyes tightly to ward off the tears that wanted to fall.

"How do you know about Jamieson?" a very shocked wide eyed Emily asked.

Emily and the Major looked at Broots with an accusing look. They had misunderstood what D'Artagnan had meant by knowing him.

"It's not like that Aunt Em." D'Artagnan spoke as he turned to look at Emily, having determed the tone of her voice acurately.

"Mr. Broots is truely an old friend...I think of him as family honestly." D'Artagnan said as he turned to look at Broots once more.

Broots' mouth opened and moved as if he was trying tolocate the words to speak, yet nothing came out. He shook his head acknowledging that he couldn't find the words he needed. He looked down then straight into D'Artagnan's eyes.

He walked up to D'Artagnan and embraced him in a hug. D'Artagnan was shocked at first, but within a second was smiling and hugging back the man just as tightly.

Broots pulled back.

"I didn't know D'Artagnan. I swear I didn't know it was you. You looked different back then." Broots tried to reason with him.

D'Artagnan smirked and patted Broots on the shoulder.

"I know." he said in a gentle understanding voice.

Broots smiled and laughed.

"So your not Jarod's clone." Broots said laughing.

D'Artagnan let out a bubble of laughter out.

"Yeah...that means I'm not Jarod's clone." D'Artagnan said with a smirk.

Broots' smile then turned into a frown.

"That means...that means your Jarod's son." Broots said having made the connection.

D'Artagnan nodded without an expression on his face. More then likely trying to keep an expression off of his face.

Broots then stared into D'Artagnan's eyes. His blue eyes. And Broots made the other startling connection.

"Oh my god! Your Miss Parker's..." Broots began but just couldn't finish the sentence. The secret having been uncovered being too much for him to handle.

"Does...doessheknow? Ofcourseshedoesn'tIfsheknewshewouldhavekilledRainesthesecondshesawyou." Broots said in a rush as he looked to the ground as if to find some sort of answer there.

D'Artagnan had walked up with his hand riased as if to say 'slow down'. Which was exactly what Broots needed to do. But as D'Artagnan laid his hand on Broots' right shoulder...Broots looked into D'Artagnan's eyes.

"Oh my god." Broots said in a frightened whisper.

"That means that...Jamieson's...Miss Parker's..." Broots made the next startling connection.

The other's watched as D'Artagnan sadly nodded his head.

"Miss Parker has to be told. She needs to know..." Broots began.

And it was at this point that Broots...as well as the others...were shocked with what D'Artagnan said.

"Broots I don't want her knowing. It's not for you or anyone else to tell her but me and I don't want her knowing." D'Artagnan said with a cold edge to his voice.

It was the first time the Major had ever heard him talk that way. As if he wasn't just a young man with a strong belief. But an adult...with the experience of a trained killer. The words were said in just the right way. A way the other's probably did not pick up on.

But he had.

He had known men that sounded like D'Artagnan did at that moment. None of these men were alive today. All of them having been executed as criminals.

After he was a military man. He had seen crimes and witnessed monsters with power to destroy innocent lives. And he had heard a voice like that once. A voice from one man that had put a bullet in his back.

He didn't like the sound one bit.

"D'Artagnan today's not the day to think about this. Tomorrow when far away from this place...we can think of what and what we don't want to be known." The Major said in a calming tone.

"Today? What's today?" Broots asked a little shook up from D'Artagnan's attitude.

"The day we break away from the Centre...forever."The Major announced.

D'Artagnan turned away from Broots at that point.

"It's the appropriate day for that." D'Artagnan announced.

Broots watched as D'Artagnan walked towards the man hole.

"Today. August...August 3rd ...it's Jamieson's and your birthday." Broots spoke as if thinking out loud.

D'Artagnan stopped in his tracks at this point. He was thankful he had his back to the others. Because if they would have seen his face...they would have seen the hurt and the pain that reflected from Broots' statement.

"Yeah..." D'Artagnan said with a slight frog in his voice, " It's my birthday." And with that began to walk toward's the man hole again.

All of them didn't understand what was going through D'Artagnan's head. D'Artagnan should have been excited about the fact that it was his birthday and that he was escaping the Centre forever.

The Major was the only one who soon worked out why D'Artagnan was acting the way he was. The Major experienced a sadness in that moment that he had never experienced before in his life. Not even with the lost of his sons. He had known always in the back of his mind that they were alive.

Today he had discovered that their was a worse fate then having your children taken away from you.

Having a twin.

Having a twin in your arms and watching them die...and living to see your 21st birthday feeling as though you should be the one...dead.

The Major let a tear run down his eye.

Today he had gained a grandson...

and lost a granddaughter.


	7. A Hellish Mission

She could hear her heart beating rapidly and loudly. It felt as though it was trying to escape the confinements of her chest. Her breathing was labored, as if she had been running for miles. Her blood pumped so fast in her body she could swear that she could actually feel it rushing through her veins.

She was scared.

She tried to control her breathing as Bobby slowly traveled down the stairs with his gun held up next to his head.

Parker could see the vein in his neck pulsing to the beat of his heart. She knew he was just as scared as she was……….probably more so. Losing Amanda had probably left him susceptible to the manipulation of the Centre. They had pulled the strings and he had danced for them. Probably under the false assumption that they would let him see her, or that he would stumble upon her.

He had no such luck.

They had kept her away from him, hidden from the world in some dank dark cell that they had kept her in.

He had lost himself in the evil that permeated the very air that these walls held. It wasn't his fault, the way he became. She had gone through the very same thing.

She had been oblivious to the truth. Claiming that the lies that the Centre had told her……..were indeed the truth. And nothing could have been farther from the truth.

They had manipulated her, violated her, in ways that average men and women couldn't possibly comprehend. She had learned things that no one should learn. She had lost her innocents here.

Bobby held up his hand signaling for her to stop. He spun and placed his back to the wall and slowly began to peek around the corner. He then held up his hand signaling that they could move.

They turned into the open corridor in which showed no signs of life what so ever. Just like in her dream. Just a cold concrete hallway.

"Do you think she's down here? With the others?" Bobby asked her quietly, knowing that a loud noise could cost them a lifetime in the renewal wing.

She had asked herself the exact same question. She really didn't know the answer being that she had rescued Amanda, along with D'Artagnan, at Donoterase. She didn't hear Amanda's voice in her head like she did the others. She hoped to God that Amanda was here. Somewhere she hadn't been able to get to in her dream.

No not a dream.

It had been a premonition. A warning. One that she was heeding.

"Let's find out." Parker answered as they reached the door had that had changed her life once before………….and was now about to do the same thing again. It would be a life worth living.

A new life awaited behind these doors. A new reason for living.

"You ready for this?" Bobby asked her as he stared at the door.

Parker took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Ready isn't the word for what I am." Parker said as she held her gun tighter in her hand.

She braced herself and reached for the doorknob.

* * *

Jarod sat in a chair right next to his hotel window with his fingers pinching his bottom lip as he went over his conversation with Miss Parker.

Something was wrong.

He had let it go when he was on the phone with her………but he had given in to her attempt at disguising what she was really feeling.

But he had heard it in her voice. Briefly, but it was there. A sadness. A need. A yearning.

He had never heard her like that before.

Well……….that wasn't true.

Once.

A long time ago. Long before he understood the game of cat and mouse.

She was still just a girl. Well not a girl. A young woman.

If one knew her today he would never imagine that she once was a shy girl at one time.

He smiled as he remembered her from all those years ago.

Suddenly his laptop on his bed beeped.

"YOU HAVE MAIL!" The computer announced.

Jarod's eyebrows furrowed.

He wasn't expecting any emails from anyone.

He went to the computer and sat down on the bed and immediately opened the email he had received.

It was a big file. It literally took several minutes to actually open. But when it did he sucked in his breath.

It was as though he was witnessing a scene from his childhood.

The recording had obviously been taken by Angelo. He could clearly see the small grid of bars that closed the vent in which the camera sat.

He automatically knew that Angelo had tried to break into the room with no success. Marks on the bars showed some handiwork.

He saw the table that held a body.

A girl.

The monitors in the background began to beep a long droning sound. A sound he had heard once before.

From the machines that were monitoring another girl.

Faith.

His eyes stayed glued to the monitor as he began to see nurses and doctors flood the room in a panic.

A tear drop ran down his eye as he watched the scene.

It only took the medical team 5 minutes to resurrect the body of the girl.

Jarod couldn't help but cry for the girl.

She was left alone. Afraid probably. Suffering from what they had done to her.

"Nobody should die alone." Came the voice from the recording.

It was Angelo's voice.

"Nobody should die alone." Angelo's voice came again.

The screen turned black.

Jarod sat their with tears running down his face.

He had never experienced something like that.

He had never experienced emotions for another being this deeply. Especially one that he never knew or met.

The girl in the video looked like she had been beaten to unconscious. She had bruises all over her body...he could tell. But other wise her skin was pale. All he could think of is that this girl was going to die alone. With no one who loved her to be there to hold her hand.

It only took him a second to react to the video.

He quickly got up and closed the laptop. He grabbed his jacket from the edge of the bed. He grabbed the DSA briefcase and quickly rushed out the door.

He had a rescue mission to plan, and no time to plan. He had to act fast!


	8. Children of Parker

She took a deep breath as she slowly turned the knob of the door. She quickly opened the door and sprung through it.

The guard standing guard had no chance whatsoever. Parker quickly knocked the man unconscious before he could reach the alarm.

'_Like last time.'_ Parker thought to herself.

Bobby was behind her within a second also securing the area.

'_Mom are you here?' _Ace asked her in her head.

She smiled and quickly replied.

'_I'm here. Is everyone ok?" _She asked as she signaled for Bobby to go to the end of the hall and make sure the coast was clear.

She was met with a look that she knew as his classic 'Are you kidding me?' look.

She scrunched up her nose and mouth and motioned violently for him to go.

He rolled his eyes and head a bit and soon was on his way to the end of the hall.

Parker bent down and disarmed the guard and took the keys from his belt where she knew they'd be.

Parker quickly went to the first door that she had gone to the last time. She remembered who she had found behind this door. Maybe Wyatt would be in their with Raymond and Griffin once more. Maybe he would be alone. She didn't know.

She slowly inserted the key and unlocked the door.

Slowly she opened the door. The faces that greeted her shocked her.

It wasn't Raymond, Griffin or Wyatt.

But two little six year old boys. Twins.

Zarek and Zander. Her little baby boys.

The boys smiled as they saw her. Both didn't give her the opportunity to even say a word.

Both quickly ran at her and hugged her legs fiercely.

All she could do was kiss them and let tears of joy and hate mix inside of her and spill out. Joy that she was holding her children. And this was no dream. This was real. She was really holding her two baby boys.

"We waited so long for you mom." Zarek said from against his mother's leg.

Parker quickly shushed them both and bent down to their level to speak to them. She wiped her eyes and stared at her two little boys. What gave them away were their noses. They had their father's nose. She would have recognized them anywhere.

'_We have to talk with our minds. We have to be quiet.' _She told them in her mind.

Both of the boys nodded that they understood and indeed could hear her.

'_We need to move fast. I want you both to stay behind me. Ok?'_

'_Ok.'_ They both agreed.

Then Parker went to the next door and quickly unlocked and opened it.

She smiled at who was behind the door.

A much older looking Raymond. Well into his teens. But it was still him.

Raymond only took a second before he was strangling his mother with a hug. The likes of which conveyed so many emotions that they couldn't be expressed by words. She hugged him back just as tight and kissed his head and wiped away his tears.

'_It's ok Raymond. We're getting all of you out of here.'_

Raymond smiled and nodded his head.

Parker pulled him out into the hallway and went to the opposite wall to the first door and quickly made work of opening the door.

When she opened the door she sucked in a breath at who lay behind the door.

Ace and Ian. They weren't children anymore. But young men. Young men that look so much like their father…..but still managed to look like her.

"Mom." Ace stated as he rose from his bed and immediately went to hug her. Ian followed shortly behind.

Parker choked down her tears. They had to move faster.

'_Come on. We don't have time.'_

She pulled away patted her sons faces with her hands. She turned to leave the room.

'_Get your sisters out. Then let out the other 29 out.'_

'_You mean 45.' _

At that Parker stopped right outside of the door.

'_What?'_

That wasn't right. She had 34 children. And that included Gretta, Yorik, and Argyro.

'_No mom 45. There's 50 of us total.'_

Parker closed her eyes and took a very deep breath and let it out slowly. It was a good thing too. Because as she was opening her eyes she noticed that the guard was coming too. She swiftly moved to knock him out once more. She didn't have time for a break down.

'_Ace, Ian……..I want you to gag him and tie him up. Then lock him in your room.'_

She didn't have to say it twice. They both quickly did what was necessary and tossed him into one of the cots in their room.

'_Now go get the other's. Go into the hallway behind that door and wait for me.'_

She tossed them the keys. Again they didn't question her. They just did as she asked.

She quickly made her way down the hall to where Bobby was as he continued to monitor the hallway.

"Anything?" She whispered.

He didn't look at her as he shook his head no, but continued to scan the hallways.

She stared down the hall where she knew the nursery was.

She knew they had her babies in there. She just knew.

Ace, Ian, and Ayden were soon right behind her murmuring in her head about the twins that were in the nursery.

'_I'm getting them. Don't worry'_ And with that stepped into the hall.

Bobby was the one who pulled her back.

"What do you think your doing?" He whispered out vehemently.

"There is a pair of twins, my children, that are in a nursery just beyond those doors. And I don't plan to leave without them." She whispered out just as vehemently.

Bobby just looked at her with a blank stare. It lasted about thirty seconds before his face scrunched up in anger and he quickly took off his jacket and handed it to her.

She was confused by this action. Her face was blank from shock.

Bobby undid his tie and threw it on top of his jacket.

"I'll go. It's better if you stay here and watch them." Bobby whispered as he prepared himself to rescue the babies.

Parker's reaction was fast.

"They're two babies. How are you going to grab them both?" She whispered out.

"I'll help him." Ace said from behind her.

"No!" Parker said as she whirled around to face Ace.

He looked shocked by her response.

"I don't want you going Ace." Parker whispered. She didn't want him shot. She couldn't go through that again.

"Then I'll go." Ian said just beside Ace and Parker.

Parker looked at Ian and considered a second before she nodded.

Ace shook his head in confusion and frustration.

"What? I'm the oldest. I should go." Ace said almost not able to keep his tone in a whisper.

"Let's go." Bobby said to Ian, interrupting Ace.

Both took off before Ace could protest further.

'_Ace I need you to stay here with your brother's and sisters. They look up to you. I need you to keep them calm.' _Parker tried to reason with him. It was an excuse she knew, to keep from Ace getting shot. But she thought if she sent Ian, history couldn't repeat itself.

She was half right.

* * *

D'Artagnan just wiped his eyes and continued to walk towards the manhole. He had to clear his head. He had to stop thinking about her. There was a reason he was here today.

His mother needed him.

He didn't need to look back to see that the others were watching him.

He didn't want to see the looks of pity on their faces. It wasn't what he needed.

Today was the day he was born. He would turn 22 today.

He felt like he was betraying her.

Like seeing this day was a betrayal. This day wasn't a happy day...but a sad reminder that he forever wanted to forget...but that would mean forgetting her. So he couldn't forget it.

It hurt. Inside. Not sharing this day with her. More than any beating ever had.

He suddenly stopped in his tracks and shot his head up from looking at the ground like he had been.

She was in trouble. She needed his help.

D'Artagnan took off in a run towards the man hole.


	9. Timing is Everything

Jarod didn't notice how fast he was driving……….or even the street that he was driving on. His mind was somewhere else. All he could think about was the recording that Angelo had sent him.

Questions now plagued his mind.

Who was the girl?

Was she a pretender?

How long had she been in the Centre?

How severe were her injuries?

Was she that close to death?

And then his mind would return to his brief conversation with Miss Parker. He couldn't put his finger on what was wrong with the entire conversation.

He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts.

He had to focus on one problem at a time.

First thing first. He had to find out where the girl was being kept. Obviously in a section of the Centre he knew nothing about. Which in itself troubled Jarod. He had thought he knew every single brick of the Centre. He had broken into the mainframe of the Centre over a million times now. It was his way of staying ahead of the game. To know everything that went on. Every deal made. Every experiment. He thought he knew everything about the layout of the Centre.

He had been wrong.

He wasn't use to being wrong. It disturbed him.

Being wrong meant risking his life, and being captured again.

He had to drive faster. He had to get to Blue Cover by tomorrow morning. The girl he had seen didn't have much longer to live. And he would be damned if he was going to let her die in that hell……all alone.

He pressed his foot down on the gas so his foot was basically flat against the floor.

Time wasn't on his side.

* * *

Ace and the others didn't even have time to turn and look at the door before gunshots were fired and the alarm went off.

"PARKEEERRR!" Bobby yelled as he fired his gun.

Parker grabbed Ace by his shirt and stared him straight in the eye.

"GET THEM OUT OF HERE. NOW!" She yelled in his face.

It took him a second to actually respond to the yell. He turned around and yelled to the others.

"COME ON LET'S GO! GO!"

The children made a fast exit through the door and we're soon all running down the corridor.

D'Artagnan knew on instinct where to go. Like something outside of himself was guiding him.

He ran a distance before he stopped all together.

He knew there was a guard around the next corner. Stepping slowly up against the wall he waited until the guard passed him and then knocked him out.

Scanning the hallways quickly before taking the guard's gun, and walkie-talkie.

Pulling him between the back wall pipes he cuffed him to an exposed pipe. While gagging him with the guard's own tie. He looked around once more and proceeded to where the door would be.

He walked in and quickly faced one of his worse fears.

He pointed the gun in Raines' face.

"Move and he dies." D'Artagnan told Willie as he tried to reach for his gun.

The wheezing of a dying man penetrated D'Artagnan's ears.

It was a sound that haunted his nightmares sometimes.

He wouldn't see him...but hear him...breathing...as if on his neck. He woke up with cold sweats on those nights.

It was the sound of his wheezing voice that brought him back to reality.

"You...wouldn't...dare."

Suddenly alarms began to blare.

* * *

She ran as fast as her feet could carry her. She hadn't taken note that Raymond hadn't left her side and was now running down the hall with her to where Bobby was shooting as the alarms fought to drown the shouting of guards and her babies.

"MOM HELP! HE'S HURT!" Ian yelled out to his mother.

When Parker rounded the corner the vision she held in front of her was of Bobby shooting behind the double doors as he pushed what could only be described as a buggy.

A buggy that held her two babies as they screamed their lungs off. It was only then that she took notice of the red that stained their blankets. And the reason Bobby was using his body to push the buggy.

He had been shot.

She ran down the hall.

"IAN TAKE THE BABIES AND GET OUT OF HERE." She yelled as she reached the door to help her brother return fire on the guards she saw had shot her brother. She swung her brother's bad arm on her shoulder. He screamed out in pain as his good arm still held his gun as he fired at the guards.

"LET'S GO!" She yelled at him before firing more shots down the hall to give them a few extra seconds.

She basically dragged her brother down the hall as he half yelled at the pain it was causing him to move. She could feel the blood seeping into her clothes. He was losing a lot of blood. As they reached the door she heard the all too familiar sounds of Sweepers as they ran down the halls trying to follow them. It was only as they shut the door behind them did they start to open fire on them. They ran down the corridor and up the stairs only to find that all of the children had stopped in Mr. Parker's office.

"WHAT ARE YOU…." Parker began to yell. It was when her children parted in front of her to show her why they had stopped.

D'Artagnan………………held a gun to Raines' head.

* * *

Something clicked inside of him.

Maybe it was a lifetime of pain. Or a lifetime of lies………….he didn't know.

All he knew is in one second.

One single second.

He became……….what he had been bred to be.

Judgment.

His eyebrows furrowed. His eyes turned a deep blue.

He didn't even flinch as he quickly brought the gun around to fire at Willie.

Willie didn't have a chance to even reach for his weapon.

The gunshot that rang out was muffled by the annoying sound of the sirens.

D'Artagnan was sure no one heard the sound.

But Raines heard it. But more importantly…………Raines saw it.

He finally saw the results of his experiments.

D'Artagnan slowly brought the gun to point directly at Raines.

D'Artagnan never looked away from Raines as the room became flooded with who he knew to be his brothers and sisters. None of them moved as their eyes beheld the scene in front of them.

Siren's sounded.

Time stopped…………in one second.


	10. Finally Free

Parker stopped breathing as she took in the sight.

Her son held a gun to Raines' head.

She knew that he was capable of killing Raines. After all………..Raines made him.

Parker tried to breath. She had just hauled her brother down two corridors and up a flight of stairs. She needed the oxygen.

She slowly unhooked Bobby's arm from across her shoulder. Ian quickly took Parker's previous position and adjusted Bobby's arm across his shoulders.

Parker slowly began to walk towards D'Artagnan.

"D'Artagnan…." She said calmly but loud enough to be heard over the sirens, "what are you doing?" She asked him calmly.

D'Artagnan's eyes were cold. They didn't hold the light that she remembered from her vision. His eyes showed so much pain. Suffering. Yet she could see little flicks of anger and rage in them.

D'Artagnan never took his eyes away from Raines as he responded.

"I'm ending it." He said in a dead voice.

Parker shivered as she heard her son's voice.

His voice held no emotion what so ever. As if the son she knew had been stripped away, and what she saw now was the shell of the person he was.

"You don't want to do that." Parker stated.

Parker slowly inched closer to D'Artagnan. She looked between Raines and her son. She knew Raines wasn't going to take this lying down. Raines was going to try something. But she wasn't really scared about that. She was afraid of what D'Artagnan would do if he did.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME. ANYTHING!" D'Artagnan yelled at Parker as he continued to stare at Raines and kept his gun trained on him.

Parker tried not to let the tears escape, but the emotion in her voice could be heard.

"I know you're my baby boy." She told him.

At that D'Artagnan's eyes came to life and he straightened his spine, but still kept his eyes on Raines.

"I know that you're…….a strong person……that you're not a monster………and that you….are not to blame for anything he made you do."

D'Artagnan just kept his eyes on Raines. The only indication that she was getting through to him was his breathing. He was breathing heavier.

"It's my fault." He whispered out. If she hadn't been so close to him she wouldn't have heard him over the loud alarm that continued to screech.

"It's not your fault." Parker whispered to him. She said as she got closer to him.

"It's my fault." He whispered again.

Parker made the move and reached her hand out to wrap it around the gun he held.

"It's not your fault."

D'Artagnan loosened his grip on the gun.

"You don't want to become him D'Artagnan." Parker whispered to D'Artagnan.

D'Artagnan slowly let Parker take the gun. Parker immediately trained the gun on Raines.

Raines began to sweat as Parker glared at him.

"D'Artagnan take the others and get them out of here. If I'm not there in 5 minutes……….leave without me." Parker instructed as she approached Raines.

"We aren't leaving without you." Came Bobby's voice.

"You will if I'm not there." Parker stated.

D'Artagnan grabbed one of the babies and quickly pulled the others away from Parker. They didn't want to leave without her. But they knew they couldn't stay.

After all of the children had left Parker smiled as she stared at Raines.

Raines eyed her with shock.

"Oh……I can honestly say I've been dreaming of this moment for a long time." Parker said with a predatory smile.

Raines started to sweat cold and swallowed down the saliva that he couldn't seem to get down his throat.

Parker smile only grew as she slowly leaned down to slowly stare into Raines' eyes.

"Now……we're going to have some fun." Parker said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

* * *

D'Artagnan pushed and yelled at the others to run……to keep running down the corridor. He continued to glance behind him and check if his mother was coming out. The alarm continued to squeal its protest, but he hardly noticed.

His mind was with his mother. She knew who he was. He was terrified. She wasn't suppose to know. He never wanted her to know.

The thoughts going through his mind almost caused him to miss that one of the children had tripped and was starting to cry.

He didn't know if it was instinct or not, but the next thing he knew he had picked up the child.

The second he looked down to look at the child, the eyes that met his looked shocked and showed understanding.

Blue eyes met brown. A sensation ran through him. As if this child was taking his touch and feeding off of it.

"Bauder." The little girl whispered.

She called him brother.

All he could do was remember another pair of eyes like the one's that were looking at him now.

He hadn't been able to save Amanda………and he wasn't about to lose another sister.

His legs began to move. He ran faster and faster. The others were already ahead of him, but he caught up quickly.

"Hurry, we need to move before sweepers start to close down the Centre." D'Artagnan said as he continued to push the others down the corridor.

With all of the noise of the alarms, and the sounds of feet pounding on the ground, D'Artagnan still heard the safety of a gun go off.

D'Artagnan stopped in his tracks. His senses were on high alert. He tried to determine where the sound had come from. He slowly lowered his head to whisper into his sister's little ear.

The little girl nodded her head. D'Artagnan set her down and quickly she ran ahead to where the others were.

D'Artagnan began to sweat cold and breathing became hard for him. He slowly turned around and scanned the area.

Suddenly he heard footsteps coming from around the corner. He quickly hid behind the wall as he heard the footsteps draw closer.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Someone yelled from behind D'Artagnan.

D'Artagnan whirled around to find a sweeper that wasn't facing him, but was looking at the others as they ran towards the man hole.

Suddenly someone he had never seen before came - and jumped down from the ceiling and hit the sweeper across his head.

D'Artagnan watched as the man turned around and looked at him.

The voices began to whisper in his mind. He squinted his eyes and continued to stare at the face.

A voice whispered a name.

"Ethan?" D'Artagnan asked.

Ethan smirked.

"Go on. Make sure the others make it out." Ethan said as he approached D'Artagnan.

D'Artagnan, oddly, didn't feel afraid or the need to defend himself. He knew he was safe.

"I'll go see about your mother." Ethan said surprising D'Artagnan as Ethan patted him on his back.

D'Artagnan watched as Ethan began to run down the hall towards Mr. Parker's office.

D'Artagnan shook himself and ran down the hall to where the others had reached the man hole.

But all D'Artagnan could think about was brown eyes. Brown eyes that would haunt him……till the day he died.

* * *

When he had heard the alarms go off he ran behind the van where D'Artagnan had disappeared. He had called out for D'Artagnan, afraid that he had been captured. When the others heard his screams for D'Artagnan, they came running.

They had all begun to search for him.

When the Major saw the deep impressions of footprints, he knew what had happened. He knew D'Artagnan had gone into the man hole.

As he ran into the man hole, he was shocked to see someone come out. It wasn't D'Artagnan. But he looked a lot like him.

"COME ON! HAND ME HIM!" Ace yelled to someone down below.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" The Major yelled as he ran toward Ace.

The second that Ace turned to look at The Major, the Major's mouth dropped.

"Oh my god!" The Major whispered out.

"AACCEEE!" Someone yelled.

Ace shook himself and continued to reach into the man hole and lift out the child he was being handed. One after another, children were lifted out of the man hole.

Sydney as well as the others were shocked, but Sydney was the first to act. He quickly guided the children into the van closest to them.

"COME! THIS WAY!" Sydney yelled as the children began to follow him.

Quickly Broots, Emily, and the Major began to guide the children into the vans. It shocked them on how many there were. They were quickly confused. Soon all of the children were out of the man hole.

Ian and Ace slowly pulled Bobby out of the man hole. As soon as Emily saw Bobby and the blood that was covering his shirt, she rushed over to him. He barely heard her trying to get his attention. He had lost a lot of blood, and was fading fast. The Major helped Emily bring him into the closest van so he could sit in the passenger seat.

Soon Ace helped lift his twin out and thought that they were all out.

Then another hand shot out from the man hole. Ace reached for the hand and hauled the person through.

D'Artagnan's eyes met Ace's.

The voices sang in both of their heads. A lullaby.

They both understood what it meant.

Ace was the one to act on it. He wrapped his arms around D'Artagnan and hugged him.

D'Artagnan returned the embrace.

Ace pulled away and looked at the others and then back at D'Artagnan.

"What do we do now?" Ace asked D'Artagnan.

"We do nothing..." D'Artagnan said.

Ace turned and stared at D'Artagnan with a glare.

"Until mom gets here." D'Artagnan said to clarify.

"We're not leaving without her...no matter what she said." D'Artagnan instructed as he turned to look at the trees that blocked the view of the Centre.

* * *

All Parker could do from pulling the trigger was to think of her children. Of their faces. If something happened to her they would have no one to take care of them.

But then she would see Raines' face. She would replay the DSA's in her mind. She would see Amanda's face...and that would bring back the rage. The pure hate, and need to kill the man that had robbed Jarod and her'ss lives. This man had taken her family away from her. She had become the thing she hated the most.

She had become him.

Her smirk slowly vanished as she continued to dwell on what this man meant to her.

Deception...Lies...Evil.

She pointed the gun right in his face, pressing the gun into his forehead.

"I want nothing more then to put one bullet through your brain. Maybe then this hell will truly be over." Parker said as she stared into the evil eyes of the devil himself.

"You could never stomach... what this job entailed." Raines wheezed out.

"This wasn't a job, it was a life sentence!" Parker said with venom in her voice.

Parker stepped back so she could clearly get a good look at his face.

"I want you...to suffer...for everything you have ever done." Parker said as she continued to point the gun to his head.

"There are things...bigger than us...happening here." Raines rasped out.

Parker laughed.

"Well I know what the things are...and for me...there is nothing bigger then the happiness of my children. Including killing the man that has tortured them since the day they were born." Parker said as her voice began to raise with anger.

She was ready to pull the trigger. There was no doubt in her mind that Raines needed to die...if her children were to ever be free of the Centre. If they were ever going to be free to live their own lives. This is what needed to be done. All she needed to do was to squeeze the trigger.

Slowly a hand came into her line of sight...and slowly closed itself around her hand.

"You don't want to do that big sister." Ethan's smooth voice spoke.

Parker held the gun tighter in her hands. Ethan could feel Parker's hand flex against the handle of the gun. Ethan tried to soothe her by trying to talk to her smoothly.

"You need him Parker...believe it or not...you need him. There's still a lot we don't know." Ethan whispered to her.

"You belong to the Centre...we'll find you eventually." Raines' rasp stated.

"We'll see about that." Parker said as she raised the gun quickly and hit him hard across his face. Raines fell to the floor.

Parker turned to stare at Ethan.

"You better be right little brother." Parker warned as Ethan smiled.

"Have I led you wrong yet?" Ethan questioned as he pulled her arm to lead her out the hidden door.

"What's going on in here?" asked a sweeper as he entered the office. Upon seeing Mr. Raines he quickly began to pull out his gun on Miss Parker and Ethan.

Parker and Ethan didn't take more then a second to freeze and then run out the door.

They ran down the corridor. Soon the sounds of multiple feet pounding the ground behind them.

"I...hope...they're...ready...to...leave." Parker tried to say as she ran faster and faster to get to the man hole.

The second Ethan reached the man hole did the first gun shot ring out. Ethan was out of the man hole in 2 seconds.

Parker reached the bottom of the ladder to the man hole. She only took one second to look back towards the sweepers before another shot rang out. Ethan's hand shot down into the man hole. Parker reached up and grasped his hand. With one pull she was out of harms way and in her brother's grasp.

As soon as she was on her own two feet on solid ground, D'Artagnan and Ace sealed shut the man hole.

"GET IN THE VAN! QUICK!" The Major yelled out as the four of them ran towards the vans.

A few seconds after they began to drive away shots were fired. They three vans sped away and were soon on the road.

* * *

Parker quickly checked the children that were in the van...seeing if they were injured or hurt.

She looked out the back door windows to make sure they weren't being followed.

Parker fished through her pockets and pulled out her cell.

"Broots get in front and lead the way." She said into the phone and closed it right away.

Parker moved to the front of the van where Bobby was sitting in the passenger seat.

"How's he doing?" Parker asked a crying Emily.

Emily sniffled and wipped some tears off her face.

"He's ahh...he's doing bad...he's lost alot of blood." Emily said as she caressed an unconscious Bobby's face.

Parker looked at Emily.

She looked older then she really was. She looked scared, fearful...lost.

Parker understood how she felt. She might look like that herself.

"He'll be ok...I promise." Parker vowed to Emily.

Emily gave a small nod.

"Mamma?" A little girl asked.

Parker turned around and looked at the little girl.

God he knew who she was.

"Gretta baby..." Parker said and then picked the girl up and hugged her tight and kissed her head.

"My god..." she continued to kiss her baby girl as she began to cry, "you're so big."

The little girl laughed and smiled with joy.

"MOMMY!" she squealed.

Parker laughed with joy herself.

All of the children in the van were smiling and laughing as Gretta started to kiss back Parker on her face as Parker began to laugh herself.

Parker laughed as she tickled her little girl and she looked around to the smiling faces of her children.

And in a second she felt it come together.

She had a family. She was going home.

She laughed more as her other children began to tackle her and tickle her. She laughed so hard that it brought happy tears to her eyes.

It was finally time...to live her life.


	11. Discoveries

It was a long time before Parker and the others arrived where the plane was waiting. They began to board the large airplane.

Parker had slowly gathered the children out of the van and on to the plane. She boarded the plane directly after making sure the children sat down and put their belts on.

Parker had sadness in her eyes but truly seemed happy to hold her children. Kissing them and hugging them, and making sure they were healthy and not injured.

D'Artagnan watched as his mother fussed over Ace and the others. Even with his family around him………he felt alone. Like he didn't belong. Like something was missing.

D'Artagnan stared as the oldest children began to board the plane. He heard Broots call for him, so he turned to see what was needed of him.

"D'Artagnan could you help me with the little one's. They seem frightened by something." Broots said as D'Artagnan had begun to approach him.

That was when D'Artagnan saw them for the first time……….the youngest children. The second he set eyes on them he knew who they really were.

He just stared at them. Their own little eyes wide as they stared back at him.

They understood that he knew. And all D'Artagnan could do was look into their eyes.

Eyes that haunted him.

He prayed that he was wrong. Never had he wanted to be so wrong.

But he knew……….to his horror………..that he had never been more right.

* * *

Parker tried but couldn't sit down. She wanted to make sure no one had been hurt during their escape.

As she did so, she noticed D'Artagnan going back towards the youngest children. She didn't really get a good look at them.

When she came across Gretta, she noticed she had a scraped knee and was bleeding.

"I'm ok Mommy!" The little girl tried to convince her mother.

Parker wouldn't hear it.

Argyro and Yorick, who were Gretta's triplet brother's watched in amusement as Gretta was babied by their mother.

Parker looked up to find them leaning on the top of Gretta's seat as they looked over and watched Parker inspected the wound.

When she saw their mischievous smile…….Jarod's smile…..she knew she was going to have a handful with the boys.

She smiled her own mischievous smile at the boys and the boys laughed.

"Behave yourselves…….I don't want to find your sister with a seat cushion wrapped around her leg as a splint.

The boys as well as Gretta laughed at the joke.

Parker slowly rose from her crouched position and tried to find a first aid kit on the plane, but before that she needed to check the babies. See where they would be placed and sit by them.

A few feet from her D'Artagnan stood to the side of the isle staring behind him.

She smiled at the sight of him.

About to open her mouth to ask him why he didn't sit down…..when she naturally followed his line of sight.

That's when she saw them.

Her smile faded.

Her heart froze at the sight of them.

It wasn't because of the children……no.

It was what the children looked like. No! Not WHAT they looked like…….but _who_.

Stormy blue eyes scanned their faces. Double checked her sight.

She caught D'Artagnan staring at the children with a frightened look on his face. One that spoke of pain and astonishment.

The youngest of the children had been in the other van with Broots. Neither she or D'Artagnan had seen them.

She now understood why D'Artagnan was staring at them.

He had seen what she was seeing now.

These weren't her children.

* * *

It had taken Jarod an entire day to get to Delaware. He had driven all day and all night, but he had reached it. His eyes burned, he had a scruffy face, but he had a plan. And that's all he needed to go on.

As long as he had a plan he knew he didn't need sleep. He had gone days without sleep. Today happened to be one of those days where he could go without it.

He had stopped 20 minutes ago to look up old records of building plans. He hadn't found anything. That was until he opened up Angelo's email once more.

He ran the arrow head of the scroll over the video clip. That's when he saw the arrow head turn into a little hand.

His eyebrows had furrowed.

There was a hidden link behind the clip.

When he clicked it, dozens of pages popped up on his screen. They were old documents pertaining to the Centre's earlier construction. He had studied the documents careful and was confused. At least at first he was confused.

If Angelo had these documents why didn't he rescue the girl.

He still pondered the thought as he scanned the Centre from the tree line.

Something big must have happened. They had flood lights on and sweepers were crawling everywhere.

He was thankful for finding another entrance into the Centre from the documents Angelo had sent him.

He careful walked down the small hill and looked for the door he knew to be there. He touched and brushed his hands along the hill until he rustled some vines out of the way. He saw the glint of dirty metal and knew he had found it.

He smiled in triumph.

Cleaning away the dirt that had covered the door, he stood back and looked at the old metalic door.

He then tried to open the door and found himself struggling.

The door was stuck. He stopped pulling and took off his leather jacket and shirt. He dropped them right next to him.

He rubbed his hands together and then proceeded to pull on the door handle.

He began to sweat with the huge effort he was putting on his tired body. His muscles in his arms, shoulders, back and abs strained defining themselves as the massive weight of dirt and door began to give. His feet were sinking into the dirt beneath him as he tried to pull the door open. He was drenched in sweat but none of that mattered.

The door had to open. And he would open it, even if it meant hurting himself to do it.

He had to hold back the grunts of energy. The door finally flew open,……...as well as the dirt and sand that was behind it.

Jarod clamped his eyes closed in time so that no dirt or sand would fly into his eyes.

He dusted himself off and grabbed his shirt and jacket. He put his shirt on as he walked into the dark long tunnel. He reached into his jacket pocket to retrieve his flash light.

He shined it down the opening.

Taking a deep breath he allowed his body relax from the huge exertion it had been put through.

He began to travel down the tunnel………hoping that he wasn't too late.

He replayed the clip he had seen in his mind.

Slowly he swallowed down the lump in his throat.

He couldn't live with himself if he was too late.


	12. Escaping

He had to be careful not to bump his head. The tunnel was a few inches taller than he was but he was able to jog down it without hurting himself.

The beam of the flashlight caught on something. Jarod slowed down and turned the flashlight towards the ceiling.

He smiled at the sight.

A vent.

Jarod needed the fourth vent down to allow him access into the sublevels he needed to access.

He quickly jogged down and within two minutes found the second vent. It took him four more minutes of jogging to find the fourth vent.

Placing the end of the flashlight in his mouth so the light shone on the vent, he then reached up and began to tug the vent open.

It took some effort but within 5 minutes the vent gave, allowing him to remove it completely and climb up into the vent system. He took the flashlight out of his mouth and beamed it down the vent shaft.

He crawled down till he reached the first cross section in the vent system. The Pretender turned right and continued to go straight until he came upon what he was looking for.

It was a vent cover that opened into a storage room. Jarod reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a screwdriver. He slowly and as quietly as he could, pried the vent open.

Quickly, upon entering, he looked around to make sure the room held no security cameras. Nothing.

Walking to the door, he pressed his ear against it to hear if there was anyone outside in the corridor. When he assured himself that there was no one he slowly opened the door, checking up and down the hall.

He closed the door behind him as he made his way down to the end of the hall, checking over his shoulder every now and then to make sure that no one was coming.

As he rounded the corner of the hall he found himself in front of another door. He slowly opened the door and found another flight of stairs that traveled further down. He didn't think twice as he decided to descend the stairs.

Soon he came to another corridor. But the door in front of him was the door he needed. But when he reached out to turn the knob his hand shook as if afraid. He took a deep breath and swallowed.

He slowly turned the knob.

The beep of monitors was the first thing he heard. It signified that the person in the bed was still alive. This information caused him to close his eyes and take a breath of relief.

Jarod took note that to his right was another door. No windows were in the room. Not even a camera. The person in the bed didn't need to be seen to know something was wrong.

Tubes, and wires from over a dozen machines would tell them if something was wrong.

Anger boiled inside of Jarod at the thought. They didn't even look at her. The Centre considered her an object. Nothing that warranted respect, or praise. It was just something that was there.

Like she was some sort of instrument. A doctor's metal tool, that in the right hands could save lives or take them away. And Jarod knew how many good doctors there were at the Centre.

She was guarded by a bubble of plastic……almost looking like a bee hive. Old memories assaulted him. Memories for him consisted more bad ones than good ones.

Good ones were rare…….and all of them featured a little girl with bright blue eyes.

Standing in front of the cot that held her did he bring himself out of his thoughts.

He looked straight down into the girls face.

A tube was in her mouth.

It was keeping her alive. Breathing for her.

The girl looked like a punching bag. In all honesty he couldn't believe that she WAS indeed still alive.

He checked all of the machines and read outs.

She was barely alive. Her pulse was extremely low. He checked all of the bags that were feeding into her. On the last bag he almost fainted.

It was a drug that he himself had invented. It could knock out a person for days with just 4 drops. They fed over a pint to her in just a day.

Turning half way he looked at her again.

_Why did they intently want to knock you out? Because your dangerous……or because of an experiment?_

Jarod knew he had to get her out of here. What ever it was they were doing to her, he knew he couldn't allow it.

He turned off the machines that he knew could be turned off without warning anyone or hurting the girl.

Before he was even able to unhook half of the tubes, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

Someone was coming. He quickly hid behind one of the machines. He didn't know if the person would notice the tubes that had been pulled out of the girl. Probably not. They don't look at her. If they did they could never do half of the things they did to her.

He had been put through many horrible things…………but the old scars and wounds that he was able to see on the girls' body, being masked by all of those bruises, left him with a certainty that this girl had undergone much more than just simulations and experimentation.

He heard the door slowly creak open. Who ever it was they were trying not to be heard. Jarod could tell by the slow and shallow breaths the person took.

Jarod's eyebrows furrowed at this. Any of the technicians or doctors would know that she was completely knocked out.

Then he heard the person stop completely. He recognized that perhaps this person has heard his own breathing; even though he'd try to slow and quiet it down.

Jarod knew he had to make his move. He quickly whipped out and grabbed the person before they knew what happened.

Unfortunate for Jarod, the person happened to be a young male with strength.

The young male quickly disengaged himself from Jarod and flipped Jarod on his back.

Jarod had the air knocked out of him, but other than that no harm was done.

"You're not touching her." Came the young male's angry voice.

Jarod quickly stood and for the first time got a good look at the young male.

Taken back by the young males looks, Jarod just stared at him.

The young man looked like he walked off a magazine cover. He had black hair and piercing blue eyes. Not tanned but not white in complexion.

Broad shoulders but not massive, indicating that he was indeed muscular but not to a point of a body builder.

"I'm not letting you experiment on her. She's too weak." The man argued angrily.

But then the man's features softened a bit as he took a good look at Jarod.

Piercing blue eyes met dark brown.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

Jarod stared at the man for a while and then back on the girl in the cot.

"I'm a friend." He said while looking at the girl's face.

He turned to stare at the man again.

"Who are you?" Jarod asked.

The boy turned his eyes and scanned them over the girl.

Never had he seen a look quite like the one the man was giving the girl.

Oh he knew immediately what the look was……..it's just that he had never seen a person's feelings for someone……..reflect in their eyes like his.

He loved her.

Jarod was sure of it.

The young man for his part tried to open his mouth and tried to speak. Yet no sound came out.

Suddenly a noise came from behind the door.

Both of them ducked down to try and hide.

"What's your name?" Jarod asked in a whisper.

"James." The young man answered as he watched the opening in the bubble to see if anyone was coming.

Jarod turned to James.

"I'm here to get her out of this place." Jarod explained.

"Where ever she goes, I go." James said and then blushed. He was thankful that he was looking at the door and not at the man next to him.

Jarod was a little confused.

"How do you know I'm not here to spring a trap on you…….and use her as bait?" Jarod asked curiously.

At this James turned and stared right into Jarod's eyes.

"Where ever she goes………I go." James said firmly.

Understanding what the boy meant he let the issue drop. Even if it meant torture or suffering in some way, this boy………this man was ready to face it, just so he could be with her.

Carefully Jarod rose and began to remove the tubes from the girl's body. James on the other side of her did the same.

Gazing at the girl's face another question came to his head.

"What's her name?" He asked James.

James looked up from staring at the girl and watched Jarod gaze at her.

"Amanda." James said.

Trust was something that Jarod knew was a priceless thing. James had just demonstrated that he trusted Jarod.

He understood the importance of James answering the simple question.

Smiling Jarod turned and smirked at James.

"It's a beautiful name." Jarod said.

James smiled.

"It means deserving of love." James stated.

Jarod nodded.

"I know. It's Greek." Jarod responded.

James smile withered away.

"What's your name?" James asked.

"Jarod." Jarod answered right away.

James smirked nodding his head.

Another noise came from outside and they both ducked again.

"How are we going to get out of here? There's no exit that isn't guarded. Security is tighter than it has ever been in 19 years." James asked.

Though his statement answered a lot for Jarod, it also brought up a very big question.

"What happened to cause them to tighten down?" Jarod asked.

James shook his head side to side.

"I don't really know. It happened on the floors above us. I think someone managed to escape." James stated.

Jarod nodded his head as he checked the doors in the room to make sure no one was coming.

"We need to get out of here fast. I never intended to stay this long." Jarod said as he rose and began to remove the tube from her mouth.

James shot up.

"Wait!" He said loud enough to shock Jarod into stopping.

James looked down and reached into one of his pockets. He pulled out a syringe.

Having an instant feeling of trust for someone was rare for Jarod. Upon seeing James pull out a syringe, his trust for the boy vanished.

"What are you doing?" He asked in anger.

"Calm down. Believe me when I say if you pull that tube out without this drug in her system she'll die." James explained as he uncapped the syringe and carefully turned Amanda's arm and slowly plunged the syringe into her.

"The drugs that she has in her system places her into a coma state. She won't breath on her own. I managed to create this drug while the others weren't looking. It counter affects the drugs in her system. She'll wake up in two and a half minutes." James explained to Jarod as he injected the drug into Amanda.

Jarod could hardly believe it. The drug that he had made was potent enough to drop an elephant for a year if it had half of the dosage that was being pumped into Amanda. He could hardly believe that James had created a powerful enough drug to counter act his without causing physical damage to Amanda.

"Are you sure it won't hurt her. The drug that's been feeding into her is extremely strong." Jarod stated, not wanting James to know that he had invented the drug himself.

James grimaced.

"It will only keep her awake for half an hour. After that she'll fall back into this state." James informed Jarod.

Suddenly Amanda's chest rose higher than it had ever before, as if taking in a deep breath.

Both immediately looked at her face.

Eyelids began to slowly flutter open. Her eyes were a almost black. The drugs in her system still causing her vision to be obscured and wavy.

She slowly turned her head to her left and looked at James.

He quickly removed the tube from her mouth and allowed her to breath on her own.

James' smile was brilliant. His joy lit up his face.

"Hey." James said in a form of hello.

Slowly Amanda's mouth began to slowly turn into a smile.

"I have some good news. We're getting out of here. He's going to break us out of here." James informed Amanda as he nodded in Jarod's direction.

Amanda's smile turned into a frown. She slowly turned her head to her right.

As soon as her eyes set on his her eyes bugged out. As if seeing him meant something to her.

For Jarod's part, he thought she was afraid of him.

"It's ok. I'm here to get you out of here." Jarod told her.

Staring into Jarod's eyes Amanda slowly moved her hand to on top of Jarod's hand that was next to hers.

"Oh my God. Amanda you moved." James said with happiness and shock.

Jarod looked down at Amanda's hand on top of his. Slowly Amanda squeezed his hand.

Jarod couldn't understand the feelings inside him as she did. He watched a drop of water fall on her hand……and realized it had come from him. It was a tear. He was crying.

He looked up and smiled at Amanda.

"We'll get you out of here…..but do you think you can walk?" Jarod asked her.

"She hasn't been able to even move her arms, I don't think….." James began to say, but was cut off by Amanda attempting to raise her head and torso off the bed.

Both James and Jarod dove to help her up. Both looking at each other in amazement as Amanda stared ahead and began to sweat from the exertion just to move her torso was taking.

James held her back up as she slowly turned her legs off the cot. She squeezed her eyes shut in pain. Her entire body was bruised and beaten. The pain that she must have been in Jarod could hardly imagine.

Jarod helped her by wrapping her arms around his neck as she slowly stood on her own two feet.

Jarod couldn't believe how strong she was. She didn't sag in his arms at all.

"Can you walk?" Jarod asked her.

She carefully and slowly made the attempt to walk.

Jarod knew she was able to perform the task out of pure will.

"Ok. James check the doors and make sure no one's coming." Jarod requested.

James quickly checked first one door and then the other. He then crept back to Jarod as he led Amanda outside of the bubble and to the doors.

"There's people walking around in that hallway, but there's no one at the other." James spilled out in a whisper.

Jarod nodded his head and slowly disengaged himself from Amanda's arms.

"Can you make it on your own now?" He asked her.

Amanda slowly nodded her head. She then began to move towards the door that James had indicated had no one behind it.

James and Jarod just stared at her in amazement again as she moved on her own.

Jarod shook his head and snapped out of it. They quickly made their way out the door, but as soon as all three of them saw the stairs, they knew Amanda wasn't going to be able to make it up.

Before either Amanda or Jarod could react, James scooped Amanda up- carefully not to hurt her- and began to carry her up the stairs.

Jarod tilted his head.

He was impressed.

Quickly he started up the stairs after them.

As soon as James reached the top he carefully placed her down. When he met her eyes he didn't need to see her mouth to see that she was smiling. He could see it from the light in her eyes. He smiled back and blushed. He quickly turned and listened at the door.

He slowly opened it and looked down the hall. He waved his hand for them to come out.

Jarod and Amanda emerged eyeing the hallway. Jarod stepped in front of them.

"This way." He whispered.

He walked down to where the utility room was and opened the door. But as he was turning around to tell them to follow him, Amanda had gone past him and approached one of the doors further down.

He was about to go after her when James stuck out his arm to stop him. Jarod looked down and the hand on his chest and then to James' face.

James had a face of hope on his face. Jarod was confused by this. What would cause him to hope for something? He turned back to watch Amanda open the door she was in front of.

Jarod's heart stopped for a second in panic. But the next second, when Amanda emerged from the room with a little boy in her arms, his heart began to beat again.

It doubled in pace.

He recognized the little boy.

He had never really seen him before but he knew who it was immediately.

"Baby Parker." He whispered.

He was older now. Almost 6 years old. Not really a baby anymore.

He looked at Jarod as he rested his head against Amanda's neck with his arms wrapped around her neck as she held him in her arms.

James saw the pain that she was in from holding him and quickly reached out for him. He didn't protest and quickly went into James' arms.

Jarod reached out his hand to grab Amanda. On instinct knowing that she wasn't able to keep herself up for much longer. It was a good thing they had to crawl through a vent shaft. If they had to run anywhere she wouldn't have been able to make it out.

Jarod helped her lean against the wall. The look of thanks she gave him said it all to him. He quickly went inside the room and carefully took the vent hood off. He came back outside.

"James you go first. Amanda will go next, and I'll be right behind her." Jarod directed.

James looked at Amanda, then back at Jarod.

"Do you think she can make it out on her own?" He asked in a concerning voice.

Amanda nodded her head at the statement.

James nodded his head and then went in to the ventilation shaft with Baby Parker crawling ahead of him.

Jarod stopped him before he could crawl further.

James turned his head around to face Jarod.

"When you hit the intersection turn left. Be careful, there's a vent opening that drops down into a tunnel." Jarod explained.

James nodded. "Got it."

He then began to crawl down the shaft.

Jarod turned back to where Amanda stood.

She was sweating. Cold sweats.

"Come on….take it slow." Jarod said as he led Amanda into the room.

"HEY! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO BE HERE!" Someone yelled from down the hall.

Jarod whipped his head around and stared at the person that had screamed at them. It was a doctor.

DAMN! They must have noticed the heart monitor wasn't reading anything.

He didn't have any choice but to push Amanda through the room as the doctor began to scream for the sweepers. Luckily he caught her before she could fall and helped her lean against a wall.

Jarod looked in the utility room and thought quickly to push one of the shelving systems in front of the door. It took effort but he did it in record time

While doing that he didn't notice Amanda taking a broom and wedging the ceiling tiles to show the empty space above the tiles.

Jarod turned and noticed what she was doing. He smiled at her intelligence. A false trail. He quickly pushed things to form a base that looked as if they climbed up into the ceiling.

Amanda walked as fast as she could to the open vent and crawled in slowly. Jarod was right behind her making sure she made it in.

That was about the time that the door knob began to turn and someone yelled outside of the room. Feet pounding on cement could be heard.

Sweepers.

Jarod knew they didn't have much time.

He quickly entered the shaft and grabbed the vent hood that was on the floor.

Someone began to beat at the door, trying to burst through it. The weight of the shelving unit was the only thing keeping them out.

Jarod quickly attached the vent hood.

"Go!" He urged her.

And Amanda began to crawl faster than she had been walking. Jarod was right behind her.

They were home free now.

Two minutes later a sweeper crashed through the door causing the shelving unit to fall and hide the vent. The sweepers burst through and scanned the room. One of them noticed the ceiling tiles moved.

Sweepers started radio calling each other, informing them about the apparent runaway.

It would take them 1 hours to sweep the sublevel ceiling………and find nothing.

* * *

Jarod brought the car up to the three that were waiting for him. He quickly jumped out of the convertible and swept Amanda up in his arms and placed her into the back seat. James and Baby Parker sat in the front seat. Quickly Jarod jumped in the driver's seat and quickly floored it.

The further away they were from the Centre, the safer they were. And right then… they were in great danger.

* * *

Parker and D'Artagnan just stared at the children. Both coming to the realization of who these children belonged to.

D'Artagnan couldn't tell his mother. She didn't know. And as far as he was concerned he wasn't going to be the one to tell her.

Parker for her part didn't need to be told anything. Though the children did look similar to the others it was obvious who they were.

It was their skin that gave it away. Their white porcelain skin told her everything.

And before she knew it, the thought bubbled out of her mouth.

"My God! They're Amanda's children." Parker said in astonishment.


	13. Distance

Jarod drove down the old highway as the moon above them graced them with the light so the long road ahead of them was seen.

Jarod looked in the rear view mirror to check on Amanda. She was covered in sweat, shivering from the cold the wind against her body was creating. He needed to pull over and put up the top of the car. They were far enough away by now that he felt safe enough to do so.

Turning back to look at the road he slowly eased the car off to the side of the road. Looking over to check that James and Baby Parker were still asleep he exited the car, trying not to slam the door.

James had been leaning against the frame of the door with his head slipping off the headrest as Baby Parker's head was hanging the same way as James. Baby Parker's head was leaning on James' chest, just underneath James' neck.

Slamming the car door would have caused them both to jump awake.

Quickly unhooking the top of the car and latching it to the front took him little time. Doing so he noted that though Amanda seemed to be asleep, she was indeed awake.

Slightly opening her eyes she would look at him.

Maybe she thought he was a hallucination. Maybe she thought he was a sweeper.

Maybe she just wanted to see who was moving.

Though Amanda was covered with bruises, something told him he wasn't seeing something about her.

It disturbed him.

Not one to overlook things, Jarod was slowly dwelling on the nagging in the back of his mind.

Letting out a sigh he continued driving down the highway, needing to reach a safe place for them to sleep

* * *

D'Artagnan turned with a shocked white face to look at his mother after her comment.

"How do you know about Amanda?" D'Artagnan asked in a whisper, too afraid to actually speak at a normal tone.

Fear of her finding out his secret was now coming out in the open.

Parker just turned her shocked face to look at D'Artagnan's.

"What?" She asked still a bit dazed from the shock at seeing the children.

D'Artagnan's mouth was dry. Could he possibly ask her the question again?

Bracing himself and willing to have heard her wrong he repeated the question.

"How do you know about Amanda?" D'Artagnan asked again.

Parker's face scrunched together as if confused by the question. Then as she thought about it……she understood why he was asking.

"It's a long story……….but when she finds out about this she might just flip." Parker said as she turned her head back to the children.

His heart stopped.

_Dear Sweet God……she doesn't know!_

"What are you talking about?" D'Artagnan said as he began to work through his shock.

Parker turned to look at him. The tone in his voice was what caused her to look back at him. He seemed angry and confused.

"Amanda…….when we find her…..is gong to flip when she finds out she has children." Parker explained to him. Parker emphasized the words 'when we find her'.

She had not given up hope of finding her daughter. Now she was more determined then ever to find her.

"Who's Amanda?" Ace asked from behind them both.

Both turned and looked at him.

"Your big sister." Parker said.

"She _was_ your big sister." D'Artagnan whispered out to Ace.

Ace looked at his brother's face. He knew just from the look in D'Artagnan's eyes what he meant by that statement.

"She's dead?" He asked in a hurt voice.

"No she is **not** dead. We just have to find out where the Centre is keeping her…that's all." Parker explained to Ace.

D'Artagnan snapped his head around to look at her.

"What are you talking about! SHE'S DEAD! " D'Artagnan yelled in sudden anger.

"SHE IS NOT!" Parker screamed right back at her son, the words causing a panic within her.

"YES SHE IS MOM! SHE DIED IN MY ARMS!" D'Artagnan said as he basically yelled in her face. D'Artagnan was a few inches taller then his mother. He seemed to loom over her.

But that didn't matter.

Because the hard slap against his face made him jerk back and grab his face. He was shocked. He had never expected her to slap him.

Parker's hand raised and she pointed her finger at her son. Her face was as close to a scowl as anyone had seen.

She looked so angry.

She was in soo much pain.

Anger was her only defense as her emotions crashed inside of her. She tried hard to deny his words. Her fears having been voiced causing her to react in her old defense mechanism.

Anger was an emotion she had learned to use. Without it she was vulnerable…….and Daddy had taught her never to be vulnerable.

"Don't you ever……..**EVER**……..say that………………….again." Parker said with a restrained voice.

Holding on to what little control she had, she tried to keep the tears from drowning her. They tried to tumble down her eyes……..but she couldn't have that.

If that happened then she wouldn't be able to stop.

D'Artagnan just couldn't look away from her. He didn't know what to feel at the moment.

Anger, sadness, despair, loneliness…………….these are the many emotions that plagued him.

Not so long ago he had known his place in life.

Feelings was why his mother had hit him……..struck him.

Denying herself the truth was the only way she could keep herself from breaking down right in front of him……………which he saw she was close to doing.

She turned away from his gaze and brushed right passed him and through the isle of where her children had stood watching the scene play out.

Everyone watched her retreat to the front of the plane. She sat alone and wrapped her arms around her body and hid her mouth with her hand, trying to control the sudden fear within her.

Ace turned to his brother with tears running down his face.

D'Artagnan just looked as though he was drained of his life. As though admitting that Amanda was dead out loud had brought all of his nightmares out into the light of day……..where they continued to haunt him.

"When will it end?" Ace asked his brother.

D'Artagnan knew what Ace was asking.

He was asking when the Centre would stop destroying their lives.

He knew the answer to that one.

"It'll never end." He said looking straight into Ace's eyes.

He then turned around and walked passed Amanda's children. He plopped himself down in the seat right next to the window. He watched as the plane began to move and took off.

He watched as the city that they had traveled through became nothing but a blur.

Looking up into the clouds he thought of her.

His sister.

Closing his eyes he let a tear fall. His mind repeating one thought……

_It should have been me……it should have been me………_

* * *

They had reached the hotel over 3 hours ago. James walked into the lobby with Baby Parker in his arms while Jarod held a sleeping Amanda in his. They asked for one room and a cot.

When they had gotten into the room James had surprised Jarod.

He had thought the cot was intended for Baby Parker. Instead, as Jarod placed Amanda down on the bed careful not to hurt her or wake her, James placed Baby Parker right next to Amanda.

James then looked back at both of them and kissed both on the forehead before heading to the cot.

Jarod had been expecting James to sleep in the same bed as Amanda.

For some odd reason he had felt sad for James………yet glad of the respect he showed her. Something in him telling him that he shouldn't be with Amanda.

It confused him.

He was on his laptop trying to contact Sydney through Email. To call was too dangerous at the moment. He didn't want to take any chances.

He yawned as his exhaustion over took him.

After all he hadn't slept for over 48 hours now. And he needed his rest if he was to stay ahead of the Centre.

Before he turned in, his mind replayed his conversation with Miss Parker.

He knew something was wrong. He was afraid that he might have made a mistake by not saying something more. By making her talk to him.

Someone needed to open her eyes.

It was the last thought he had as he fell asleep…….not knowing………..that someone had.


	14. The Awakening

Jarod awoke to the noise of laughing.

He shut his eyes tightly from the light that seemed to hit him from the window of the hotel room.

Squirming under the sheets, he struggled to pull himself free of his peaceful sleep.

Living in the outside world for some years now, Jarod had never truly had a full nights sleep.

Commanding his body to move, he slowly lifted his torso, but still not opening his eyes.

He let out a huge sigh, which developed into a huge yawn. Blinking his eyes open, he finally opened his eyes fully.

The sight that greeted him caused him to smile.

The laughing noise had been caused by none other than Baby Parker.

James was tickling the child, which in affect caused him to squeal with laughter.

Jarod laughed at the sight.

James raised Baby Parker's shirt and blew a raspberry onto the little boy's tummy.

Turning his head, his laughter died down.

Amanda lay on the bed with sweat dripping off over forehead and upper lip. She was shivering all over. The sheets were stuck to her body.

Quickly he threw the sheets off of his body and launched himself to the floor. Leaning down, he placed a hand on her forehead to check her temperature.

"I don't know what to do." James said as Jarod turned to look at him.

Baby Parker had wedged himself under James' chin again.

Jarod just looked back to Amanda.

Jarod had known that Amanda would have to fight off the effects of the drugs in her system………he just didn't think it would cause this kind of reaction.

He had expected a high fever………maybe vomiting……but not this.

Her body was shutting down on itself. Trying to battle with the drugs in her system.

The concern on his face was visible. James had begun to panic. His eyes switched from Amanda's form to Jarod's, constantly.

"What's the matter with her? Is there something I can do?" James asked in one breath.

Jarod had checked all of her vital signs.

Placing his fingers against her wrist he measured her pulse. Grabbing his small flashlight he opened her eyes and checked for a response.

"She seems to be fine………..its almost as if she's put herself in a sort of coma….." Jarod said in self-revelation.

James just stared at him and then at Amanda.

"Will she come out of it?" He asked in a higher tone of voice.

Jarod turned his gaze from Amanda to James. He looked past James for a second and then back to James. He let out a big sigh.

It was all the answer James needed.

* * *

They had arrived at night at the villa, nestled away from prying eyes.

D'Artagnan had kept his distance from his mother the entire time. He didn't need to speak with her right now. Facing her at the moment wasn't what he needed.

Assisting the others into the house had been his main priority. Though he really didn't know his brother's and sisters, he had taken it upon himself to keep them safe.

It was all he really could do.

He felt it his responsibility. Not because he was the oldest…….but because Amanda would have wanted him to.

Sitting on his bed, staring out the window, he watched as the children played. Watching them laugh and play.

All he could think about is how Amanda would love to see them play. To see their brother's and sister's laugh as they ran around a lush green grass. No one to hurt them or steal them.

Amanda had always been the protective sister. She had always been the boss- the brains of the situation. He had always been the muscle. The person that did what she said.

D'Artagnan smirked remembering all the things that they had done.

Amanda and him had shared a connection unlike any relationship he had ever known. And yet...they both had felt that they were missing something...a peice of themselves that they didn't know that they didn't have.

Amanda had been the one to tell him about Barry. Telling him that they had a triplet, a brother, that was living on the outside of the Centre walls...and that he was trying to reach us.

It was times like those that he remembers the most. Talking about leaving the Centre. About living with their families in a house far away from the Centre's grasp.

She had been so certain...so sure of the fact that he had felt cocky. He had said no to a simulation. Amanda had screamed in his mind. Telling him that she would provide him with the answers he needed like always...but for the first time he had not listened to her. Determined to stand up for himself.

He had never been a pretender, only an empath. He had come soo close to yelling it out to them. To tell them that Amanda had been supplying him with the answers.

He had never gotten the chance.

He saw the events replay in his mind.

She had been dragged in by two sweepers. They had already broken her nose. Blood was everywhere on her...staining her clothes.

And that man had been behind her.

D'Artagnan remembered watching him walk into the room behind Amanda. His steely blue eyes that showed no emotion but contempt. That evil smirk that always graced his face.

And the sound of Raines' voice talking to the man.

"Make sure he runs the simulation...Alex." Raines had wheezed out.

And his grin widened. And that's when he stuck her and climbed on top of her.

D'Artagnan shut his eyes closed, squeezing them tightly to fight the image. To make it go away.

He didn't want to relive it...he didn't want to see her eyes begging him to help her again.

"Hey you gonna sit in here all...what's the matter?" Breanna said as she walked from his doorway into his room.

D'Artagnan opened his eyes to stare at Ace's twin.

She reached out a hand to touch his face.

He didn't know he had been crying until she wiped one of his tears away.

Breanna just stared into his eyes.

"Your thinking about her?" She asked without really needing to, she already knew the answer.

D'Artagnan tried to turn away from her eyes but she turned his head back, forcing him to look at her.

She looked nothing like Amanda. Yet he was reminded of her when she looked at Breanna.

"If she loved you...which I most certainly think she did...she would want you to be happy." Breanna told him.

D'Artagnan just let more tears fall.

"I hope you never have to go through...what I have." D'Artagnan said to Breanna.

Breanna's eyes almost swam at the statement.

D'Artagnan then stood up and walked out of the room. Leaving Breanna behind in his room.

Breanna prayed that she never had to go through what he was. She knew what it was like to have someone be your other half.

She never wanted to feel that pain of losing Ace.

Shaking her head and wiping away the tears that had formed in her own eyes, she turned and left the room and closed her door as she went to go find Ace.

* * *

It would be weeks before Jarod and the others would see Amanda wake up. They had moved out of necessity to stay out of the Centre's reach. Staying in the same place for too long was never a smart thing when dealing with the Centre.

James would always carry Amanda to their room, while Jarod and Baby Parker would check in the hotel and give him the key to the room. They didn't need people seeing Amanda and making their assumptions about her.

Through the weeks that had passed since the first day he saw her, her skin was almost free of the bruises that had covered her body.

Some remained, but were hardly noticeable.

Then one day...while Jarod was on his laptop, and James and Baby Parker had gone out to get some lunch...she woke up.

Jarod hadn't noticed. He had been turned away from her, facing the open light of the window at the desk in the hotel room.

He had been soo busy trying to find out what happened to Miss Parker, Sydney, and Broots that he didn't notice Amanda standing right next to him. He turned to grab something from his bed and jumped when he saw Amanda standing there looking at him.

It took him a second to process that she was actually up.

Jumping out of his chair he grabbed her arms to look at her.

"Are you ok? Are you all right? You have no idea how worried we've been." Jarod said in a rush.

Amanda opened her mouth and tried to talk. She shook her head and looked up to the ceiling in despair. She tried again, but again no sound came out.

Jarod held his hand up in front of her mouth and smiled.

"I understand. Don't hurt yourself." He said teasing.

Amanda's face enveloped into a smirk.

That's why she hadn't announced herself. She wasn't able to talk.

"Your voice should come around. It's been a long time since you've talked. Your body has to get use to it." Jarod explained to her as his hands ran up and down her arms in a comforting manor.

She nodded her head and made an attempt to take a step back when her knees gave out. Jarod caught her before she could hit her head against the desk.

"It's ok. Don't worry! I got you. Your muscles haven't been used for a while...they need to get use to you moving about again." Jarod said as he helped her sit down on his bed.

Jarod stood up and leaned on the table facing Amanda. He crossed his arms and looked at her.

She looked like she was in perfect health. Like she hadn't been asleep for 9 weeks.

_Dear sweet God. Has it really been that long?_

Amanda watched as his smile became a frown.

Jarod began to count back on how long it had been since he heard from Sydney or Miss Parker. He became very worried. Something had happened and he didn't know what. It had been driving him crazy for 2 weeks now.

He knew he needed to wait some time from contacting anyone from the Centre since he rescued Amanda from the evil place...so when he tried to contact them over two weeks ago now, and found no one...he panicked.

He had sent friends of his to Miss Parker's house, asking them to check on her.

When they had reported back that her closets were empty, and it looked like the house had been empty for months, Jarod knew something was extremely wrong.

Amanda pulled him back to the present, by waving her hands in front of his eyes. He shook his head and looked at her as if to say 'yes?'.

Amanda mouthed the name James.

Jarod's face broke into a smile.

He had grown extremely fond of James. James had showed him a lot about the world while they had been traveling. Showing Jarod about such things as simple as old cartoons, and complex things like interaction with people.

James was a good guy.

Not only did he take care of Amanda, but also Baby Parker.

Jarod had watched stunned, as he would wash Baby Parker, cloth him, feed him……….as if it came natural for him to do so.

He remembered when he would watch as he fed Amanda through her haze. She would respond to him by swallowing her food. He would watch as he would place a kiss on her forehead and clean her mouth off from the food that remained on her lips.

He knew that James was in love with her from the second he had met him………he just didn't know it was his true love. The one that your suppose to spend the rest of your life with.

When he saw James brush her hair back as she slept…….he knew.

Amanda again waved her hands in his face to bring him back to the living.

Jarod blushed and looked away.

"Sorry…….just thinking." Jarod said to her.

Amanda's personality shined through when she mouthed the word 'really?' in a sarcastic manner.

Jarod laughed out right.

Amanda graced him with a lopsided smirk.

"James went to buy some food for us. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you awake." Jarod said with a smile on his face.

Amanda nodded her understanding as she began to scan the room. Her face made a face that showed she was uncomfortable. She started pulling at her shirt, and that caused her to look down.

She actually had on clothes. And she didn't smell to high heaven. She looked up with her eyebrows raised and looked at Jarod.

Jarod blushed more and reached up to message the back of his neck with his right hand.

"Ahh…….we didn't want you to get any more ill then you were…………soooo…….we sponge bathed you." Jarod said.

When he had the courage to actually look back into Amanda's eyes she saw the scared and shocked look in her eyes.

'We' she mouthed.

"Ahh……..I……..mostly…..did. Butbut I promise I was a gentlemen…..I'm not the type of person that would…" Jarod began to explain that he looked at her like a patient and not like a woman.

Amanda stood up and walked up to Jarod and placed her hand on his forearm.

He looked at her and she mouthed 'I know.'

He smiled in relief at her.

She smirked.

'I wasn't afraid of you bathing me…..but did James see me naked?' she asked mouthing the words.

The question through Jarod for a loop. Though James had not seen her naked, or had wanted to help….which he had thought strange…….why would Amanda be afraid to have James see her naked?

"No…….he….he didn't." Jarod answered.

Amanda let out a huge sigh of relief and closed her eyes and mouthed the words 'thank you'.

Jarod was confused.

Amanda then asked 'Are there any clothes for me to switch into?'

"Yes. In here." He said as he went to a suitcase that he had on the floor. He grabbed the suitcase and placed it on his bed and opened it.

Amanda inspected the clothes.

"There all a large in size. You should be able to fit in them." Jarod said offhandedly.

Amanda slowly turned with a death stare at Jarod.

Jarod looked like a deer caught in head lights.

"I mean...of course you'd be able to fit in them." Jarod said trying to redeem himself.

When Amanda didn't stop giving him the death glare he slowly moved away from her side.

Amanda slowly chose the pieces she wanted to wear and then walked slowly towards the bathroom.

Jarod was right behind her.

"Do you need any help?"

Amanda turned and smirked at him once more and shook her head 'no'.

Jarod nodded his head. He watched as she turned around and entered the bathroom.

He would stand in front of the door the entire time she was in there.


	15. Realizations

James returned to find Jarod against the desk with his arms crossed staring at the bathroom door.

Not a second later he looked at the beds.

Almost dropping Baby Parker and the bags when he didn't find Amanda in one of them.

Glancing quickly in Jarod's direction, Jarod smiled and pointed at the bathroom door.

Baby Parker slid out of James' arms just as Amanda emerged from the bathroom.

Jumping into Amanda's arms he said the first word that Jarod had ever heard him utter……….and it left him shocked at the implication.

"MOMMY!" He screamed as Amanda picked him up and kissed him all over.

Apparently Baby Parker wasn't Baby Parker.

Jarod reeled at the information, even as Amanda cried as her child kissed his mother's face.

Amanda smiled and kissed her child all over.

Beginning to laugh at the ticklish feeling of Amanda's eye lashes flutter against his skin causing him to squirm in her arms.

Both Jarod and James laughed at the sight……..until Amanda began to lose her balance.

James swiftly moved to grab the boy as Jarod vaulted himself to take hold of Amanda's arm.

"You need to take it easy on her pal. Mommy's a little weak right now ok?" Jarod said to the little boy.

James now holding the boy answered Jarod.

"Ok."

Jarod smiled at the little boy.

In all the weeks not once had the boy spoke.

Jarod slowly turned to Amanda and looked into her eyes.

For some reason it seemed like her eyes were seeking his approval. There was something else to. Her eyes weren't fuzzy from the drugs…………and now shone with something more.

It was odd. They glowed with……….something he wasn't sure……….but………….it seemed like love.

A second later he realized that she wanted reassurance and his approval of the fact that she was the mother of this child.

Showing his answer by smiling at her, it was all she needed before she embraced him in a hug.

Jarod felt something in the hug that he had never felt anywhere else. Encompassing his arms around her tighter, he let his emotions dictate his actions.

Feeling Amanda's heart against his chest filled him with a flood of happiness. He almost cried when he found that her heartbeat matched his own.

Something bigger was going on then he knew.

Amanda bit by bit broke away from Jarod's strong embrace.

Meeting his gaze once more she slowly leaned up and kissed his cheek.

She turned and faced a very shy James.

Jarod was taken back at the sight.

James was sweating and was fidgeting as Amanda gazed at him.

Jarod had known James just three months, but he felt he knew him good enough. He had never seen James as anything but a very confident man.

James smiled at Amanda as she slowly walked over to him and kissed his cheek as well.

She mouthed the words 'Thank You' to him.

Again Jarod was confused.

_They're not together?_ Jarod thought.

James lowered his head with a big smile and looked up again into Amanda's eyes.

"You don't need to thank me. You never need to thank me." James said to Amanda.

Amanda smirked at him and reached up slowly and patted his cheek.

"Momma……can I have French fries now?" The little boy asked.

James and Jarod giggled at the boys question.

Amanda nodded her head.

Then they all sat down on the beds as James pulled out the food and began to hand it out.

Amanda watched as James pulled out 4 burgers out of one bag, and noted that there was still two other bags of food.

She tapped his shoulder causing him to stop and look at her.

She looked him straight in the eye and then down at all of the food around them.

James actually blushed.

"Um……..we usually save some for dinner time." He tried to lie to Amanda.

And that's when it happened.

The next second Jarod found out what he had been missing.

Amanda smiled a big smile…….one that showed all of her teeth.

She almost had a predatory smile.

He knew that smile.

It was a smile that haunted his dreams.

Gazing at her as he watched the evidence unfold before him.

Her eyes.

Her hair.

Her attitude and composure.

The answer had been right in front of him all of this time.

"ohmygod."

James and Amanda turned to him…..both smiling brightly, but soon vanishing at the sight of Jarod's pale complexion.

"You're my daughter." Jarod said in a whisper that conveyed so much awe.

* * *

D'Artagnan had his arms wrapped around the marble banisters that lined the patio next to the entrance to the villa.

Sitting on the floor with his legs between the same banisters that his arms weaved through.

Watching the children play, he let out a deep sigh.

Some of the children were off at a tree house that they had built the first week that they had arrived here.

They had set out one morning earlier then any of the adults had woken up to.

Their mother had yelled at them. Saying that they should have told them where they were going instead of leaving her a note in the kitchen.

D'Artagnan had been confused by her argument. He had been the one to tell his mother that the children were gone. She hadn't even entered the kitchen. Immediately, she had climbed out of bed (with her nightgown still on), and had gone to where the others had been building the tree house.

It had been as though she had known where they were. As a matter of fact, when they came back in he had gone to the kitchen and had found the note that his mother had referenced.

_Maybe it was a fluke._ D'Artagnan thought.

He shook his head. Not even he believed in a fluke like that.

Closing his eyes he rested his forehead against the rail.

The next second it felt like something had been turned on inside of him. The feeling of something heavy being lifted off his shoulders, causing him to gasp out.

A feeling of a door opening briefly in his mind and then closing came to him. His eyes shot open at the feeling.

He began to smile as the hair on the back of his neck stood up.

Having not felt this feeling in a long time, he knew what it was immediately.

She was alive.

Joy flooded his body. He started to laugh out loud. Tears and laughter mixing together, becoming so loud that the children that had been playing in front of the house stopped and stared at him.

He managed to jump out from between the banisters and kick his legs up behind him. He released his hands as he stood up right.

The children were a little scared by his actions.

He was beaming with happiness. They had never seen him happy.

As realization dawned on him, he stood completely still as his face changed into one of horror.

_She's alive!_

D'Artagnan broke into a run, he ran into the house at full speed and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"MMMOOOOMMMM!"


	16. Hugs and Kisses

Jarod's breathing had become erratic. It was as though he saw her for the first time.

Why hadn't he seen it?

She looked just like her mother.

The way she smiled had been the eye opener.

Amanda had Parker's smile.

He was reminded of her in everything that he had seen from Amanda since the day he rescued her.

Amanda had been hurt, but had been determined to walk on her own when she woke up.

Parker would have done the same.

From the way she moved and presented herself, she was Parker's replica.

But he saw himself in her as well.

She had his eyes. Deep brown eyes that reflected like diamonds.

Not noticing it before, but Amanda has his smirk.

Everything from her skin, to her hair was her mother's.

There was no doubt in his mind. Amanda was his and Parker's daughter.

Amanda's face that had been frowning at him because of the pale white that he had turned, now turned into a smile.

Jarod reached out his hand to caress her face. Amanda took his hand and held it against her cheek. Jarod just looked at her with tears in his eyes. Looking at this girl……this woman in front of him……….and realizing that this was his daughter.

Jarod pulled her into his arms and squeezed her tightly. He closed his eyes as his face fell in her hair. Amanda hugged him back just as hard. Feeling the dampness on his shirt he knew that Amanda was crying against his chest. Soon he felt her body shaking from the sobs that racked her body.

He pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"You knew didn't you? You knew since the first day." Jarod asked her with tears running down his cheeks.

Amanda smiled and nodded her head.

He smiled back at her.

"Mamma can we go home now?" The little boy asked from James' arms.

James smiled down at the little boy as he hid himself from Jarod's gaze. He had turned shy.

Jarod didn't notice this though. What he saw was James looking down at the little boy with pride.

"He's your son isn't he?" Jarod asked James.

James looked up from the little boy and stared wide eyed at Jarod.

Amanda, who had been staring at James and her son, squeezed Jarod's hand. She turned and nodded her head at Jarod.

James started to stammer out an explanation.

"I just…..I want you to know……I……….We've………never been………………you know been…….." James could finish the statement and hoped that Jarod understood his meaning.

"Dddd…..ddddd…..dddaaaaddd." Amanda forced out.

Jarod froze. Staring into Amanda's eyes, not believing what she was calling him.

"Daad." Amanda forced out once more. Her eyes beamed love as she said the word to him.

"I……I waa….I waann…ttt……I waaannntttt …you……ttt…tttooo…..mmmeeeeetttt…..mmmmmyyyy…….ssss…ssss…sssooonnn." Amanda's voice came out in hitches in pitch and tone……her voice box still not use to speaking again.

Jarod watched as she motioned for the little boy to climb in her lap and face Jarod.

"T.K,…" She said into the little boys ear, "tthhhisss…is….gggrraaannpppaaa." She said as the little boy looked into Jarod's eyes.

Jarod smiled as a feeling of awe took over. He had a grandson. He was not only a father…..but a grandfather.

"What do we say T.K.?" James asked smiling at his little boy.

T.K. looked over at his father and then back at Jarod. Lifting up his little hand in a form of initiating a hand shake in front of Jarod.

"Pleased to meet you." T.K. said like a little gentlemen.

The trio laughed.

"No T.K. that's not what I meant." James said to the little boy.

"It's ok." Jarod said laughing. He took the little boys hand and shook it.

"Hello T.K. It's a pleasure to meet you too." Jarod said as he shook his grandsons little hand.

Gazing into his grandsons blue eyes, not the same shade as James….but a little lighter, like Parker's eyes.

His short jet black hair definitely reminded him of James……..but his face structure was a mixture of Amanda's and James. He had thought the little boy incredibly handsome before………but not……..his grandson was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Jarod began to shake his hand harder, making his arm flop up and down faster, causing T.K. to laugh. Jarod then reached out and tickled the little boy under his arm pit.

T.K. squirmed into Jarod's arms as Jarod began to tickle him in earnest. Both were laughing as T.K. continued to squirm around on the bed that Jarod sat on.

Amanda and James laughed at the sight.

Jarod felt something that he had never experienced before……..and he was shocked to find what the feeling was.

He felt like he belonged. That at long last he had what had been missing his whole life.

He had a family.

Jarod smiled down at T.K. as T.K. reached up and hugged his grandfather's neck in a fierce hug.

He had a family.

* * *

Parker had been upstairs cleaning the rooms of the children when she heard D'Artagnan's yell.

She froze in fear at first but then reacted in a second. She ran out of the room and looked down stairs to where D'Artagnan stood.

They had not been on good terms since they had come here, but their common goal of keeping the children safe had let them actually talk civilly instead of always fighting.

As soon as her eyes met D'Artagnan's she knew something big was up.

D'Artagnan was smiling. His face was glowing with joy, and his eyes had Jarod's twinkle in them.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" She yelled down at him as she began to run down the hall to the stairs.

D'Artagnan turned according to her movements as he began to talk.

"YOUWERERIGHTMOMANDCAN'TBELIEVEITBUTIT'STRUESHE''TIKNOWSHEDIDN'TBECAUSEIFELTHERITWASHER!" D'Artagnan yelled at his mother in a jumble.

The time that Parker had reached D'Artagnan she was sure her son had lost it.

"D'ARTAGNAN………….slow down! Now start over……slowly……and remember to breath." She instructed him.

D'Artagnan took in a deep breath and let it out.

"Ok……now tell me what happened." Parker said calmly.

Looking into his mother's piercing blue eyes he smiled the most beautiful smile that she had ever seen on his face.

"She's alive mom. You were right. I felt her……I felt her mom. I know she's alive." D'Artagnan said slowly.

Excitement coursed through D'Artagnan as he saw his mother's hopeful eyes look at him.

Reaching out she held him by his shoulders.

"D'Artagnan are you sure?" She said in all seriousness.

D'Artagnan actually laughed.

"Mom, I'd bet my life on it."

Parker's let out a sigh that literally looked like she relived months worth of stress from her body.

Without looking at his eyes she enveloped her son in a hug. Both of them held each other up as the news seemed to give them life.

As if their hearts had begun to beat again in that second.

"She felt me too Mom. I'm sure of it. She'll come walking up to the door in a few days mom…….you'll see." D'Artagnan assured his mother.

Nodding against his head, she held him tighter. She let her tears of months worth of frustration fall against her sons shoulder as he held her.

"Its ok Mom. It's ok now. You were right. Now we get to be the family we deserve." D'Artagnan said to his mother.

"We need to find them." Parker said into her sons shoulder.

D'Artagnan laughed.

"We can't drag the kids around mom. Don't worry. I know Amanda will find us." D'Artagnan said as he pulled back and looked into his mother's puffy eyes.

Parker nodded her head.

D'Artagnan was right.

"I promise you mom……if she's not here in a few days I'll search the world for her. Don't worry. Everything's going to be ok.' D'Artagnan said as he hugged his mom once more.

Parker let out a sigh again.

_Everything was going to be ok._


	17. Hoping and Praying

Jarod felt like he was walking on clouds as he played with his grandson.

"Ok T.K. It's time for your nap." James said to his son.

T.K. shook his head. "No Nap." He said as he continued to play in the snow with his grandfather

"T.K. you heard your Dad. Go on……we'll play later." Jarod said as he lifted T.K. up and placed him into James' arms.

Jarod smiled as he watched James talk his son into a nap as they began to walk towards the hotel once more.

Amanda had felt cooped up in the hotel room, so they had decided to come across the street, where a small ballpark was situated. The cold snowy weather made sure that no one even attempted to play on the field. So they had the whole park to themselves

They had sat down at a little table where Jarod had fished out his own stash of little toy cars. T.K. and him had played a little over 2 hours with the toy cars. After that Jarod decided to teach his grandson about snowmen and snow angels. The entire time Jarod had kept looking at his grandson with awe in his eyes. Seeing the little boy not just as a little boy, but as a part of himself.

This little being was here because of him. And the thought got him thinking. Bridgette had given birth to T.K. He actually owed the woman a great deal because of this little boy. Having died to bring him life. Parker had even helped bring this child into the world.

Parker.

His mind was now working at 100 miles per hour. Now not about T.K. But about Amanda.

If Amanda had known that he was her father…………did she know about Parker?

"Yes I do." Amanda said at Jarod's thought.

Jarod turned to look at Amanda.

"Yes you do what?" Jarod asked confused.

Amanda fiddled with her hands as she looked down at them.

"Yes I know that she's my mother." She answered Jarod's thought.

Jarod was taken back. One because Amanda knew that Parker was her mother……….and two - she could read his mind.

Amanda let out a small laugh.

"I can't READ your mind Dad. But I can hear them…………like your whispering them in my ear." Amanda said.

Jarod knew immediately what that meant.

"You hear the voices." Jarod stated.

Amanda looked up at her father and smiled.

"The voices are those who share a connection to us. Mostly our family. Our loved one's………………I've shared a link with you since I was born." Amanda informed her father.

Jarod looked shocked and a little scared.

Amanda smiled again.

"It's been difficult having your cravings though…………I guess that's why I put on all this weight." She said with a laugh at the end.

"You mean………you crave food that I myself………think about?" Jarod asked intrigued.

"I crave the food that you eat AND think about. You need to stop with the Pez dad………I'm gonna get cavities with the rate you eat those things." Amanda teased her father.

Jarod smiled at the comment. But his thoughts were brought back to Parker as he stared at his daughter.

How could he not have seen that this was his daughter………she reminded him so much of her mother.

"The bruises threw you off Dad. Think about it. It probably took this long for them to actually clear away." Amanda explained to her father.

Jarod nodded his head. They had taken long to clear away. A few bruises were still slightly visible and were slowly vanishing from her pale skin.

"You said you knew about your mother." Jarod stated more than asked.

Amanda lowered her head to look at her hands and nodded.

"And she knows about me." Amanda said.

This had an instant affect on Jarod. His anger and outrage flew up.

"SHE WHAT? SHE KNEW ABOUT YOU?" Jarod yelled as he stood up from the bench he was sitting at.

"DAD calm down! She didn't know about me until the day before you rescued me!" Amanda told her father as she saw the anger boil in his eyes.

"Do you know for certain she didn't know about you sooner?" Jarod asked as his anger continued to fly through him.

"Dad I'm positive she didn't." Amanda informed her father.

Slowly as Jarod took deep breaths, he calmed himself down.

"Why didn't she rescue you that day then?" Jarod asked as his mind battled with his heart about Parker.

Amanda reached out a hand to grab her father's hand and slowly urge him to sit down. Which he did…..reluctantly….but he did.

"Dad……….I need you to stay calm……..the explanation is going to get you worked up. But I need you to stay calm for me. Ok?" Amanda soothed her father.

Jarod nodded his head. Falling into a sim mode that would allow him to listen without reacting to it.

Amanda lowered her head for a second and then looked up into her father's eyes.

"As you've already figured out…….T.K. is James and my son….." She began.

Jarod just continued to stare into her eyes.

"The Centre took my eggs and created him. Stealing my chance of ever having a baby of my own." She whispered out.

Jarod's heart sunk at the words. Continuing to stay in sim mode, he let her continue without comment.

Amanda tightened her hold on his hand.

"But T.K. wasn't the only child they created." Amanda whispered as she looked directly into her father's eyes.

Jarod's stomach tightened at the comment.

_Dear sweet God no!_

"I had to use all of my energy to communicate with Mom. I showed her things that she needed to see. I convinced her to take my children from the Centre………to run and hide. I needed to make sure my children were safe, even if it meant leaving me behind." Amanda explained to her father.

Jarod's eyes looked to the Hotel.

"What about T.K? He was still at the Centre. Why didn't you have her rescue him?" Jarod asked.

Amanda laughed out with a sigh of despair.

"Dad you've seen the plans to that place. Do you really think she could have made it to our level without dying? I had to risk the fact that T.K. would be safe……and that the other's would be free. I had no choice." Amanda told her father as tears threatened to fall down her face.

Tightness filled Jarod's chest at the sight of his daughter near tears.

No mother should have to make a choice like that. It was as though she had condemned one of her children so that the others could live. Jarod couldn't imagine making a choice like that.

"But then, one day……..I remembered about Timmy." Amanda whispered out.

Furrowing his eyebrows at the comment, he squeezed her hand. She looked up into his eyes.

"Angelo…….he found a vent shaft that connect to main levels of the Centre, but they were welded shut. There was no way he could have rescued any of us. So I told him to contact you. That you would find a way to get me out." Amanda said as she squeezed back her father's hand.

"I had to believe that Dad. I had to believe it." Amanda said as Jarod squeezed back her hand.

Jarod nodded his head, accepting her answer. Reaching out his hand he wiped away the two tears that had fallen down her face.

"I understand." He told her simply.

Amanda nodded her head.

Jarod smiled at her, then motioned his head to the side.

"Come here." He instructed as he pulled his daughter into his arms and rocked her.

She may have been a woman to everyone else…………but he had just learned that this was his little girl. His daughter…………and it changed him the second he figured it out.

It changed his perspective on a lot of things.

"Dad………we need to get moving. We need to fly over seas." Amanda informed her father as she pulled back from his embrace.

"Over seas? Why?" Jarod asked suspiciously.

"The others are waiting for us." Amanda said cryptically.

"The others?" Jarod asked again suspiciously.

Amanda smiled.

"Dad I would like nothing more then to tell you everything. But you need to learn this not from me………but you need to see it with your own two eyes. I'm sorry I can't tell you anything more." Amanda tried to make her father understand.

Jarod didn't understand.

"I need you to trust me Dad. Just trust me this once." Amanda pleaded with her father.

Jarod nodded his head in defeat as he let out a sigh.

"Alright. I'll book us a flight for tonight." Jarod gave in as he kissed his daughters forehead.

Then both leaned their forehead against each others.

"Thanks Dad." Amanda thanked him simply.

Jarod smiled at the word. _Dad._

"Where exactly are we going?" He asked her.

"Sicily."

Letting out a sigh, Jarod relaxed for the first time in forever.

"It's nice there this time of year." Jarod said.

Amanda laughed and moved so they could both sit comfortably on the bench.

"Dad….." she said just as a huge shiver ran down her spine, "my butt is frozen and I'm cold as hell." Amanda said as both of them began to laugh.

"I wasn't going to say anything." Jarod said teasing.

"Like the comment about the nice time of year in Sicily wasn't an indication?" Amanda quipped back at her father.

"Come on…….lets go get some hot chocolate for everybody and then eat some soup." Jarod suggested as he stood up and held out his hand for his daughter to grab.

And she did with a smile on her face.

She groaned out loud.

"I know what you want Dad. I've had the graving for some hot chocolate and chicken soup since this morning." She informed her father.

He frowned for a second.

"I'm never gonna get use to this." Jarod said halfheartedly.

Amanda laughed at her father's pitiful face.

"I'll teach you something to help block those thoughts of your's Dad." Amanda promised her father.

Jarod smiled.

"You're going to ……..teach me……something?" Jarod asked with a one of his famous smirks.

Amanda smirked right back at him.

"More than you know Dad...more than you know." Answering as she stepped in front of her father and dragged him across the street, to the little diner that was next to the hotel.

Jarod would never know how true Amanda's words would become.

* * *

It hadn't been easy for Parker. Things had been harder then her vision had let it to be.

Not only did she have a son that had been distant to everyone in the family, but she had to realize that her daughter had used her.

The second her eyes had looked into those of the youngest children did she understand why Amanda had pushed her into rescuing the children right away.

Amanda was a mother...and these were her children.

The idea had been hard to deal with. That she was a grandmother. Nothing could have prepared her for that moment.

Since then she had not really dealt with the youngest of the children. Not to say that she didn't take care of them. She did.

But as far as probing the children, asking them about their mother...she had clammed up.

How could she look into their little eyes when she felt as if she had left behind their mother.

Crying in the dark of night, was she able to let the emotions come out.

In the months that had passed she had grown close to all of her children...all of them.

They were all so different that it shocked her in realizing that they were so much like her...and Jarod.

Most of the time she had tried to spend one on one time with all of them. Getting to know them. Studying their faces and their smiles.

In her vision she had never really known what it truly felt like...to be a mother. To watch your children grow, to worry every waking second...even when asleep really. To wonder what the future would hold for them.

It frightened her. It scared her to know that the Centre could rob them of everything once more.

She didn't sleep at night...afraid that she would wake up in her home back in Blue Cove, afraid that she was still dreaming...that her life and everything that she knew to be true hadn't changed in one day.

She let out a puffed laugh up at the ceiling.

One day.

That's all it took.

One day and her life was flipped upside down. One day and her existence had changed from huntress, to nurturing mother.

Images of a dead Jarod, haunted her still. She trembled under the sheets as the memories assaulted her.

The night that they had arrived at the villa, she had spent an hour under the sprays of her shower. Needing to wash off all of the blood that she felt still tinted her skin. Hearing Jarod's voice had sent her into a spin of memories...of the feel of dead weight in her arms.

Reliving the entire vision over and over again in her mind, she had not slept in weeks.

All should could do was stare up at the ceiling...and for the first time since she was a little girl...she prayed.

Prayed for the safety of her children. Prayed for the safety of her daughter. Prayed for the safety of the man she knew she loved.

Staring up a the ceiling, she closed her eyes and rolled onto her side on the bed.

All she could do now was pray.


	18. Being Family

It took all of two hours for Jarod to find tickets and book them through aliases to fly to Sicily tomorrow morning. Until then Amanda had decided that they needed to enjoy themselves. Amanda having decided for all of them, Jarod just went along.

Jarod actually convinced Amanda to go shopping.

Amanda had informed him earlier, when he had thought about buying some clothes for the trip, that she really hated to go shopping.

Jarod had been……well……….shocked by the comment.

Perplexed in this statement being issued from his daughter's mouth, he probed her with questions.

"But, don't most women in society consider shopping as not just a necessity, but a hobby. Women in fact love to shop, and men are opposed to the very act." Jarod stated, but the comment itself asking why Amanda hated to shop.

"Dad……..I'm not exactly a size 3." Amanda said. Jarod was about to comment on her statement so she quickly pressed on.

"I know Dad. What I'm trying to tell you is that it's hard for me to go shopping. I'm a size 14 Dad. Most of the stylish clothes I can't find my size, and if I do I look like I'm about to burst out of them."

Squashing down the urge to laugh at his daughter's comment, his lips tried to form into a smirk.

Amanda saw the mirth in his eyes and quickly said in a no nonsense voice.

"Don't laugh. It's not funny."

Jarod had sobered and had continued to stare at his daughter as she further explained herself.

He watched her eyes fill with sadness and hurt. It was as though her feelings penetrated his being……..even if he knew she was hurting from a conversation….and not physical pain.

"It's hard for you to understand because you really don't judge a person by their looks Dad. Society isn't like that. They consider obesity to be a sign of ugliness. People aren't considerate of your feelings when you're obese. They look at you differently…..and they treat you differently. Hell…….most guys don't look at women that are big. They consider skinny equivalent to beautiful."

Amanda had let out a sigh at the statement.

She huffed out a laugh.

" You wouldn't understand Dad. You don't know what it feels like. It's different from any kind of simulation that you've ever done. Unless you've experienced it first hand……….you could never understand." Amanda had said.

She had gotten up and had walked into the nearby bathroom in the mall square.

Jarod had looked down at the bags of clothes that he had ended up buying………and then looked at the one bag that Amanda had bought.

Eyes scrunching in thought, he didn't understand.

Jarod considered his daughter to be extremely beautiful. Yes…..she was big….but she was beautiful any way.

She had beautiful full lips that people paid good money to have. He knew. He was a plastic surgeon once.

Amanda had gorgeous eyes, which were framed with beautiful lashes that were naturally curled. He never knew he could see a pair of eyes that could beat Miss Parker's but he had found them. His daughter's.

Beautiful skin, long brown hair, beautiful smile.

She had no self-esteem. Comprehending the idea that his daughter had no confidence was hard.

Jarod had always had a high level of confidence in himself. To be a pretender one had to be confident in their ideas and answers.

Pondering this for a moment, he tried to sim the idea. A person that had no confidence.

It left him short………he actually couldn't put himself in that kind of place.

Amanda came back before he could retry the simulation.

"You ready to find T.K. and James Dad?" Amanda asked as she grabbed her bag.

Jarod smiled and just nodded his head. Not trusting himself to speak at the moment, still reeling from the idea that he couldn't complete the sim. He followed his daughter into one of the very many stores that lined the mall.

With each step he became more determine to understand his daughter, and not sure if he ever really could.

* * *

D'Artagnan watched in amazement as his mother continued to scrub the stove down.

Since she had woken up she had been at work cleaning the villa. Impressed and dumbfounded as he was at the sight of his mother…….actually…….cleaning……….he thought it was the worst idea she had ever had.

It seemed that his mother failed to realize that there were over 100 rooms in this villa. Really it was a mansion.

One person alone couldn't clean the whole place up……it was impossible.

When the others had awakened and found their mother on her hands and knees in the foyer, scrubbing away at the marble floor, they had just all stood there for over 20 minutes just looking at her.

They had been scared at the fact that she didn't notice them at all.

She had moved into the kitchen not an hour ago.

An hour. Cleaning the kitchen until one could actually see himself in the granite and marble counter tops………but actually eat off the limestone floor.

Zoning out from everybody, she hadn't stopped cleaning all day.

D'Artagnan didn't understand what was the matter with her. Did she need to distract herself soo much that cleaning the house had seemed like a good idea? Was it possible that she wanted to impress Amanda? Maybe it was that she wanted Amanda to come home to a clean home.

He really didn't know.

All that he knew was that his mother looked like she was about to pass out if he didn't start to help her.

Getting up from the stool at one of the islands, he then went to the sink and opened the cabinet underneath to retrieve a Brillo pad. Opening the faucet to wet and ring out the soap in the pad, he then walked over to the stove his mother was scrubbing a way at and began to scrub the top right along side her.

If she noticed him there, she showed no indication whatsoever.

Five minutes later after scrubbing at the stove, his mother finally deemed it clean enough, and pulled back from the stove.

D'Artagnan pulled back and stared openly at his mother.

For the first time ever, he really looked at his mother.

His mother.

The woman that had given birth to him.

No one could be as beautiful as her in his eyes. Even now with sweat on her lip and brow, looking as though she had run a marathon………he couldn't believe that this was his mother.

Piercing blue eyes finally turned and acknowledged him.

"Thank You." She said simply.

D'Artagnan actually smiled at her. A smile that she saw was everything like his father's.

She couldn't help it.

She smiled right back.

"Come on." She said as she placed her hand on his back as they began to walk out of the room.

They didn't get far before they stopped in their tracks.

Shannon, who was Raymond's twin, stopped them before they could enter the living room.

"Sorry guys, but were cleaning this one." Shannon said as Raymond opened the doors to the room and walked up to them.

Parker was shocked to find that Shannon hadn't meant just herself and Raymond.

Nia and Ian were hard at work at dusting down all of the furniture that needed dusting. Ayden and Avery were cleaning the windows and mirrors that filled the room. Aristeides (Ace) and Breanna had just entered the room, both dragging vacuums into the room.

Parker began to walk down the hall only to stop again as she turned her head and saw Hope and Jean…………cleaning the chandelier that hung from the ceiling.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Parker yelled out in fear for her children's safety.

Hope and Jean looked like they were put off as they both turned on the latter's to look down at their mother.

"Mom, we found Zarek and Zander up here doing this." Hope said.

"We forced them to get down so THEY wouldn't get hurt." Jean said as she rolled her eyes at her mother and then turned back to continue her work.

"DON'T ROLL YOU EYES AT ME MISS THING! YOU'LL LIVE TO REGRET IT!" Parker yelled up at her daughter.

D'Artagnan laughed at Jean's next comment.

"Too late."

Parker was about to climb up the latter, when D'Artagnan made a very perceptive observation.

"There just like you mom. Attitude, attitude, attitude." D'Artagnan said through laughter.

Pulling his mother towards the library, they again stopped as the aforementioned Zarek and Zander were busy cleaning the wood paneling of the door of the room.

"Sorry……..rooms full." Zander joked and smiled widely, showing his little teeth to his mother.

Parker noticed this as she saw Francine and Griffin. They were dusting all of the books and furniture. She saw their faces change as they touched the objects.

"Searchers." Parker muttered to herself. Remembering her vision soo vividly at that moment.

Quintin and Ulric were busy polishing all of the gold inlays in the antique furniture that made up the room. Taban and Kaitlyn were actually cleaning the hardwood floors in the room.

Taban got up from his hands and knees and actually groaned.

"When are we going to finish this? I need rest you know…..puberty is right around the corner for me." Taban commented sarcastically.

Kaitlyn rose up also issuing a groan.

"I don't know why you're complaining. I'm the one that's going to have a period, that also comes with mood swings and bitchiness. Not to mention boobs and hips." Kaitlyn responded to Taban's complaint.

Taban just stared at his twin for a second before commenting.

"I don't think your gonna change much through puberty." Slowly a satisfied grin slid across his face.

But to Parker's surprise, the act was mimicked by Kaitlyn.

"I don't think you will either." She commented and then curled her pinky finger for her brother to see.

Both Taban and Parker blushed at the gesture and comment.

"KAITLYN!" Parker yelled.

Kaitlyn looked like she had been slapped as the realization her mother was there. Her face quickly showing only one expression.

"Ahhhhhhhh….." she noised as her mouth hung open at being caught.

"Don't worry Mom." Taban assured his mom, after recovering from Kaitlyn's comment.

"She's just upset that she'll have more hair on her legs, then I will on my chest." Taban said with a full-fledged Jarod grin.

Kaitlyn quickly retaliated………by socking him in the gut.

Taban grabbed his stomach with a smile, even as the wind literally got knocked out of him.

Parker just rolled her eyes and walked back to the foyer and past Hope and Jean.

Rhoswen, Wyatt, Owen, and Angus were cleaning the banisters on the stairs, as Valerie, Calel and Xavior cleaned the marble steps.

Suddenly a pile of clothes dropped onto the floor right in front of Parker.

Looking up she smiled at the sight of Patrick as he looked down with a large smile at his mother.

"Sorry Mommy." Patrick said as he smiled and ran back into one of the many children's rooms for more laundry.

Parker then watched as Patrick's twin Maximus picked up the laundry and brought it over to the huge pile that had formed near the door leading to the laundry room.

Watching Maximus bump the door open and start to bring clothes into the laundry room, did she notice Leo in the laundry room………..painting the wall.

She walked into the room.

Before the room had been a gray color. Cold and sterile. Leonardo had painted a mural of a vineyard filled with grapes and arches through out the room.

"It's beautiful Leo!" Parker said as she marveled at what her son was able to do.

Leo laughed.

"This is easy mom. Wait till you see what I did to the rooms upstairs." Leo said with a smirk that was identical to her own.

"You painted the rooms upstairs?" Parker asked in amazement.

Leo laughed again.

"Mom I'm 14……..I can do a lot of things fast. Like eat dinner." Leo commented then turned back to his work.

Parker smiled at her son and slowly walked out of the room, to give him some peace as he worked……….not that the noise of the wash and drying machine were soothing……..but they didn't comment on your work! She walked up the stairs passing her children as they muttered that they 'just cleaned that'.

At the top of the stairs she found Gretta, Yorik, and Argyro. All were busy cleaning one of the hallway bathrooms.

Yorik turned and stared directly into his mother's eyes.

"How come us kids get the worse jobs?" He asked with a little pout on his face

"Because Edward, Ilene and Daniel said they'd make all of the beds." Gretta said as she straightened up from cleaning the tub's faucet.

Parker didn't recognize the names………but D'Artagnan did.

"They're Amanda's kids." D'Artagnan murmured into his mother's ear.

"Um…..guys….." A voice said from behind them came.

"Edward." D'Artagnan named the boy as he saw him.

"Um…." He said as he eyed up Parker twice, "I think you should see this." He said as he turned and walked into one of the rooms.

Intrigued both D'Artagnan and Parker followed Edward to the door he entered.

Edward stood staring at one of the four beds in the room.

Parker slowly walked in………and froze at the sight.

Blood.

Blood stained the sheets.


	19. Part of Me

Jarod watched from a distance with T.K. in his arms as Amanda went lingerie shopping. James was a short distance away from her. Just in case she had a dizzy spell or something of the sort, he would be able to reach her before she fell.

James hadn't noticed that most of the women in the department weren't looking at the items……..but him.

Amanda noticed though. James seemed oblivious as to why the women in the shop kept approaching him with questions about needing any help with anything.

Though Amanda took notice of these women, James did not. He just kept watching over her…….just watching her. Politely excusing himself from the women that were approaching him.

Jarod smiled at the sight of James having to deal with the women that approached him.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Amanda turn and look at James as yet another women was in his personal space talking to him.

Jarod only caught a glimpse of Amanda's reaction to the sight…..but he saw the hurt on her face.

Amanda had turned back and had continued to shop. This went on for ten minutes; Amanda shopping and James slowly following her- every few minute or so excusing himself from the various women that approached him.

When Amanda finally went towards the checkout counter he began to relax since they had entered the store. This time when a woman approached him he didn't brush the woman off…….he actually wanted an opinion on something to buy.

Unfortunately, James didn't see the nice sales lady slip from behind the counter as she went on break, and a very male sales associate take her place at the checkout line.

Jarod did.

The man had brown hair, brown eyes…….one could consider him to be handsome…..in a sort of goofy way.

The man smiled at Amanda. Hardly believing his eyes, he saw Amanda actually…..return the smile.

'_Uh oh!'_ Jarod thought.

He couldn't hear them, but since the counter was perpendicular to the store front…..he could see there lips move.

"Hello." The young man said to Amanda.

"Hello." Amanda reciprocated as she looked down and away from the young mans gaze.

As the man began to ring up her items he started a conversation with her.

"I hope you found everything you were looking for." The man said to Amanda.

Amanda smiled at the man.

"Yeah I did." She responded.

The man cracked a grin at her. Jarod's gut clenched at the sight.

"You new around here. I've never seen you before." The man commented as he continued to ring up her items.

Amanda nodded her head.

"Just stopping through really. I'm visiting family." Amanda explained without giving away too much information.

The man motioned to James who was still talking to the young woman that he had started talking to a minute ago.

"You and your boyfriend?" The man asked.

Amanda actually turned around and found James smiling at the girl he was talking to. She frowned and turned back to the man.

"He's not my boyfriend." Amanda told the man.

Jarod's eyes bulged out at the comment.

'_Amanda you have a child with James! I think he's more than just a boyfriend!'_ Jarod thought, hoping that Amanda was able to read his mind.

Indeed she did look over at him at the thought, but then just turned back to the man in front of her.

The man in front of her just tilted his head.

"Wow….that's shocking." He said to her as he continued to scan item after item.

At this Amanda smiled with a look that could only be read as 'What?'.

When the man looked up he motioned his head.

"What I mean is…….I can't believe he wouldn't try to be more than that with you." The man commented.

Amanda's smile was identical to her mother's as she responded to the compliment.

"Why can't you believe it?" She asked.

The man looked up with what Jarod could only describe as a wolf looking at its prey.

"Because not many men would pass up a 40 Double D." The man said as he held up one of the bras that Amanda was purchasing.

Amanda laughed outright and ducked her head as a blush colored her cheeks. The man laughed at her reaction.

Somehow, it was the sound of Amanda's laugh that brought James to turn and look towards the checkout.

The smile that had graced his face suddenly vanished.

He couldn't see Amanda's face………but he could sure as hell see the Cashier's. The **male** Cashier's face, James discovered with distress.

Jarod knew the look on James' face.

It was jealousy.

James had left the woman that he had been talking to and walked up behind Amanda. The Cashier's smile faded as James stared at him, with what could only be described as a threatening face.

"Hi." The Cashier said to James.

James just stared at him and then turned to look at Amanda.

"Are you done?" He asked calmly to Amanda.

Amanda smirked at him. "I just have to pay, and then we can leave."

Amanda turned back to the Cashier and handed him a wad of cash that Jarod had given her.

The Cashier smiled at Amanda.

James' blood boiled.

Jarod knew that if James didn't calm down, a fight was sure to occur.

James stared at the Cashier as he talked to Amanda.

"Amanda you better see how the baby's doing. You've been in here quite a while. You know how he gets." James said not for T.K.'s welfare, but for the Cashier's benefit.

He was informing the man that she was off limits.

Instead the man just smiled at Amanda.

"I thought you said he wasn't your boyfriend?" The Cashier said.

James turned to see that Amanda had a scowl on her face.

"He isn't." Amanda said through a locked jaw. She turned back to the man and extended her hand with a small smile.

"It was nice to meet you….." Amanda said.

The man smiled and took her hand gently and shook her hand.

"Domenic. It was nice meeting you too……Amanda." He said having picked up her name from James.

James wanted to hit the man square in the mouth as a smug grin spread across Domenic's face, but at the same time wanting to kick himself for giving the man her name.

Amanda smiled at Domenic.

"It was nice meeting you Domenic."

"It was nice meeting you too." Domenic returned with a smile of his own.

James placed his hand on the bottom of Amanda's back to tell her to move, which she did- out of James touch and reach.

She strode out of the store with what Jarod recognized as Parker's power stride.

When they reached the outside of the store, James was the first to talk.

"I didn't like the way he was looking at you."

Amanda whirled around to look at him. Jarod was just holding T.K. as they both watched the fireworks explode.

"The same way that those women were looking at _you_?" Amanda asked with an accusation in her tone.

James looked shocked at the comment.

"What are you talking about? They were just wondering if I needed help with buying something." James said.

Amanda just gave him the 'oh don't give me that' look.

"Please, you are not oblivious to the outside world like my father!","HEY!" Jarod exclaimed at the comment, "You knew exactly what those women were doing! Why didn't you just go out with one of them and make their day!" Amanda almost yelled out.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" James exclaimed in hurt and anger.

"I didn't approach any of those women. They came to me. It's not like I DELIBERATELY flirted with them. I DIDN'T!" James exclaimed loudly.

"Oh for Christ SAKES James! I don't care. You could do whatever you want with those women. It's not my place to say otherwise." Amanda said as her anger deflated.

James soon calmed too at the look in her eyes. It hurt to look into her eyes.

"James……..you're my friend……….and I know you think that because of the kids you think that you're tied to me………………………………but your not!" Amanda exclaimed as tears began to travel down her face.

Amanda took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"I don't want to ruin your life! And that means that I won't hold you down to any obligation that you THINK you have. Because you don't." Amanda turned away before James could speak back to her.

Walking up to her father she extracted T.K. from his arms and swung him onto her hip as she walked away from the two men………..leaving them both to watch her walk away.

* * *

Parker looked down at the sheets that were marked with blood with wide eyes.

"Who's bed is this?" She managed to murmur out.

When D'Artagnan didn't answer she turned to look at him. His face had become an ashen white.

"Who's bed is this?" Parker said louder.

"Umm…." D'Artagnan said as he shook his head, " this is the quads room…."

"Rhoswen." Parker said and quickly exited the room and went to the staircase where Rhoswen had been cleaning the banister.

"Rhoswen baby…..come here for a minute." Parker said as she walked down a few steps to where Rhoswen was standing as she turned to look at her mother.

Parker hadn't noticed before how Rhoswen had been extremely pale in the face.

"Momma I don't feel so good." Rhoswen said to her mother as Parker's hands felt Rhoswen's forehead. But Parker noticed that Rhoswen was holding her stomach.

Realization dawned on Parker at Rhoswen's hand covering her stomach.

"It's ok honey. Come with me." Parker said as she took Rhoswen's hand and steered her towards the closest bathroom.

Wyatt, Owen, and Angus had followed them without her knowledge. When she went to close the door, she found them all standing just inside the door, wanting to see what was the matter with their sister.

"Sorry guys………Rhoswen and I have to talk alone. Ok?" She asked as she ushered them out of the bathroom.

"But why can't we stay?" Wyatt asked perplexed at the thought of not being allowed to stay with his sister.

"What's the matter with her?" Owen asked.

"Is she sick or something?" Angus asked.

"Or _something_ is right." Parker said.

"Don't worry guys. I'll be ok." Rhoswen said to her brothers.

They all nodded at Rhoswen and walked willingly out the door.

Parker closed the door and turned to look at her daughter.

She looked horrible. The pain must have been unbearable for the eleven year old to comprehend what was causing the pain.

"Momma……..something's wrong with me." Rhoswen said as Parker walked towards her.

Kneeling down in front of her Parker smiled at Rhoswen's sad face.

"Nothing's wrong with you baby. It's just that………………are you bleeding?" Parker asked her daughter.

The reply she received was a nod from Rhoswen.

"You've been hiding this from the others." Parker stated more than asked.

Rhoswen again nodded.

"Why?" Parker asked.

Rhoswen just shrugged her shoulders.

"I didn't want them to worry about me." Rhoswen said simply.

Parker looked at her little girls blue eyes and brushed a few strands of her hair away from her face.

"Sweety……….you've become a woman. It's a very normal thing. It's just nature's way of saying that your not a little girl any more." Parker explained in a soothing voice.

Rhoswen looked a little shocked at the news.

"You mean……..I can't play with my brothers anymore?" Rhoswen asked a little scared of the answer.

Parker actually laughed.

"Of course you can play with your brother's. All it means is that you're going to start going through a lot of changes in your body." Parker said to her daughter.

"SHE MEANS YOUR GONNA HAVE BOOBS RHOSWEN!" One of her brothers yelled on the opposite side of the door.

"OWEN WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" Parker yelled back.

"How did she know it was me?" Owen whispered to Wyatt.

"Your voice stupid!" Wyatt insulted his brother.

"WYATT DON'T CALL YOUR BROTHER STUPID!" Parker yelled out.

"Ok how did she know that was you?" Owen asked his brother.

Though Parker couldn't see it Wyatt rolled his eyes at his brother.

"She can hear the difference in our voices. She is our mother!" Angus explained with patience to his brother.

"Oh…..well why didn't you just say that?" Owen asked his brother Wyatt.

"I did! Now will you shut up! I'm trying to listen!" Wyatt complained to his brother.

"WYATT DON'T TELL YOUR BROTHER TO SHUT UP! AND STOP LISTENING AT THE DOOR!"

"YES MAM!" The three boys yelled out.

Soon Parker heard the scurrying of feet as they went down the stairs.

"It's your fault she caught us you know?" Wyatt informed his brother.

"WHAT? No it isn't! It's YOUR fault for always getting angry at me and calling me STUPID!" Owen exclaimed.

"It's both your faults! So BOTH of you shut up!" Angus said angrily.

Parker heard this all from the bathroom. Shocked to find that when Angus scolded the other two they stopped.

Secretly she filed that away in her brain. Thinking that the information would come in handy with these four.

Parker turned from looking at the door back to her daughter. She slowly smiled at her daughter's pale face.

"It's ok honey. I know it hurts……………but I'm right here for you……..ok?" Parker said as she caressed her daughter's cheek.

Rhoswen let out a deep sigh and nodded her head.

Slowly Parker got up and went to the sink to extract some aspirin from the vanity. Taking the pitcher next to the sink she poured some water that came from the near by spring into a plastic cup.

Walking back and kneeling once more, Parker said "Take this sweetie. It'll make you feel better."

Rhoswen took the aspirin from Parker's offered hand but stopped short of taking it, a curious face appearing on her face.

"Mamma?" Rhoswen spoke.

"Hmm." Parker responded as she brushed some more hair out of Rhoswen's face.

"Do boys get this kind of stuff too?" Rhoswen asked.

At the comment, Parker laughed and shook her head.

"No baby, just women get 'this kind of stuff'." Parker told her daughter.

Rhoswen seemed to let out something of a growled sigh.

"I hate boys!" She said as she proceeded to take the aspirin.

Parker laughed harder.

"See……..already acting like a woman already!" Parker informed her daughter.

Rhoswen smirked and then proceeded to inform her mother "This sucks Mom!"

Parker gave a smile that was as close to a laugh that one could get while smiling.

"I know baby."

Then a thought occurred to her that she was afraid of.

Did her daughter know what a period really meant? Was she actually going to have to explain to her daughter about………..about…………the birds and the bees.

She herself winced at the old 'saying'.

"Rhoswen……..I know that at the Centre…." Parker began.

Rhoswen's eyes kind of bugged out.

Since they had been there, her mother had not even tried to talk to any of them about what had happened to them at that place. No one even said the word. It was something that they understood she didn't want to talk about.

And all of them had been grateful. Because they didn't want to talk about it either!

So when her mother said the word she immediately got frightened. So frightened that her brothers felt it from downstairs from the kitchen and had all looked up to the room. All of them flew out the kitchen and started running up the stairs.

"Did they ever talk……explain………..baby do you know about sex?" Parker asked.

Rhoswen blushed at the question……….because for the first time in her life……….she felt incredibly embarrassed…….ashamed really.

Rhoswen lowered her head so her mother couldn't look into her eyes.

She nodded her head.

Shivers strong, ran down Parker's back at the reaction her daughter had to the question.

"Baby…..look at me…." Parker said as she lifted Rhoswen's quivering chin.

Outside the boys stopped what they were doing as the feelings of their sister told them exactly what was being said.

Breath refused to fill their lungs as they felt fear and shame fill in their very being. Secrets which they had all swore to never tell their mother were about to be revealed.

Screaming the thoughts at Rhoswen they all chorused _'DON'T TELL HER'_

Rhoswen couldn't lie to her mother though. Because she was right in front of her and she knew just from her reaction to the question her mother asked her that something was very wrong.

"Rhoswen……did something…..happen baby? You know………….you know you can tell Mommy anything right?" Parker said to her child in fear of the real question that she was asking.

Watching her eleven-year-old break down was not something Parker ever wanted to see. Under the circumstances she would have gladly ripped her skin off then to hear what she was afraid to hear at this moment. But this wasn't about her. This was about her daughter. Not caring what it would do to herself, she knew that she needed to do this for her daughter.

Rhoswen tried to lower her head again but Parker held her chin in place, forcing Rhoswen to look at her.

"Rhoswen. Mommy would never do anything to hurt you baby. Mommy knows that if something bad happened that it could never be your fault baby." Parker said as she felt the sting of the tears that were sure to come.

Rhoswens face contorted then in pain as she wailed to her mother the confirmation.

"I didn't want to Mommy! I didn't want to!" Rhoswen said as Parker pulled her daughter into a tight embrace and comforted her daughter.

Tears were coming down Parker's face, as her daughters sobs wracked into her chest. Rocking her daughter in her lap on the floor, she let herself concentrate on her daughter. On the thoughts and feelings her daughter was feeling.

Flashes of a familiar face came into her mind. Hitting. Yelling. Touching………not just her daughter.

Squeezing her eyes tight at the image and gritting her teeth in rage, she tried to calm herself. Rhoswen would think she was angry at her………and she wasn't.

"Mamma….." Rhoswen whimpered out from against her chest.

"Yeah baby…" Parker said in a whisper. It was all she could do because of the clog in her throat from the tears that continued to fall.

"I'm not the only one." The little girl said slowly and quietly.

Parker squeezed her shut tighter at the comment. She let out a shaky sigh, her whole body trembling.

She kissed her daughter's head.

"I know baby……..I know now," Kissing her daughters hair, " Your safe now. I won't ever let anything bad happen to you again. I promise." Parker said as she continued kissing her daughters hair.

Slowly rocking her daughter, she allowed the young girl to fall asleep in her arms. Exhausted from the release she had been given.

Getting up wasn't easy, but she managed the feat without waking Rhoswen. Carrying her eleven-year-old daughter to her own bed, so she could have a good rest.

She placed a towel down underneath Rhoswen, not wanting to do anything that would cause her to freak out. When Rhoswen woke up, they would take care of whatever needed to be cleaned and what need to be put on. Parker braced herself as she left Rhoswen in her room, closing the door almost completely. Leaving the door just a bit open.

Turning around and slowly walking towards the stairs she saw them.

All of them.

All of her children were littering the hallway and staircase. Some had tears rolling down their faces. Others were too embarrassed to even look at her. Then there were those that were sitting on the floor wrapped in an embrace with one another.

But one face she didn't see. One that she suspected had been the first to suffer these horrors.

Her mind replaying that horrible night in her vision with clarity.

**"_NNNOOO! NOOO! I'LL DO THE SIM! NO ! NOOO! I'LL BE GOOD! I SWEAR I'LL BE GOOD!" Jamieson cried out hysterically as she continued to thrash about and cover herself._**

Closing her eyes as she felt the wave of disgust and horror that she felt that night come back up.

**"_HELP ME! DAR HELP ME!" Jamieson screamed as she still struggled against the devil of her nightmare._**

**"_SHE NEEDS ME!LET GO!" He was yelling to his brothers. But their hold was still strong. His tears flowed down his face as he again could not help his sister._**

Her mouth twisted as tears ran down her face.

It made sense now. It all made sense……….why Amanda had pushed her to take them that day. Why she had to go through all that pain.

**"_I don't want to be you. I don't want to be you. Pllleeaassee Mamma...don't let him touch me..." Jamieson cried against Green's chest._**

**_D'Artagnan had almost fallen to his knees as Jamieson's words made him cry out right, sagging against his brothers' hold._**

**"_I'm sorry...I'm soo sorry..." D'Artagnan cried._**

She let a sob come out of her mouth.

They were going to do the same thing to her children………Amanda had risked her life for her children. To make sure those sick bastards wouldn't touch them the way that she had been touched.

Her eyes opened.

How all of them had been touched.

That's how it came to her. The reason why D'Artagnan had been soo distant from her.

**"_I'm here sis. I'm here. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left your side. I should have been protecting you." He cried to Jamieson as he caressed Jamieson's face and pushed back her hair that had stuck to her face due to the blood that had flowed down to her face._**

**_Green watched as D'Artagnan held Jamieson in his arms and cried over her as he whispered things to her. Jamieson's expression had become blank, as if in a catatonic state._**

**_But as D'Artagnan's gaze fell upon Green, a rage that she had never seen in her life...masked her beautiful boy's face._**

**"_If you ever touch her again...I'll kill you." D'Artagnan whispered out with a voice that caused Green a shiver to run up her spine._**

**_Before D'Artagnan turned away from Green's gaze...something happened that caused recognition of something. She didn't know what though. But as D'Artagnan turned away...his left eye flashed purple._**

His eye had flashed.

Amanda's eye had flashed just before her dream…..her vision had started.

He was like Amanda. And if that was true then………

He knew who she was. Since he had first seen her. That's why he never protested when she told him he was her son.

He had known.

He blamed himself for what happened to Amanda. Understanding of that came to her now.

Even the understanding that it had happened to him.

She opened her eyes to look for him.

"Where's D'Artagnan?" She asked the others as quietly as she could.

Ace, who was on the ground huddled together with Breanna, was the one to answer her in a rough voice, Probably caused by the endless crying that he had been suffering for the past few minutes.

"He's outside." Ace answered.

She nodded her head.

She would talk with him later.

Some of the children were looking at her in need. She let out a little strangled sob.

Her chiildren needed her now.

"Come here babies." She said.

How many of her children ran to her in that second she will never remember.

All she remembers is the feel of her children sobbing against her, calling her Mommy, kissing their heads and hugging them tight.

Never had she felt overwhelmed in such a matter. To know that she really couldn't do this alone. Raise her children alone.

It was too much for one person.

In that moment………she knew she needed to contact Jarod.

She loved him enough to not risk his life………but their children needed him more then some stranger that he was probably helping.

She had to risk it.

Not for herself.

But for Rhoswen sleeping in her room. For Ace and Breanna that were huddled on the ground. And for the one's who tried to hold her in any way they could.

They needed Jarod………if only to help put the pieces of their children's lives…….back together.

* * *

D'Artagnan sat outside listening to the cd player.

It was of a friend of his back in the U.S. He had finally made it big.

He let a smirk form.

When he first heard this particular song………he had told his friend that this song was going to make him famous……………….he had been right.

He let the words overflow his senses. Taking him to a place he hated to go……….but always seemed to wander back to.

_**Wicked seeds of desperation**_

He saw his face.

_**Who'd ever dream that this memory would come back**_

Amanda screaming for his help on the ground.

_**Evil deeds that breed temptation**_

Watched as his simulations were sold for money.

_**I close my eyes but I cannot relax**_

He closed his eyes and let it come back to him.

_**I can't assume to know his reasons**_

Raines' face flashed before his eyes.

_**I can't attempt to put a name upon his face**_

Blonde hair………a deadly smile he knew too well.

_**Empty eyes I see the demon**_

Cold Blue eyes staring at him. (He shivered remembering them.)

_**Well If I could I would leave this place cause Part of me doesn't even care**_

He remembered his clothes being ripped off his body.

_**Cause Part of me wasn't even there**_

Staring at the ceiling, disconnecting from reality.

_**Another wave to crash around me**_

Watching Amanda being brought into the room because he wouldn't do that stupid sim.

_**A pulling current that could bring me to my knees**_

Sweepers holding him down as they prepared him to watch him….the man with the evil smile…..to beat her.

_**Where was I during the beating**_

He didn't remember much……..all he could focus on were her eyes…..

_**Separation of body mind and ...**_

She had stopped screaming………looking into her eyes……..he could see she wasn't there.

_**Part of me doesn't even care**_

She didn't care what they were doing to her.

_**Part of me wasn't even there**_

They couldn't hurt her………..because she wasn't there.

He felt it overwhelm him. The hate…….the anger………..what Raines had wanted him to feel.

_**I can still see his face**_

Raines.

_**The lines upon his face**_

He would never forget that face.

_**And if I could erase the hate That breeds this nightmare**_

Every beating, every rape……he remembered them all…..he couldn't escape them even when he slept.

_**And how was I to know**_

He should have seen it coming.

_**A child of twelve years old**_

Closing his eyes he let himself cry.

_**A hollow seed**_

Easy to deceive.

_**But I can be  
Whatever I...  
Want to be. Yeah**_

He could be anyone he wanted to be. He was a pretender………….he could pretend it all away.

_**I can be I can be I can be  
Whatever I Wanna be. Yeah.**_

Anything he wanted. Anything at all.

_**If you tell me…..lies…lies…lies…lies…**_

Everything had been a lie…….they had lied about everything to him.

_**Won't let you take my Life!**_

He opened his eyes to the world around him.

_**Cause Part of me doesn't even care**_

He didn't care anymore. Not after that day when he thought she was gone.

_**Cause Part of me wasn't even there**_

Singing the last two versus of the song himself he knew poured his soul out into the words.

_**Cause Part of me doesn't even care**_

He didn't care now because it was over.

_**Cause Part of me wasn't even there**_

He opened his eyes and let the tears fall from his face.

Cause the part of him that had been gone………was coming back to him.

"Soon." He whispered to the air around him.

"Soon."

* * *

Author's Note: The song in this chapter was written by Vonray and is entitled 'Part of Me'. I suggest you try and find it……………because it's awesome……it definitely goes along with the characters in the story. Character list is going to be in the last chapter. Until then….I hope you enjoyed. Now its time for you to tell me what you think! Feedback……..the word itself gives me goosebumps.


	20. Face to Face

It had been a long afternoon.

Holding her children and rocking them had taken up over two hours. Kissing their fears and pain away had almost torn her heart out. Suffering for them came easy to her though.

Gladly she would lay down her life for her children.

Walking down the foyer, she saw through the window, D'Artagnan sitting with his face raised to the sky.

Eyes closed.

Hair blowing from the strong wind that was outside- he looked like an angel. Swallowing down the lump in her throat and sniffling from the crying she had done earlier.

She grabbed her coat from the coat hanger, along with a sweater. Opening the door, she walked out and turned to close the door.

Cold wind seemed to penetrate into her bones, and a chill ran through her body. Teeth chattering from the cold already.

Quickly she put on her coat and proceeded to walk towards D'Artagnan.

Slowly she walked up to him. Not making a sound – just looking at the man that was her little boy. Impossible it seemed to her, especially with him being a replica of his father. At times she found herself staring at him………caught in the illusion that he was really Jarod.

Then he would turn and look at her…………and his gaze with tear the illusion away. Jarod had a deepness in his eyes, a child like quality in them. Even after all of those years, those few times that she had been up close and personal to Jarod, she had found that they still held that sparkle. That little glimmer.

D'Artagnan's eyes didn't have that. Instead all she saw when she looked into those eyes…….was pain.

Hurt.

Anger.

Blinking she brought herself back to the present.

Standing there…..she just looked at him.

Continuing to have his eyes closed, and still have his head extended up to feel the wind on his face, he let his mother know that he knew she was there.

"You know it's not polite to stare." D'Artagnan said and finally turned his head and opened his eyes to look at her.

He gave her a half smirk…..and his eyes lightened up for just a second. She smirked in return.

"You look just like him." Parker said softly.

Then the light in his eye was gone….just that quick.

"I'm not him." D'Artagnan said quickly, turning his head away from his mother and looking out into the beautiful sky of Sicily.

Parker walked over and sat down beside him, never tearing her gaze away from him.

"I know." She said.

D'Artagnan just kept looking up into the sky.

"Then why do look at me like that………….like you don't see me ( turning his head to her)….but him?" He asked her calmly.

Not knowing what to say she closed her eyes.

"I……I can't help it. (Opening her eyes) You look just like him………the way I remember him." Parker explained to her son.

He let out a sigh.

"I didn't always look like this you know……………when I was little I didn't look like dad at all. They made me look this way." D'Artagnan informed her.

Moving her eyes away from his gaze she looked down to the pavement underneath them.

"I'm sorry." She whispered out.

D'Artagnan was a bit taken back. His mother didn't seem like the type to apologize at all. She didn't seem to be the type to ever admit she was wrong……or had done something wrong.

"It's ok……….I understand." D'Artagnan said looking at her ducked head. He turned to look back up at the beautiful sunny sky.

Parker looked up to see her son's distinguished profile.

"No………no you don't." Parker said.

D'Artagnan turned to look at her with a wrinkled brow.

"I know D'Artagnan………I know that you knew who I was the first time you saw me." Parker said in an accusing tone.

D'Artagnan just looked away from her.

"So…." He said calmly.

Parker reached up and yanked his face around.

"SO! Why didn't you tell me!" She half screamed

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO KNOW!" He yelled directly in her face, his eyes simmering with the fire that had enflamed him after her scream.

"WHY!" She screamed into his face, mimicking him. Her eyes a lively blue, that showed just as much anger as D'Artagnan's.

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I LET THEM HURT HER!" He yelled into her face as his eyes began to water. Yanking his face away from her hold he pushed the palm of his hand against his eyebrow, and squeezing his eyes shut tightly. Beginning to choke as the tears tried to break down the barrier that he was putting up.

His statement almost went unnoticed as soon as soon as he had shut his eyes. Everything stopped for her……….because when D'Artagnan shut his eyes tightly…………his contact slipped out of his eye and was being held by his lower eye lid.

Within a second he was turning farther away from her and was trying to fix himself up before she would notice. But she had seen it.

Reaching over to grab his arm and turn him towards her, to see what she now knew that he was hiding. Hiding it since the first day he met her.

Head lowered as the tears that had won their battle ran down his cheeks and down his chin. Sniffing to try and keep the need to blow his nose at bay.

Slipping her hand up and again grabbing his chin she raised his gaze to hers once more.

She slowly sucked in a deep breath…………the sight that intense for her.

Meeting his gaze she found one of his eyes brown……….and the other one blue.

He lowered his head a bit and brought his hand up…..and removed the other brown contact lens. Lifting his gaze back to her she just stared at him. Caressing his chin as she looked at her boys light blue eyes.

His eyes searched hers……looking for what she really didn't know.

Words from long ago flowed over her.

_I can't cry…….when I cry he….he……..he…._

"I couldn't tell you." He told her.

Tears were traveling down her face now.

"He hurt you too Dar." Parker said using his nickname.

His breath hitched at the name.

"No one……….no one but……" D'Artagnan tried to breath out.

"Amanda calls you Dar. It's her nickname for you. And Bar is her nickname for Barry. He says he hates it………but he always smiles when she calls him it." Parker said to D'Artagnan.

D'Artagnan shook his head. His mother couldn't know about Barry. She couldn't know about his nickname either……………or Barry's.

"Amanda…………….visited me……………..in a vision." Parker explained to her son as she slowly pulled her hand away.

D'Artagnan continued to stare at her.

"I found out about you…………and the others………….because she showed me." Parker confessed to D'Artagnan.

For a while longer D'Artagnan just stared at her…….processing what he just heard.

Turning away and staring down at the grass in front of him trying to come to the realization that Amanda………had reached out to their mother……instead of him.

Parker did the same thing. Her mind reeling that her son had known about who she was since the first time he saw her. Only to be whisked away by Jarod.

Her mind stopped dead at the thought.

If he had known about her…………he knew about Jarod……………all those years ago.

Her eyes slowly turned to her son.

"You knew that Jarod was your father." Parker stated.

D'Artagnan flinched at the comment. It was the first time she had ever seen him do so.

His eyelashes fluttered before he said "I was wondering when you were going to put that together." He whispered out.

Staring at him as if he had grown two heads she asked him…..

"Then why did you pre……" Parker had started to ask, stopping at the word that answered her question.

D'Artagnan grimaced at the word.

"I had to pretend it wasn't true………because if it was true……………I would have to tell him about Amanda." He said as he began to tear up again.

"And if I had to tell him about her……..I would………I would have to tell him that I…..I couldn't protect her." He whimpered out as the tears fell and he turned to look at her again.

"How could I tell him Mom?………..How could I tell him………that I didn't protect her………….that I watched her die…………..and I couldn't do anything?" D'Artagnan asked his mother as his blue eyes continued to pour out his emotions.

"I gave up struggling against the Sweepers holding me down. I GAVE UP MOM!……………………How could I tell him that?" He whispered out his last question.

Again Parker was crying………she had been much more emotional for the past couple of months. Being a mother changes you…………everything was twice as painful. If something happened to her it wasn't that difficult to cope with. But when one of her children was hurting…………..she hurt with them…….probably more.

She would have done anything to take their pain away.

But she knew she couldn't.

Steadying her shaking hand, she again reached up for D'Artagnan's face.

"Dar………you……were just a boy………………….your father would have never blamed you. It wasn't your fault……..you did everything you could……" She said through her own tears.

D'Artagnan's finally broke down. Face contorting to show the pain he was feeling.

Parker pulled him to her and wrapped her arms around him and held his head in one hand against her shoulder, rocking him and shushing him as he let himself cry against his mother.

The sobbing causing her entire body to shake.

She just held him tighter.

"It's ok………It's ok now………………….Amanda's alive…….YOUR alive……….don't do this to yourself…………….Amanda would never want you to blame yourself…………….you know that…………ssshhhhh………its ok now." Parker whispered against her son's hair, kissing it and still shushing him.

Remaining that way for over five minutes……D'Artagnan then slowly pulled himself away.

Parker reached into her coat pocket and took out the packet of tissues that she had learned to carry with her at all times.

Opening the packet Parker actually wiped his tears away. Going as so far as to wipe his nose like she did for the little ones.

It made D'Artagnan laugh…..but he allowed her to do it.

She smiled at him. Leaning forward she kissed his forehead.

D'Artagnan leaned into her, and let out a deep sigh.

"Thanks Mom." He said softly.

"I'm here whenever you need me D'Artagnan." Parker told him with a kiss to his forehead again.

He nodded his head in understanding.

A sudden thought invaded her mind…..a question really.

"D'Artagnan………………how did your name become D'Artagnan?" Parker asked and then smiled one her sly smiles.

At the question he kind of blushed.

"Um……..Amanda named me that…………when we were little." He half explained.

"Ok…………..WHY did she call you that?" Parker asked as her smile grew into her mega watt smile.

D'Artagnan scratched his upper lip with his finger as he commented…..

"Because we use to Fence." He mumbled out before finding how interesting his hands looked.

Parker's shocked face went unnoticed by D'Artagnan.

"I use to Fence." Mumbled Parker.

D'Artagnan nodded his head. "I know." He said.

Turning his head to look at her once more, he smirked at her.

"We're linked Mom. We saw the world through your eyes when we couldn't ourselves." D'Artagnan explained to his mother.

Feeling a little overwhelmed and embarrassed at the thought, she blushed a deep red.

D'Artagnan laughed.

"Yeah……unfortunately we experienced that with you as well. We felt weirded out ourselves but- we experienced life through you……….and we didn't regret it……..not one second of it." D'Artagnan said sincerely.

Parker tried to get passed the idea of her children knowing her……..her……….about her love life. More than just disturbing her…….she knew it was the reason why Amanda had been so vicious in her vision. She knew some of the things that she had done and was maybe disgusted by her. Really she couldn't blame her daughter………the idea of knowing one of your parents was very 'active' would make anyone sick.

Pinching the bridge of her nose she muttered "Dear sweet God."

D'Artagnan smiled. Making his mother uncomfortable seemed to give him some perverse satisfaction. Feeling as though it was his job to make his mother's life as difficult as he could make it.

Smirking he thought of a comment to send her reeling.

"And that Michael Patrick guy……what a fox……" He said smirking as his mother looked up at him with wide shocked eyes.

He broke down laughing at the look.

This time his tears were of laughter.

It took Parker a minute before she smiled and began to laugh her self.

Soon she was joining him in laughing at the ridiculousness of it all.

Their laughing died down and soon both were thinking quietly to themselves.

Breaking the silence Dar asked her "So Uncle Bobby is coming home tonight…."

"How did you…." Parker looked up and then rolled her eyes remembering he could read her mind.

"That's why you almost killed yourself cleaning the house today. You wanted everything to be clean so he wouldn't get sick or hurt by anything." D'Artagnan explained her reasoning behind her madness.

Pain filled her eyes as D'Artagnan mentioned Bobby getting hurt.

Bobby had been severely injured by the gunshot he had received in his arm. By the time they had reached the house Bobby had been passed out…and even though Parker had tried………she hadn't been able to wake him.

Broots had rushed him along with Emily to the hospital. The Major had told her not to worry…….that he would call her if his condition changed.

That same day Broots called telling her that she needed to come down to the hospital ASAP. That Bobby needed blood…….and that he had a rare blood type…….she being his sister had to match.

She did to her shock. Still on some level not believing that he was indeed her brother. But he was.

When she first saw him all pale and downright close to death, she had yelled at every doctor or nurse that came into that room, demanding to know what was happening to her brother.

Driving the nurses and doctors running each way until they took her blood. Forcing the nurse to take more blood then they deemed to be safe.

But she hadn't cared.

One nurse had even had the guts to ask how he had lost his thumb. Parker had just looked up with a deadly glare at the nurse………she never saw the nurse again. Probably asked to transfer to another floor.

He had been in surgery for the past two months. The shot having torn some of his nerves and damaged some of his muscles.

Not being able to control the situation had driven her to blame herself for Bobby getting shot.

Emily had been by his side the entire time when he was in a coma like state for the first month.

Parker had watched from the doorway as Emily had taken Bobby's hand in her own and caressed his hand…holding onto it even as she slipped into sleep.

Parker had once walked in while she had been crying. Quickly closing the door and watching from the crack that she had left open to watch Emily.

Emily had kissed Bobby's lips……………and had whispered one phrase against his lips that had made even her cry.

Just a simple request.

"Come back to me."

It had been what she had repeated in her head all those lonely nights without Jarod. It had been the only thing she had wanted.

Every day she had been to the hospital to check up on his progress. Finally a week ago she had found him awake………but not really there.

They told her that he would be discharged at the end of the week. That was today.

"Mom! You ok?" D'Artagnan said worriedly.

"Yeah…..I'm ok……………..just thinking." Parker said softly. Fiddling with the pouch of tissues that she had in her hands.

Leaning over he comforted his mother by wrapping his arm around her.

"Mom……….you said it yourself………..everything's ok now…..everything's going to be fine. I believed it when you said it mom……………believe me when I say it."

Parker smiled as she looked up from her hands into her sons smirking face. Leaning into her sons embrace she wrapped her own arm around his stomach as she settled into the crook of his neck.

D'Artagnan was content to be held by his mother. Never having felt such a peace within him as he leaned his head against hers…...watching the sun slowly sink down in the sky.

D'Artagnan shivered as a cool breeze made goose bumps pop up on his skin.

Parker quickly disentangled herself and took the sweater that she had lying in her lap and proceeded to turn towards D'Artagnan and shove his head through the opening of the sweater. She helped him place his arms inside the sweater and adjusted the sweater to his lean frame.

D'Artagnan smiled down at his mother as she did this.

Why did he feel so happy at the act of his mother fussing over him…….he knew it was because he had dreamed about having a mother his entire life.

When his mother looked up with those blue eyes and smiled at him he felt like he was a little boy again.

Parker pulled down her baby boy into her form and wrapped herself as well as her jacket as much as she could around them both.

They sat there for over half an hour…just watching the clouds up in the sky and the color of the sky change as the sun lowered further.

"We should go inside and start Dinner. Everyone's going to hungry not haven eaten lunch." Parker said against her son's head.

D'Artagnan nodded his agreement.

"Food sounds real good. I'm hungry enough to eat a horse." Dar said with a smile on his face.

Parker groaned and rolled her eyes.

"I know how much you eat D'Artagnan…………you put your father to shame." Parker said in fake exasperation.

D'Artagnan broke out with a classic Jarod smile………the like of which Parker had not seen since they had been children.

"Ohh……..you have no idea mom." Dar said as he laughed as his mother tried to pinch him as he shrugged away.

D'Artagnan stood up without much effort Parker watched in dismay.

"Dar………help your mother up." Parker ordered as she held up her arms.

Dar smiled and proceeded to hoist his mother off the ground.

"Ma………you're not that old." Dar said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah well you after you have thirty kids running around and causing a mess everywhere they go……………never mind…….Debbie won't want more then two kids." Parker said as an evil smile spread across her lips.

"MOM!" D'Artagnan yelled as he blushed a furious red.

"Well you didn't expect her not to tell me that you were boyfriend and girlfriend when you were little…….do you?" Parker said still retaining her smile.

"Mmmooooooommm." Dar whined as he continued to blush further.

"Hey…………Broots use to baby-sit you and Amanda when you were little…….I had to overcome that you both knew him before me. I know the way you look at her D'Artagnan……….and as long as you keep yourself in check………I'm find with you pursuing a………….relationship with her." Parker finished her speech in a murmur.

Really, she hadn't been able to swallow down the fact that Debbie and Dar had a past…….but………she would learn to move past it.

Debbie was a few years younger then Dar…………but she knew her son wouldn't do anything to push Debbie into something she didn't want to do. He respected Debbie to much.

"Mom...I'm uncomfortable talking to you...about this. I mean...the whole situation is weird enough for me." D'Artagnan said trying not to look at his mother.

Trying to understand that her son felt uncomfortable talking about his personal relationship with Debbie Broots was funny to her.

Long ago she had thought of Debbie as a daughter. Willing to protect her from the evils that she knew the world possessed. Now, having to find out that Debbie had been friends with D'Artagnan since they were little, made her a little...concerned...about...the history they shared.

She had to ask Broots a few questions.

"We should go inside. Bobby will be here soon...and we still don't have any idea what we should make for dinner." Parker said to D'Artagnan.

Dar flinched.

"You're going to cook?" D'Artagnan asked.

Breanna, Nia, and Avery had been cooking for the past few months.

Parker smiled.

"Yeah...Amanda taught me a few recipes." Parker said.

D'Artagnan couldn't believe the things his mother was saying.

"Mom, I know Amanda was more gifted then me but...are you sure it wasn't a hallucination? Something brought on by extreme stress?" D'Artagnan asked skeptically.

Parker laughed out loud at the question. Having asked herself that exact question many times. Her proof in the end was standing in front of her.

"How could I know about Amanda otherwise?" Parker asked her son.

Really, he didn't know how to answer the question.

"Dar...I can't explain how she did it...but I lived a life...with her (looking over to the house behind them) with all of you. I experienced this before...but something had been missing. Amanda showed me what that something was...showed me what I could have." Parker said as she looked back over to D'Artagnan's face.

"Why didn't she contact me?" D'Artagnan asked in a saddened whisper.

"Because of her children." Parker had concluded.

"She needed me to rescue them...it was easier for me to rescue them because I was already there. To tell you to do it...would have meant risking your life. And I know Amanda...she loves you immensely. She wouldn't do anything to endanger you." Parker explained.

D'Artagnan just stared at his mother for a minute before nodding his head in agreement.

"I know...it just...it doesn't make it any easier to deal with." D'Artagnan told his mother.

Suddenly yelling was heard and the shattering of either glass or porcelain came from the house.

D'Artagnan and Parker looked at the house and then to each other with shocked eyes. Didn't even take a second before they both shot themselves into the house...trying to see what was going on

Amanda hadn't said a word since they had left the mall. She didn't even talk to Jarod for that matter, seeming to invert on herself.

Even as they boarded the plane, she said nothing to them, focusing all her attention on T.K.

Surprisingly Jarod had booked flights in first class...having thought that Amanda still needed space in case she felt sick or had a dizzy spell.

When they were all seated, he noticed how James had decided to sit next to T.K. and not next to Amanda. Jarod thought it was a good move, since they both needed to cool off.

He smiled as he looked at the seat in front of him.

_Amanda has her mother's temper._

At the thought Amanda turned to her father with a smirk.

"Yeah...like you don't have a temper that flares up when injustice has been done?" Amanda smarted off.

Jarod just smiled at her.

"So you decided to talk to me now?" Jarod asked.

Amanda frowned.

"I don't want to snap at you Dad. This has nothing to do with you." Amanda stated.

"Are you going to tell me what that was about?" Jarod asked her.

Amanda turned to look up at her father.

"Dad...you'll understand soon enough." She said cryptically.

Jarod frowned at the comment.

Amanda grimaced and then elaborated a little bit more.

"You'll understand how I feel." She said shortly.

Soon the intercom was announcing to put on the safety belts and prepare for take off.

Amanda reached down to her purse, and pulled out some gum.

"Here you go baby, chew this and don't swallow ok?" She said as she un-wrapped the gum and put the stick of gum into a nodding T.K.'s mouth. T.K. busied himself by chomping down on the gum, while Amanda made sure he was buckled in right.

"I did that you know. He's in good." James said barely above a whisper.

Amanda just let out a huff as she checked the belt anyway.

"You can never be too sure." Is all she said to him.

James looked away from her to across the isle...where a couple kissed and then settled down against each other.

Letting out a huff of his own he settled down in his seat, finding a metal strip being held in front of him by Amanda.

He looked over at her again.

"I know how sensitive your ears are."

James just looked into her eyes a moment before she looked away from him. He took the piece of gum and muttered a thank you.

Jarod just rolled his eyes at the two.

He couldn't believe either of them.

His daughter for being so blind and James for not being brave enough to tell her he's in love with her...which he obviously had not done.

The plane took off in the next few seconds.

A familiar face flashed in his mind...and with it came sympathy for James.

Really he was able to relate...but the circumstances of his life were different.

The Centre had made sure that he could never be with the one person that made everything make sense. Somehow fate had plotted against the two of them. Reaching her had always been difficult, even as children. Yet he couldn't help himself.

He loved her.

Like a friend...more then a friend.

But she had made the decision for both of them...and he wouldn't push her on it.

There were things that he knew he could push on her.

This just wasn't one of them.

Jarod looked over to the trio that sat beside him. Already they had begun to fall asleep. Both James and Amanda holding T.K with one hand...neither of them realizing that there hands were touching the others.

He smiled and then sat back in his seat. Resting his head on the headrest and closing his eyes.

It was a long flight. And soon he would have to face her. A person who he hadn't seen in years now.

Facing her for the first time in so long...with their daughter next to him.

He needed as much sleep as he could get.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Rushing in the front door the screaming of the children caused both Dar and Parker to flinch.

"Ok..Ok….OK! QUIET!" Parker yelled out.

The children stopped and turned to look at their mother.

"What's going on?" Dar asked out loud.

"Aunt Em called and said that they'll be here in an hour. We were just trying to hurry up with the cleaning, whendummy over there knocked over the display cabinet over there." Shannon commented.

"I DID NOT!" Raymond yelled angry.

"HE DID NOT!" Sibyl yelled out, knowing full well who was truly to blame.

Then the yelling among the children resumed.

Parker placed two fingers in her mouth and let out a loud whistle.

"STOP!" She yelled out.

All eyes turned to her.

"Doesn't make a difference who did it and who didn't do it……what's important is that this house gets clean. Everyone get to work. I'm going to start dinner. Try to get as much done as you can." Parker instructed.

Everyone just continued to stare at her, shocked at the way she instructed them as. As if she had done it a lifetime.

When none of them had moved Parker began to yell.

"LET'S MOVE IT!"

Snapping out of it the children began to move and scatter to clean the house up.

Parker watched them go and then walked down to the kitchen, knowing hat cooking in this family was going to be the biggest test for her. Her children wouldn't hold back on their likes and dislikes of food.

_They sure as hell get that from their father._

An hour and a half later dinner was complete.

She had made a baked ham, lasagna, chicken wings ( for the boys), mashed potatoes, stuffed artichokes, stuffed mushrooms, peas and mushrooms, cauliflower, banana bread, pumpkin pie, cheesecake, and she made sure she had enough ice cream for everybody.

To say the least…….she was exhausted.

On cue, Emily had arrived over half an hour ago.

Ace, Ian, and Ayden had helped Bobby out of the car. Bobby hadn't really said much since he arrived. His arm was in a sling and had bandages all over his arm still.

He seemed completely out of it. The medicine he had in his system made sure of that. If not Parker was sure he would never stop bitching about the pain.

The children set up the dining table so that they could eat. Making sure that Bobby had a seat that would allow him to eat comfortably, the children set the table accordingly.

The Major...or Joe...as she had found out his true name was.

Joseph Charles to be precise. She had asked the Major if Charles was his last name. He had laughed and said no. He didn't actually tell her what his last name was though. Amanda had lied about that. Oddly enough she hadn't found that hard to believe. After all it was possible that she could have denied everything that Amanda had shown her and tried to set a trap for Jarod and his father.

But she hadn't.

She tried not to dwell on the why.

Trying to call everyone down for dinner, not knowing...that everyone would soon be there.

* * *

They had traveled for over 8 hours. A direct flight having taken them straight to Sicily. 

It was a little over nine a clock at night. They city was full of people going to clubs and bars.

Amanda had instructed Jarod to rent a car. Amanda had told James to drive. It was the only thing she had said to him since the airplane.

He did it without question.

Amanda instructed him where to go. Where to drive. Really it only took them an hour to reach there destination...with all the speeding that Amanda insisted upon.

And then there it was in view...

The big front yard with the huge fortified villa standing proud and sure.

Amanda smiled.

Slowly James parked the car.

"Are you sure we weren't followed?" James asked as he turned off the engine.

Without turning to look at him Amanda spoke as he stared at the house.

"We've been driving for the past five minutes without headlights. Besides...I know for a fact that we're safe here."

James had just nodded his head as he two stared at the house in front of him.

Jarod just sat scared and excited all at once.

He had been trying to sim what would happen when arriving to this point. But, being as his emotions were jumping all over the place...he really couldn't perform a sim, even though he desperately wanted to.

Jarod felt Amanda's hand squeeze his shoulder from the back seat.

Jarod looked in the rearview mirror at her. Smiling at him, he smiled back. Knowing that she knew how he felt.

Amanda pulled back her hand and unbuckled a sleeping T.K. James was soon opening the door to extract the boy.

When he looked up to Amanda he found her smiling at him. He couldn't help it. He couldn't resist her smile.

James gave her a smile that lit up his beautiful blue eyes.

Amanda then turned and exited the car, and her father followed shortly after.

James and Jarod stood back and looked up at the mansion.

But Amanda started to actually walk up to the house.

She stopped as she gazed into the dining room.

Everyone was sitting down at the table eating.

A tear ran down her face as she saw her children. Her babies.

Dar was sitting at the table looking off into nothing, and her mother was looking at him constantly. All of her brothers and sisters were chattering away.

Then she saw the man that had sacrificed soo much for her.

"Pop." She whispered out.

Bobby was slowly consuming his meal. His wounded arm causing him difficulty to even bend over his plate.

They were home.

Letting out a deep sigh, she lowered her head and closed her eyes.

* * *

D'Artagnan looked down into his plate and pushed his food around. 

He was really hungry...but he just didn't want to eat.

Slowly he let out a sigh and was about to bring the fork full of steak up to his mouth...when he felt it.

His fork dropped onto the plate, but because of all of the noise the others were making, it wasn't heard.

But Parker being right next to him, not only heard it, but got a stain on her pants from the piece of steak that flew off.

Grabbing the piece off of her pants with the napkin she looked up and was about to ask D'Artagnan what was the matter, when she saw the look on his face.

D'Artagnan's eyes were wide open, his breathing was erratic, and he looked like he was about to cry.

"What's the..." Before Parker could ask any sort of question he pushed back the seat in haste and began to run down the hall.

Parker was quickly on his tail.

As D'Artagnan reached the door, Parker was right behind him.

D'Artagnan swung open the door...and there she was.

Jarod gasped at the sight of his clone opening the door, but no one heard him over the wind that blew.

Amanda was standing at the bottom of the stairs, smiling up at both D'Artagnan and Parker.

D'Artagnan couldn't help the tears as they trickled down his face. The sight of her bringing his soul back to life.

Parker felt the tears running down her face as she stared at her daughter.

God...she looked different then when she had seen her in her vision. But it was her.

Amanda jus smiled with watery eyes at both of them.

"Hey little brother...it's been a long time." Amanda said out loud.

Jarod, who had stayed near the car, turned his gaze to Amanda's back.

"Brother..." Jarod said as his gaze went back to the young man at the door.

In the next second D'Artagnan was jumping down the stairs.

When he reached her he couldn't help but grab her in a ferocious hug. He buried his head in her shoulder, as he shivered in her hold, and the tears poured out of his body.

Amanda just hugged him back just as tightly. Her own eyes drowning with tears.

Jarod began to cry himself.

The scene moving him beyond words. Not only for Amanda's sake...but for his own.

He had a son.

She began to laugh in D'Artagnan's hold. Happiness filling her being at the fact that they were finally here.

Together.

Home.

It proved to be infectious, her laughter that is. D'Artagnan soon began to laugh along with her. Laughing so hard that both of the shook and began to tear up from the laughter.

Pulling out of the hug they both still held each other close as they looked into each other's eyes.

Taking a deep sigh he finally was able to find his voice.

He smiled widely.

"Took you long enough." He said with another small laugh.

"Hey..." She said with a smile of her own, "It took eight hours just to fly here." She said to her defense.

Slowly looking past D'Artagnan...to the woman who was the reason for their existence.

D'Artagnan turned to look at their mother as well.

Parker's eyes were glistening from the tears, and it truly seemed to Amanda that she had stars for eyes.

Both of her children noted that she had the most beautiful smile on her face.

Amanda began to tear up again, her face becoming one of hurt and need.

"Mom..." was all she could get out.

Parker ran down the stairs and enveloped her daughter in a hug.

Parker grabbed her daughter so tight and kissed her face and forehead and just cried against her daughter.

Amanda just buried herself deeper into her mother's hold.

Jarod could see, even from the distance that he was, that Parker was crying.

It amazed him.

The sight of her grabbing onto Amanda as if she was the breath of life itself. The way Parker rocked them from side to side as she rained kisses all over Amanda.

Amanda pulled back with tears still sliding down her face. Parker pulled back and smiled as she grabbed both sides of her daughter's face and gazed at her with a smile.

She kissed her daughters forehead for a moment longer...leaving her lips on her baby's forehead as the emotions ran wild in her body.

She saw D'Artagnan smiling just to the side of them and Parker reached over and pulled him into a three way hug.

All of them laughed as the snuggled together.

It was at this point that Jarod could no longer watch from a distance.

Stepping silently he began to walk up to the steps of the house.

Parker was just opening her eyes when he stopped dead in his tracks as she laid eyes on him.

Beautiful heavenly blue eyes gazed into a drowning brown lonely eyes.

Both locked in a gaze that they had never been allowed to have.

Parker pulled away from her children hesitantly...not sure if she was hallucinating.

The sight of him bringing back horrible memories...yet hope.

Walking down the steps with her eyes still locked on his, she finally reached the bottom step, where he stood right in front of her.

Amazement and wonder showed in her eyes. As if the person she had in front of her surprised her by being there...and was happy to see him.

He just stared into her eyes, becoming lost in the emotions he saw in them. They permiated his own body...as if he was feeling the emotions himself.

So many thoughts...so many emotions that passed between them with one look...but still both were hesitant...unable to move beyond the past yet.

Held back by an invisible wall. Just like the first time they met.

Both stood there...just looking into the other's eyes.

Not moving.

Not speaking.

Unable to do anything but to look into the other's eyes.

Both only wishing...to reach beyond the wall between them.

Author's note: YES I AM EEEEE-VIL! HAHAHAH! I know I am cruel...but I just had to stop writing! My finger's hurt! I'm going to update soon! Don't worry! The Next Chapter will be a character list! When THIS story ends I'll make the last chapter the character list, but until then...tell me what you thought! FEEDBACK!FEEDBACK!


	21. Home

The scream that interrupted the moment took all by surprise.

Parker ripped her gaze away from Jarod to back to the house. Within seconds the screaming was amplified by several other voices screaming out.

Suddenly a girl appeared in the doorway.

Jarod sucked in his breath slowly at the sight of the girl.

It was Miss Parker. The one he remembered when he was a teenage boy. She was standing in the doorway staring down at them.

Miss Parker blocked Hope's view of the person behind her mother. Really Hope didn't care much about the person.

Her family was running around screaming at each other inside the house, and they were about to get into a fight.

"MOM! SIBYL JUMPED UP AND SCREAMED BECAUSE OF A COCKROACH AND STAMPED ON TABAN'S FOOT! NOW EVERYONE'S FIGHTING! YOU BETTER COME QUICK!" Hope yelled as she began her descent down the stairs towards her mother, ready to pull her into the house.

Jarod's brain stopped working at the first word the girl said. She had just called Miss Parker mom.

When she was just about to reach her mother, her mother turned more towards her, and that's when she stopped dead in her tracks…….because of the person standing behind her mother.

Her eyes were as wide as the man looking back at her.

Parker looked from her daughter to Jarod's face.

Jarod looked at Hope with wide eyed shock and mouth slightly ajar. He continued to just gaze at Hope, almost forgetting that Parker was in front of him as well.

When Hope had set sights on her father a link had opened between her and her siblings. The yelling had stopped immediately as the face of their father was transmitted to her brothers and sisters.

As they suddenly stopped, Lyle looked up from his food to stare at the children…….who still stock still.

Jarod didn't notice this though. All of his attention was focused on the replica of Miss Parker in front of him.

Parker watched as Jarod seemed to shake his head in denial. Turning his head slightly he looked back at his clone………not his clone. He reminded himself.

Amanda's brother. His son.

He turned back to look at Hope once more.

Hope had moved into the confines of her mothers hold, pressing her back into her mother's chest.

Parker tightened her arms around her daughter as Jarod continued to stare at her.

Slowly his mind processed Hope's words.

_Everybody?_

Slowly he turned his gaze up to the house. Without a word he began to swiftly climb the stairs.

Parker and Hope were on his heels, as well as Amanda and D'Artagnan.

When Jarod arrived at the door………….the others were there in the hallway………..staring back at him.

He stepped back with a baffled gaze as he took in the sight of them all. In an instant knowing who these children were.

Their looks confirming who they were.

His eyes began to water as he took in the sight of who he now knew to be his children.

Parker watched as her children gazed with wide eyes at the man before them.

It was too much for him to take in. Pain coursing through him, knowing that this was the Centre's doing.

That they had done this to him and Miss Parker. They took away there children.

He was about to cry when he seemed to stumble back .

Parker immediately came to Jarod's front and tried to calm him down.

She knew how the emotions overwhelm you. She knew the position that he found himself in.

Parker herself had found herself in the same situation not too long ago.

"Jarod….its ok. Calm down." Parker tried to soothe him with a calm voice.

Jarod looked away from the children to her with wide eyes searching her own.

He just shook his head and pushed her hand away that was trying to grab his arm.

When he was just outside the door he found his voice.

His eyes flicking back and forth between the children and Parker.

He was still trying to deny the fact that these were his children………the idea of what the Centre would have done to them if it were true turning his insides cold.

"Are………are they…….are they mine….or….." He tried to ask but his voice was choked up because of the tears that were about to spill.

Parker's eyes watered. She pressed her closed mouth together tighter and looked down as she nodded her head.

Jarod let a few tears fall and then tried to speak again as his voice began to choke him again. But he had to know…..he had to.

"Are they……..are they like you…..or are they like….." He asked hoping that they answer would be neither.

Instead the sad smile on her face made him squeeze his eyes shut.

"They're extremely smart." Is all that Parker said.

He shook his head at the answer he received.

Looking back inside the house he took in several deep breaths. Switching his gaze from Parker to the children motioning to them.

"Can I…….." Not finishing his question.

Parker nodded her head as she tried to hold back her tears.

Slowly Jarod worked up the nerve to go back inside.

The faces that looked back at him were smiling. It unnerved him a little……but none the less……..he couldn't help but return the smile.

"Hi….." he said awkwardly.

They just continued to stare at him.

Taban turned to look at the others and then back to the man he knew to be his father. Taban knew he had to say something before the tension in the air was thick enough to suffocate them.

Shrugging his shoulder's as his father looked at him.

"Welcome to the Brady Bunch from Hell." He said seriously, followed by the widest smile as everyone giggled at the statement………Jarod included.

Slowly Hope, who had joined the others walked up to her father and enveloped him into a tight hug, burying her face in the leather jacket that he wore.

Jarod wrapped his arms around her on instinct and squeezed back just as hard.

Soon it became a group hug and laughter was heard coming from the children, as well as Jarod himself at the awkward way they were hugging.

Parker watched all this with a smile on her face, as she leaned against the door frame.

Watching her children smile and try to hug their father was only one of the reasons why she felt happiness soar through her.

The hand on her shoulder was the other. She turned to look at her daughter. Amanda was also watching the scene with a smile on her face.

Turning her head Amanda smiled at her mother before leaning in and kissing her mother's cheek. Leaning back she gaze into her mother's watery eyes.

Parker knew what Amanda wanted to say to her.

"You have someone to meet." Parker said with a wry smile.

Amanda smiled and almost started to cry. Letting out a deep breath as her mother rubbed her back, she breathed out and closed her eyes.

The little one's who had not jumped up from the table, were sitting down and playing with their food on their plates.

The children all looked up as the tingle ran down their spines. Quickly all jumped out their chairs and ran screaming.

"MAMAMAMAMAMA!" They screamed as Amanda walked into the room and grabbed one of her sons with tears in her eyes and began to kiss him all over.

It was her father's turn, as well as her siblings, to watch a reunion take place.

Amanda was crying as her children cried for her. She kneeled down and let down her son as she was hugged from all sides as she picked up one of the youngest. One that was just learning to walk.

His whimpered out 'Mama', causing her to cry more as she kissed her baby's head.

Parker watched on with tears streaming down her face. Feeling a presence behind her, she quickly turned around.

The young man behind her startled her. But within a second of seeing who the young man had in his arms, almost caused her heart to stop. She looked up from the boy in his arms to the young mans face.

The look she saw there shocking her. He was smiling…….with a joy in his face that couldn't be mistaken.

Turning, following his gaze, she again was brought back to the scene of Amanda kissing and hugging her children.

Then one of the little boys popped up and looked straight at the man behind her.

"DADDY!" He yelled.

At the yell the boy in the young man's arms woke. Squirming out of his father's hold he ran to his mother, as the children began to run towards the man.

The man laughed and scooped up the children as they themselves began to laugh merrily.

Parker turned with a shock face to Amanda.

Amanda just smiled back at her mother's face.

Parker knew it was going to be a long night………….but nothing would have prepared her for what the next few minutes would hold.

Bobby had been sitting in the kitchen with the smallest of the family, trying to stay away from the reunion he felt he had no part in.

When the smallest had jumped up he had remained in his place. Shoveling the rest of his food up, he had continued eatting. Emily had sat right across from him, occasionally looking up to the sound the children were making. But she had stayed seated in her seat, not leaving him out of her sight for a second.

In the other room, in the mean time, Amanda had stood up with one of her children in her arms. Taking a deep breath she braced herself.

"Pop?" She asked staring beyond her the crowd in front of her.

Bobby had been about to take a swig from his glass when he heard the familiar voice.

Really Amanda hadn't said it all that loudly. But he would have recognized that voice anywhere.

Emily watched Bobby begin to shake and his breathing start to become labored. She stood up from her chair, not sure what to do. Then the person coming into the room caught he attention.

Emily's mouth slowly dropped at the sight.

"Amanda." Emily whispered out.

Amanda smiled at Emily and slowly turned her gaze to Bobby.

Bobby just kept looking in front of him.

"Pop?" Amanda said in cry. The sight of him making her cry.

Slowly...Bobby turned his head...and their eyes met.

Amanda smiled at the sight of her Pop.

Within seconds they were embracing, squeezing the life out of each other. Bobby took into count the way she looked. He counted all appendages. Making sure their were five fingers on each hand. They stood there hugging each other, just happy to be together again...until...

Jarod had followed Amanda. Not understanding he use of the slang word for father.

The second his eyes set on the person in which held Amanda...caused his blood to boil, and before anyone knew it...Jarod a yanked Bobby away from Amanda and punched him square in the face.

Bobby went flying back, crashing into the chairs.

Emily, Parker and Amanda went to Bobby's side in a hurry.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" Parker yelled from Bobby's side.

"WHAT THE HELL IS **HE** DOING HERE?" Jarod asked as he pointed at Bobby with an enraged face.

"He lives here." Parker said as she rose from her spot next to Bobby and walked up to Jarod.

Jarod's angry face turned to Parker.

"WHAT!" He screamed in her face.

"You endangered the lives of our children by exposing them to him." Jarod said with a livid expression.

"Bobby risked his OWN life to save our children!" Parker almost screamed.

"He's a monster Parker. I'd want him near my children. Especially Amanda." Jarod forced himself to lower his voice.

"BOBBY PRACTICALLY RAISED AMANDA! HE WAS THERE WHEN WE WEREN'T!" Parker yelled into Jarod's face. Parker knew that Amanda would never allow Jarod to kick Bobby out. And that if he did, she would leave with him.

She couldn't have that.

The pure rage on his face when she said that almost made her crumble.

"WELL THAT'S NOT MY FAULT! IS IT PARKER!" He yelled straight in her face.

Her eyes watered. The words cutting into her more tan any knife ever could.

Point of the matter...was that he was right. It wasn't his fault. Still his anger continued.

"THE TOOK ME FROM MY FAMILY PARKER! AND THEN THEY TOOK AWAY THE FAMILY I COULD HAVE MADE MYSELF!" He yelled as he began to step away from them.

During the time he had started to yell the statement, he had actually begun to cry.

It broke her heart to see him cry. It always had. And it always would.

"THEY TOOK EVERYTHING AWAY PARKER!" He yelled again as the tears began to slide down his face.

That's when he finally gave in to the pain, hurt, that racked his body from the moment he had seen his children. Realization of what had caused them to be making his stomach turn and his heart to heave.

Jarod seemed to collapse on the floor at that point.

They just watched as he cried on the floor of the dining room.

Amanda watched with watery eyes herself. The pain he was feeling, invading her every cell. Knowing how he felt was one thing...feeling it...well...that was something entirely different.

Turning her gaze to the man beside her, she looked at him with pleading eyes.

Fortuneately Bobby had been looking at her. And fortuneate for Amanda, she didn't have to plead for anything.

"Go to him." Is what he whispered to her.

With in three seconds she was there by her father. Taking him in her arms she rocked him and held him back as tightly as he tried to hold her.

"Sssshhhhh...its ok now...its ok...I won't let them take anything more Dad...I promise." Amanda whispered as she rocked her father.

Soon hope was there with them, and she crawled in to her father's hold and placed her head against his chest and squeezed him as they all rocked together.

Jarod shuddered. But both Amanda and Hope continued to hold him.

"I love you Dad." Amanda whispered, followed quickly by Hope.

Jarod closed his eyes. He let out a sigh.

Those three words had been what he had searched for his entire life. It was all that he had wanted. And now as he held two of his daughters, placing his chin on top of Hope's head...he had found what he had searched for, for so long.

Home.

Jarod...had found his home.


	22. Family Reunion

Jarod continued to rock in the embrace of his two daughters. Zoning out completely from the world around him, he almost missed the sound of his father's voice calling out his name.

Slightly shaking his head as a figure moved in front of him.

His daughters slowly pulled away as he focused on the figure that stood above him.

Finally his eyes focused enough for him to see who stood before him.

"Dad?"

The Major looked down at his son with a wide smile on his face. It had been a long time since he had seen his son so up close. Counting on one hand how many times he had seen his son this close in the past 30 years.

Maybe a second later, maybe two, the Major found his arms full as Jarod embraced him.

"Dad?" Jarod asked again as new tears found their way down his cheeks.

"I'm here Jarod……I'm here……(smiling a smile of laughter and happiness)…..It's going to be all right now." The Major said into his son's hair as he held him the bruising embrace that Jarod initiated.

Snuggling deeper into his father's embrace, he let out the tears that wanted to fall and meet the ground.

Exhausted from all of the emotions that had coursed through him in the last few minutes, that his father actual held up some of his weight.

"Jarod….I'm not young any more. This old body can barely keep me up!" The Major commented jokingly.

Jarod smiled and laughed into the crook of his father's neck. Easing himself upright, his eyes never made it to his father's face.

Instead, they focused on his sister……………coddling Lyle on the ground.

The first emotion he felt was shock…….which slowly merged in to anger and panic. Yet Jarod didn't move from his spot.

Emily helped Lyle upright and stayed intimately close to Lyle, wiping away the small amount of blood that came from his split lip.

Amanda was walking up to Lyle and checking that he was ok as well. The look of concern on her face causing a sudden pang of hurt…….and even jealousy.

Parker gazed at him from the entryway of the dining room. Focusing solely on him……and not interested in the least bit for her brother. Jarod had only gotten off one punch…….and though the blow had been hard, she knew that the damage wasn't that great.

Besides………..if her brother could take getting his thumb cut off……he could live with a punch in the mouth.

Parker just looked at his profile as he continued to look at Bobby.

The dark hair and tanned complexion along with his thick leather jacket and dark blue jeans making him seem almost sinister……………….but she knew better.

How many nights had she dreamed of him being in front of her? Even before the vision.

Parker had, had a change of heart before the vision. After the island of Carthis she had been more inclined to take the false leads that Jarod had provided her. Making sure that Lyle never found his true location, which she already knew.

The voices had told her where to find him. Where to go. When to move. The advantage was hers……..but she didn't take it.

Realizing that she…………wanted him to be free.

It ran deeper then that really…..but she had pushed away the emotions……until Amanda came to her in the vision.

Amanda had forced her to see what had been in front of her eyes for such a long time.

That Jarod and her……….they had something together………..which they didn't have when they were apart.

A bond. A strength.

Really she didn't know what it was, or how she could put it into words. All she knew was that she had felt it when they were close………..even as they were children she had felt it.

Maybe that was the reason the Centre had not wanted them to be enemies……………..so they could never be allies.

Smirking as she looked at him she had one thought.

_We've always been allies._

Even when acting the part of his enemy……………something inside her would make pull back.

He had become something more than a friend a very long time ago.

Blood pounded through her veins as her heart beat increased. The sight of him after so many years making the ache inside of her heart disappear. Having him close to her had always caused a sort of fear inside her. Fear instilled by the Centre. Pushing back the flip flop of her heart as he was near her was difficult………always had been. But her fear always overtook her. Years had been thrown away because of her fear, because of a cruel fate they both had, because of the Centre.

As if feeling her stare at him, Jarod turned his gaze to her.

Never had he seen eyes like hers. He had met many people during his years of pretending. Yet her eyes always haunted him.

He found something in them that he could find nowhere else.

_Peace. Tranquility. Love._ His thoughts but a whisper in his head.

Parker saw his eyes turn to something beside her. Following his gaze she turned to find D'Artagnan beside her.

He looked nervous. _Very_ nervous.

She frowned in confusion.

A few minutes ago he had been smiling and laughing…….and yet now……he was scared almost. Fear shown in his eyes.

Just then the hammer hit the nail for Parker.

D'Artagnan had never put back his contact lenses.

Turning back towards Jarod she saw him take a shuddering breath as his eyes locked with D'Artagnan's.

Then slowly Jarod began to walk towards D'Artagnan and herself.

The penetrating glare his father was giving him made D'Artagnan feel very defensive. He had a scowl on his face that anyone could see that he had attained from his mother.

Finding himself directly in front of his father under high scrutiny was not something he wanted in the least.

Fingers pressed into the bottom of his chin….lifting up his head. He didn't remember looking down.

Brown eyes met blue, and a sparkle entered into both eyes. One of recognition……and one of fear.

It was like a knife stabbing Jarod's heart.

His hand slipped away as he lowered his head and backed away from D'Artagnan.

Biting his lip he tried to push the tears away.

D'Artagnan took it the wrong way.

"Is it that horrible……..to look at me?" He asked with a hurt and angered voice.

Both Jarod's and Parker's eyes popped open at the statement. Especially in the way it was said.

Amanda let out a huge sigh and let out two words with the sigh.

"Oh shit…"

Jarod just stared at his newfound son in shock.

"I…..I…"

"For a genius you don't seem to be able to articulate your thoughts and emotions very well." D'Artagnan said with a hateful sneer developing on his face.

No one said a word as Jarod's mouth hung open at the jab at him.

Parker just stared at her son from beside him.

_Ok? Where is this coming from?_ Came her thoughts.

"Shocking isn't it? To think you know something…….and then for the truth to turn your world upside down." D'Artagnan said with an evil little smirk on his face.

Confusion was the only emotion that showed on Jarod's face…….mostly because he had to dodge what D'Artagnan was saying. But Jarod knew that shock was nothing compared to what he was going through. Instead of dealing with it he tried to deal with the matter that was more important to him at the moment; why his son was angry at him.

"Why are you being so hostile?" Jarod asked in a small voice.

D'Artagnan almost let up on his father when he heard his voice, but quickly he shoved the pity for his father down and continued to rattle his father's chain.

"Might have something to do with your stupidity? Or maybe your arrogance!" D'Artagnan said as his nostrils flared and his lip curled up in anger.

"DAR!" His mother screamed from beside him as both he and his father jumped up.

D'Artagnan turned to look as his mother.

"I don't care why you are fighting with your father, but you WILL show him respect! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" Parker yelled.

Both father and son were taken aback at her outburst.

D'Artagnan just looked away from her and his father, looking to where Amanda stood.

Amanda grimaced and shrugged her shoulders.

D'Artagnan just snarled and lowered his head in disgust at the man in front of him.

Then with a deadly voice nor Parker or Jarod had ever heard whispered something that left Jarod deeply cut.

"He's no father of mine."

With that he turned and stormed up the stairs, leaving behind his entire family to stare at him in shock.

All except one that is.

Amanda understood him perfectly.

Jarod looked down and physically shook his head. Concluding in his head that action needed to take place he was about to run up the stairs after his son, when Amanda's voice stopped him.

"Leave him be Dad. He needs time to himself."

Jarod just turned to stare at Amanda for a second, but sure enough his eyes went back to the stairs.

Letting out a determined sigh he slowly turned and walked into the parlor, the others following him in.

Amanda and Parker instead stood outside looking up at the stairs.

"He needs twenty minutes mom." Amanda said as she continued looking up the stairs.

Parker turned with her eyebrows scrunched together to stare at her daughter.

"Twenty minutes?" Parker asked.

Amanda turned to her mother and pointed a finger to her head.

Parker smiled understanding.

"Twenty minutes." Amanda reiterated.

Parker then frowned and looked back up the stairs shortly and then turned back to Amanda.

"What was all that about?" Parker asked concerned.

Amanda let out a loud heavy sigh.

"Think about the way I was towards you in your vision mom…………now apply it to Dar and Dad." Amanda explained.

When Amanda picked up her mother's confused thoughts again, she turned to her mother and stated simply….

"He's pissed at Dad."

Parker's thoughts were cut off as Amanda whirled to the mental presence of her father.

"Why is he pissed at me?" Jarod asked as he stared up at the stairs. Shifting his gaze back down to his daughter.

Amanda huffed out a laugh and looked away from her father and down at the ground.

"Which of the many reasons do you want dad? The most recent or the old?" Amanda asked in slight anger herself. S

"What did I do?" Jarod asked his daughter with confusion and shock on his face at his daughter hostility towards him.

Lifting up her head and looking directly into his eyes she said "You left him Dad."

Jarod just stared at her a minute…..trying to process her statement.

"Dad," Amanda started a little exasperated at having to explain things to her father, "you DUMPED him on grandpa………and took off to be with your girlfriend! I'm more than pissed at you myself for that one." Amanda told her father straight out.

Unfortunately both Parker and Jarod shifted back as both of them were brought up with a factor that they had both forgotten about………………Zoe.

Parker seemed to bring down a wall as her eyes became darker, almost physically pulling it down.

Jarod just averted his eyes at the mention of his girlfriend. One that he had completely forgotten about.

He felt like beating himself over the head with a shovel as he berated himself on the situation that he now found himself.

"Not to mention that fact that you didn't even deal with him…….you treated him like he was just some……..sick……..kinda…….creation……….that you were forced to face, but refused to assume any responsibility to his existence or his welfare." Amanda said growing angrier by the second.

"NOW WAIT A MINUTE! I had my father take him to give him a better life than I could give him! The Centre was after me and him……it was only logical to separate from each other." Jarod exclaimed trying to defend himself.

Amanda just opened her mouth with a sort of 'are you kidding' face.

Amanda actually began to laugh.

"PLEASE! Leaving him with a man that has no clue how to deal with a child who has been kept a prison for his entire life and tortured doesn't seem logical to me DAD!" Amanda exclaimed.

Jarod stared at her with a stunned face at her comment.

"D'ARTAGNAN NEEDED YOU DAD! YOU! And you weren't there for him!" Amanda yelled at her father.

Then after a minute of staring into his searching gaze, Amanda stormed up the stairs like D'Artagnan had.

This time Jarod was stopped by Parker's hand as he grabbed his upper arm.

"They both need to be alone….." Parker whispered to Jarod as she kept her eyes on the ground.

Shivers ran through them both at the touch, but both had learned to squelch the reaction they made due to the other.

Jarod slowly pulled away as Parker looked up into his eyes.

Again their eyes locked…….but shortly broke apart as a small voice asked a question that jarred them apart.

"What girlfriend?"

* * *

Author's Note: Yes I am an evil wicked person for putting you all through this………….but I promise………….they shall be together………or not…………depends on how much you guys tell me you want them to be together! (Grins Evily) 


	23. Be Thankful

Without needing to call out to him, Amanda knew where D'Artagnan had fled.

She smirked to herself and shook her head.

Slowly she began to climb up to the third floor of the villa.

Walking down the hall until she came to the door that led up to the attic, D'Artagnan having left it wide open.

Climbing the few stairs up she caught sight of him sitting half in and half out of the attic window. He supported his arms on his knees as he fiddled with his hands on the wood frame of the window.

Grimacing she slowly approached him.

"Were those your emotions coming out……or were they mine?" Amanda asked Dar.

Dar looked up with shiny blue eyes.

He was ready to cry.

With a raspy clogged throat he answered.

"You know they were mine."

He tried to swallow down the lump in his throat, but he didn't succeed in doing so.

Amanda smirked and sat down on the sill next to her brothers' legs.

Placing her hand on his knee, she sat there waiting.

His breathing evened out…….and he had stopped the small tremble that had traveled throughout his body.

Looking up his blue eyes met her brown and slowly both smiled.

"Hey." Amanda said simply in greeting.

"Hey." D'Artagnan said in response. But the longer he looked at her the more he saw the old bruises that still lined her face, he could see into her mind…..into the darkness that had consumed her for soo long. And to a new secret that caused his soul to break.

His face crumbled under the brutal sobbing that began to wrack his body. Forcing his head down and away from her gaze as everything hit him.

Amanda's arms were around him before he even knew it. His arms wrapped around her arms and crushed her to him as his tears crashed down into both of their clothing.

"It's ok…….It's ok………..I'm here now………I'm fine with that Dar…….." Amanda whispered out.

Pulling back from her embrace and looking her into her eyes he looked at her with her in his eyes.

"Your just going to accept it?" Dar asked her.

Amanda gave him a small smile.

"I made my choice." Is all she would say to him.

Staring at her face that still held the faint remnants of bruises, he now knew why she had not opened their link in all the years that she had been trapped in the depths of the prison that held them both.

Reality was a terrible pill to swallow.

Why did life have to be so hard for them? Why could nothing be easy for them?

Sucking back a breath as well as the tears that were cascading down his face, he tried to look away from her eyes…….but found that he couldn't.

He had just found her……………..and soon would have to lose her again.

She tilted her head as a teary smile formed on her face at his thought.

"Dar….." She whispered…"I was always with you……" she leaned her head closer to his and stared into his eyes " and I always will be…" Amanda whispered to her brother.

D'Artagnan flung himself into her arms and squeezed her tight and cried great heaving sobs into her shoulder.

Amanda held him just as tight as she looked up to the ceiling and spoke.

"What we faced together………..bonded us beyond blood Dar………the three of us have a connection to each other……. stronger than anyone could ever imagine. And I know…" She said as her voice began to crack as she began to cry herself…. " That a connection like that……..goes beyond…….the physical world." She said as the tears fell down her face and into D'Artagnan's hair.

Amanda adjusted her head so she could whisper in his ear.

Tears still falling down her face she whispered her words of wisdom to her brother.

"I want…….I want you to remember…………………….that even though you can't see me…………it doesn't mean………………..that I'm not with you. So……So when you find yourself……..alone……….in a ddark place……………and you can't see a way out……." She closed her eyes " you'll hear a whisper in your mind…...( her eyes opened) and it will be…….telling you………………………never give up."

D'Artagnan squeezed his eyes together tighter.

Leaning in closer to his ear she repeated her words.

"Never give up Dar………..don't you ever give up."

So both sat, crying in the others arms……all of the truth in the open……knowing that time was not a friend…but a foe.

Slowly pulling back D'Artagnan's tear streaked faced looked into Amanda's wet eyes.

"What about…"

"No one but us three Dar…..I don't want the others to know……………………..lets be a family- maybe create some happy memories (she chocked out), let them have something to look back on………without pain……..without the Centre." Amanda said with a sniffle.

D'Artagnan couldn't help but not agree.

"But…"

"I love him Dar." Amanda said as she closed her eyes tightly.

D'Artagnan stared into her face. "I know….I know Amanda…….that's why I think you should…."

"No!" She said firmly as her eyes opened.

"But Amanda you can be with him…."

"I love him to much to hurt him like that Dar. It's………………It's what's best for him." Amanda said as she stared into her brother's eyes.

D'Artagnan looked down at the ground and then back up at her.

"You planned this didn't you………….you planned all of this." Dar accused her.

He watched as she looked out the window into the wintry night.

"The only thing I planned was freeing my children." She admitted to him.

"Oh…" he said with a tilt of his head "I see. You were……..you were going to stay down in the depths of that hell if T.K. hadn't been down in the sub levels. You…..you would've just let me believe for the rest of my life that you died in my arms." D'Artagnan's baritone voice reverberated throughout the attic as his voice rose in anger.

Swiftly turning her head back to him see stared into his angry eyes.

"It would have been better for you that way…………..instead of having to watch me die again."

"DAMNIT!" He screamed as he jumped up and stared into her eyes.

"How do you know that it would have been better for me! IT MY CHOICE! Don't you act like Dad and make a selfish decision just because you simed out a situation!"

"I AM NOT BEING SELFISH!" Amanda screamed at him as she herself stood up.

D'Artagnan sneered and fisted his hands up against his head and pumped them slightly before letting out a roar of anger. He turned around and then back to Amanda and raised and accusing finger at her.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S GIVING UP! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WON'T RISK BEING HURT……IT'S NOT ABOUT HURTING JAMES. IT'S ABOUT YOU!" D'Artagnan yelled out with rage in his eyes.

But as he stared into her eyes……..and watched the tears…..return……………he knew…………he knew there was no hope…………..because she really had given up. And Amanda never gave up.

The anger drained away as his own hope was snatched from his hands and thrown on the floor, where it had shattered into a million pieces.

He just stared at her as she looked down at the floor and swallowed down what seemed to be a lump in her throat and then let out a heavy breath.

"You mean……………….there's really nothing that……that can be done I mean………all avenues explored and all?" D'Artagnan asked in despair.

"Do you think ( she said straining her voice)…..that I would give up so easily Dar? Do you think I don't want to see my children grow up and marry the man that I believe was born to love me!" She said as a bubble of anger surfaced in her. Still not looking up into his eyes she continued.

"If……..If anything should happen to James………I want you to take care of the children…..you and Barry……….. away as far and as fast as you can……..show them everything they need to know to survive." Amanda said as her eyes searched the floor.

"THAT'S…….NOT……going to happen………..I won't let it happen." Dar said firmly.

Looking up into his determined blue eyes, Amanda let a little smirk form on her lips, so indicative of her mother's that D'Artagnan knew that the mood had changed.

"You always were a stubborn bastard!" Amanda said as her smirk became a full fledged smile.

"AH!" D'Artagnan warned with a smile and a raised finger in front of him.

"I may be stubborn but bastard I am not. Mom and Dad were legally married when they had us." Dar protested with mirth in his voice.

Amanda let out a laugh of her own and wagged her finger at Dar.

"A Mom and Dad that conceived us in a ventilation shaft may I remind you………and I highly DOUBT……that they had encountered that evening to create such miracles." Amanda said as she began to walk to the door of the attic.

"Come on you can't really blame them……I mean…..in the depths of hell Mom and Down found heaven." Dar said as he laughed at Amanda's disgusted groan.

"Ok…..never…….ever say that again…..and I'll never talk about Mom and Dad……CONCEIVING us again." She offered a pact, as she turned to look at her brother.

Dar walked up to her with a small smile on his face. He knew that he had to drop the conversation in order to enjoy the little time he had left with his sister. Barry assured him that any time he had with her………..should be a blessing. And to grab what time they had and be thankful for that time.

Both had agreed.

Enjoy the time that they had……..and let destiny decide what will happen.

Dar offered his hand in agreement to the pact.

"Deal." He said.

Both smiled at each other, then Amanda turned……and they walked down the stairs…….a to a future unknown.

* * *

Barry sat in the dark booth nervously awaiting. 

He had been down the block when the tingling sensation had come to him.

Having not felt it in so many years had not dulled his awareness of what it meant.

He had stopped dead in the middle of the street as he let the voices come to him.

Not hearing the honking horns that lined the intersection, he had let tears fall as the feeling of happiness filled him.

When he had snapped back to realize his surroundings and the yells and car horns he had quickly jogged to the sidewalk.

Weary of all the attention that he was receiving from the people in the cars and the onlookers from the road he had dove into the first store in his path.

Truly he hadn't even taken notice what store he had entered……...he was concentrating on talking with his brother and sister.

Nearly spending in hour staring off into the space in front of him, the people manning the store grew extremely worried and scared of him.

But just like before he didn't notice.

After he and D'Artagnan had discovered Amanda's secret…..he had zoned out from his surroundings completely………focusing on the two beings that were the most important in his life.

He had broken down and cried in the store as the management watched on from a good distance.

It wasn't until one of the sales girls came up to him, feeling sorry for him, and asked him if he was alright that he realized that he was in a shoe store and that people were staring at him…….some in fear and some with curiosity.

Excusing himself quickly in a sort of haze he had exited the shoe store and had jogged down the road until he came upon the small church.

He had looked up and studied the building before entering.

Now he sat in the confessional booth……….awaiting for what……he himself really didn't know.

"How can I help you my son?" A voiced asked startling Barry.

He looked through the grating at the obscured sight of a priest. He took in a deep breath and let it out all at once.

Trying to gather the words to say what he needed to say, and failing as his lips moved and nothing came out.

"Is there something you wish to confess my son?" The priest asked in a concerned voice.

"Ah…..no…..no father. I uh……I…..well……I don't know how to say the things I need to say father." Barry explained.

He saw that the priest actually smiled.

"Take your time son……there's no rush." The priest said.

At those words Barry began to tear up.

"No….no father……..there isn't." Barry said in a whisper.

In a concerned voice the priest asked "Why is that?"

Taking a deep breath and blowing it out as the emotions bubbled up he tried to tell the priest.

"I ah….(he licked his dry lips) I'm not a religious man father. ( The priest nodded his head in understanding, but said nothing) I…….I'm a man of science…..logic…………..facts" he said as he stared down into his hands. "I've never really believed in a ……a God………well………….nothing has ever led be to believe in him……." Barry left hanging.

The Priest smiled and spoke.

"I sense a 'but' coming." The Priest said trying to lighten the mood.

Barry looked up from his hands rubbing together and looked up directly at the priests face.

"Can……….Can you teach me how to pray father?" Barry asked in a small whisper.

At this the priest looked through the grate directly into Barry's blue eyes.

"Come again?" The Priest asked politely and a bit shocked.

Barry just licked his lips again and looked down and then up into the Priests' eyes again.

"I thought you said you were a man of science……a non believer?" The Priest asked quietly.

Barry's tear's did not escape the Priests eyes……..years of being in the confessional had allowed him to adapt to the darkness in the small space.

"I……..I am father……but………..but when…………science…….and fact……………have left me with no answers………………..then…….then I have to believe, " he swallowed down some tears, "I have to believe that there's something more."

With that Barry looked back up into the father's eyes.

"Will you teach me father………to pray?" Barry asked.

The Priest looked into Barry's eyes………and saw the deep need that lurked behind them.

Smiling the Priests said yes.

"It's not as hard as you think." He said to Barry.

And so the next half hour was spent with two strangers praying together.

One born in the depths of hell…….and one born in the house of God.

But in one half hour………both prayed for the same thing.

Amiracle.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope no one found this chapter offensive in any way...but I promise that what we all want is coming soon. Wishing everyone a Happy Thanksgiving! Enjoy! 


	24. Being a Father

Jarod had never experienced this feeling before…sure he had felt high amounts of panic but not to this level. His palms began to sweat, he felt the droplets of water start to form and gather on his forehead. Mouth parched and finding it hard to speak, he didn't know how to answer the simple question.

The fact that the question was asked by one of his daughters could have something to do with it.

Faith and Hope stood before him. Perfect replicas of their mother stood before a speechless Jarod.

If under other circumstances Parker would have found the fact that – Jarod – The Genius – was speechless.

Jarod's mouth opened and closed, stopping to take deep breaths now and then to steady his resolve, yet still not being able to say a word. Luckily for Jarod- he would be saved by the one person he had never expected.

"Come on you two……your parents have to talk…..and I know they need privacy." Lyle said as he placed his hands on both Faith and Hope's shoulder's as he tried to turn them to go back into the other room.

"Uncle Bobby, we're not children and fully understand the maturity needed for this conversation." Faith smarted of with a sarcastic face that Bobby had first seen on Parker's face.

And it was now like it was then…..annoying.

"Yeah right, **I** don't even have the maturity for this conversation. Get out of here!" He pushed them in the general direction of the living room.

Shaking his head, he began to walk toward's the kitchen without even looking back at Jarod or Parker.

A minute passed without them moving or even acknowledging the other's presence.

Jarod had just worked up the courage to just say something when D'Artagnan and Amanda were heard coming down the stairs. Apparently the minute that passed had been more along the lines of ten.

Jarod knew something was wrong the second he looked into his sons eyes. A deep pain that he had seen in his own in the recordings of his life was now reflecting out of his sons eyes.

Something had happened upstairs to cause him a lot of pain. What that was Jarod didn't quite know. He doubted very much that D'Artagnan would really tell him either. Switching his gaze to look into his daughter's eyes he felt a stab of pain. He had only known her for a short while, but already he knew her eyes well.

He had seen them filled with hurt before……but it didn't compare to the hurt he saw in them now.

Parker saw it also. Instincts telling her that her children needed her, and without thought walked up to Amanda and brushed her hair out of her face where few strands had stuck because of the tears that she had cried.

"Are you ok?" Parker asked quietly with a concerned face.

Amanda's smirk looked identical to her father's as she lowered her eyes and then looked back up to her mother.

"Yeah……I'm fine." Amanda whispered back.

Amanda started to walk, and Parker found herself wrapping her arm around her daughter's back and rubbing her arm. Amanda just went with it and leaned her head down to rest on her mother's shoulder. Parker kissed her daughter's forehead as they both walked into the den where the others were waiting.

Jarod and Dar were left in the hall watching them walk away. Turning to stare at the other in realizing that they had been left to deal with each other.

Dar fiddled with his hands and looked every which way but at his father. Jarod just stared him, still coming to terms with all the truths that had come to pass recently.

Just when Dar was about to walk past him and into the den, Jarod stepped in his path.

"Ok………you may be right on what you said…..and……you may be wrong. We won't say your either right now…." Jarod said quietly.

Dar just looked over to the ground and not into Jarod's eyes. Being as they were the same height made it even more difficult for Dar to do so.

Jarod brought his hand up and placed it on Dar's shoulder, startling him a bit at the contact.

"What I will say right now is that…………you seem to be in pain and……….I may not have been their in the past for you………….but I'm here now…" Jarod said as he placed his other hand on Dar's shoulder, " and you don't need to go through it alone."

Jarod would never know if the tears that Dar cried next were from the words he spoke or because of what happened up those stairs. None the less he let out a sigh of relief as D'Artagnan crushed him into a bear hug.

Jarod tried to say every comforting thing that he could think of, but in the end D'Artagnan continued to cry.

"Grandpa said……men don't cry in public." Dar stated through a clogged throat.

Jarod hugged him a little tighter and whispered to his son.

"In this house………in your home………is not in public. And no one will ever judge you here for crying. Not me. Not your mother. Not even your grandfather."

Jarod waited a minute until be pulled away and looked into his sons eyes.

"Do understand? No one….." Jarod said as he held Dar away at arms length.

D'Artagnan nodded and became to sniffle and wipe away his tears, trying to compose himself even after what his father had said.

Jarod huffed out a silent laugh, then reached into his back pocket and produced a handkerchief and handed it to D'Artagnan.

D'Artagnan took the handkerchief without question and proceeded to blow his nose with it……and quite loudly at that.

Jarod's head went back as his eyes widened at the sound

D'Artagnan wiped at his nose one last time before offering the handkerchief back to him.

Jarod just raised his head with a smirking face.

"That's ok…..you can hold on to it."

Both let out a small laugh at the small joke.

Dar looked down and tried to look back up at his father, but could seem to be able to do so and say what he wanted to say.

"Thanks." D'Artagnan said in a small voice as he kept his eyes down.

Jarod again placed his hand on Dar's shoulder and again caused the same shocked expression to cross D'Artagnan's face- looking up into his father's eyes at the act.

"Any time." Jarod stated simply, as well as promised.

D'artagnan's adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed and nodded at his father's simple promise.

Both then walked into the den, where their family waited for them.

Within seconds of entering the Den, Amanda had her arms full with her children as they all surrounded her and all tried to talk to her at once. The look on Amanda's face was one she had never seen before. Total happiness and serenity came out of her smile and every move she made.

Parker stepped back and leaned against the door jam, her head tilting as she just stared at Amanda with her children. Smiling to herself at her daughter's happiness.

Dar and Jarod stood beside her and also stopped and stared at Amanda.

All three coming to realize in those few moments all of the losses they had to suffer to reach this one moment in time. How many loved one's they had lost, never met- to be standing here, in this one moment in time.

"DADDDY DADDY!" Little Gretta yelled as she launched herself into her father's arms.

Jarod let out a huff of surprise as the air left him as Gretta jumped from the sofa back into her father's arms.

"GRETTA!" Parker yelled out at her daughter at her little stunt. Parker had actually felt her heart in her throat, scared her daughter would fall and hurt herself.

Gretta who had been smiling at her father, in which he returned the smile wholeheartedly, turned and frowned at her mother's angry face.

"I'm sorry Mama……I won't do it again. I promise!" Gretta said as she read her mother's mind.

Parker nodded her head at her little girl and swallowed as she tried to calm down and slow her heart beat. It had skyrocketed in seconds.

_The Joys of Motherhood_. Parker thought.

Suddenly she found four little arms wrapped around her legs.

She looked down and found the two smiling faces of Yorik and Argyro.

Laughing at the sight of their heads tilted back, she started to walk with them firmly hanging on to her legs.

The three were laughing as Parker tried to walk to the couch.

It was then Amanda's turn to stare, as well as Jarod's.

Both were shocked to see her so open and childish.

Jarod looked at her with such awe that D'Artagnan beside him began to chuckle softly.

Looking back over at his mother he sobered and stared at her himself.

Parker's face was radiant as she played with her children. Her smile was wide and bright. The twinkle in her eyes shone so bright that he could see it from where he stood.

Slowly his gaze drifted back to Amanda, and the joy within him left. Feeling empty and saddened when he looked at her.

Sighing he walked past his father to where Amanda sat, as she sat with her infant in her arms. His eyes watered as he saw the way Amanda would kiss her baby's little forehead as her eyes closed tightly. Crushing his eyes closed he opened them and sat down next to her.

Amanda looked over at him. By the look on his face he could tell that she knew what he wanted to say.

When he tried to speak Amanda just closed her eyes and shook her head.

Opening her eyes she looked into D'Artagnan's eyes.

"Give me this." She whispered.

D'Artagnan swallowed.

In the mean time Jarod had gone to sit with his children, still staring at Parker as she wrestled and played with her children on the ground. The little one's were trying to crawl up into his lap, and while Jarod's concentration was torn between his children and Parker's childish playing that he wasn't paying attention to little Gretta as she pulled on his pants and called him; The voices of his other children talking to him masking her voice.

When Gretta finally stepped away and stood above her creation did she yell out for her father.

"DADDY DADDY LOOK WHAT I DID!"

Jarod turned from looking at Parker and over to his daughter. The smile on his face slid away in an instant he stood up with wild eyes.

"NNNOOO!" He yelled out.

The entire room fell quiet at the outburst. Little Gretta being startled by her father yelling began to tear up and cry. Her little face warping into a cry as she began to cry for him.

"DDDAAADDDDYYY AHH AHHHHH……DAADAAA…." Gretta cried out with outstretched arms.

Parker was off the ground and running to her daughter in seconds, and she would have reached Gretta………were it not for Jarod's arm that held her away from her daughter. Parker's automatic reaction was to struggle from his grasp to reach her daughter.

"LET GO!" Parker yelled at him as she tried to rip her wrists away from him- but it was to no avail.

"NNOO!" Jarod yelled at Gretta and at Parker.

Gretta's cries became wails. Her face had become red as tears streamed down her face and her little body struggled to take in air. Still she kept her arms outstretched for her father to pick her up.

"JAROD YOUR SCARING HER!" Parker yelled out as she continued to pull herself away from his hold.

"NNNOOO!" Jarod yelled out again at Gretta with an angry face, tears flowing down his own face.

Parker had just twisted away from Jarod when she looked down to where Gretta stood. Shiver's went down her back when she saw what had caused Jarod to be so cold and yell at their daughter.

Beside Gretta stood a small representation of the Sears Tower………as the TV behind her showed the architecture of the building.

Little Gretta's screams were almost screeches. As she saw her mother and father look at what she had made, she understood the unspoken.

She kicked down her creation.

She cried for Jarod once more with outstretched hands and shuddering- he was snatching her up in his arms before Parker had even moved.

He turned as he cradled his daughter in his arms and pressed his nose into her little shoulder as both of them cried.

Parker watched as Jarod's brown eyes opened and he lifted his head up to look into her eyes. All of her years of knowing Jarod, there was one thing that she had never been able to see him do……was cry. Sight of it made her soul cry for him.

Choked up with emotion, the only thing Jarod could say was three words……yet scared him so much.

"Not like me."

Shuddering after he said that he tightened his hold on his daughter as she cried out for him again.

"Shhhhhhh," He tried to calm her.

Slowly he walked out of the room as little Gretta let out aftershock cries, and Jarod continued to 'shhh' her.

Parker couldn't hold in her emotion and began to cry.

The Major walked up behind her and touched her, but yet again she tried to pull away. But Jarod had received his stubbornness from his father- and try again he did. This time grabbing her and turning her. Tucking her next under his chin so she could cry.

Amanda and D'Artagnan just looked into their hands. The underlying truth of what happened clear to them both.

No matter how far away they ran……no matter how free they were……the Centre would always rule their lives.


	25. Who's Your Daddy?

Jarod slowly carried his sleeping daughter up the flight of stairs into the first bedroom in which the door was open.

Gretta had cried herself to sleep, and her face still held the tiny precious tears that she had cried. Jarod also shared this in common with his daughter, having cried at the heart dropping realization of what Gretta had done. He let out a deep sigh.

If one who had known him would have looked at him in this moment, it would have appeared that Jarod had aged dramatically in this hour then he had in the past five years.

Slowly he walked through the open door and walked straight up to the first bed in front of him. Laying down Gretta's limp form on the bed, being careful not to wake her. Pulling back he gazed down into the innocent beautiful face of his baby girl. Reaching down he brushed away a few strands of hair that had stuck to her face due to her crying. And then he just watched her breath. Jarod actually sat next to his daughter and watched her breath.

His mind raced with questions. Questions he was afraid to ask…..questions that made him sick to his stomach - because he already knew the answers. While the entire time he looked down at this small miracle…..wondering what cruelties the Centre had inflicted on her. As the thought entered his mind he quickly shifted his eyes to scan her body.

_12345…..123456?_ Jarod's eyes widened.

_Wait! 12345…Oh Thank God! _Jarod sighed and closed his eyes as he recounted her fingers.

Quickly he opened his eyes and counted her toes, made sure she had both of her ears, examining her with his eyes to make sure nothing was missing.

Tingles ran down hi s spine. He was being watched.

It was odd how he thanked the Centre for the ability to recognize this sensation, yet despise its existence….and wish its destruction.

Turning his head, he faced the person watching him. His eyes turned cold, as the rage inside him ignited.

* * *

After Jarod had left, and Parker had pulled herself away from the Major, she had escaped to the nearest exit. Amanda and James both turned to each other on instinct. They shared a knowing look.

Amanda looked away from James. James swallowed and shifted his gaze as sadness seeped into him.

Dar saw the exchange and looked between the two.

He smirked. He had known James for a long time. After all, he had met James the same way Amanda had. Many things had changed over the years, having not seen each other. But Dar knew James, even after all these years Dar knew that James would turn out to be a great man.

But they way that he looked at Amanda told him that things had indeed changed over the years.

James was in love with Amanda.

You'd have to be blind not to see it.

What shocked him though was that the way Amanda looked away from him. It didn't take long for him to figure out why. After all…..Amanda was his triplet.

_You didn't tell him did you?_ Dar asked through their connection, as he looked at James as he continued to stare at Amanda.

_Mind your business Dar……It doesn't concern you._ Amanda responded back while she looked down into her child's eyes, avoiding even Dar's gaze now.

D'Artagnan let out a sigh.

_Everything that has to do with you…concerns me._ Protested Dar.

Amanda said nothing back to him but continued to fiddle with her baby.

Switching his gaze from Amanda to James, their eyes locked.

Communication was passed with out words.

James was asking what was wrong. D'Artagnan's gaze let him know something was up with Amanda, and to just wait until she opened up to him.

James nodded his head in understanding.

Turning back to his children that were trying to get his attention, he settle into the role of being a father- even as the role of man in love tried to over rule it.

James let out another deep sigh.

_This is going to suck!_ He thought to himself.

* * *

Parker had retreated into the kitchen. Calming herself was hard under the circumstance, her only escape was to do something on automatic. Doing what she had become accustomed to doing in the months she had been at the villa.

She cooked.

Slicing was methodical. It was routine for her. Chopping the garlic to put in the frying pan was child's play to her now.

Doing this…..she didn't have to think.

Only when she heard the voices in her mind did she stop. They were trying to speak to her….tell her something.

Placing the knife she held in her hand down, she began to walk out of the kitchen- forgetting all about the garlic in the frying pan- listening to the voices as the told her to go into the hallway.

When she walked out and saw Jarod on the second floor, the voices stopped all together.

Really she didn't need them to tell her anything, because just looking at him she knew what they were trying to tell her.

Spying on him, even from this distance, she knew the look on his face well.

Anger.

Jarod was talking to someone……but she could see who, a column of marble blocking her view of the person. She began to walk toward's them and when she saw the second person as well as the third at the opposite end of the hallway-out of Jarod's eyesight- one single phrase summed up what she knew was going to happen.

_Oh SHIT!_

With that she began to run up the stairs.

* * *

Jarod stared at the man standing outside the door.

"She's a beautiful little girl Jarod."

Jarod stood up and walked towards the person, causing the person to walk backwards, allowing Jarod the space to close the door behind him.

"Did you know about her?" He asked in a whisper that contained so much hate.

At this the man gave Jarod a very shocked face.

"Of course I did!" The man said, not understanding why Jarod would ask a question like that.

Jarod's face hardened and his lips curled in rage.

"You knew about the Centre producing my children, let them do so, and allowed them to hurt them….and you said nothing to me?" Jarod said with barely contained anger.

The man looked at Jarod confused and bewildered.

"How could I have Jarod?" The man asked in honest confusion.

"You deceieved me all these years. Playing the role of a concerned parent…..and all the time…._all the time_…. You played the part of Judas." Jarod said as he squeezed his hands closed shut. Knuckles white from the lack of circulation.

It took a second for the words Jarod was saying to click in the mans mind….and understand what he was saying. And with it understanding Jarod's misunderstanding.

"Jarod I don't think you…." The man started, but before he could get out a word Jarod's fist connected with his jaw.

"DAD!" Parker's voice rung out from behind them. Jarod didn't hear her though, the rage making his ears ring.

With it missing a man's voice yelling out his name.

Jarod was about to walk to grab the man again when Parker threw herself next to the man on the ground who was trying to nurse his bloody nose.

Seeing her shook him from the blind rage that had filled him, allowing the shouting of someone's voice to penetrate.

"JAROD!"

Jarod didn't look up but blinked at the sound of the voice. This time Jarod's face showed confusion. Looking up and then turning his head to where the voice came from did his mouth slowly drop and his eyes burn from trying to stay open and stare.

Shaking his head as he stared he turned his head back down to a Parker who was nursing the man that he had just hit.

Quickly he again looked up to the man that stood at the end of the hall.

Jarod was soo confused, but still his mind came to the answer he needed.

"Sydney?" He asked as he again looked from Sydney….to the man that lay a few feet from him on the ground.

The man he had thought to be Sydney lay on the floor as Parker tried to stop the bleeding of his nose.

"Your not Sydney……" he said as the realization of who the person was came to him " your Jacob."

The noise of many footsteps coming up the stairs caused him to look to who was coming up the stairs.

"Woohhooo…..I see you met Grandpa." Amanda said as she laughed at the sight in front of her.

Dar, Amanda, and James stood in front of the group as all the children and grown ups stood behind them.

Jarod didn't really hear her as he continued to look back and forth, between Jacob and Sydney.

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Jarod asked as his breath was coming in gasps.

Hyperventilating was not something he wanted to do, but for some reason he couldn't breath.

"Dad…….calm down……take it easy. Slow your heart down, take long steady breaths." Amanda said calmingly as she slowly approached her father.

Jarod had begun to sweat, but he tried to do what Amanda said. It took awhile…..but slowly he began to breath normally.

"Ok….now will someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Breathed out Jarod.

"It's easy dad." Amanda spoke. Jarod looked up to Amanda.

Amanda pointed down to the man on the ground.

"That is not Sydney, but Jacob." Pointing to the man at the end of the hall. "That is Sydney!" Exclaimed Amanda.

"I've concluded that! But how in the hell is that possible?" Jarod asked irritated that he couldn't figure this whole situation out.

Amanda actually giggled at her father's inability to figure out something.

"Come on dad. I figured it out in less then a day….and your telling me you've had years of finding this out…..and you haven't?" Amanda said in mild shock.

Jarod shook his head uncomfortably. He never liked it when he didn't know or understand something.

Amanda shook her head and laughed.

"UNCLE TIM…..COULD YOU PLEASE……" Amanda yelled out…..but before she could yell out her request Angelo was beside her with a briefcase.

She smiled at Angelo and he smiled back at her as he held the briefcase so she could open it. Turning so that she could do so, Amanda opened the briefcase and extract what seemed to be a few pieces of paper. Moving from Angelo to her father she handed him the pieces of paper.

Photos.

Jarod looked at them and then back at his daughter with a distinct face showing confusion.

Amanda nodded her head slowly with her eyebrows up.

Jarod scrunched his eyebrows together and looked back at the photos.

He knew these photos. They were the photos of Catherine and Ben when she would stay in Maine. One picture was of them sitting together on the porch, another of them playing some sort of game, and another picture holding Little Miss Parker as both Ben and Catherine looked at the camera.

"I don't understand." Jarod said as he looked up at Amanda.

Amanda sighed and rolled her eyes at the same time. Looking over her shoulder towards Sydney she asked a rhetorical question.

"You never did make him work thing's out with Holmes' method did you?"

Facing her father again she sighed again and motioned to the photos.

"You had the answers right in front of you the whole time. I'm gonna let you figure it out or you'll never get over me having to tell you."

Jarod gave her a questioning look before he turned from her to the photos and then back to her.

Amanda held up her hand and shook her head at the look. "Ok….I'll help you out."

She went back to the briefcase that Angelo still held and extracted another piece of paper.

Holding out the piece of paper, Jarod was shocked to find it was another photograph that he recognized……one that he always carried with him.

It was the picture of his mother holding him in front of the cabin that they had stayed at when he was born.

Still not understanding he looked up to Amanda. Again finding her with her nodding to him with eyebrows up, as if saying he had the answer.

Shaking his head he looked down at the photograph and back at the previous three. Maybe he stood there for half an hour, he didn't know. But when the little click of realization came to him his mouth opened in shock and his eyes stared at the pictures in front of him.

Looking up to Amanda with the same face he saw her smile as she knew he had figured it out.

Turning to the wall behind him…….Jarod began to bang his head against the wall.

"Idiot….Moron….STUPID!….." Jarod scolded himself.

Parker having seen Jarod do this was now very curious as to what he had discovered. Slowly pulling away from Jacob she walked up to him and asked her famous question.

"What?"

Everything had clicked into place for Jarod. A thousand answers washed over him. It was a rush!

"I'm an idiot. It was right there in front of me and I didn't see it!" He said as he pulled away from the wall holding the photos in his hands as he again looked down at them.

Looking up Parker looked at him with that familiar 'explain yourself quickly' face.

"Look…" Jarod said pointing to the picture of his mother.

"This is my mother holding me when I was born. It was taken up at the cabins near NuGenisus." Jarod explained, as they both stared at the photograph, neither of them noticing how close they were to each other.

"Now look here. This is your mother and Ben holding you in this picture."

Parker shook her head not understanding.

Jarod laughed and shook his head at the feeling.

"See in the reflection of the window……that's my Dad…..taking a photograph of me and my mother." Jarod showed her.

"Now look here. In all of these photographs, Ben…..is IN the picture." Jarod emphasized.

"So what….they could have gotten someone….." Jarod shook his head before she could complete the thought.

"No…….your mother wouldn't trust anyone like that…….if she was having a relationship with Ben…….she would have never allowed anyone to take photos of her and him in case the Centre should ever find out. No…….(looking up into her eyes)….the person that took these photos………..is your father. The only man that the Centre wasn't looking for, the man they assumed to be in a coma. (Jarod looked down at Jacob on the ground.) Jacob Green."

"Jarod…………I know he's my father." Parker said in a soft voice.

Jarod looked up from Jacob to Parker.

Parker closed her eyes and shifted her stance to where her hands rested on her hips.

"How did you know?" Jarod asked in a quiet voice.

Parker smiled down at the ground as she answered him.

"Someone showed me." Parker said as her eyes traveled up to look at Amanda.

Amanda smiled back at her mother.

Jarod blinked at the sight of Parker smiling. It had been a long time since he had seen her do so. Shaking his head he pointed to the photo of Ben and Catherine again.

"But did you know that's not you in the picture?" Jarod asked curiously.

At this Parker turned to Jarod with a curious face.

"The baby in this picture is about 2 months old. Now you were born in January at the Centre. Catherine always went up to Maine in April….never sooner…..so this picture was taken sometime in March……which would mean that Ben would have risked his life as well as your mother's and yours to come down here and see you. (Jarod shook his head) If he loved your mother he wouldn't have done that."

"Jarod……..I know who the photograph is of." Parker interrupted again.

Again Jarod looked up at Parker as she tried to stifle a laugh as did half of the children on the stairs. Amanda chuckled outright, causing Jarod to look to her and then back at Parker.

"It's my sister………..Nathalie." Parker said with a look of amusement.

Jarod almost blushed. Parker knew things that he didn't and it was starting to make him look bad.

Suddenly though, the embarrassment on his face changed to anger. In doing such, Parker's face went from smiling to somber.

"Oh…..well" Jarod began, "I should thank you then for telling me such a big piece of the puzzle then."

At the comment almost everyone held their breaths, knowing that the fireworks were about to begin.

"Excuse me?" She said in a deadly low voice.

"I want to thank you……for letting me in on the fact that your father just HAPPENED to be Sydney's brother. I mean……obviously something like the fact that the man that stole me from my home happened to be your father."

"FIRST of all…..I've only known for a few months…." Parker quickly spouted out.

"Now wait a minute I think something needs to be clarrifi……." Jacob said as he pushed himself off of the ground.

"BUTT OUT!" Both Jarod and Parker turned and yelled out at Jacob. Quickly both turned back to each other as a shocked Jacob was dragged away from where he was by D'Artagnan.

"Not to mention the fact that I don't have to tell you anything Lab Rat, as far as I'm concerned my personal life is none of your business." Parker exclaimed.

All watched as the imfamous Miss Parker returned.

"YOUR SO NARROW MINDED! Can't you see that are entire past is linked together. EVERYTHING concerning you IS my business." Jarod began to scream.

"YOUR NOT MY BOYFRIEND, HUSBAND, OR LOVER! YOU HAVE NO SAY OVER MY LIFE!" Parker screamed into his face. Both standing inches away from each other with their eyes glaring back into each other's eyes.

"Exuse me!" Jacob piped up.

"WHAT!" Both Parker and Jarod turned and glared at Jacob.

"That's not entirely true." Jacob sighed out as he closed his eyes.

Standing but a few inches apart, both staring at Jacob, it took them a few minutes to interpret his words.

"Which part?" Jarod asked still angry at Parker.

Jacob looked from his daughter to Jarod with a grimace and looked down at the ground.

"The not being her husband part."

At the comment both Parker and Jarod stared at Jacob with shocked eyes.

"WHAT!" Both of them exclaimed confused and shocked.

Jacob looked back up at them and let out a sigh.

"When your mother caught you and Jarod having relations….." Jacob began.

"Huh?" Jarod asked in complete oblivion, even as Parker's eyes widened and mouth dropped.

Jacob crossed his arms and crossed his arms.

"She caught you having intercourse Jarod." Jacob explained as Jarod blushed and his eyes widened at the realization of what he was saying.

"That's impossible…..I've never had sex with Jarod!" Parker exclaimed, grasping at straws.

"Um…" Amanda started as she motioned to herself and D'Artagnan, "yeah yah did!" She said as she nodded her head.

"Oh my god…" Jarod whimpered out as he covered his face with shame.

Parker paled considerably at the acknowledgement of being caught…….being with Jarod…….by her mother.

"Oh my god…" She whimpered out herself as ran her hands through her hair as she began to pace.

"When she caught you she immediately contact one of her friends of the Catholic Church, and had you two wed in secrecy." Jacob explained what had been done.

"WHY WOULD SHE DO THAT?" Parker exclaimed outraged.

"DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME YOUNG LADY!" Jacob yelled at her, causing all- including Parker to shrink back.

Parker looked at her father in shock as he yelled at her.

"I am not Sydney! I am your father and as such will only ask respect from you and nothing more! You may hate me, despise me, but you are never to forget who I am." Jacob said in a harsh voice.

Parker looked down at the ground at the reprimand she was receiving.

"Do I make myself clear?" Jacob asked with less force in his voice.

Parker said nothing but nodded as she continued to look at the ground.

"Besides……you should thank your lucky stars that I allowed Jarod to live after discovering why your mother thought the circumstances were necessary." Jacob said making a point.

Parker smiled at the admission, and Jarod shrunk back and looked down at the ground as well.

Suddenly a child's cries was heard and the door behind Jarod and Parker opened at little Gretta was again crying.

"Maammaaa…." The little girl cried out.

Both Parker and Jarod forgot everything as both went to their crying daughter. Parker picked her up and quickly began to try and sooth her. Jarod combed her hair back from her face as the little girl continued to cry.

Parker kissed the little girl's face and told her it was ok.

The little rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand as she cried out… "Daddy…"

"We can continue this conversation later……your daughter needs at the moment." Jacob said with a smirk on his face. As he moved down the hall to where his brother Sydney stood, the children and adults walked back down stairs.

Gretta whimpered even as Parker rocked her with her little head resting on her shoulder.

"It's ok baby. Let's go to bed ok?" Parker said as she began to walk down the hall to her bedroom. Not making it that far before Gretta twisted in her arms and began crying out for her father.

Jarod was at her side in a second.

"It's ok princess….I'll come to." He said as Gretta went into his embrace. Parker followed by his side as she caressed little Gretta's back.

When they reached the bed Jarod laid her on the bed as Parker got in the bed next to her daughter. Jarod was about to leave the two alone so Gretta could get some sleep when Gretta began to cry for him again.

"Ok..ok…I'll sleep next to you too ok?" Jarod said as he removed his shoes and got into bed on the opposite side of Gretta.

"K'…" She said as she snuggled between her father and her mother.

Jarod and Parker exchanged a look of discomfort at being in a bed together with a small amount of distance between them, but as Gretta squirmed between them to try and get comfy, both turned their attention back to her and soothing her. Slowly the girl fell asleep, as did Parker. Jarod was ready to follow them with barely open eyes. He looked over them both.

With one last thought he drifted into sleep.

_I'm home._


	26. Girls Mature Faster Than Boys

**To LJP: ( eyes dart around with a huge smile om my face) How you know me well…hehe.**

Little Gretta heard the murmuring in her head and slowly opened her little eyes. She looked on instinct to the door of the bedroom.

Argyro and Yorik smiled at Gretta, and she quickly returned the smile. Her two brothers motioned for her to leave the bed and come with them. Whispering in Gretta's mind, the prank they wanted to pull.

Gretta smiled widely, showing her little white teeth as she nodded her head in agreement. Looking up to her left and right she checked on her parents, making sure that both of them were asleep. Slowly she began to slip down the bed, always cautious on not making a lot of movement.

Her little feet made contact with the wooden floor and she slowly slinked away to the door. Reaching the door, she turned around to look at her parents once again. Smiling as her mother unconsciously moved closer to her father.

Creeping out the door, she made sure to not make the floorboards squeak as they sometimes did. Leaving behind her mother and father, and feeling pretty good about how their prank was already developing.

_Miss Parker walked down the hallway as if in trance. This was too familiar, this feeling that she had. _

_Miss Parker was the first to enter the room. She was assaulted by the image that was before her. _

_There was a white tent with an opening at the front. _

_Her body started to tremble as the lowered temperature in the room began to crawl and lace itself upon her skin._

_  
She approached the opening, and it was though she was transported back in time almost 30 years, but the image before her was all wrong. _

_Jarod's body lay still as stone on the examiners table. He was still clothed in the blood stained clothes that he died in. His eyes were shut. Miss Parker approached the table, this sudden reality too new to accept. She placed her hand on his chest. _

_No motion. _

_No breath. _

_No heartbeat. _

_No more._

_Anger and sadness melded within her. She grabbed him by the jacket he wore. _

"_WAKE UP!" She yelled._

Parker thrashed around in the bed waking Jarod as he found her pressed against him.

_  
Everything was gone now. The breath that she breathed into her body: Gone. The existence of the world around her: Gone. The beating of her heart: Gone. _

_It was all over. _

_She was too late._

"_WAKE UP DAMN YOU! DON'T YOU DARE THINK THAT I'M FALLING FOR THIS!" She shook the lifeless body as she yelled. _

"_YOU'RE A LIAR!YOU LIED TO ME! I KNEW YOU LIED TO ME! I KNEW IT!" She screamed while shaking the corpse. _

"_DON'T LIE TO ME JAROD! DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME! DON'T YOU DARE!"_

But what caused Jarod to fully wake up was the immediate noise of Parker crying. Quickly pulling himself awake he began to shake her.

"PARKER……PARKER WAKE UP!" He yelled as he shook her.

Her eyes opened and she cried out as she tried to pull away as she let out a frightening yell.

"HEY, HEY…..IT'S OK IT'S OK!" Jarod screamed to grab her attention as he grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her.

She continued to let out huge wails.

"IT WAS JUST A NIGHTMARE! IT WAS JUST A NIGHTMARE!" He screamed trying to make her rationalize.

But the 'nightmare' was still fresh, and she was not recognizing him as she attempted to pull away from him again.

Jarod grabbed her face and made her look at him.

"MANDY! MANDY IT'S ME!" Jarod yelled in her face as Parker looked into his eyes.

He saw the recognition in her eyes, and so he began to speak softly.

"It's me Mandy. It's Jar. I'm here ok? I'm here." Jarod comforted the little girl he knew. The woman that was crying out wasn't Parker. It was his old friend.

Her eyes pierced his own ,and before he knew it, she wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed him tightly as the tears continued to travel.

"Is everything all right in here?" Ethan asked from the doorway as the children and adults stood behind him looking to see if something was wrong.

Jarod had not seen his little brother earlier but hardly took his presents into account as his thoughts were concentrated on the woman crying and shaking in his arms.

"Yeah were fine. We just need a few minutes." Jarod spoke in plural, feeling as though he knew what she was going through. Having had many nightmares himself.

He also knew that the death of Thomas haunted her nightly, and really he wasn't surprised by her nightmare one bit.

Ethan looked at the two and listened to the voices in his mind. Slowly he turned around and began to usher his nieces and nephews away to give his brother and sister some privacy.

* * *

All she could do was hold on to him as tight as humanly possible. Her head was buried between his neck and shoulder as she continued to cry.

It had happened every night since she had rescued the children. Never had she experienced one so vividly.

Reliving that moment was the one thing in life she never wanted to experience again.

Now that she was calming down and his arms were around her she let last few tears flow down her face as she breathed in a deep breath, and with it came Jarod's scent in her nostrils. The wave of emotion that passed through her almost causing her to cry again.

The last time that she had held him this close he had been when she held his bloody body in her arms as she escaped hell. She remembered kissing his cold lips and whispering words that she had never had the courage to say.

Remembering how her heart broke as she read his letter, his last wishes. Throwing herself down to keep the coffin from closing, telling him all the things he had tried to push her to say. And she had kissed his lips again. She had had to let go of him.

Though now, now with her arms wrapped around him she could hold on to him for as long as she wanted. He was alive and warm against her.

And at the thought she slightly nuzzled his neck.

* * *

Now out of every reaction he knew to expect out of her, out of anything his mind had prepared him for: anger, hate, detachment- but the feel of her nose as it tantalizingly brushed against his neck made all brain function seize.

For the first time in his life he was shocked frozen.

His eyes closed at the sensation of her lips brushing against his neck as a small shiver ran its way up his spine.

Hammering away in his chest, Jarod's heart pumped furiously at the sensations.

* * *

Parker didn't know what she was doing. Emotions and instinct having taken over her actions, making her do things that normally she would never do.

She closed her eyes as she nestled his neck more.

Losing Jarod had been the worst experience in her life. Still she didn't know what she should say……do……to give him a hint, an inclination of what he meant to her.

As both of their chests pressed against one another's, and their heartbeats seemed to beat as one, all she could think of was when they were children- How close they had been all those years ago. Then something within her, something that she had held back all of these years took over.

* * *

Jarod's brain was barely functioning intellectually as the sensory overload that his body was processing overruled that of concern for the woman that was causing the sensation.

Forgetting the fact that she was waking from a nightmare that he thought she was reliving Thomas' death, it was as though his body had told his brain to take a hike.

But when she started to actually pull back from his hold, his brain snapped back into control.

Coming to realize the gravity of the situation, having lost control for a few short minutes, he began to pull away himself.

And were it not for the fact that as she pulled away her blue orbs locked with his intense brown, he would have let go of her all together. But that look……he had not seen that look in her eyes in forever it seemed.

And that's when she spoke those words……words that had changed them……once more.

"You know girls mature faster than boys…" Parker whispered.

Breath catching as he knew what was to come next, but even though he knew, the gentle brush of her lips as their two mouths touched- with the same innocents of years ago…….his eyes stayed open in shock and then slowly closed at the sensation.


	27. Who is James?

Walking down the stairs James handed the baby back to Amanda in which the baby giggled merrily as Amanda smiled and lifted the baby in the air.

James smiled at the scene. Blue eyes sparkling at the sight of his child in the arms of the woman he loved.

Thoughts of how he had met her long ago played in the back of his mind.

She was just a girl. Eleven when he met her. Ready to turn twelve at the time.

Frowning he remembered the circumstances that they had met.

James looked down the stairs and glanced now and then at Amanda and the baby.

His father had insisted that he come, and when he had been about to walk out the door from his father's home, his father made the ultimatum. Either he go with him……or never come through the door again.

So he went……not understanding why it was so important that he come along with his father to his business meeting he had decided that it was too stupid to lose his relationship with his family over it. Not after what he had gone through to keep it intact after his decision to join the Air Force. A decision his father had been against.

James was one the smartest in his class. A fact his father made sure everyone knew. James had been deemed a genius a young age and had been put into the finest schools. So when he had graduated From Harvard, his father had been shocked and angered with his decision to join the Air Force.

But James followed his heart, and joined without his father's consent. After all he was 18 and was legally an adult….he could do whatever he wanted.

That's what he told himself…….all those years ago.

Sadness hit suddenly at the memories that came to him.

James' father was an important man……..a Senator to be exact. James hadn't expected to fly to Maine with his father to this 'meeting' in which his father was making him go to.

When he first laid eyes on the Centre he knew something evil lurked in its depths. Something about the tall walls of the building seemed to reach within the earth, almost as if it were a prison with secrets that were just above the surface.

When he walked into the Centre the grandness did not escape him……but still he felt the coldness of the building seep into him. The feeling of hidden eyes watching him is what hit him first, soon followed by the instant dislike of two men that approached his father and himself.

James shook his head at the memory. Reliving the experience once more.

If only he had known then, what he knew now………..(thinking a second) he would have never met Amanda.

Starting simple enough, the introductions were made, as his father introduced him to the two men.

James had looked into the beady blue eyes of both men and had instantly known there was something amiss.

_"I told you he was top of his class at Harvard." My father boasted to the two men. _

_"That is impressive……but many people can achieve a goal such as that." One of the men spoke. _

_My ego took the jab and caused me to do something I would regret for the rest of my life. _

_It defended itself. _

_"I may have graduated Harvard top of my class sir, but prior to my schooling at Harvard I attended Yale, Princeton, and MIT. ( I had smiled at the look on the man's face) I have a degree in many fields from each of the colleges." I said with my big mouth. _

_My father had smiled. A proud look on his face. I didn't know how two faced he was. _

_"Your father tells me you have a rare blood type James. I say this because we have a child in our care that has a rare blood type and is in need of a blood transfusion. What was the blood type you have?" The man asked with a small glint in his eye. _

_"I'm AB negative sir." I answered. Always a soldier first. The sir just seemed to roll of my tongue without permission. It's embedded into you during training. _

_The man had nodded. _

_"That's the little girls blood type. Would you be interested in helping us by donating some blood……you'd be saving her life son." He had said. _

_Out of everything that I thought……about the place I was in……and the man that was talking to me……the idea of a little girl dying because I refused to donate some of my blood made me make a decision that would change the rest of my life. _

_I agreed to help. _

_My father patted me on the back as the man with the oxygen tank escorted me into the elevator. I had turned back and looked at my father with a smirk on his face. It was the last time I ever saw him._

James found himself in the bathroom. Blinking a few times he decided to close the door. Walking the few steps to the sink he looked deeply into the mirror at his reflection.

James turned his gaze down into the sink and slowly turned the faucet on, filling the sink with hot water.

He splashed the hot water onto his face causing his skin to turn red from the temperature of the water. Looking in the mirror again as water droplets ran down his forehead to his chin and then fell into the sink once more.

Assaulted again by the memories, he closed his eyes as a tear fell from his face. He didn't want to remember.

Descending in the elevator didn't shock James one bit. But how many floors down they traveled had.

Upon reaching the twenty-sixth floor down, the elevator came to a halt. Opening, the elevator doors revealed the dark cold floor before him. He never expected what happened next.

Men in suits suddenly appeared in front of him and placed a cloth over his mouth before he could even react, as at the same time……the man with the oxygen tank stuck a needle into his neck.

Eyes closed, darkness fell, and all he could feel……was nothing at all.

* * *

Amanda held her child up into the air and brought down the child fast causing the child to laugh and squirm in her hold. She glanced over where she thought James to be, knowing he would be smiling at the sight. Turning her head, she frowned as she didn't find him watching them like he would have been.

Amanda's eyes wandered around the room, showing her sudden fear clearly.

D'Artagnan didn't actually see her eyes, but more or less felt her fear in the back of his mind.

Pulling back from playing with his nieces and nephews, he turned to look towards Amanda. Seeing that she was looking for someone she turned to the area in which she was looking.

_What are you looking for?_

Amanda had placed the baby down in the playpen next to the couch, and was now walking towards the hall.

D'Artagnan followed her, not knowing what she was doing or trying to find, but somehow knowing that she was worried about something.

As Amanda came out into the hall she jogged up the stairs and quickly glanced into every doorway, opening the children's doors that were closed to look inside them. It was at this point that panic set in, and Amanda began to search frantically. Dar just followed her with a growing sense of foreboding. Locking him out of her emotions since his disagreement with her, he suddenly received a wave of fear and worry. With it knowing whom she was looking for. He began to search with her, running up the stairs and checking all of the rooms.

Soon they had searched all of the rooms upstairs. Both jogging down the stairs, D'Artagnan jogged to the kitchen, while Amanda suddenly stopped in the hall.

Having seen the hall bathroom light on she had froze in mid step.

Approaching the door slowly, she raised her hand to the door and froze. Staring at the door she made a decision and knocked on the door.

"James? Are you in there?" Amanda asked the door.

Waiting a few seconds, with no response - but hearing an odd sound- she tried to open the door, believing that one of the children had left the light on. Opening the door she found James on the ground…..convulsing violently.

"HHEEELLLPPPP!" Amanda screamed out as she fell to the ground trying to hold James as his body thrashed on the bathroom floor.


	28. A Visit to the Past

Echoing throughout the house, the scream caused a wave of instant action in the house.

Parker and Jarod jumped apart as fear caused them to run out the room and to the source of the yelling.

Bobby and Emily raced down the stairs along side with Jarod and Parker. As Bobby looked down to the sound of the screaming he stopped in his tracks. Quickly he turned and ran back up the stairs. Nor Parker or Jarod took note of the fact.

Amanda was trying to hold James' head as D'Artagnan tried to hold his arms, leaving his legs to jerk and kick at him. Emily reached James first and put all of her weight down on one of his legs. Parker was a second away and mimicked Emily as she put her weight onthe otherleg.

Jarod in the mean time tried to hold his upper body down.

"WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME HE HAD HIS MEDICINE!" Amanda screamed as she tried to keep James from biting his own tongue off by sticking her fingers into his mouth, having covered her hand with part of her shirt to keep him from biting her fingers off.

Jarod struggling with the strong young mans upper body tried to answer her, but most of it was muffled due to the grunting he was letting out due to his effort to contain James' arms and torso.

"WHAT MEDICINE! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HE WAS SICK!" Jarod fumbled out.

Bobby came running down the stairs with a pouch that clinked with the sound of glass.

"DAD! DO YOU HAVE ANY!" Amanda yelled as she began to wince at the pain of James' teeth biting down on her hand.

Bobby had taken out a needle and was filling the tube with some green like liquid that Jarod nor Parker had ever seen.

Bobby flicked at the tube as he let some of the liquid squirt out of the needle.

"Yeah...I have some." Bobby said barely above a whisper. The look on his face was almost angry...yet seeming to be sad at the same time.

As Jarod held down his arm, Bobby inject the green drug into James' vein.

All held tightly even after Bobby finished the injection. Continuing to struggle for another two or so minutes, finally his body began to stop convulsing and they slowly began to loosen their hold on James.

* * *

_I didn't know how long I was out. All I knew was that the moment I moved, my body protested by forcing all that was in my system out, in a very short period of time through my mouth._

_Exausted I had just stayed in the position that I had recently been in. I was sweating cold and trembling from the effects of what that man had injected me with._

_After a short and unsatisfying nap I awoke to find myself, as well as the room, clean. I then realized that they must be pumping the room with gas for me to not wake up for such a thing as them changing me._

_I didn't know why they had taken me captive...all I knew was that a feeling deep down inside of me, was telling me that this was not a mistake._

_People had always told me, that I was smart. At the moment I felt that they had all been wrong- because for the life of me I couldn't figure out why they were doing this to me._

_Maybe the old man needed more than just my blood if they were going through all of this 'trouble'. _

_I sat down on the cot and began to scan the room for any means of escape. It was then I saw the camera in the dark corner of the room. I stood up and approached the camera staring into the lens._

_I don't remember what I said. Really it doesn't matter. In the end the result was the same._

_Silence._

_The next time I awoke I didn't feel the need to vomit. Slowly I moved and scanned the room. The room only had the cot, a chair, and a desk. Something was on the desk that had not been there before. It was a metal suitcase with a screen. I slowly stood as my body protested such activity._

_Looking at the contraption, I found a small cd looking item. A disk. Staring at it curiously and then back at the screen in the case. I found a slot on the side and inserted the disk._

_The video that it presented me with would forever change my life. My father was talking with the two men that we had met in the lobby. Within minutes I was crying like a child._

_I had watched and heard my father give me to these people. In essence selling me to them. Feeling empty inside I wobbled back to the cot and proceeded to drown my worries with sleep._

_I don't know how long I was down there, I didn't know if it was day or night. All I know is that everytime I awoke, I would proceed to vomit and then fall asleep._

_My stomach as well as my throat hurt. My body ached from the strain the emptying of my stomach was causing. Days must have past without eatting one thing. I had been throwing up acid for a short while._

_Waking up to the smell of food almost caused me to vomit again, but I tried to hold it down. Scanning the room I found a tray of food on the desk. The steam from the soup caused my mouth to produce saliva...it had been dry for god knows how long. I sat down boneless in the chair and consumed every last drop of the soup along with the saltines that would more than help with the vomiting spells. I drank the soup from the bowl...no utencils had been given. I didn't care...thankful that they were feeding me at all. There might have been the chance of drugs being in the soup...but I figured that I'd be dead anyway if I didn't put something in my system soon._

_Sitting back in the chair I sat working out all the possible scenarios for what was happening to me. I mentally prepared myself for all of them. I was a soldier after all. _

_"What's your name?" A voice came from nowhere causing me to jump to my feet and scan the room._

_"Act like you can't hear me...I'm not suppose to be here." The voice had instructed._

_I slowly sat back in the chair, my back towards the camera._

_"Who are you?" It was the only question that came to me at the moment._

_"I'm like you. A prisoner of this place. We call it hell...but with better furniture." The voice said again._

_The voice was feminine.That was clear. Trying to casually stand up and scan the room again to find her._

_"Don't look up. I'm in the vent system." She had said._

_I did as she said. I had seen the vent earlier. It was high up, but if I used the chair I could easily reach it._

_"Your Air Force aren't you?"_

_At this my spine straightened and brows furrowed._

_"Just a hunch." She said._

_I smirked for the first time in a long while._

_"What gave me away?" Still making sure the camera couldn't see me talking._

_"Nothing." She said._

_"Why did they take you?" I asked curious. Maybe she would give me an indication as to why they had taken me._

_"I was born here." She said softly._

_To say the least, I was shocked. Even a little scared._

_"They've kept you here your whole life?" I asked._

_She laughed a little._

_"Basically. My uncle rescued me when I was three and lived with him until they found us again...and here I am today." She said with a little laugh. Making me feel a smile playing at the corner of my mouth. I found myself liking her already. Poking fun of a situation this serious took a real personality._

_"Why did your dad give you to the Centre?" She asked._

_In an instant I found my defenses up. The hurt I felt all those days ago came back in full._

_"Were you spying on me?" My cold voice asked her._

_"No." She whispered._

_"Then how would you know?" I asked sceptically._

_She sighed._

_"You won't believe me even if I told you." She said._

_"So you were spying!" I accused her._

_"No." She said in a stern angry voice._

_"I'm psychic! Well...sort of. It's hard to explain ok. I saw it through your mind." She said in a snappy tone._

_"Sorry for saying anything." She said again with the same snappy edge._

_I smirked again. Really I couldn't help it. She had an attitude that seemed to appeal to me._

_Most people would have called her bitchy...really she is but...I don't know. I hadn't even seen her and yet knew she was a force to be reckened with._

_"Anyway," She began, "push your chair over to the camera push it up...they won't be able to move it by remote control. Then quickly put the chair under the vent so you can climb in." She said in a rush._

_My eyebrows furrowed and I shook my head._

_"That's more then defiantely going to get me into trouble...which means they're going to punish me for it. I'm not dumb enough to do something that's going to get me hurt." I said in a firm voice. _

_Little did I know then that a woman can change a man's mind by manipulation. I wasn't really experienced with the opposite sex._

_"Well if you don't...your never going to know what your up against. The vent system is the only place the Centre isn't monitored. You'll be able to see exactly where you are." She said._

_She had known what to say to make me reconsider. Letting out a sigh I slowly turned and did what she said._

_When I placed the chair under the vent, she opened the vent and extended her hand down. I couldn't even see her face as I looked up, but still I extended my arm._

_At the first touch of our hands clasping I felt a jolt of electricity jump between us. She hauled me up quickly._

_My eyes had to adapt to the darkness of the vent, and even then I couldn't make out her face or features._

_"Follow me." She instruncted before she turned and began to crawl down the long tunnel._

_I followed without question. I didn't know then that that's how would be from that day on._

_I would follow her without question. No matter what._


	29. The Moment Everything Changed

_I don't know how long we crawled through those vents. Time didn't matter in this place. It was like a vacuum. You almost felt like if you would scream no one would hear you, the sound wouldn't escape your mouth._

_When she suddenly stopped in front of a vent grate the light illuminated her eyes. A soft brown with green flecks. It was the first time I had seen her eyes and somehow I knew that it was a moment that I should remember forever._

_Then as she shifted I saw the light expose deep black and blue marks on her face. I reacted at the sight by reaching out to her face and turning her towards me. The small amount of light that shined in from the grate allowed me to see her battered face. I'll never forget the way her eyes shined with the tears she was holding back. I had caused her pain from holding her face so I could look at her. I moved my hand away and just stared at her. I sucked in my breath as I scanned her body._

_She was nothing more then skin and bones. I didn't see one piece of flesh that wasn't bruised or bleeding._

_"What did they do to you?" I asked with a choked voice._

_She chuckled without humor._

_"The better question would be what didn't they do." She said._

_All I remember is looking at her and realizing that she was just a girl. Not even a teenager yet. But the way she talked, and moved made her seem older. It was only when I looked into those eyes did I realize that maybe age didn't really mean anything; because in her eyes I could see a million nightmares that she had gone through._

_They held so much pain. As if she had lived a thousand lifetimes in the short time she had truly lived. A shiver ran up my spine at the thought._

_A thousand lives...meant a thousand deaths._

_That was what I felt when looking into her eyes._

_The pain of a thousand deaths. Sometimes I still see_ _it in her eyes. Dark eyes that hold soo much horror that it almost seems impossible that she can contain it all. Then there are times when she is tired when the world slips away as she enters sleep…….when her eyes are bottle green._

_Green is my favorite color. It reminds me of her._

_Then a noise came from the room that the light was coming from._

_She moved as fast as she could and grabbed my hand pulling me behind her. Before I knew it we entered a cross section of the vent system. She then let go of my hand._

_Soon light filled the space and I could see her clearly then._

_I just stared at her in shock. She was riddled with scars and blood. Bruises made up her body where one would think flesh was._

_"Stop looking at me like that!" She growled out at me._

_I blinked and shook my head to clear away my thoughts. I looked over so as not to look at her and found a small group of pillows and a blanket._

_"I sleep here sometimes…………when I manage to get away without them seeing me." She answered me._

_I nodded my head. It made perfect sense...especially with all of the bruises that covered her body._

_" So why did you bring me here when you said you were going to show me where I am." I asked as I turned to look at her again._

_And then she gave me this smile. I swear that I felt my heart stop for a second and then double_ _in speed. She had the most beautiful smile I had ever seen._

_"I didn't lie if that's what your implying. I show you later." She said with the smile returning to her face._

_It shocked me the way her smile affected me. It was unsettling for me. I was much older then she was and for some reason a little voice in the back of my mind was telling me to forget her age...she was more mature then most of the girls I knew anyway._

_Then her smile turned into a frown once more. I think her face hurt too much to smile for a long time...otherwise I would have sworn that she would be the type of person that always seemed to smile._

_But then she looked at me with these sad begging eyes. It confused me to see her looking at me like that. I didn't know why...but I would soon find out._

_"Tell me about yourself." She said in a whisper._

_It was my turn to smile._

_"I thought you said you could **see** in my mind." I said as a huge grin split across my face_ as she smirked.

_"I have a feeling you and me are good at bickering at each other." She said as she shook her head and looked away from me._

_We stayed up their god knows how long...talking about anything and everything. She was witty, funny, and intelligent. At one point she had challanged me to a game of thumb war...telling me that she would put me in my place. That being beat by a girl would deflate the ego that she claimed I had._

_And there we were laughing as she tried wrestled me with her entire body trying to pin down my thumb when suddenly I noticed her eyes were staring into mine and she had stopped laughing._

_I fell into those eyes and before I knew it I had turned what I had thought to be the start to a great friendship into something much more._

_It all happened soo fast._

_It wasn't until she was lying beside me with the blanket covering her body that I realized what I had truely done. I had taken her virginity. I lied beside her staring at her face and contemplated what had happened. My conclusion was unnerving and made me angry. But it was the only logical answer. She had planned this._

_Don't get me wrong I didn't regret it...I just couldn't believe that a person could use you like that._

_Then I remembered the way she kissed me. As if she somehow was in love with me...and she didn't even know me. I had never been with a woman...but I knew with the way guys talked in the Air Force that casual sex was usually frantic and not emotional. But what had transpired between me and this person beside me was tender, loving._

_When she woke up her eyelids slowly blinked open to have her see me looking at her. Even though I knew what she had done I slowly lowered my lips to hers and gave her a kiss that betrayed the anger I felt._

_She snuggled in my arms and his her eyes from me by lying her head on my chest._

_"I know you already have figured out that I used you." She said in a soft voice as she drew a patter on my chest as she spoke._

_"I want you to know that I didn't do it to hurt you." She said softly._

_"Then why did you do it?" I asked in a strong voice. It was odd. I had never heard my voice soo deep. It was though what happened how somehow changed me._

_She pulled away from me then and looked me in the eyes._

_"I never want you to know why." She said with a face that was completely serious._

_With that she removed the sheet and began to get back into her clothes. And as she put on the first peice of clothing I saw her wincing._

_My mind hadn't thought about her injured body or the affects of what we_ _did would have on her. My blood hadn't necessarily been running tobrain. The moment had been sudden and spontaneous. I hadn't thought about what I was actually doing...which was odd with me. I always thought everything out._

_"Are you okay? Did...Did I hurt you?" I asked almost in shame. I looked at her feet. Never did I want to hear that I had actually hurt her. It was my first time...and I didn't have experience..._

_She laughed and I looked up into her eyes. She had a smile on her face._

_"At first it hurt but um...thats to be expected." She said and we both blushed._

_"But after it...it...(she looked down with the blush still in her cheeks) it was the most intense thing I've ever felt." She said and then looked up at me with a small smile._

_I smiled back._

_All I could think was **THANK GOD!**_

_Her smile slowly faded and then she tossed my clothes at me while she turned around to fix herself._

_"Take this duct all the way down and then take the second left. Keep going until you get to the end. It should lead you to the hallway with the elevators. Take the elevators up until the lobby. Walk out the doors and don't look back." She said as she continued to dress herself with her back to me._

_My mouth had fallen_ _open. She actually knew how to escape and was telling me how. That little voice in my head spoke again and asked a very important question. **If she knows how to escape...why hasn't she escaped?**_

_"Why haven't you escaped if you know how?" I asked bluntly._

_Her movements slowed and she answered._

_"Because I can't. They'll kill my brothers and sisters." She said in a small voice._

_A chill went up my spine._

_"You could take them..."_

_"I can't get to them. If I tried they would kill me and them...just for having tried." She said as she whipped around with tears running down her face. She wiped them away and sniffled._

_"I have to stay. They'll kill them if I don't." She stated. There was no doubt in her voice. Only certainty. It was the first time I had fully understood the true evil that this prison was._

_"I have to get back. They'll be looking for me soon." She said as she looked away from me. Then she shifted one of the pillows and handed me a white coat that had apparently been hidden under them._

_"Wear this. If anyone asks your helping Mr Raines and if they really want to question someone to question him. They'll leave you alone and they won't bother asking Mr. Raines." She said as she began to fix the pillows and blanket as I began to dress myself. I didn't question her._

_"You don't have much time. An hour window to make an escape. You have to leave now." She said as she began to make her way down the tunnel next to us._

_"Wait!" I said as my arm whipped out and grabbed her tattered pants._

_She turned and looked at me with those beautiful eyes of hers. For a second I forgot what I was about to say._

_"I don't even know your name." I whispered._

_She looked down for a minute then back up at me._

_"My dad called me Amanda." She whispered._

_I smiled._

_"It's a beautiful name." I said. I was about to tell her my name when she placed her hand over my mouth._

_"I know James." She said with a small smirk._

_I was shocked. I never told her my name._

_"Go! Before anyone finds out your gone."_

_And with that I watched her crawl down the vent. I shook myself and began to crawl down the vent that she had told me. I had been crawling for maybe fifteen minutes when I came to the second left in the vent. I looked down the long vent and then back the way I came._

_For some reason something was telling me to go back...to go find her. To help her and her brothers and sisters get out of this place. Then there was a part of me saying to get the hell out while I could. That's when her eyes flashed infront of my eyes. The way she had laughed and smiled with me._

_Turning around I went back to where we had been. I was a little disoriented but I remembered which way she had went. That's when I heard the scream._

_Seconds had passed before I reacted. I crawled down the vent as fast as I could. My hands and knees hurt by the way I was moving so fast. I actually managed to cut up my hands. But the sound of the scream made me react. All I could think about was that the scream was coming from her. That she needed me. As I drew closer the screams became louder._

_**1 minute.**_

_**If I had told her to stay with me one more minute, she wouldn't have had to go through what she had. If I had turned back one minute before I could have prevented it.**_

_Just as I reached where I thought the screams to be coming from, my heart stopped, my anger flared._

_I watched as he pulled himself off of Amanda and straighten his clothing. Clothing that looked like the one's I had woken up in._

_Amanda cried and rolled herself into a small ball as her body trembled and she sobbed. I would have jumped out and killed the son of a bitch with my bare hands if it weren't for the men that came to cuff him. Men with guns tucked beneath their jackets._

_"Well...you've taken what you wanted. Now give us what we want." A very familiar voice said. The same voice that had asked me about my blood type. It was him._

_That's when I heard the man laugh._

_"If only he knew what I was doing to his sims he would kill me. Now if he finds out what I did to his daughter...I don't think torture would be quite the word to describe what he would do to me."_

_"Quit stalling Alex...hand over the sim." A raspy voice said abrubtly._

_My eyes squinted as I watched the man turn slightly to retrieve a small disk. I burned the image of his face and name into my mind. I would kill this man. There was no doubt in my mind._

_His life would end in my hands._

_"Here's the disk.(Chuckling) It was worth the payment."_

_Then all of them left the room...except..._

_I had looked back over to Amanda only then. She was staring up at me with tears streaming down her face. It's that look that haunts me now. A look that was more heartwrenching then the one I had seen on her face. It was also the shame that shone from her eyes._

_Then she looked away from me and if possible tried to make herself into an even smaller ball._

_I just slumped back in the vent as the tears traveled down my face. Realization slapping me in the face._

_She had been raped. And I hadn't been there to stop him._

_She had known that this would happen...and she had still not escaped with me. Using me to forego more pain. Helping me to escape and be tortured herself._

_I will never forgive myself for my stupidity. For leaving her behind when I could have stayed with her a little longer. For all the wrong decisions I had made. For trading her life for mine. _

_For actually falling in love with her._

_I had fallen in love with a stranger. Someone that I had met but a few hours ago. I was in love with her._

_I was bound to her that day. She would forever be a part of me. But even now...after all this time...I don't know if she loves me in return._


	30. A Beginning To A Future

Everyone was breathing heavily as James' body finally stopped twitching.

Jarod stared at James as he tried to catch his breath. Beads of sweat were running down the side of his face. Instantly his mind tried to rationalize what had just happened. James had never showed any sort of illness that would warrant this sudden event.

One thousand thoughts a minute whirled through his mind. Raising his gaze from James to Amanda had slowly led his gaze to Lyle.

Lyle who still held the syringe in his hand, that he had injected into James himself.

No one saw Jarod move as he launched himself at Bobby and punched him.

"DAD!" Amanda yelled out as she tried to extract herself from under James' head.

Emily began to scramble to see to Lyle as Parker hurried to get Jarod away from Bobby.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Parker yelled into Jarod's face.

Jarod just looked at her with wild eyes. Parker had never seen him quite like this before. It didn't scare her for her own safety but for Bobby's.

"HOW THE HELL DOES HE HAVE OR EVEN KNOW THAT JAMES NEEDS THAT MEDICINE!" Jarod yelled straight back into her face.

"HE DOESN'T!" Came Amanda's yell.

Both turned to look at Amanda as she was kneeling next to Bobby and checking his jaw.

" The medicine's for me! Pop always kept it around for me!" Amanda said in a soft voice as she tried to revive Bobby from the cold marble floor.

Parker and Jarod stared at her for a second.

D'Artagnan who had been quietly watching the scene felt that Amanda needed a little bit of help of distracting their parents. He knew she didn't want them to know what was happening with her.

"Why'd you have to hit him? Couldn't you have talked to him and fought with him like a descent human being?" D'Artagnan asked in a faked angry tone.

Jarod looked to D'Artagnan with a scowl on his face.

"He is not human. That man had killed innocent people!" Jarod said in a harsh tone.

"Even my brother." He whispered out a second later.

At that Parker flinched as Jarod looked back into her eyes.

"Kyle is quite alive." Came Bobby's voice as he struggled to get up with the assistance of his wife.

Jarod turned to look at Lyle with watery eyes.

"What?" He whispered out.

As Bobby straightened himself he rolled his eyes and let out a sigh that showed his annoyance.

"I said he's alive!" Bobby said a little louder.

Jarod took a step back and shook his head as tears began to form in his eyes.

"You'd say anything to cover yourself Lyle. I WATCHED YOU SHOOT MY BROTHER! I WATCHED MY BROTHER DIE AS I HELD HIS HAND! YOU LYING SON OF A BITCH!" Jarod yelled as tears began to seep down his face.

Parker swallowed as she fought from reaching out and holding Jarod! She had only seen Jarod cry twice in her lifetime. And then, like now, it hurt to watch him in pain. But as Jarod began to cry and sink to the ground as his anger and sadness overwhelmed him Parker could stand it no longer and stepped forward and hugged Jarod to her body, cradling his head under her chin as he cried.

Jarod wrapped his arms around her tightly as he let himself cry.

It wasn't like her to do something like this. Never had she allowed herself the freedom of showing affection for Jarod.

But she knew something in those seconds that let her forget for just a while. Something along the lines of an epiphany came to her.

Jarod had never had someone to hold him while he cried…….yet he had always been there for her…….when she need it.

So there she was rocking Jarod on the floor as she made soothing noises to calm him. Tears had soaked through her shirt and even his nose ran as he laid his head against her chest.

Ignoring it she continued to rock him and caress his hair.

Bobby just stood there watching the scene with a furrowed brow. This turn in Parker's personality just boggled his mind.

He could honestly say that he had never pictured his sister to actually care for the pretender like this. Honestly he had had his suspicions, but he had dismissed it after the whole Thomas ordeal. Yet as he stared at her as she touched him affectionately and consoled his tortured soul……….he knew that she loved him.

It was strange for him. Not only was he thinking of his sisters love for JAROD, but he hadn't even defended himself against Jarod.

Before he could start to respond back to Jarod, a hand grabbed his wrist from beside him.

"He won't believe you Pop. He has to see for himself." Amanda said as she too watched the scene before her in disbelief.

The children ontop of the stairs though, smiled down at the scene as they watched on from between the banisters.

Yorik and Argyro pulled back from the banisters a bit and turned to high five each other.

Their plan was work….ing!

Jarod didn't know how long he had been crying for, but he realized the moment that his head was resting on Parker's bosom. He was rubbing his running nose against her.

He furrowed his brow confused and then leaned back to find those stunning blue eyes looking into his.

Realizing that he had wrapped his arms around her quite possessively he loosened his hold and began to lean back as she slid her arms away from him.

"Sorry." He barely whispered out as he looked at anything and anywhere but at her.

She didn't respond. All she did was slowly push herself off the ground. She too had trouble looking at him.

The sudden acknowledgement that she had actually allowed herself to show some sort of emotions towards Jarod frightened her.

As they both stood up and Jarod sniffed, they heard the sounds of giggling and turned to see all of the children looking at them both and smiling at them.

Parker, the Ice Queen, the wicked and invincible did something she hadn't done since she was a little girl……….she blushed and ducked her head at her children's stare.

Jarod almost did the same thing except he scratched the back of his head and gave the most boyish smile that any of them had ever seen on his face.

Parker shook herself out of the embarrassment and quickly recovered. Looking up with hands on her hips she looked at her children with her classic 'oh what are you looking at' stare and said in a very certain voice.

"Aren't you all supposed to be in bed? It's way too late for you to be up."

All of the kids groaned in protest.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! Go on!" She said as she walked towards the stairs.

Jarod was left behind shifting from one leg to the other.

"I wasn't lying to you Jarod." Bobby said from behind him.

Jarod turned and stood mere feet away from Lyle. His anger returning within seconds.

Yet Lyle stared at him with a look that Jarod had never seen before. As if a mask had been lifted off of his face.

"You don't believe me and that's the way it is. But believe me when I say that when it comes to Kyle," Lyle paused as he began to walk past Jarod and stopped short and stared into Jarod's eyes.

"That I don't lie." Bobby said completely straight faced and serious.

With that he walked passed Jarod and up the stairs.

Jarod watched him as he shook his head with a scowl on his face. He just couldn't believe a psycho like Lyle trying to convince him that his brother wasn't dead.

Jarod didn't notice Emily look at him and slowly walk passed him to follow her husband.

Amanda and D'Artagnan looked at each other and then down to James who had been forgotten on the ground.

"Um…….Is someone going to help us put him in a bed or are we going to have to fend for ourselves?" D'Artagnan asked with an attitude he must have inherited from his mother.

Jarod turned around finding Amanda and D'Artagnan looking at him with a stupefied look on their faces.

Shaking his head and getting back to the task at hand, he helped carry James upstairs into a bed.

D'Artagnan ran down stairs and grabbed a chair to place next to the bed.

As he walked into the room Amanda thanked him and sat down next to James and caressed his head with a worried look.

Jarod watched curiously as he watched his daughter……….look at James……lovingly?

"I figure we can take turns watching him." D'Artagnan stated his opinion bringing Jarod back from his shock.

"It's ok. I'll watch him." Amanda said without turning to look at either her father or her brother.

Jarod and Dar stood there for a second ackwardly twitching.

Amanda slowly noticed that they still hadn't left.

Turning to look at them pointedly they both jumped.

"Oh….right (Jarod said motioning to the door)."

"Yeah…." Dar said mimicking his father as they moved out the door.

Turning around so not to slam the door, Dar slowly let go of the handle.

Jarod and D'Artagnan stood there staring at the door for a second.

Dar was the first one to shake himself from the weird trance that they were in.

"Umm…..(he said motioning down the hall), I'm going to bed. See you in the morning…..dad." D'Artagnan said staring at Jarod's profile.

It was the 'dad' that shook him from his revere. Turning he looked into a familiar set of blue eyes. He couldn't help the smirk that came to his lips.

"Good night." Dar said as he began to turn and walk down the hall.

Jarod watched him for a moment before his gut kicked him into action.

"Dar…." Jarod said as he walked towards him.

D'Artagnan turned around.

"Yeah?"

Jarod stopped in front of him and grimaced at this awkwardness he felt. Closing his eyes and letting out a sigh he looked into D'Artagnan's eyes and slowly wrapped his arms around D'Artagnan.

D'Artagnan was stiff for a second before he relaxed himself and slowly hugged his father back.

Parker stood in the doorway watching D'Artagnan's face as he hugged his father. His eyes squeezed shut with a look that spoke of relief and comfort.

She smiled as her eyes began to water at the sight before her. Looking down at her hands as they were twined together she nodded her head to herself.

_He needs Jarod in his life. He needs to know that we both love him……no matter what._

D'Artagnan began to move back first. Both laughed at each other as they both had shed tears.

"Hey its ok. It's been a very emotional day." Jarod said as he gripped Dar's shoulder.

Dar smiled and nodded.

"Go on." Jarod said motioning with his head.

Dar nodded his head again.

"Night Dad."

"Night." Jarod said as he watched D'Artagnan.

Jarod stood watching until D'Artagnan climbed up the stairs to his room. When he was out of sight Jarod had that same look on his face when a pretend hit close to home.

Except this time he wasn't pretending. Everything was real. Everything felt more real. Sensations were more intense and he couldn't keep himself from crying. Shaking his head he turned to go to bed when he suddenly stopped to see Parker standing in the doorway staring at him with her traditional cold stare.

"And where do you think your going?" She said coldly.

Parker had realized a few seconds ago what she and Jarod had been doing before they heard Amanda screaming. With it came a fear that she hadn't had since before her crazy hallucination her daughter had forced onto her.

Jarod stood there dumbfounded.

This……he had completely forgot about. Dealing with sleeping the same bed as Parker gave him automatic tingles…….and after the kiss that they shared not twenty minutes ago…….and you have a continuous shiver running up and down your spine.

"I…I thought that if Gretta got up in the middle of the night and not find me…she'd be upset." Jarod said making a miraculous comeback and not looking like an idiot……again…..infront of her.

Parker nodded her head and proceeded to walk into her room. Jarod sighed and followed suit.

Standing just behind Parker he stopped and saw the empty bed. Parker turned and passed Jarod and walked to where the triplets slept.

Opening the door slowly she smiled as Gretta had gone back to her bed. Jarod stood behind her and squinting his eyes to see Argyro, Yorik, and Gretta sleeping peacefully in there own beds.

Not realizing that Jarod was so closely behind her she turned around and found herself looking up into Jarod's eyes. His slight advantage in height leaving her a bit disnerved…..and slightly……enticing?

Jarod stepped away muttering a sorry.

Parker composed herself and walked back to her room.

Jarod just stood there not knowing what to do. _Maybe I should find a room on the third floor._

Parker again watched him from the doorway._ Why is it that the puppy face always makes me give in to him._

Sighing she said, "Are you coming to bed or not?" _What the hell are you doing?_

With that she turned into the room, missing his expression of complete surprise.

Staring at the opened door he thought for a second the ramifications of 'sleeping' in the same bed as Miss Parker. But his body apparently made up his mind for him.

Finding himself standing in the doorway of the room he shook his head and walked the rest of the way in.

Trying not to look at her as he slipped into the left side of the bed as she slipped into the right.

Both of them stared up into the dark room as they both listened to the other breath. The tension between them very high even though they weren't looking at each other.

Parker shook her head and forced herself to try and sleep. Squirming her head more into the pillow she listened to Jarod's breathing and found it very soothing for some reason.

Before she knew it…………..she was asleep.

Jarod listened as Parker's breath evened out as she found sleep. Letting out a deep breath he also listened to her breathing and found sleep aswell.


	31. It's Getting Hot In The Kitchen

_No Nightmares._ It was the first thought that entered Jarod's mind as he began to wake up.

Maybe the first time in his life that he didn't have nightmares. As he began to wake with this thought in mind, he felt the sensation of a weight on his chest. Suddenly the weight squirmed against him.

His eyes popped open as memories of where he was came back to him…….and who's bed he was sleeping in.

Lifting his head he looked down to see brown hair on the top of his chest, with a hand resting next to it. Processing the sensation his body was having he found her tightly pushed against his side with her leg slung over one of his.

_I'm a dead man._ Jarod thought.

Jarod knew that no matter what the circumstances – if she had come over to his side or not- she would kill him.

Jarod's eyes jumped around the room as he tried to formulate a plan, an explanation……anything.

He was interrupted by his thoughts as Parker snuggled into him more as she rubbed her nose and the side of her face against his chest- right over his heart.

Despite his circumstances he smiled as he felt the wet spot on his shirt where her mouth must have been. She had drooled over him.

He laughed to himself but then stopped as she began to squirm as his chest bounced slightly.

Parker snuggled down even more and then moved her hand and actually wrapped around Jarod's midsection.

Jarod slowly gulped. She was going to kill him for sure. As his mind began to think of an excuse- until he came up with one.

Closing his eyes he sighed.

_Thomas……you were probably dreaming of Thomas……and you thought I was him._

Opening his eyes he looked over to where the light tried to shine through the curtains and blinds.

At that moment Jarod hated himself. He hated what he was and what he could do. Because at that moment……he wanted to pretend that he was Thomas………and know what it was like to be loved by her.

But before Jarod could continue with the self loathing, he could hear footsteps just outside of the room and were quickly getting closer.

Not even having time to act, the door burst open and were soon jumping up and down on the bed and screaming.

"MOMMY, DADDY, MOMMY, DADDY!" Yorik yelled as little Gretta and Argyro jumped on their father and mother.

Miss Parker having been startled awake by the screaming children didn't even notice the position that she had been in because she had little time to as Argyro jumped into her arms.

Argyro gave her a great big kiss on the mouth before yelling with excitement right in her face, as he laid down

"IT'S TIME FOR BREAKFAST MOMMY!"

Parker groaned as her eyes closed and her head dropped back onto Jarod's chest.

"Argyro……what did I tell you about yelling while Mommy is still in bed?" Miss Parker said as she tried to wake herself up.

Jarod was surprised to say the least, as he held Gretta as she jumped beside him on the bed as he held her hands, that Parker wasn't yelling at the children and actually trying to be gentle.

"Oh yeah!" Argyro said in a loud whisper. "I forgot!"

"Daddy! Will you make us breakfast?" Yorik asked as he continued to jump up and down at the foot of the bed.

Jarod laughed at the smiling faces of his children, causing his chest to rumble and Parker to start with a jolt as she felt it at the base of her neck and back of her head. Their eyes locked for a second before Gretta jumped onto Jarod's chest.

Jarod grunted at the action and promptly rose and tilted Gretta back and kissed her all over her neck and pretended to bite her up as Gretta laughed and giggled as her father continued the action.

Jarod smiled as he continued to play with his daughter as the boys laughed watched.

Parker also smiled and laughed at the scene. Seeing her little girl laugh and smile with her father after the night's events making her soul lighter.

When Jarod stopped and little Gretta giggled out 'daddy' Jarod looked up at the three on the bed and gave that smile that lit up his entire face.

Parker smiled despite herself at the smile on his face, even though Jarod was more concentrated on the boys.

Argyro jumped up and stood next to his brother as they both giggled and laughed as Jarod held Gretta upside down.

Suddenly Jarod lifted Gretta up and ran and scooped the boys up with one of his arms. All of them laughed including Jarod with his baritone voice.

Parker was suddenly scared that Jarod would drop the children and quickly got up.

"JAROD! You're going to drop them." Parker said in an angry worried tone.

Jarod turned to look at her with furrowed eyebrows.

"I am not!" He retorted as his children began to climb all over him. Little Gretta having managed to climb up onto his shoulders and situate herself with one leg hanging over Jarod's shoulder's as her chin rested on top of his head. Yorik and Argyro had both chosen to hand themselves on their father's arms.

Jarod gave her the smile that he had when he had the security guards in Las Vegas to strip search her, and then jetted out of the room as the children laughed and held onto their father tightly.

Parker couldn't help but scowl after him.

* * *

Soon the whole household was downstairs waiting for breakfast. Everyone was greeting each other, the children were still yawning as they sat down at the table for breakfast, and the men were all drinking there coffee. 

Parker and Amanda were in the kitchen cooking as everyone else sat waiting for breakfast.

Fortunately for Parker, Amanda had truly been skilled in the kitchen and helped to cut Parker's workload in two.

Kids were in and out of the kitchen as Amanda had informed them through their connection that they needed to set the table. So the children placed the table cloth of the long table and placed the dishes and silverware.

Though the children were helping out Jarod had convinced himself that he should help out.

When he entered the kitchen and saw the commotion he felt a wave of sympathy for Parker that he had never felt before. She looked panicked and frightened as she tried to cook all of the items on the stoves as she tried to keep the children from smacking into the pans full of oil.

Jarod saw that the children were pushing each other playing around right behind Parker and rushed over to make them stop.

"HEY, HEY! You're going to hurt your mom or yourselves by roughhousing in the kitchen." Jarod said as he separated the children.

Parker didn't look back but listened as Jarod scolded the children. The corner of her mouth twitched up in amusement as the children listened to their father and had begun to move out of the kitchen.

Jarod looked from the children to Parker's back and then over to the cabinets next to the center stove.

He didn't feel comfortable talking to her while she was sweaty and nervous. Jarod knew better.

But as he didn't find what he was looking for in the first cabinet, Jarod began opening and shutting the cabinets trying to find what he needed.

Parker hearing Jarod opening and shutting cabinets was making her nervous and angry, especially when he kept passing by her having to squeeze himself between Amanda and her to get from one side to the other. Really he wasn't squeezing past her it just felt like he was.

Amanda smiled as she felt her father passing behind her yet again.

When Jarod yet again didn't find what he was looking for he tried to pass between Amanda and Parker, some of the children squeezed between Amanda and her father sending her father to be completely pressed up against her mother's back.

Parker was so shocked by the full press of Jarod's body against hers that she jerked forward causing the pan handles to be pushed around.

Jarod saw the pan move forward as hot oil sloshed forward and quickly grabbed Parker's waist and spun to the side.

The oil spilled out with some of the garlic that was in the pan onto the floor.

The children froze in their tracks as they all stared at their mother and father.

It took Parker several seconds before everything sunk in.

Jarod was still holding her around the waist and he was completely pressed against her. She could feel his breath on the side of her neck. As she shivered at the feel, little alarms went off in her mind causing her to snap.

She turned around and slapped Jarod across the face. Mouths dropped at the action.

Jarod just covered his face with his hand at the hit and looked at her with wounded and angered eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" He yelled out.

"THAT WAS FOR ALMOST BURNING ME WITH HOT OIL!"

"THAT WASN'T MY FAULT! I WAS SHOVED INTO YOU!" Jarod yelled back.

Parker spun around to look at Quintin and Ulric who were just staring at her with a frightened look.

"UPSTAIRS! NOW!" Parker yelled at the two.

Both flinched as she yelled, but both silently obeyed and walked out of the kitchen. Knowing that if they ran it would lead to more yelling and more punishment.

Turning back to Jarod she noted with anger that he had the same snarling face that he had when they were on Carthis.

In those seconds her back straightened and her demeanor changed into the woman that she had been bred by Mr. Parker to be. Her eyes were cold and unemotional as she looked into his eyes. Closing the distance her nose came a mere millimeter away from Jarod's as she spoke in a hushed deadly voice that he knew to be her classic intimidating voice.

"If you ever touch me again rat, your going to find yourself without hands."

_Why the hell did you say that! You didn't WANT to say that._ Parker thought to herself.

That's when she saw his eyes become completely black. For a second she had thought she had flipped a switch in Jarod's personality that she had never wanted to see.

Suddenly she found herself taking a step back from Jarod. Yet Jarod seemed to be right in front of her still. Finding herself backed against the edge of the countertop she continued to hold her glare on Jarod. Somehow Jarod's eyes seemed to get darker as he leaned in until his nose was touching hers.

"Don't you ever," Jarod said in a voice that made a shiver run down her spine, "ever……threaten me in front of my children……again."

They both just kept staring into the other's eyes.

Parker was starting to feel something on the complete opposite side of anger as Jarod's presence was literally a breath away from hers. Her mind was screaming at her.

_YOU LOVE HIM! YOU'VE BEEN PRAYING THAT YOU COULD JUST KISS HIM AND HE'S STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!_

"Are you two done flirting or are you going to serve breakfast?" Jacob said with a smirk as he stared at them from the doorway.

Jarod backed off immediately and both turned to look at Jacob.

"Flirting?" Parker asked with a disgusted note to it.

Jacob still had the smirk on his face. Looking over at the children standing around he motioned for them to leave.

"Go on. Breakfast will be out shortly."

All of them left without question. Occasionally someone would turn to look at the angered pair.

Jacob walked up to the two of them and smiled.

"Over the years when I would take the roll of my brother, I wondered how the two of you never acted on what is plainly obvious to me. You two have a connection that goes beyond normal understanding. And if I'm not mistaken both of you almost took the chance to experience it on Carthis but were rudely interrupted."

At the mention of Carthis, both Jarod and Parker blushed and looked away from Jacobs probing gaze.

"I never mentioned anything about Carthis." Parker said a bit suspicious of his information.

Her father laughed and stated simply. "You didn't need to."

Suddenly a flare up from the stove caused both Parker and Jarod to move into action. Both moving pots and pans from the stove and turning of the gas, working together effortlessly with out the knowledge that they were doing so.

"I'll leave you two alone now. I do suggest you start serving breakfast before it becomes lunch time though." Parker's father smirked as he turned and left the two behind.

Parker and Jarod turned to look at each other at the same time and quickly averted their gaze.

_It's going to be a long day_. Both thought at the exact same thought.


	32. Tension

Amanda had laid her head down next to James' and was watching him. All of this was oblivious to James as he continued to sleep.

The light from the window danced across his face……making him seem almost angelic. Perfection that was not possibly meant to be in this world.

The other's had all scuffled down stairs not that long ago and Amanda had not moved from her seat. She remained where she had been all night.

At James' side.

James' subconscious mind started to pick up the noise coming from down stairs and he began his ascension into consciousness.

His breathing changes gradually as he roused from a much-needed sleep. Amanda seeing this repositioned herself in the chair.

Blinking open his eyes he stared at the ceiling. Yet he felt a presence near by and slowly turned his head to find Amanda staring at him.

"What happened?" he asked with a scratchy voice.

Letting out a sigh Amanda began her explanation.

"Well I'm guessing that due to the fact that you hadn't had an injection for over 3 months…your body began to slow down all of your vitals yet your adrenaline was keeping you going to the point where your body just sort of said…..FUCK! THIS!" With that Amanda graced him with one of her biggest and goofiest smiles.

James laughed and smiled at Amanda's joke, and smile.

His blue eyes stared into hers for a long moment. Neither said anything, even though James' blue eyes spoke volumes.

Amanda broke her gaze first, looking out the window for a second.

James' smile slowly disappeared as Amanda again retreated from his stare.

"The kids are downstairs about to eat breakfast. Do you think you can make it down the stairs without me having to carry your ass?" Amanda joked again as she again gave him a huge smile.

Again James smiled in response to her smile. She was soo beautiful when she smiled. At least James thought so.

"Yeah…..I think I can make it."

Amanda continued to smile as she cracked another joke.

"You sure? You don't need a pep talk or anything?"

At this both laughed.

"You fucking suck….you know that right?" James said through a laugh.

Responding through a sigh Amanda retorted, "I have my moments."

With that James began to get up with a little assistance from Amanda, by grabbing both of his hands and levering her weight to pull him up.

Once standing James noted that he still had on his clothes from last night.

"Couldn't you have at least taken off my shoes?" James asked a little annoyed at being dressed in the same clothes that he had had on for over 32 hours since his flight to Italy.

"I figured you'd have to put them back on in less then 6 hours. I thought I would save you 5 minutes this morning." Amanda said with a straight face- that didn't last for long as another joke caused both to smile.

"So are you ready for your first day as a mom?" James asked almost in a whisper.

Watching as a cloud seemed to float into her eyes, and her demeanor from the rest of the morning seemed to vanish with his innocent question.

Looking up into his eyes her eyes flashed with a flicker of pain before she responded with a solemn voice.

"I've been a mother for ten years James."

Continuing to look up at him as both gulped down the lump that had formed in both of their throats, Amanda then turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

James' followed her with his eyes until the door hindered his sight of her. Amanda never saw the tear fall from James' eye. Just like he never saw the two that escaped hers as she viciously wiped them away.

* * *

Jarod kept glancing up to see what Parker was doing in the kitchen. Having understood that Parker needed space was an understatement. Jarod smiled despite Parker's little display earlier. 

He had Argyro in his lap 'helping' him eat his breakfast.

All of his children were around him and were all engaged in conversation. It was quite a ruckus but Jarod didn't mind one bit. After a lifetime of solitude it was a very accepted change.

Jarod's heart swelled with joy as he looked over all of the faces of his children. His children.

It all seemed so surreal. As if the possibility of this being real was infinity to one.

But there he sat with his son holding his chin as he brought a fork full of pancake and syrup to his open mouth.

Jarod laughed around the mouth full of food as his son giggled and the sight of his father with a mouth full of food.

Parker smiled as she watched from the kitchen, as Jarod was happy for the first time in his life. He had a glow….like he was actually radiating happiness.

_He deserves this. After everything that he's been through…….he deserves this more then anyone._

Turning her head down back to the work that she was doing, she continued to chop ham to go into the omelet she was making for Sydney and her father.

She smiled as she thought of them both- Uncle and Father.

Uncle and Father.

Her mind was still plagued with questions about that. About the Centre, the scrolls, the prophecy…….her mother. But she was a mother now, for the first time in her life having realized what her mother had felt when she was a little girl basically living at the Centre. She now realized that her pursuit of the truth was the last thing that she could think about.

She had 36 reasons why her needs came last. She would die for these reasons if she had to. Just how she suspected her mother had felt.

"Hey Mom don't think about that kind of stuff when your around fire and oil. Your likely to light the house on fire." Amanda said as she strolled into the room with James coming in a few seconds after her.

"Hey I was never one to cook before you taught me." Parker said with a smile of her own for her daughter.

Amanda laughed.

"Yeah you really did suck!"

Parker threw an olive at Amanda which she caught and ate. Both laughed as both began to chop food to put in the omelet.

"Is there anything I can help with?" James asked Parker.

Parker turned her head and eyed the young man suspiciously.

_THIS……I was not prepared for!_

Parker thought communicating with her daughter this addition which she could never have seen coming.

_He's their father…….he deserves to be here._ Was the only thing that Amanda telepathed back to her mother.

Parker waited a minute as she observed the young man with the eyes of Miss Parker. Eyes that were cold and hard.

She was impressed to say the least when James showed no kind of sign that he was intimidated by her or the silence in which she had left by not answering him.

"You can make some more pancakes for the kids. Pour the batter into the pan…" Parker began as she turned her head to continue chopping when James interrupted her.

"I know how to make pancakes. No need to explain to me how." He managed to say politely.

Parker looked up at this. Hiding her curious gaze from the young man. Unfortunately it didn't seem to work, for James smiled and stated simply.

"I wasn't always a Centre prisoner."

With that James reached out to grab the bowl of batter from beside Parker and turned to thestove behind him and placed a black skillet on the burner.

Parker turned to look at Amanda with a questioning gaze.

_I'll tell you later._ Answered Amanda without having looked up from her chopping.

Parker slowly let it slip as the children began to protest the lack of food on the table.

Twenty minutes later the children had all eaten and were running in all different directions, leaving Parker to clear off the table.

* * *

Jarod was walking passed the dining room when he saw Parker clearing the table alone. Having recently been begged by the children for piggy back rides to the pool in the back he had not realized that Parker had been left to clean up the mess of over 60 people alone. 

Without asking her if she needed help- for he knew if he asked she would say no- he began to help clear off the table.

Parker said nothing. Jarod helping to clear off the table would save her time and energy. Not knowing why, but whenever he was around she would revert to the way she use to be. The cold hearted bitch that was cold like the winter. His very presence made all of the pain, and anger inside her resurface. Truth being that she really didn't know why. It just happened.

Almost as if the air between them became charged with energy and when either of them spoke a flame would ignite. Heart and head were battling each other, causing her to become even more exausted. She sighed out and held back tears that for some reason had formed. Resisting the urge to cry was hard when one was exausted, but she managed to do it.

Before long both had cleared off the table and both began to place the dirty dishes in the four dishwashers that were scattered around the kitchen. All of this without speaking a word to each other. It wasn't until both reached for the same item did they touch in any way. Both stopped in their tracks at the small brush of their hands.

Shockingly Jarod was the first to move his hand away. He didn't even look at her as he continued on with his task.

For the first time in a long while Parker felt hurt by Jarod's action. Out of the both of them she figuredthat she wouldmove her hand away first. Never would she had thought him to turn away from her.

_Yet he just did._

And there it was the ignition of the flame.

Suddenly anger filled her and she began to bang the pots and pans together.

Jarod would start with every sound she made. Silently he cursed himself. They were going to fight. He didn't want to but he could feel the coming argument in the pit of his stomach.

He didn't want that. He wanted to talk to her calmly and rationally like adults. Even though he knew the chances of that were slim to nothing.

Amanda and D'Artagnan walked in suddenly, and Jarod was saved from the argument that he knew they had been about to get into. Strangely enough he didn't know what over...but he knew with certainty that they had been about to fight.

"Before you two start fighting I wanted to tell you the deal with James." Amanda started with.

Both just looked at each other and then back at Amanda, wordlessly communicating.

"We're listening." Jarod said.

Amanda looked at both of them for a long pause before she began.

"All three of us grew up at the Centre and therefore know what kind of place it was. And all of us know that we would have done anything to keep the other's from ever suffering the same fate that they otherwise already have...but we never had that luxury. Did we?" Amanda asked rhetorically.

Briefly Jarod and Parker shared a glance before returning their attention to Amanda.

"James wasn't stolen from his family like I or you were dad." Amanda said straight out.

At this both perked up at this, eyes widening and stances straightening.

"Wait...what does that mean?" Parker voiced her question. Which Jarod answered with a snarl.

"It means that he was_given_ to the Centre." Jarod said as his enraged eyes turned to her.

Parker's eyebrows furrowed.

"It could also mean that the Centre adopted him like they did Faith." Parker supplied as her eyes found her daughters.

Unfortunately both were wrong as they found Amanda shaking her head as she looked down to the counter instead of their faces. The reality of what happened would shock them both as the words left Amanda's mouth.

"His father sold him to the Centre."

At this both of her parents faces were fashioned with such anger one who knew them well would have ran out of the kitchen as fast as they could, yet Amanda stood their ground.

"WHAT KIND OF A SICK SON OF A BITCH WOULD SELL HIS OWN SON TO THE CENTRE?" Jarod yelled out shocking not only Amanda but Parker as well.

Parker had never heard Jarod curse...yet alone yell with rage. Still Parker couldn't help but agree.

"You mean to tell me that James' father sold his son for money?" Parker said with such disgust that for a second it almost looked as though she was going to vomit.

At this Amanda shook her head.

"No."

Both parents looked as though they had been slapped in the face.

"His father sold him for an import position of power.It's not important who his father is right now."

"Of course it isn't." Jarod's deep voice came. "Because he's my son now!" Jarod stated.

At this both Parker and Jarod turned to share another glance at each other. Parker understood Jarod immediately.

"No child should be without a mother and father." Parker said just above a whisper. Jarod's eyes seemed to shimmer as the truest facts that they had both learned the hard way was uttered by her mouth.

Both Jarod and herself wouldfrom now on considerJames as their own son. He was the father of their grandchildren, yes. But he would be treated like their own.

He was family now. No matter what would happen from today forth, either she or Jarod would make sure he was taken care of.

"What about the event of last night? Are you going to tell us what that was all about?" Parker asked.

Amanda just shook her head no.

" So umm...(clasping her hands together) now that you two have the information that I needed you to know...( waving her hands in the air) please continue on with the sexual tension." With that she turned as a smirk formed on her face and D'Artagnan who had kept quiet the entire time smiled his father's gotcha smile.

"What are you talking about?" Parker quickly said as she and Jarod shared a quick glance and quickly looked away from each other.

"All we do is fight all the time." Jarod stated, but did not deny Amanda's judgement.

With a smile on her face Amanda turned around from looking at her brother and looked at both of her parents each for a few seconds before saying one word that left them both questioning Amanda's statement.

"Foreplay." Amanda said as another huge smile broke out on her face. D'Artagnan laughed out right at this as both his parents seemed to blush at the word.

Both left quickly leaving their parents in an awkward postion.

It took Jarod about five minutes before he felt comfortable enough to even look at Parker. Trying to come up with some sort of conversation that wouldn't make them feel strange and disturbed by the other's presence wasn't that hard to think of. After all, they had both grown up at the Centre. The usually subjects of secrets, death, or family would more then change the mood in the air.

"I still want to know how you can trust Bobby after last night? He obviously know's what'medicine' both Amanda and James need. I don't thinkyou should place your faith in himso blindly."

Parker turned angry eyes on Jarod.

"It's not blindly that I trust him! He's proven himself to me!" Her passionate voice stated.

Jarod raised his nose at her.

"And how's that?"

Then and there Parker was flooded with the memory's of the vision Amanda had given her. Jarod's dead body in her arms, saving her children, hearing the revelations of their existance from Bobby...everything. Then the events in which it had taken in reality to gether children out of the Centre. The blood Bobbyhad spiltstaining the van as they sped away from the Centre. His white face as she went to visit him at the hospital everyday. His light blue eyes opening to show the amount of pain he was in.

There was her proof. All Jarod had to do was look at Bobby. Look into his eyes and see. There was no Lyle in his eyes. Her brother was Bobby...Lyle was nothing but a pretend, a evil character that he had to play...to keep those he loved safe.

Feeling moisture on her cheek, she discovered that she was crying. Looking into Jarod's eyes she found him staring at her with compassion. She thought he almost seemed like he was going to touch her.

Steadying herself she let out a sigh before she answered him with one simple sentence.

"He was willing to die to set the children free."

Staring into his eyes so that she could see the information sink into his mind, she slowly walked right passed him and out of the kitchen.

Jarod closed his eyes and hung his head as he placed his hands on the counter. He believed her. And thatscared him.

Because if Lyle was really pretending...then that left alot of questions that needed to be answered.Then like so many other times when he thought of Lyle...another face flashed before his eyes. One that he would not soon forget. One that haunted his darkest nights.

Jarod let out a few tears as he thought of the night all those years ago. He whispered out the name...almost as if in prayer.

"Kyle."


	33. With Laughter and Kisses

It had finally happened.

D'Artagnan had watched the whole thing unfold before his very eyes.

After Amanda had told their parents about James, the two had done everything to stay as far apart from each other as possible. But it was unavoidable that it would happen.

It had to happen sometime.

Smiling he sat back as the events replayed themselves in his head.

* * *

Parker had been tending to her grandchildren to help Amanda as she tried to bath the little one's and get them dressed. 

Jarod had been outside helping the other's build there intricate tree house. Jarod had found the idea astounding and fun. Building a house between the trees so children could play he found to be genius.

He had taken off his shirt after he had put enough dirt and sweat on it to cause him discomfort and irritation- leaving him bare-chested.

Having commented to his children that he had been impressed in the way they had set up the tree house, had left all of the children smiling and happy. The comment, giving them all a boost in self-esteem.

Jarod hadn't lied either.

The children had placed the tree house above large branches of the tree. One hardly noticed it from the ground.

Leo had to show his father where they actually had to climb up to get to the main house. When Jarod had reached the top of the tree he had been more then shocked. In the three months that the children had been working on the tree house…..they had managed to connect 5 trees.

Asking the children where they came up with the idea to build more then one house and to connect them all Quintin and Ulric answered with a shrug simply saying 'Swiss Family Robinson".

Leaving their father with a tilted head and a bewildered expression on his face as they walked away.

The children had actually built a solar panel system to run electricity throughout the houses. They had the ability to watch tv, play video games, even a small fridge for soda's and snacks. They had all the luxury's of the mansion….all up in this massive tree house.

They had started constructing the sixth tree house yesterday. So here he was the first day of being a real dad to his children. Warning the other's to be careful, showing the boys how to work more efficiently on how to swing the hammer.

Strange enough, he found himself naturally interacting with his children. For the first time in his life……he wasn't pretending. He was just being.

It felt incredible to him.

He watched his beautiful daughters play on the ground. Watching as the light hit them and laughed.

He smiled widely as he watched them. His sons he had found to be protective of the family. Watching over the girls and the younger children. Aristeides had offered to help him when Jarod had been carrying one of the logs to the tree by himself, grunting and huffing. Jarod had humbly accepted his offer.

Ares had laughed at his father and made a comment about truly being his 'old man'.

Jarod had let go of his part of the log, causing Ares to have to hold on to the very heavy log all by himself.

After Ares quickly assured his father that he was wrong, Jarod again grabbed his part of the log.

He had laughed at Ares' sigh of relief.

Shortly after Breanna, Ayden, Avery, Ian, and Nia came to assist in lifting the log up to the site.

They had to pull on the rope as hard as they could so that Jarod and Ares would be able to maneuver the log to the area it needed to be nailed down.

All had been working on the tree house since the morning and soon noon came.

Parker who had been inside watching the youngest of the children, quickly noted the time and knew she had to feed her children soon. She found that her children had the same appetite as their father.

The boys especially. After having seen that the youngest ate first, she quickly cooked for the older children.

When things were almost ready she walked outside towards the tree house to call the children down.

That's when she saw him.

Wearing nothing but a pair of dark denim jeans and work boots- causing her to stop breathing for a full minute.

Her eyes wandered over the very finely toned chest and abdomen muscles. Seeming as though he was made of stone and they had been chiseled from the fine material. He was tanned and almost seemed to be a sun god the way his body glistened with sweat.

She had seen many men in her time, but nothing had ever equaled this sight. She was brought back to reality by Amanda clearing her throat and looking at her mother with a smirk that rivaled her own.

Parker had never been one to blush, but the red that engulfed her cheeks at being caught by her daughter oggeling Jarod was the only time she could say she had ever truly blushed.

Averting her eyes she called out to the children, also causing Jarod to look down at her.

While Parker announced that lunch was ready, Jarod found himself staring directly down her top. Showing the black lace bra that she was wearing.

Jarod was brought back to reality as Ares patted him on the back.

"Come on Dad. Let's eat."

Jarod was thankful that Ares did so, because he had honestly not paid attention to what Parker had said.

As he looked down again he found Amanda staring up at him with a wide smile on her face.

Jarod felt the blush form on his cheeks, but was lucky that he had been out in the sun the entire morning, so it luckily blended in to his sun burnt cheeks.

Combing his hand back through his hair he sighed out.

After all of the children had climbed out of the trees they all ran into the house.

Jarod strolled in close behind them.

"WASH UP BEFORE SITTING DOWN!" Parker yelled as she saw the boys run to the table.

Launching themselves up from their seats all bee lined to the stairs so they could clean up.

Jarod stood there looking at her a second.

She wore no makeup and had her hair let down. She wore a simple light blue tank top with a pair of jeans on.

Jarod was actually speechless. He had never seen her more beautiful then in that moment.

Still, she hadn't even looked at him yet.

When she did it was a quick glance.

"You should clean up too." She commented without any attitude at all.

Jarod looked down at himself and noted with a bit of embarrassment that he had on no shirt. Finding himself confident and subconscious about his appearance struck him off balance.

Of course only she had the possibility to do that to him.

For some reason that fact aggravated him.

He didn't say anything to her, he just nodded and walked through the hallway and up the stairs.

When he reached them he shook his head at himself.

Jarod didn't know what was happening between him and Parker. All he knew was that things were indeed happening, just under the surface.

Not really visible, but none the less, something was changing.

And something was telling him that this change was good. That this is what his relationship with her had been leading to.

* * *

After everyone had cleaned themselves up, they soon all ate lunch. 

Just before the kids jumped up and went in every which direction, Jarod cleared his throat to get their attention.

All of them stopped and turned to look at their father, as well as all the adults.

Jarod just smiled at his children and said two words.

"Help your mother."

The children smiled as they read his mind and understood his full meaning.

Without further ado, they began to clear off the table.

Parker watched on with amazement. None of them had argued with their father. No 'I don't want to's', or 'Daaaaaddd'.

They just did it.

Knowing that she shouldn't be shocked, after all, they were Jarod's blood as well as hers.

She smiled at her children as they cleared of the table- within minutes the table was cleared off. Turning her head slightly she found herself smiling at Jarod as he to watched his children.

Parker felt a thrill run up her spine as she looked at his smile. Time seemed to slow down as his eyes suddenly met hers.

It was as though the whole world just faded away, and all that was left was him...looking at her.

Of course they both were brought back to reality as the children began to scream and run around.

Before either of them said a word to each other, both found themselves being pulled into different directions by the hands of their children.

Three hours past in a whirlwind of laughter, screams, and the pitter patter of little feet.

Some of the youngest children had voluntarily gone upstairs to take a nap while the oldest went outside to work on the tree house some more.

Parker had just come from upstairs having checked on her babies to see if they were still sleeping. After she had seen that all of them were fine, and no nightmares were interupting their much needed rest after a long day, she had walked into the living room to sit by the fireplace and maybe read a little.

Here, on the sofa, she had found Jarod lying on the sofa- asleep.

Music came softly from the sterio that was playing one of the cd's of the children. Not being able to help herself, a soft smile spread across her lips as she saw him fast asleep.

Shifting her stance she snagged one of the children's blankets that was left downstairs to snuggle in when they watched television.

Slowly as not to wake him she leaned over him and covered him with the blanket. But as she was leaning over him...a very familiar song began to play softly in the background.

_I'm not a perfect person... _

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

The memory flashed in her mind of Jarod lying cold...dead- in her arms, suddenly assaulted her.

_But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you_

She looked down at his sleeping face.

_And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

Before she could think clearly the emotions inside her took over. She leaned down to him more and slowly kissed his lips.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be_

Jarod grogily responded to the kiss, his brain fogged over from sleep. But still he responded.

_A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

Parker found herself rekissing his lips. Soft kisses. Lips caressing his softly.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday_

Jarod opening his eyes in a daze. He tentatively began to pull Parker down to him. Willingly she lied down on him.

_And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away_

Feeling his entire body pressed against hers caused her brain to cease any sort of thought against the sensations that she was feeling. Yet all they were doing was softly kissing. Nothing more. Nothing less. How something so simple could cause such sensations to her was beyond her comprehension.

The song continued in the background, but neither of them noticed...as they continued to kiss. And kiss. And kiss.

* * *

Amanda was leaning against the wall smiling as Dar watched on with a full fledged megawatt smile.

"I told you the song would do it." Came Amanda's cocky voice.

Dar just turned his head still smiling as he pulled his head back from the doorway.

"So does this mean that we're going to be a family soon?"Dar asked.

Amanda's smile widened.

"Sooner then you think."

Both high-fived each other and then began to walk down the hall.

"Barry sure has taken his damn time though." Amanda commented.

"Oh _really_! Like the ten years it took you to contact me!" Dar exclaimed.

"Wellmine was for dramatic effect...what's his excuse!" Amanda spouted out with a smile that seemed to split her face.

"Your such a fucking bitch!" Dar said as he playfully pushed her.

"And your an asshole! It's makes you YOU!" Amanda said.

This led to a play fight as they both laughed and tried to 'beat the crap out of each other'.

The joy seemed to radiate off of D'Artagnan, but in the back of his mind he was trying to figure out a way to save the one person that he knew he would lose if he didn't act soon.

Trying to hide his thoughts from his sister was hard. She was better then he could ever become. But still he knew he needed to shield his panic from her.

At the moment he saw her happy. So that's what he was going to be...for her he would be...happy.


	34. Two words

Barry walked swiftly down the road to the iron door that led to an apartment. Quickly he ran up the two flights of stairs. Walking up to the door with the number eight in silver tone on it, Barry opened the door.

Staring at the person that sat in the corner he smiled.

"I know where they are. They're in a safe place. Far from the Centre as they could get……it's safe for us to go to them now."

The person nodded their head.

"We need to move fast though. This place isn't safe anymore. The Centre is close. I can feel it."

"Start packing. We leave in an hour." The person said to him.

A figure filled the doorway next to Barry.

"It's finally happening! Everything that we've ever wanted is finally happening. In a few days everything will be the way it should have been." Barry's enthusiasm clearly heard with his words.

The person in the chair's eyes met Barry's.

"No. Not everything………not yet."

At the cryptic words Barry just stared back at the person.

"There are things you still don't know about. Things that we can't even begin to explain to you. But I'm certain that soon you will come to know everything. Until then………it's time we find some 'missing pieces'."

Barry nodded. Then smiled.

"Don't be so dramatic. All I know is that I'm finally going to see my brother and sister again. I've waited a lifetime for this moment. I don't want to wait anymore."

The two others in the room smiled at Barry's comment. Sharing his emotions. All began to pack.

Soon all three were on a plane to Sicily. Another piece to an ever growing puzzle would soon be added to the rest.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Maybe it was the way her eyes shined. Maybe it was because she was so strong in mind and spirit.

Really he didn't know.

James watched her walk alongside D'Artagnan.

A heavy sigh escaping his tired soul.

Nothing was easy with her. He didn't understand why she acted the way she did towards him.

Gathering up some courage he began to walk past the living room. Stopping short as he saw what had caused both Amanda and D'Artagnan's merriment.

Smiling he walked past the couple kissing on the sofa. James didn't know if it was wrong of him to feel as though they were more his family then his biological parents. After his real father's betrayal he had denounced his biological parents, pretending that they never existed. It was easier that way.

He had felt empty inside……until he met her. Feeling something he had never felt before, he had known in one instant that he loved her. In one horrible moment he had known.

When he had climbed down from the vent to her she was almost catatonic. He kept calling her name without her responding back. He had managed to carry her up into the vent and had taken her to lie down.

He had stayed with her throughout the night. All thoughts of escaping gone, vanishing with the pain radiating from the woman beside him. James really didn't know what to do. Even now thinking back he couldn't think of what he could have done differently.

Wrapping his arms around her he comforted her by just holding her. Holding her until she had actually started to cry again. He didn't shush her or tell her that everything was going to be all right. Doing just the opposite of what one would think.

James had cried with her.

Still standing in the hall he watched Amanda interact with their children.

Staring at Amanda as she lifted up little Vivian, the smile that lit up both of their faces almost made him cry.

The scene holding a bitter irony for him as he saw joy radiate from the two.

Never had he seen her smile like she now did.

Watching her from this distance, he still could see how beautiful she was.

Everyday brought about a new side of her that he found incredible.

Attitude that rivaled her own mother's, yet the one of the kindest souls one could find.

Having shared in her life for ten years only testified to the fact that he knew what kind of person she really was. Knowing things that other's had never picked up on. Like her nostrils flared when she became angry. She taps her fingers against her legs when she's concentrating. One side of her lip goes up more then the other when she smiles.

Little things that you learn after knowing a person for so long. But it went beyond that between them.

Anyone would think that they weren't compatible by the major difference in their attitudes.

Comically whenever together the roles were reversed. Amanda- the person everyone saw to be so bold and very sociable was completely the opposite when they were just the two of them.

Usually he had done all the talking over the years. He had had to. After that day it seems as though the girl he had met minutes before had died. But he knew that she could still be saved. That she wasn't completely gone underneath it all.

Still he knew that what she had been through had changed everything.

It didn't occur to him that after every three days her demeanor would change. She became more inverted, less talkative.

It wasn't until a month had passed that he would know why.

Having talked most of the day to her with out a single response from her, he had jabbered on about when he was in boot camp and all of the havoc his friends and him would get into.

The entire time she kept looking at her fingers and fiddling with her clothes. Not bothering to look up at him once.

He was in the middle of once of his dullest stories. The kind of story you tell someone when you can't think of anything else that would even be remotely interesting.

That's when she finally looked up at him. He stopped speaking immediately. Hazel eyes locking on to blue, as if knowing the whole time exactly where they were.

His heart had stopped. Looking into her eyes so openly only once before. On a day that seemed so long ago.

When she said one sentence with such certainty...a sentence that he never expected. In one breath changing everything.

"I'm pregnant."


	35. Two Peices of the Same Puzzle

All he kept thinking is that this is what heaven must feel like.

His hands wandered up and down her back slowly and softly. He didn't dare to let his hands travel too low. Even though he was in bliss he wasn't stupid enough to push her into anything. Besides, just having her kissing him was enough to send him reeling. Each kiss was soo different, yet still remained sweet and innocent. Knowing only that he didn't want to stop, he continued to kiss her and kiss her.

Parker was lost in sensations, emotions. It was a bombardment of one on top of the other. With each kiss she felt he was healing her. Years of pain and hurt being taken away with his sweet kisses. Body pressing down on his, only making the experience that much more intense for her.

In all the years of knowing Jarod she had never imagined him feeling this good. And she had thought about it enough in the back of her mind. Hands played with his hair as his wandered up and down her back slowly, making her think of doing something more then just kissing.

Also causing her to think this way was the reason they both had children, which was pressing against her in a very insistent manner.

_It recognizes me!_ She thought and couldn't help but smile at the joke she made to herself.

Jarod pulled back a little and looked at her when his lips encountered hers in the form of a smile. Light blue eyes looked at him smiling and he couldn't help but smile back. Then without further ado his leaned back up and began to kiss her again.

Noise of children laughing and running filled Parkers ears and with a sigh she began to pull away from Jarod. Knowing fully well by now that her children would seek her out now that they had gotten bored with their current activity.

Jarod who seemed to be entranced by her, didn't take notice of the sound. Following her by sitting up and wrapping his arms around her again he kissed her once more. Parker didn't try to stop him. Something stronger then her was allowing him to do so. Almost as if her mind came back to its senses she pulled away from him. Body still tingling from the sensations that it had felt. Brain yelling that she was crazy for doing what she did, yet her body screaming at her to return to where it had been.

Before Jarod could register what had just happened a figure jumped onto him yelling.

"DADDYDADDYDADDY!"

Jarod being Jarod, quickly recovered and grabbed little Argyro and lifted him up and began to make him fly like an airplane. Watching the scene Parker smiled as both children and father began to laugh and play. Of course her little boy started to chant 'again again', being spoiled in the short time that she had raised them.

Eyes sparkling with laughter and joy, she couldn't take her eyes from the group in front of her. Amazed still by the sight of her children...HER children, laughing and playing with their father, she watched in wonder. Jarod. Closing her eyes she let out a small ironic laugh with a smirk forming on her lips. Opening her eyes she continued to look at father and children playing.

Smiling...Jarod was smiling in a way that she had never before seen. Letting her head rest on the sofa she began to think of what was happening. Of what had happened. Thinking of a future that was still unwritten and held no certainties, she couldn't help but frown.

Why did she have to be the way she was? Couldn't she just live in the moment with him? No, of course not. She had to think and overanalyze everything.

Pale blue eyes looked up at Jarod. In that moment a flash of his pale cold body flashed behind her eyes. Shivering as the memory bombarded her, she made herself into a ball.

Shaking her head she tried to rid herself of the feelings that attacked her. Looking at him now would certainly have led to tears.

Jarod having spun all of the kids in the air and now tired placed Zarek down and looked up to smile at Parker.

Reading her face immediately his face dropped. Sitting down next to her, he extended his hand and cupped her face to make her look at him.

"Hey…….are you ok?" In a soft voice he asked.

Immediately she tried to avert her eyes and head but Jarod quickly stopped her from doing so.

"Hey…." Again he said softly.

Meeting her watery eyes he became concerned right away. Believing that in that moment she had no reason to cry made him worry.

"Are you ok?" Still asking with his voice full of emotion.

"Are you ok momma?" Yorik asked almost frightened.

The voice of her son seemed to jar her back to where she was. Sniffling and having one tear escape she composed herself and shook her head while holding out her hands for her little boy to come to her.

"No baby, momma's fine." She said as he hugged her son and kissed his forehead. Seeing the faces of her children worried after was not something she wanted.

"It's ok babies. Mamma's fine." Saying this as she extended her arm so Gretta and Argyro to come and cuddle with her.

Zander and Zarek went to sit and hug their father as they looked at their mother.

"Mom are you ok?" Zarek asked.

"Don't think about that mom! It didn't happen!" Gretta said to her mother.

Parker nodded her head and continued not to look at Jarod even though he was clearly hurt at the fact that she wouldn't talk to him.

"I know baby. I'll try not to." Parker said as she moved Gretta's hair away from her eyes.

Managing to actually look up into Jarod's face, she gives him a look that indicates to help her.

Turning towards his children he comforts them and tells them that mommy is fine and that she's just tired. Announcing that it was getting late and that they should start to get cleaned up for dinner, all of them whine but go nonetheless.

Parker passes her hands through her hair as her children leave the room, all glancing back to look at her as they do.

To reassure them she smiles to let them know she's ok.

When they leave Jarod turns from the doorway and looks at her.

"You want to tell me what that was about?"

Parker looks away from him in aggravation.

Jarod actually laughs at the rolling of her eyes and the clear rejection her body signals send him.

Parker's eyes turn dark and she turns her head to glare at him.

"No…(laughing)…it's just that your always your charming self Parker. Motherhood can't even change that." Jarod said with a wide smile on his face.

Not knowing if it was his eyes or his smile when he said it, but she couldn't help it, her scowl became a grin and then became a full on smile as Jarod wagged his eyebrows at her. Letting out a laugh she looked away from him and tried to bring back her scowl. Finding it hard to do with his presence, not use to being alone with him for such a long period of time. Chancing a sideways glance at him, she was caught in the way he was staring at her. Catching him staring at her with this intensity that only spoke of things that they had never had together- passion, want, need, and to her surprise even something more, causing her to have a shiver run up her spine.

Parker had been feeling her body respond to Jarod besides the fact that most of her life she had convinced herself that she became numb when he was around. Unfortuneately for her it was a downright lie. Senses went reeling when Jarod was around her.

Jarod watched her with a fascination in his eyes. They way she was sitting combing with the sideways stare was in his opinion VERY attractive.

Thoughts very similar to Jarod's were going through her mind. Except hers were very much more adult.

_Down Girl! He's off limits! Wait? Why is he off limits? He's your husband. Nohe'snot. He's not. He's not._

Distracted by her thoughts she missed Jarod walking up to her. Only noticing as he sat down next to her. Almost jumping as Jarod pulled her into his lap. Locking her shocked eyes with his impassioned ones, she didn't even get a sound out before his lips covered hers again.

Now though...the difference between the way they had been kissing, and the way Jarod was now kissing her, was unmistakable. These kisses were open and wet, yet Jarod didn't use his tongue.

Parker's body responded almost on command. The added turn on being that Jarod was actually taking control. Oddly that was causing the heat in her body at the moment. Totally contradicting her normal urge to always control any situation, she found herself in exactly that situation with Jarod and to her amazement finding that she kind of liked it.

Jarod was going on pure instinct. Unfortunately, whenever he was around this woman he always tended to go on impulse. Fortunately for him, it had always worked. Now thou, he was treading on the edge of a very dangerous cliff. Still he couldn't help himself.

Years had been spent remembering the sweet contact of her lips on his. He couldn't help it. He had become obsessed with her kisses. Leaning into her, Jarod caused her to lie back onto the sofa with him now pressing down on her.

_God he feels soo good. _Parker thought to her self as her lips opened as she kissed him with such want that she surprised even herself.

_Stop! We have to stop!_

Breaking free from the last kiss she pulled her head back and whispered softly.

"We can't."

Jarod just continued to look at her lips, just as she continued to look at his. Then she whispered the truth of the matter.

"I can't."

Jarod breathed in heavily and then slowly expelled it. Tilting his head up he gazed into her sparkling diamond eyes. Feeling that she was honestly telling him that she couldn't do this right now, he breathed out his response.

"I understand."

And with it he gave her another sweet kiss like the ones he had given her before the children had come in. Both closing their eyes at the emotions filled with the innocent touch. Leaning her forehead to his as the kiss broke, she couldn't help but to stay in his arms for just a while longer. A lifetime of waiting for it was long enough for her to cherish it now that she had it.

"I need to get dinner started. If the children don't eat they get down right annoying and sarcastic." Even as she said the words she smirked and her eyes glittered as she looked into his.

Smiling himself at the jibe about the eatting and annoying part he grinned back with a retort.

"I'll take responsiblity for the way the eat AND the annnoying...but I wonder where they get the sarcastic from?" He said with a smile.

Pulling her forehead away from his and staring at him Parker's right eyebrow arched and in classic Parker fashion responded to the insinuation.

"Well certainly not from me." Saying it with a straight face even though the crack of a small started to form.

Jarod couldn't help it. He tickeled her causing her eyes to bug out as she pulled back and shrieked with a shocked face at him.

"You said you'd never use my tickel spot against me!" She said with shock.

Jarod's sexy smile again came out at her words. Automatically she knew where his mind was going and her face slowly contorted into a glare. Jarod knew what she was thinking as his sexy smile turned into a sweet one.

"I remember saying that I 'wouldn't'...not that I'd 'never'. I'm surprised you even remember." The last part he said just above a whisper.

Then there was this period of silence where one just looked into the others eyes. Not saying anything, yet communicating none the less.

His words had held a deep sadness, one in which she had never allowed herself to sympathize for him before, but now couldn't help but feel it herself. And she was sorry for it.

Jarod read that from her eyes. Just like she read his that said it was ok, and that he understood.

Slowly she pulled away from him and began to stand. Still he held onto her hand and as she rose from the couch she pulled him along with a small smirk. Returning the smirk he followed her up willingly. For a second both stood together sharing a smile together. Then Parker turned and still holding his hand tugged him along. Jarod's smile widend as he allowed himself to be 'pulled' along. Although Jarod couldn't see Parker's smile also widened.

They were both happy for the moment. Both of them felt like they could actually be together for the first time in their lives.

Both not knowing what the next few days would bring...


	36. More than Words

Jacob watched in fascination as both Jarod and his daughter went about cooking dinner. Neither spoke or even made a noise to the other, yet both somehow seemed to know what the other needed. Handing the other a spice or utensil that the other needed at the moment, yet they didn't make eye contact of any kind as they worked.

Beside Jacob, Sydney also watched in awe as one of them would cut vegetables and hand them to the other as the other one would extend their pot or hand to receive the item.

Watching this together both Sydney and Jacob glanced at each other through the side of their eye.

Their wordless communication came with a bond that only twins could really understand. Oddly enough, these two people that meant so much to them, were exhibiting a connection that could not be described as 'normal'.

Jarod stirred the big pot of pasta that he was boiling and scooped out a piece of pasta to taste. Brows furrowing in uncertainty, he again scooped out another piece and proceeded to turn and place the piece of pasta against Parker's mouth as she continued to chop vegitables.

Parker automatically opened her mouth and accepted the offering without any odd looks to Jarod or any remark whatsoever. Surprising Jacob and Sydney with this action was definite, but when Parker chewed the piece of pasta and grimaced with a tilting of her head, both were awed at the fact that Jarod without questioning her added salt to the pasta and again brought out another piece for her to taste.

Parker again opened her mouth, and as she began to chew. Cracking a small smirk was the only indication that she gave towards the taste of the pasta.

Amazingly Jarod clearly understood the almost imperceptible sign. Quickly he stirred the pasta one last time before taking the pot to the sink and draining the water from the pasta. Shaking the big colander so all of the water was drained away he began to walk to the stove, at the same time Parker stopped chopping and actually met Jarod at the stove.

Jarod placed the pot down and Parker took the pan full of condiment that had been slowly cooking. Parker poured the condiment on top of the Pasta as Jarod stirred. Proximity between them was basically none, which neither of them commented on or even fidgeted about.

Jacob knew in a second that something had happened between the both of them.

Explanation enough was the level of intimacy they both seemed to share with the other. Almost as if they were……a married couple.

Both Sydney and Jacob watched until all of the food was ready.

Parker began to call the children to the kitchen to help her bring all of the food to the table. Catching Jarod staring at her with a smirk on his face as he fiddled with a wash cloth in his hand, she smirked back at him with a smoldering look in her eyes. Jarod ducked his head and Parker allowed herself a smile at his shyness. With that she brought the pasta to the table.

Finally, when Jarod looked up, he noticed the two men standing in the doorway. Blinking twice he remembered quickly that there was suppose to be two. Soon his mind reminded him of how he came to find this out and promptly blushed as he stared at the two men.

Jacob and Sydney just smiled back at Jarod.

Straightening up he approached them. Jarod still held himself with confidence yet it seemed that he still seemed a child to both Jacob and Sydney.

"I would like to apologize for my behavior earlier….."Jarod started slowly, "I had no right to…"

"You had every right in the world Jarod." Jacob interrupted with a smile.

Jarod's brow furrowed at this.

"Jarod……I am the one who should be apologizing……….for everything." Saying this as his face contorted to one of sadness and unexpressed heartache.

"**I **am the man…..(Jacob's eyes began to water)….who took you from your home."

Jarod said nothing yet his eyes spoke volumes. The emotions that those words provoked made Jarod almost shatter.

"**I** am the REASON why this all started……….and there are no words……..that could ever……that could ever…." Jacob waved his hand as tears now freely spilt down his face.

Jarod's eyes burned, but he couldn't cry. Crying now would mean to cry for the rest of his life. Believing that if he started……he would never stop.

Jacob tore his eyes away from Jarod's and mashed his lips together. Shaking his head he knew that there was nothing that could be said that would make anything better. For those who lived in this house knew that words meant nothing and that actions spoke volumes.

"I know I can never make anything right with you Jarod…." Jacob said without looking at Jarod.

Continuing to remain quiet Jarod just continued to stare at this man before him.

Jacob turned his head and looked straight into Jarod's eyes.

"But I swear that I will try till the day I die how truly I am sorry."

Standing there quietly staring Jacob in the eyes, he knew that he meant the words he spoke; meaning it from the bottom of his heart.

"I will as well." Sydney said from beside his brother.

Turning his head to look at Sydney he couldn't help but feel how weird the circumstances truly were in his life.

Moments passed before Jarod was able to compose himself to responding to Jacob and Sydney's oath.

Looking down at his hands he fidgeted before talking.

"I ah……..I always thought of you….." looking up and realization came to him in the form of two men smiling at him which caused him to smile at the slight mistake, "of both of you…….as my father." Ducking his head as the last words were muttered.

"We are Jarod." Jacob said in a smooth calm voice.

Jarod raised his head with a slightly open mouth and such need in his eyes that Jacob stepped forward and placed his hands on Jarod's shoulders.

"Jarod……you are the husband of my daughter, the father of my grandchildren, the boy whom I have been raising since he was a child. For all of those definitions Jarod, what are you to me?"

Honesty in his words was all Jarod could comprehend. He had begun to cry despite all of his best efforts not to.

"Son." Jarod whispered out.

"Never forget that Jarod. No matter what anyone tells you. _You_ _are our son._"

Jarod's tears came out harder and he couldn't seem to breathe correctly as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

Jacob then did something he had never done. He slowly wrapped his arms around Jarod and hugged him.

Before Jacob knew it Jarod was hugging him back fiercely as his head buried itself into Jacob's neck and shoulder.

Jacob just hugged him back tighter.

"I love you Jarod. You have always been my son. And I am soo very proud of you."

It took about two minutes before Jarod began to relax and let go of his hold on Jacob. Pulling back slowly Jarod turned to look at Sydney.

Sydney took one step toward Jarod. Jarod did the same and engulfed Sydney in a similar hold that he had had on Jacob.

Sydney kissed the top of Jarod's head.

"I could have never asked for a better son then you Jarod. And I love you very much."

Jarod felt like he was drowning. He had wanted to hear those words his entire life. He had always doubted that Sydney loved him. To know that he actually loved him- it was the greatest feeling that he had ever experienced aside from finding out about his children.

Slowly the embrace ended as Sydney and Jarod smiled at each other.

"Jarod may I ask you a question?"

Jarod's looked curiously at Sydney before answering.

"Of course."

Smiling widely Sydney asked a question that he had waited a long time to ask.

"Do you want to go fishing tomorrow morning?"

At the question Jarod's smile seemed to light up the room. Eyes shining like a little boy on Christmas Day. A small tear escaped his eyes, showing how much emotions were playing still in his mind.

"I would love to."

"We have to wake up early. The early bird catches the worm." Jacob said to Jarod.

Jarod just nodded his head with great enthusiasm.

"I can do that."

Sydney wiped away the remnants of Jarod's tears with a smile on his face. In that moment...Jarod felt whole.

* * *

Parker came back to the kitchen from the other side and was about to pick up the two bowls of salad left behind, when she saw the sight before her. Always a curious woman, she began to walk over to the three men to see what was going on.

"Now what are you three up to?" She said as she walked up to her father and wrapped her arm around his back as she leaned in to kiss his face.

Jarod still looking like a happy child was so excited that he answered rapidly.

"We're going fishing tomorrow."

Parker couldn't help it. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh God! Now he's going to obsess over fishing."

Jarod gave her one of his most wicked grins.

"Well we'll have to wait and see……now won't we."

Both Sydney and Jacob watched the very electricly charged exchange between the two and the smoldering looks that both gave each other. The tension between them was very noticeably high Sydney noted with satisfaction.

Jacob just let go of his daughter and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Well I think I'll go sit down and make sure my grandchildren don't misbehave. Due to their parentage they do seem to be inclined to get into to trouble."

Parker swatted at her father because of the wide grin that spread across his face.

Sydney leaned over and kissed Parker on the cheek and then exited with his brother beside him.

Parker and Jarod watched them both leave then slowly both acknowledged the other's presents. Enchanted by the other they just stood there looking at each other for a few moments before Jarod finally acted.

Leaning forward he placed a small kiss on her lips. Both closed there eyes at the contact. Gradually he pulled away and stared into her beautiful star sapphire eyes. Then he spoke so close to her lips that it felt like another kiss.

"Thank You."

Letting her eyes glance at his lips for a second then back into his eyes she registered his words.

"For what?"

Bit by bit a small smile formed his lips. Gazing into her eyes like he had never seen them before, he couldn't find the words to express everything. Words seemed inefficient to encompass all that he wanted to say. Feelings he wanted to convey to her couldn't be uttered to the capacity he was feeling. So he settle for just two words. Simple and full of meaning.

"For everything."

And there it was again. An intense moment between them that was born from Parker's realization of just how much this man meant to her. Discovering how deeply this man was connected to her had caused cataclysmic events to occur, and a rejuvenation of her soul.

After everything that she had done to him, after all those years the man she called father held him captive- he was thanking her.

Tears welled and the mood changed swiftly. Ducking her head as the salty water splashed down her cheeks and she sniffled, she didn't know how to respond to him. Didn't know why he could thank her for anything. Telling herself that _she_ should be apologizing to him.

But such things she knew she should never say. These words that she wanted to say meant something that she wasn't ready to admit, yet at the same time were so true she felt like begging for forgiveness for all the wrong that had been done to him. Explain to him that the vision of his death had taken her into a depression that she had never before felt. Not for her mother……not for Thomas.

Stripped of something that she had not known was so vital to her being. Broken inside by the cruel truth that his death had been her fault, she had not been able to live with herself. Falling back on her age old pattern of drinking and closing herself off from the outside world.

Hands tilted her chin up, and his eyes were glued to hers.

"Why are you crying?" He whispered out.

What could she say to him? How could he possibly understand how hours of a dream had felt like a lifetime of sufferance without him? How could she explain to him that he should never thank her?

Then it happened.

Something that no one……no one would have expected.

It just happened. The words leaving her mouth without her consent. Emotions speaking from her heart because of the intensity; the feeling having been bottled up for so long that the words needed to be said.

Words that she hadn't been able to say to Thomas.

They just flew from her mouth in a whisper.

"I love you."


	37. What Happened?

Mouth slowly opening as his eyes danced with what could only be described as flashes of white light.

Shocked mute, he couldn't vocalize any words or sounds of any kind. Three words uttered from her mouth had just flipped him inside out.

Parker's mouth was slightly opened as she just turned to stone in front of him. Panic instantly filled her as the words left her mouth. Especially since Jarod wasn't saying the words back.

Never had she said those words to a man. Let alone allowing herself to say it to _this_ man.

Embarrassed and feeling the panic rising, her defense mechanism was activating………anger began to build inside her.

The words had been a mistake. She didn't mean them. She could never love him.

All of these excuses filled her head. Truth had little do with her reasoning.

That's when D'Artagnan's yell broke them apart. Seconds later Dar was bursting into the room with wild eyes.

Immediately Parker new something was wrong by his yell, only to have the look on his face confirm her instinct.

"What is it?" Parker asked as she stepped away from Jarod and reached out to D'Artagnan. Dar held himself against the counter as he tried to catch his breath.

"Am….Amanda and I……were walking through the woods……we were just messing around…….I can't find her……and I can't sense her….I've been yelling for her for over two hours………I think...something happened to her."

Dar then stared into his mother's frightened eyes and then into his father's scared eyes.

Not a second passed before Jarod began to move into the hallway where the kids were all walking towards the door almost right behind him.

All of them had known the second that D'Artagnan had yelled what had happened.

D'Artagnan had been blocking his link to the others so he wouldn't make them panic……but the emotions in his voice caused the wave of fear and panic to sweep over them as well.

Bobby and the others were also on Jarod's heels, having heard D'Artagnan yell, all of them had hurried from where they were to find out what had happened.

"What's going on? What happened?" Bobby asked as he followed Jarod to the door.

Jarod didn't even turn to address Bobby, only saying her name, and Bobby followed Jarod to wherever he led.

* * *

Body twitching as beads of sweat cascaded down her forehead. Muscles spasming causing incredible pain to shoot in every part of her body.

The feeling of pain engulfed her completely.

One can not articulate or describe the pain that she was feeling. _Surpassing_ pain that just one person could feel.

The closest to describing the sensations she was feeling, was the breaking down of every atom of one's body. Feeling almost as if one was burning alive, combining with being stabbed all over one's body.

Convulsing as new pains made themselves known to her, she could not make a sound as her body was locked, her jaw clamped closed.

In the distance she could hear her brother's screams for her. But she couldn't answer. Strength that she had been using to fight what was slowly killing her body was gone. It was too much……she couldn't do it. That's when she gave up the fight. Struggling for only a second more before everything…………..turned………….to black.

Searching the woods for less than half an hour now, Parker's mind conjured images of Mr. Raines capturing Amanda and taking her back to the Centre. It was this fear that held her heart in a tight vice.

Yelling out her name Parker's voice clearly showed her inner turmoil. Since she had rescued her children she had not felt a fear like this. Intense and consuming it was almost crippling. Jumping to conclusions of what could have possibly happened causing her to almost go insane with worry.

Being a mother had changed her from the woman she had been not four months ago.

Really it changed her completely. Finding herself in pain if her children were in pain. Watching them cry had been the most horrible experience in her life………because she knew she couldn't fix what had happened, she knew that she couldn't make the pain go away……ever.

"AMANDAAAA!" Yelling at the top of her lungs.

Desperately her eyes scanned the area with no sign whatsoever of her daughter. Jarod was looking at the ground and foliage with the eyes of a tracker. He hadn't said anything to her since they had left the house.

Really Jarod couldn't help but force himself into sim mode. His emotions had skyrocketed back in the kitchen with Parker's words, quickly brought back down to fear and dread at D'Artagnan's.

Focusing on Amanda, and how she was in trouble. She was in trouble and needed him. Checking for footprints he was completely oblivious to Parker……until he heard her scream again.

"AAMMAANNDDAAAAA!"

It was scream that made him shiver. Screaming out of fear was something he had heard Parker do once in his lifetime. It had left him with the worse nightmares afterwards.

It was the same scream he heard from her now.

**Nothing** else could have frightened him more.

Head quickly turning and see Parker on the verge of losing it.

Parker never lost it. That's what made her Parker.

"PARKER!" He yelled at her as he ran over to her and she continued to scream for their daughter.

Grabbing her head he could see the fear in her eyes. Before he could say anything she began to hit him.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!!!!" She yelled as she struggled against him as he held her fists.

He struggled to keep her fists at bay. Tried to keep her from hurting either of them.

"MONA!" He screamed at her.

It was as though he had slapped her in the face.

Her nickname from his lips shocked her. Not hearing it in over twenty five years would do that to someone.

"STOP IT! JUST STOP IT!! YOU CAN'T LOSE IT RIGHT NOW!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

Only then as Jarod was yelling at her did she notice the scared look that was in his eyes. Seeing that he was barely holding onto his own sanity at the situation, slowly understanding as to why he was yelling at her kicked in.

Jarod was frightened that the Centre had taken her back Afraid that in the end……he couldn't save his own daughter.

"NOW FOCUS!! WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME BEFORE SUNDOWN TO FIND ANY TRACES OF WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!" Jarod continued to yell at her.

As he pulled away from her, obviously angry and scared, a yell sounded out through the forrest.

"I FOUND HER! COME QUICK!!"

Both didn't even look at each other and they began to run and weave between the trees. Neither expected the sight that they would find.


	38. Who's Coming?

As soon as Jarod and Parker made it to where Ethan had yelled out from, they stopped dead in their tracks.

Ethan was trying to hold her down as her body convulsed and blood came out from different areas of her body.

As something dashed right next to them both were still in shock as Bobby immediately was assisting Ethan in trying to hold Amanda down so she wouldn't hurt herself. It took a second for both to react to the sight and also help.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH HER!!!!" Parker yelled out as she tried to hold down Amanda's head as she thrashed around.

No one answered her. All were too busy trying to keep Amanda from hurting herself.

It was another ten minutes when finally Amanda seemed to pass out completely.

All were breathing heavy and sweating. Slowly everyone pulled away from Amanda as they all looked on her incase she began to thrash around again.

It was Jarod that acted first. He immediately scooped her up into his arms and began to quickly carry her towards the house.

Bobby and Parker were right behind him as Jarod carried Amanda towards one of the cars.

By this time everyone was quickly running towards Jarod to see what was happening. But D'Artagnan was the one who ran with all of his energy to reach Amanda.

Jarod had already placed her in the back seat but both Bobby and D'Artagnan situated themselves under her. Both were touching her and checking her to see if she was hurt in any way.

Yet Jarod's mind was set on one single mission - getting her to the hospital. He didn't talk to anyone, not even Sydney as he hopped into the drivers' side and quickly started up the car. Parker was just as single minded as Jarod was and had jumped into the passenger side of the car.

Jarod quickly put the car in reverse and pushed down on the accelerator, causing the car to squeal. Quickly putting the car in drive the car peeled away as they raced to the hospital.

All of the others watched as the car speed down the driveway and onto the road leading to town.

"Grandpa what's going on?" Ace asked panting.

Major Charles turned from staring after the car and to his grandson.

The look of concern in his grandson's eyes mirrored the faces of all of the children who looked to him for an answer, an explanation as to what had just occurred.

"I don't know." Charles said slowly.

Ace looked at him with fear in his eyes.

"Is it Amanda? Was she hurt?" Ace asked anxiously. Wanting to know what was happening and if he could do anything, anything at all to help his sister.

The Major looked at Ace oddly, causing Ace's feathers to ruffle.

"Well, are you going to tell me or not!" Ace said testily.

"Ace I don't know what happened. All I know is your sister looked extremely pale."

Ace turned to look down the driveway to where his father has sped down.

Charles being a curious man asked the question Ace's attitude prompted.

"Why do you care so much?"

These words caused an instant anger to bubble inside of Ace as he turned his enraged eyes at his grandfather.

"I'm sorry…." The Major said holding up his hand, "It's just that you don't even know her. You've known her what……..one day?"

Ace's face didn't change but his anger ebbed slightly.

"She's my sister."

The Major nodded his head in a 'I know that' kind of way.

"That's it. She's your sister. That's why your worried?"

At this Ace's expression changed. He looked scared, frightened by what the Major didn't know.

Ace looked down at the pavement and forced himself to swallow.

"All of us are connected telepathically. When something happens to any one of us, we can all _feel_ it."

The Major watched as Ace looked up and straight into his eyes.

"I didn't _feel_ that she was in danger……."

The Major understood Ace's fear. If Amanda was in pain and in danger, he should have felt something, known something was the matter. He had probably never experienced this helplessness that he was now experiencing.

" but D'Artagnan did."

It was this statement that made Charles raise his head and his eyes to brighten.

"Your afraid that……he's better than you?" Charles asked a little shocked at the way it sounded on his tongue.

Ace shook his head and looked at his brothers and sisters staring at the end of the driveway off in the distance.

"No…" he whispered out, "I'm afraid………(closing his eyes) I'm afraid it won't be the last time it happens."

Charles looked at all of his grandchildren standing there looking afraid and shocked. Turning his head back to look at Ace he understood.

Ace had always been the big brother, the person who looked after everyone.

"D'Artagnan has known Amanda his entire life. You just met her. He has a deeper connection with her then you do. But you have a deeper connection with your other brothers and sisters. It's not your fault that you didn't feel that she needed you." Charles said softly to Ace. But Ace wouldn't hear it.

"You don't get it! I felt _D'Artagnan's_ fear……I felt it with the emotions he experiences for her! I don't need to know her because I _felt_ _everything_ when D'Artagnan was scared for her."

Charles didn't completely understand what Ace meant. The whole idea of telepathy and such was not something he had ever believed in, yet the 'concept' of it was thrown out the window the second he had met his grandchildren. They had immediately read his mind and answered all of his questions. It had freaked him out to say the least. But he also understood that this was something that all of them have done since they were born. He can understand the frightening feeling of not being able to read someone's mind if you were use to it.

"Listen, right now your sister is being rushed off to the hospital and we need to get there in case your parents need us. So I need you to get everyone into the cars." Charles said placing his hand on Ace's shoulder.

"You're the oldest here and they are use to listening to you."

Ace nodded his head.

Suddenly both heard and engine ignite and saw Angelo drive the car to where they stood.

Broots and Sydney yelled out, and quickly ran towards the van. Jacob got to it first and quickly opened the driver door.

"I'll drive!" Jacob yelled out as suddenly all of the children and adult were scrambling for a vehicle.

Ace and the Major jumped in behind Sydney. Suddenly the entire family was on the road to the hospital, speeding to get there as fast as they could.

Ace was shocked to find James in the front seat of the van as Angelo squatted in-between Jacob and James.

James looked terrified, which made him all the more scared. James was sweating and his eyes blue eyes seemed almost like glass.

Ace stared at him and contemplated this man's relationship with his sister. Ace for the first time since he had left the Centre found himself confused about this family that he had literally been thrust into.

He knew nothing about James, or really his sister. He was shocked that he could even call her that. With the others it was different. He had always shared a connection with them, unlike Amanda.

Turning his head he watched as the scenery changed as they drove. It was a terrible time for him to contemplate his role in his family that was sure. But he couldn't help but feel odd.

This was all soo new to him. Really he didn't know how or why he should act certain ways.

Again he stared at James.

_He must really love her._ Ace thought as he stared at James as he saw the emotions flicker over James' face.

Ace scrunched his eyebrows together as he questioned Amanda and James' relationship together.

Not understanding why he even cared about such a thing he shook his head at himself. That's when he felt it. Almost like a rush of adrenaline that flows through one's body.

Then softly the whispers began to slowly rise in his head.

All of the children in the van who had been talking suddenly stopped.

Ace tilted his head to the side and listened carefully, just like the others.

The voices built in volume, then suddenly all went quiet…….and one voice whispered out clearly through the silence.

_**HE'SCOMING**_

Ace's eyes snapped open.

_Who was coming?_


	39. A Cry For Help

Barry smiled as he handed his ticket to the stewardess. She smiled back in a flirtatious matter and Barry cracked a grin that almost rivaled his father's. The person behind him started to push Barry along as he continued to stare at the stewardess.

Finally he turned to look at the person that was pushing him down the tunnel.

"You know Grandma, you need to loosen up."

Margaret looked at her grandson with such wisdom in her eyes.

"Barry the woman is twice your age….and I'm not in the mood to lecture you…..get on the plane."

Barry laughed with a giddiness that his grandmother had never heard before.

"Yes grand-ma."

Margaret turned to look at a woman behind her and shared a smile.

"He's not the only one that's giddy Margaret. I can't believe this is finally happening." The words were mumbled as the woman began to cry. The woman looked at her bag in her hands as she let a few tears fall.

Barry looked at the woman with concern.

"Grandma it's ok. It's all going to be over as soon as we get there."

Catherine Parker raised her piercing blue eyes that had only intensified in beauty with age and looked at her grandson.

"Not all of it."

Barry looked at the ground and then to his grandmother.

"A very big part of it _will_ though. The rest can wait…….at least for a little while."

"He's right mom. The rest can wait." Natalie said with a thick accent from behind her mother.

The child in her arms lunged for Catherine as it laughed for grandma.

Catherine smiled widely as she grabbed her granddaughter out of Natalie's hands.

"And how are you my little princess!" Catherine said to the bundle of joy in her arms. As babies go the one in her hands was truly a joy. Little Rachael was a very happy baby. She hardly cried and was not a fuzzy baby.

Barry loved the child immensely and even as he looked at the child now couldn't help but smile widely.

His little cousin Rachael had been a huge addition to their lives, as any baby would, and he had made sure that the Centre didn't learn about her.

Especially because of Rachael's parentage. Catching movement behind Rachael he laughed.

_Speaking of Parantage._

"How's my baby girl?" Kyle said as he wrapped his arms around Natalie from behind as he stared at Catherine with the baby in her arms.

"She's being very playful and happy." Catherine responded.

Kyle kissed the side of Natalie's face and said, "Good girl."

All laughed at the comment and at Natalie elbowing Kyle.

"Daddy I'm tired." A little boy said from beside Kyle.

Kyle looked down and hoisted the boy up into his arms.

"Come on. Let's get you in your seat so you can sleep." Kyle said as he walked down the tunnel. Another child, about 6 years old followed him.

A voice called out to them, "Excuse me? You're blocking the way for people to get by."

Barry grimaced and apologized to the stewardess.

"Sorry."

* * *

Soon all were on the plane. 

Take off had been around 6 a.m. This meant that they had gotten up at 3:30 to be able to make the flight and go through inspections, which left them all completely exhausted. The children had zonked out almost immediately.

Barry was the only one awake at the moment. He kept on staring off into space and smiling.

He was finally going to see them. Seeming almost impossible, this fact kept him awake. Never having met them before he was anxious at the anticipating reunion.

Looking over at his grandmother Catherine he smiled. Her beautiful black hair had become silver with time, but she still remained a devastatingly beautiful woman.

Raised by her since birth, he had had the advantage over his brother and sister. Having a house to call home was a blessing he only understood now with age. As a child he didn't understand the chaos that had been his life. Now he knew. And understood.

Staring at her, he realized the sacrifices this woman had made her entire life, were made for him.

Now after all they had been through……they were going to end the chaos. They were going to be whole soon.

They were about to land in Rome and he couldn't wait. Sitting still for 10 hours was almost impossible. Especially for him today.

Who really could blame him. Running your whole life and then suddenly stopping dead in your tracks is hard to do. For anyone.

Suddenly a 'dong' rang out and the captain announced that they would be landing in 45 minutes. He hadn't slept at all. Letting out a huge sigh he resigned himself to the fact that he would have to sleep on the next plane to Sicily if he was going to be presentable at all. Looking like crap the first time meeting his family was not an option.

Slowly and surely they all filed out and about an hour later were seated to board there next plane.

The children were still asleep and all of the grownups were stiff from being in the seats for god knows how many hours. Finally the time came to board the plane for Sicily.

It was in this small little plane that Barry began to relax and allow his eyes to close. His eyes were blood shot and his body was completely limp allowing sleep to literally take him. Then with sleep finally overcoming his did the voices begin to whisper to him. The realm between reality and dreams was when the voices were more heard. Where one can actually understand them because the mind is open in those moments.

The volume built almost instantly and Barry tossed his head as the sounds suddenly died...a one voice screamed out.

**_HHHEEELLLLPPPP!!!!!!!_**

Barry bolted upright in his seat as he bit back a scream of his own.

"Barry are you alright?!" Kyle asked with a furrowed brow and worry in his eyes.

Barry was sweating and looking around the plane. All eyes were turned to him.

"She...she...she needs me!" Barry stuttered out, eyes wide in fear. Catherine reached over from between the seats and touched his arm.

"Barry are you ok?"

Catherine looked at her grandsons terrified expression and new in a second that it was his inner sense that had spoken to him.

"What did the voices say?"

Barry could do nothing but shake his head. "Not voices...just one voice."

Catherine looked at Kyle and then Margaret and Natalie. Looking back at Barry the question in her eyes was vivid. _Who?_

"It was Amanda's voice. We need to hurry. WE NEED TO HURRY! SHENEEDSME!!" Barry yelled as all of them tried to calm him down.

All those on the plane became scared and watched the scene as Kyle tried to control Barry as he struggled to get out of his seat. The stewardesses helped Kyle to keep him in the seat as Natalie came from behind and injected Barry.

"It's ok." Natalie whispered into Barry's ear as the sedative quickly took affect. Barry tried to fight it.

Natalie continued to whisper into his ear that it was alright. That they were almost there.

All Barry could do was close his eyes and sleep, praying that they were right and hating what they had done to him...all at the same time.

* * *

Pulling back Natalie looked up into the angry eyes of Kyle. Margaret and Catherine were doing the same. Looking back down at Barry she smoothed down his hair and looked up to the Stewardesses who were looking shocked.

"I'm sorry about that. He has panic attacks sometimes. I'm sorry that he scared anyone." Saying this and turning to the other passengers who were staring.

As she turned her head to look at her mother, she knew the questions of why she had a syringe full of tranquilizer. But all except what she had done with her little speech, it was the actual easiness of how she did it was she going to suffer the consequences of.

Natalie looked over to see her older son looking at her. She stared back into his eyes. Slowly she sat down as her little boy snuggled against her.

She kissed his forehead. "I love you Christopher."

Snuggling down against his mother Christopher kept his eyes open as the plane flew and his mother's arms held him.


	40. The Hospital

Parker sat with her back to the front of the car. Her eyes locked on Amanda as she remained deadly still. Feeling helpless as Bobby and D'Artagnan tried to wake her up with no response or reaction what so ever.

Parker was about to go insane along with Bobby and D'Artagnan. Both were literally slapping her face shaking her to get a reaction out of her. When Parker saw that Amanda wasn't moving she reached around the seat and the certain limbs of the two men to check Amanda's pulse.

Nothing.

"STOP THE CAR!!!"

Jarod slammed on the breaks at Parker's wail.

Immediately she swung open her door as well as Bobby's and yanked him out from under her.

"SHE HAS NO PULSE!!!"

All three men's eyes grew wide as Parker began CPR on Amanda.

Bobby jumped into the front seat as Parker continued to breathe life into her daughter's lungs. D'Artagnan assisted with compressions to Amanda's chest.

Jarod drove like a mad man. He was scared out his mind. Having no tools, no medicine, and no idea what the hell was the matter with his own daughter was making him shake with fear.

_She can't die. She can't die. She can't die. I won't let them take her away from me._

"I'VE GOT A PULSE!!!" D'Artagnan yelled. "IT'S WEAK AND THREADY!! WE NEED TO GET HER TO THE HOSPITAL!!"

In normal traffic in the city one could take as much as 45 minutes to reach the hospital. Jarod made it there in 10.

Jarod

Bobby jumped out of the car and screamed for help in the emergency room as the other three helped pull Amanda out of the car.

The commotion that occurred afterward led to Amanda in a hospital room with ventilators and tubes running in all various places.

Parker sat next to her holding her hand, caressing it, and whispering things to her daughter.

Bobby watched her from the chair in the corner with blood shot eyes. D'Artagnan was in the bathroom trying to pull himself together as the tears spilled down his face.

Jarod paced in the hallway waiting for the doctor.

Amanda had been in Intensive Care for almost 3 hours. He had yelled and snapped at every nurse or doctor that wouldn't tell him anything. Parker had been no better, but when Amanda was taken to her room Parker had been instantly by her side. Jarod however had stayed outside pacing, waiting to hear from the doctors.

All of the other's were outside in the cars waiting to hear anything, as the hospital wouldn't now allow them in.

Actually the hospital didn't want them in Amanda's room even at the moment. No one was allowed to sit with patients. But with the almost dangerous and threatening voice that Jarod had yelled at the nurses and doctors they allowed them to stay.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jarod saw a man in a white coat approach him.

Immediately he stopped pacing and walked over to the doctor.

(Speaking in Italian)

"Sir I'd like to thank you for your patience. We ran through every test that we could give her and rushed the results. (Crossing his arms) I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

At this Jarod's eyes glowed with anger.

"WHAT?"

The doctor glared daggers at Jarod.

"When we examined her we found evidence of rape, sexual abuse, stab wounds, lacerations all over her body! And that's not to mention what we found inside her body. Your one sick son of a bitch to do that to your own daughter, and I'm going to make sure you never see her again!"

Jarod shook his head furiously.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. MY DAUGHTER WAS KIDNAPPED AT BIRTH!! AND NOT YOU OR ANYONE IN THIS WORLD IS GOING TO TAKE HER FROM ME AGAIN!!!!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!!!"

Jarod screamed into the doctors face.

The doctor stared into Jarod's eyes and had the decency to look away and tap the files in his hand.

"I'm sorry. I didn't consider."

"OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T!!! YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT I WOULD HURT MY DAUGHTER LIKE THAT!!! I'D PUT A BULLET IN MY BRAIN FOR EVEN THINKING OF DOING IT!!!!!!!"

The doctor looked down at his hands and again apologized. But for Jarod it wasn't enough.

He was shaking with anger and fear all at once.

"What's the matter with my daughter?!" Jarod asked with a quivering voice.

The doctor had started to explain in laymen terms what was the matter and Jarod quickly told him to tell him that he was a doctor and to just tell him.

The doctor didn't even have the courage to look Jarod in the eye as he spoke.

As the doctor told Jarod what was the matter with Amanda Jarod's face began to crumble and he began to sob.

"It's a miracle that she's even alive." The doctor whispered as he saw Jarod fall to pieces in front of him.

The doctor looked from Jarod to the doorway of Amanda's room and then back at Jarod.

Jarod didn't see the tear in the doctor's eye.

"I'm sorry." The doctor whispered in english. With that he turned and slowly walked away.

Jarod fell on his knees and sobbed. Shed all the tears in his body……because he couldn't do anything to save her.

Inside the room Parker and the others didn't really listen to Jarod's conversation with the doctor. All of them were focused on Amanda. Seeing if she moved even slightly.

Nothing. Not even a twitch.

Parker looked over at Bobby to ask him something and stopped when she saw him crying with his hand covering his mouth.

"I can't do this again." He whispered.

Parker was taken back.

"This has happened before?" D'Artagnan asked in shock and anger.

Bobby suddenly stood and turned around. Nodding his head both Dar and Parker looked at each other and then back at Bobby.

Letting go of Amanda's hand Parker jumped up and quickly pushed Bobby and then grabbed him and spun him around.

"AND YOU'RE TELLING ME THIS NOW!!!"

D'Artagnan's eyes glared at his mother as she screamed at his uncle. Eyes snapping back to Amanda as the twins had it out.

"WE DIDN'T REALLY HAVE TIME FOR TALK MONA!!!"

"DAMN IT LYLE YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME THAT WHEN WE WERE SEARCHING FOR HER!!!"

D'Artagnan snapped.

"STOP IT!!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, gaining attention from his mother and uncle and even his father outside on the ground.

Parker stared at her son.

D'Artagnan was crying softly as he looked into her eyes.

"I've held my dead sister in my arms twice in one lifetime…." He whispered out, "And I don't want the last things that she could ever hear to be angered words yelled out."

Tears traveling down his face made Parker and Lyle that much more shitty as the frightening truth in his words set in. Parker's heart stopped at the word dead. Too many people she had loved were dead. The thought of losing her daughter made her eyes switch from D'Artagnan to Amanda once more.

"If she's dying………then we let her die in peace." D'Artagnan whispered.

Neither Bobby nor Parker protested.

That's when Jarod opened the door and walked in. Only having eyes for his daughter he approached the bed slowly and sat down next to her. Parker watched him silently, having seen the dried streaks down his face.

Jarod slowly reached out his hand and slowly and delicately cupped his daughters hand in his. He opened her hand with his fingers and just looked at her hand.

He had just met her. Just realized that this incredible woman was his little girl. He had never gotten to dance with her. Hadn't had the opportunity to just be her father.

And now he was basically sitting next to her on her death bed.

He let the tears fall freely.

The others seeing him cry knew that whatever the doctor had told him…….they all began to cry.

D'Artagnan began to choke on his own tears. He threw himself toward's Bobby and cried against his chest as Bobby just cried silently.

Parker approached the bed and sat down, mirroring Jarod in action, holding Amanda's hand. Parker didn't accept Jarod's tears and what they meant. She couldn't.

Amanda was the reason she had what she had.

She was the reason she had a home.

"I've never felt this way before…." Jarod whispered in dead silence of the room. Parker looked from Amanda's face to his.

"I feel like……I can't breathe." Jarod said as he looked into his daughters very still hand.

"I can't lose you……I just found you…..(sniffling as the tears clog his throat) and I know it's hard……I know your in soo much pain…"

Parker watched as Jarod cried in front of her. His pain intensifying her own and making her heart ache.

Jarod looked up into Amanda's face.

"I swear if you come back to us I'll keep you safe…….I'll make sure they never touch you again. Just….don…..just don't give up. (Lowering his head letting the tears fall) Don't give up." His last words were whispered as tears fell from his eyes following the path down his nose and onto his hand that held Amanda's.

Parker lowered her head and cried. Kissing her daughters hand, her heart breaking. Why was this happening to her baby girl? Why did Amanda have to go through this?

_Why couldn't it be me?_

All four cried, alone with their thoughts and feelings.

Jarod was flooded with emotions soo intense that no pretend had ever felt anything like this. He just held Amanda's hand and prayed. It was hard for him to pray. He had never had any sort of religion taught to him. Only through reading and acquaintances' over the years did Jarod even know 'how' to pray.

But at this very moment Jarod squeezed his eyes tight and prayed to a God that he really had never known. Praying for him to spare his daughter, to take him instead. Anything…..anything so that she could live.

That's when he felt the slight sensation of Amanda's fingers moving in his hand.

Immediately he looked up to her face and stood over her. The other's hearing Jarod move looked over at Amanda.

Her eyes were open and soon all were around her.

Jarod felt Amanda's hand slightly tug on him so he leaned down.

Jarod was smiling as tears continued run down his face. And he couldn't help but choke up at the words he heard come out of her mouth in a whisper even with the oxygen mask on.

"I'll never give up."

All of them cried and laughed. Parker and Jarod both leaned down and kissed there daughter over and over.

Parker and Jarod both felt Amanda squeeze her hands tighter and knew that she indeed was not giving up………she would fight………….even with her last breath.

The second that Barry had woken up was in the arms of his grandmother Catherine. Looking up into his grandmother's eyes he saw her let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God. HE'S AWAKE!" Catherine yelled at the others as they were hauling the children into their strollers.

Barry sat up quickly and looked around.

They were in Sicily.

Looking at Natalie he didn't yell at her or anything, only asking one thing.

"How long have we been here."

"About forty minutes."

Barry jumped out of his grandmothers lap startling her at the suddenness.

"DAMN IT!!! We have to move!! COME ON!!!" Barry ordered.

None of them even questioned him. Knowing that Barry's instincts could be trusted, and knowing that whoever needed his help needed it badly enough to make him yell.

Barry never yelled. He would raise his voice but not to this degree. Seeming to become another person entirely before there eyes almost frightened them. All except Kyle. Understanding all too well the world of anger and fear.

Kyle was the first to actually follow Barry followed closely by everyone else.

Barry didn't take long in locating a vehicle to rent. Autopilot mode made him more efficient and more determined. Incredibly he found himself speaking Italian with ease and such familiarity that both Grandmother's exchanged looks.

"I'll drive." Kyle said and tried to take the driver's seat when Barry slipped past him and into the driver's seat.

"I know where we need to go. You don't." Barry stated simply and curtly, with no remorse or even shyness to the words.

Kyle stared at him even as Barry began to actually turn on the car and pay him no attention what so ever.

Kyle turned to look at his mother who merely shrugged at motioned with her eyes to sit in the back with his children.

Turning back he looked at Barry one last time before climbing into the vehicle and closing the door behind him.

It took Barry forty five minutes to reach the hospital. Not bothering to even explain to the others why they were there, Barry leapt out of the car and ran into the hospital, leaving the others outside and confused.

Barry was almost stopped by nurses and even security but he out ran them. Suddenly rounding a corner he almost stopped dead in his tracks as the voices in his head seemed to whisper loudly.

She was here. Staring at a door he felt compelled to enter, as if his presence was vital here. He was needed here. Hearing the security running towards him, he still slowly approached the door and slowly turned the knob.

Eyes locking on the person in the bed the voices stopped all of a sudden.

That's why she needed him. That's why she had screamed to him for help. Standing there in the doorway he knew that Amanda was about to give up…..about to give in. Let go of this life and this world. And in those moments he knew why he was there. She had been holding on…..waiting for him… to remind her.

_Never give up……we never give up._

Then he saw her eyes open and soon heard her whisper out the words.

Finally he looked at the others and how they all were crying. He didn't cry. He smiled widely. She didn't give up. She was alive.

Amanda turned her head and locked eyes with Barry. The others turned their heads to see what she was looking at.

D'Artagnan and Amanda both smiled widely at the sight of him.

Amanda took off her oxygen mask and spoke.

"It's about fucking time you got here."

Barry laughed with such happiness in his voice along with Amanda.

"Get in here and hug me idiot." Amanda said laughing.

Barry didn't hesitate at all.

Amanda sat up as best she could wraping her arms around her brother and squeezed him as tightly as she could. Barry was in an awkward position but he didn't really care. Pulling back he kissed his sister.

"I just want you to know...that you're a fucking pain in the ass." Barry said to Amanda and both laughed.

"Such flattery."

Barry knew that second looking into Amanda's eyes for the first time ever, that his journey home was over.

He had arrived.

Now the rest of his life was waiting to be written.


	41. Tears of the Past

James was terrified. He paced the road over and over.

Back and forth.

The woman he loved was in a hospital room and he couldn't _be_ with her.

His children's eyes were glued to him as he continued to pace. Everyone had almost forgotten about his ties to Amanda in the haste to get to the hospital.

Sydney and Jacob watched the man pacing back and forth and were tempted to talk to him, but James seemed like he wasn't all there.

Almost as if he was reliving a moment in time.

Which he was.

Feet continuing to move him back and forth his mind flashed back to that one moment in time. A moment just like this one.

* * *

_His eyes locked onto hers and his heart stopped at the words she uttered._

"_How……How do you…" I stuttered on the words in shock._

"_My inner sense. And I know for sure now……because I didn't get my period."_

_Slowly looking into her scared eyes I realized what that meant for me._

"_I'm…gonna be a Daddy?" I asked with such awe and happiness that I had never experienced before._

_Amanda's face slowly developed into a small smile. Nodding her head I looked down at her belly and put my hand on her……forgetting about how she was still skittish after what happened to her._

_But she didn't move back. Staying still as I ran my hand over her stomach. Her hand had covered mine and she whispered something that made me smile so wide._

"_A little girl."_

_Her eyes had shined soo bright in that one instant. I will never forget that look. It still haunts me today._

_In that one moment I realized that this amazing person in front of me was my world. A future that I had never even expected was laid before me full of so much promise when what she said next shattered the illusion that I had built._

"_They can never know its yours."_

_I had been staring at her stomach at the time and my eyes shot up at the statement. You can only ever imagine how that moment felt._

_Reminded that I was a prisoner in hell and the woman I knew I loved was pregnant with MY child. A child that I could never claim. My little baby girl was going to be…_

_My eyes must have shown what my mind had concluded._

"_You're going to make them think it was **his**…..aren't you?" I said with what could only imagine was a venomous voice._

_She looked at me with pain in her eyes and brought my hand away from her as if burned and hung my arms over my knees and fisted my hands._

"_James," she whispered, "they'll kill you if they find out."_

_I was incredibly angry. My only thoughts had been to try and get her out of this place…but I know now, without a doubt she wouldn't leave. She wouldn't have abandoned her brothers and sisters. That isn't who Amanda is._

_I know that now. I still wish I could have talked her into leaving. If just until she had the baby. _

_Too many 'what if's' that I can dwell on them. _

_That's how it was. She hid the pregnancy until she began to really show. They all assumed it was the psychopath's who had raped her. But she had assured me……the child was mine._

_I believed her. I still do. _

_That's why it hurts so much._

_The day she went into labor, I can never wipe that day out of my mind._

_It was and will always remain the worse day in my life._

_I was with her in my room when she grabbed her stomach. She had been having contractions all day long but wanted to be with me when it happened._

_I screamed for help, as her water broke. I was too scared……to naïve to understand how huge a mistake I had made._

_They came for her and I followed as I resisted against being shoved back. I followed them to that room. That one room that I will never forget._

_She was breathing right as I held her hand and coached her through the pain. Mr. Raines was delivering the baby._

_I should have known. I should have sensed something. I should have listened to her._

"_James…" she had said panting and crying, "don't let them take my baby." _

_I looked at her in a moment of panic as I realized the eight men in the room that had not been there before._

_My head turned to look at Mr. Raines._

"_What's going on? Why are they here?" I demanded._

_And his raspy words whispered out what Amanda had always feared._

"_We know the baby……is yours." He rasped out in that hellish voice of his._

_That's when they grabbed me. And even with all of my training there was just too many of them._

"_DON'T YOU HURT HER!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs._

_She screamed out and I screamed her name and then………….I heard the most beautiful sound in the world._

_My baby girl cried out as she took in a breath for the first time. I cried._

_I try not to remember what happened next. I try to block it from my mind every single day of my life._

"_NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Amanda screamed out. But it was too late._

_Raines had already pulled the trigger to his gun._

_My child lay dead at the foot at Amanda's feet._

_Amanda's hear monitor began to go crazy and Raines and nurses scattered._

_I hardly noticed._

_My eyes were still glued on my baby girl._

_At the age of 18 I had my first child………murdered in front of me._

"_GET HIM OUT OF HERE!!" Raines yelled snapping me back to what was happening._

_Amanda was having a heart attack. And I couldn't reach her. They pulled me out of the room as I yelled for them to let me go. I yelled for the revenge I would take out on Raines for the murder of my child. I yelled as I heard the flat line……because the woman I loved…..died._

* * *

Jacob and Sydney stepped in front of James.

James had been crying hysterically without knowing it. Most of the adults had no idea what was going on, excluding Ethan and Angelo.

All of the children were quietly crying as they had relived the moment with James.

The adults were trying to comfort the children……but they couldn't succeed.

The Major asked Aristeides what happened.

Ace just closed his eyes as tears fell down his face.

Ace didn't respond to his grandfather. Instead he turned his head and stared at James' children.

All were quietly crying. No sobbing, no screaming. They were watching James. In that instant……Ace knew what to do.

Slowly he approached T.K. (The oldest) like him. Ace kneeled down and looked at T.K.

He was crying and sniffling as he looked into Ace's eyes. Moving slowly he wrapped his hands around the little boy and hugged him.

Tears continued to fall but Ace tried to clear his throat to whisper words to his little nephew.

"Your Daddy need you………go to him."

With that he released T.K. and all of the children ran with him towards his father who was now crumpled to the ground as he wallowed in an unimaginable pain.

James hugged his children soo tight to him as he sobbed against them.

Ace looked down as he still was crouched on the ground. Breanna came up and placed her hand gently on his shoulder.

Looking up into her eyes both communicated wordlessly. Both agreeing………that they would help their sister by any means necessary.

They weren't the oldest any more……but they were still going to protect the ones they loved.

That's when they heard the whispers in their head. A feeling of airiness came flooding into there systems at the words _they_ spoke.

_We never give up. We never give up. _

**_I never give up._ **A voice that they recognized whispered back to the other voice.

And Ace let out a huge sigh as words that everyone had been waiting for came from his mouth.

"She's alive."


	42. Mothers

Barry couldn't help himself. Staring at his sister in awe as someone with such an incredible bond to him could be 99.9 identical to him and still be different from him was a phenomenon of nature.

Looking into Amanda's eyes he saw what he had been searching for. A piece of himself.

"You know Bar……" D'Artagnan started as both Amanda and Barry turned to look at him, "….you look good for an idiot!"

The smile that spread across D'Artagnan's face was only mirrored in Barry's……showing his parentage with just that one smile.

That's why Jarod was staring at him.

Barry felt the stare and looked over at his father. D'Artagnan followed his eyes and acted. Walking up to Barry's side he hit Barry on the head, in which Barry responded by elbowing him but still stood up.

Grabbing Barry by his jacket arm he dragged him over to their parents who were now standing up and looking at Barry with awed eyes.

Barry ducked his head and looked up and down, looking shyly at them.

"Mom. Dad. This is Barry." D'Artagnan stated proudly with his arm around Barry's back.

Barry tried to look up at them but………these were his parents.

He had heard his grandmothers always talking about them, and had dreamed about meeting them soo many times.

It was the first time in a long time that Barry didn't know what to do.

"Hug them you idiot! God it's always the same problem with you. All beauty and no brains!" Amanda exclaimed from the bed and all looked at her and laughed.

"Hey!" Barry said in mock offense.

Turning back he looked at his parents with his head high for the first time.

Parker was the one to follow Amanda's advice, and had walked forward while looking into Barry's eyes. A huge smile broke across her face and she felt a tear in the corner of her eye as she looked at her sons face and his long hair.

Lifting up a head she brushed back a hair from his face and Barry closed his eyes as her hand covered his cheek. Opening his eyes he looked at her.

Her eyes were shining with unshed tears, but she wasn't embarrassed by her tears any longer.

She had changed in the past few months, but the huntress still stayed close out of habit. But the woman that now looked at her son was a mother.

Sliding her arms around him as he saw her tears fall, Barry could do nothing but crush her to him as he let himself be consumed by happiness.

She was kissing the side of his face and Barry was smiling with laughter as he smelled her hair for the first time. Hear her loving words for him for the first time.

Slowly she pulled back. Both staring at the other, before Barry shifted his eyes to his father.

Jarod was crying quietly as he looked at his son. A son that he had known absolutely nothing about and now that he was here he felt as if something that had been missing from his past that he didn't even know was missing, was back in his life, making him feel complete.

The embrace that Jarod locked his son in was a tight man's embrace. Both were strong and the embrace was close as both cried and laughed into the other's shoulder.

D'Artagnan smiled at the scene. He had robbed himself of such a reunion, but in the end he and his father had settled it.

Turning to look at Amanda, Dar smiled at the face she was making. She was sticking her tongue out and pointed to her mouth as if she wanted to vomit.

Parker saw the face and threw a towel at Amanda's face.

Amanda looked up at Parker with a puppy dog face that Parker was sure she had inherited from her father.

"Heeeyyyy! I'm cute!" She said in a childish voice, causing all those in the room to chuckle. Even Barry and Jarod as they broke apart from their embrace.

"Yes Princess you are." Jarod said as he looked at his daughter.

Amanda raised her shoulder's and stuck her tongue out through a huge smile and looked at her two brothers.

"Told'ya."

Both Bar and Dar looked at Amanda and then each other. Both reached for the paper cups at the same time and threw them at Amanda.

Amanda though……was ready for them as she slipped under the covers of the bed.

But when they all heard her groan in pain Parker acted swiftly and started smacking the boys' arms and chest.

"OW!" Both squeeled together as they defended themselves from their mother's hands.

"DON'T. ROUGHHOUSE. WITH. YOUR. SISTER." Parker yelled as she delivered some more slaps to the boys.

Both of them looked up at her with slightly angered faces, but both saw their mother's eyes turn into lasers and knew better then to talk back.

Passing the boys as their father consoled them from their mother's antics; Parker went to Amanda's side with Bobby following.

Groaning from underneath the covers Parker peeled the sheets away from Amanda's face to see Amanda grimacing in pain.

"Are you ok baby?" Parker asked as she wiped Amanda's hair away from having fallen in her face.

"Mom I'm twenty-two………please don't call me baby."

Parker looked at her with her old 'oh please' face indicative of her days scowling at Broots in the Centre.

"You're my child. I'll call you whatever I want. And don't you forget it."

Amanda shook her head as she rolled her eyes at her mother. Then she stopped and turned to look at her mother and smiled. Turning her eyes she looked at Bobby and smiled up at him lovingly.

It shocked Jarod of how easily Bobby returned the smile sincerely.

"Pop, do you have my fortune teller?" Amanda asked.

Bobby didn't ask or question her as he looked down into his pocket and pulled out his wallet.

Parker looked at Amanda curiously, but all Amanda did was tell her to sit down next to her.

Bobby's fingers pried the folded piece of paper from his wallet and delicately held it in his hand like it was a delicate piece of paper that was worth millions.

Tilting himself he held out the item and Amanda took it with a smile.

Sitting up as much as she could with her mother fussing right beside her, she slowly opened up the fortune teller and placed her fingers in the four little pockets and pushed up.

Parker smiled at the object and then she looked up into her daughter's beautiful eyes. The way they shined with love and the fact that it was directed at her made her want to cry. God how many times had she wanted Amanda to look at her with that look on her face? How many times had she gone to bed and night wishing that Amanda wouldn't be so angry at her?

So swallowing back the lump in her throat and with tears unshed she picked a color from the top of the fortune teller.

Jarod watched with a titled head and a look of curiosity on his face. He had never encountered something like this.

But Jarod's musings were cut short as she saw a figure appear in the doorway.

Jarod's face slowly melted into once of shock. His jaw dropped as the woman in the doorway made him feel like he was eleven years old all over again. A woman that had been as much a part of his past as to Parker's.

Parker didn't even notice Jarod or anyone else for that matter. She only had eyes for Amanda.

Slowly Catherine entered the room quietly as she looked into the window to see her daughter's reflection. Her lips were pursing as the tears came at the sight of her little girl smiling as she looked at her own daughter.

Heart pumping with such joy and elation that it was hard to keep herself from gasping at the overwhelming emotions of this one moment. This one moment that had taken a lifetime!

Parker smiled at her daughter as she picked red. Amanda made the motions and looked down at the numbers and then back up to her mother. Parker raised her finger and pointed to five. Amanda smiled and opened and closed the fortune teller. Again she looked up and Parker chose the number one.

Amanda smiled widely and Parker gave her one back as Amanda unfolded the teller and looked down at the fortune teller.

"It says……(looking up at her mother with such softness in her eyes)…….turn around."

Parker's eyes were confused a second before she looked back into Amanda's eyes. Then a flash of a memory returned to her in that one moment.

Parker's was smiling as she began to cry. She understood. She knew what this meant. But a lifetime of dreaming couldn't make her believe in what was going to happen. No one could have convinced. No one could have showed her this life……except her daughter.

Slowly Parker shifted her eyes not around her……but into the window.

Her body was shaking as sobs left her body at the sight.

It was her.

It was her!

A lifetime apart and it didn't matter. She would know her mother's eyes anywhere. And slowly the word left her mouth like it had so many times before, like in that horrible nightmare she would have. But this time she was here. She was alive.

"Maammaa?"

Catherine smiled tearfully at her daughter and ran over to her just as Parker turned and looked into her mother's eyes. Then Parker was gripping her mother's body to her so tightly as she let her body shake with the sobs that was wracking her body.

Catherine kissed her all over and said her name as she held her daughter to her soo tightly.

Jarod smiled through tears at the sight. It was like a part of his soul had been given back to him. Truly happy for the two women as they held onto each other like they couldn't believe the other existed. That they too were flesh and bone.

It was too much. It was overwhelming for him. He could imagine how each of them was feeling and the emotion was too much.

He turned and walked to the corner of the room and looked down into the corner and let himself cry as the overload of the two women's emotions traveled through the Pretender's body.

The triplets just watched quietly with smiles of their own on their faces.

Catherine looked up from holding Parker as the both were on the floor and her eyes found that of Bobby's.

Bobby's eyes were looking around the room and occasionally back at the woman on the ground with his sister.

Bobby swallowed. Nervous for the first time in years.

"Um…" he started as Catherine stood up with Parker still attached to her. Parker pulled back as she saw Bobby looking at there mother nervously.

She was confused why he was looking at her like that. Then it hit her.

_Dear sweet God……he's never met her before. Not like in the vision._

Catherine looked into the light blue eyes of the man in front of her and knew.

She just knew!

Pulling in her lips as cried, lifting up her hand to caress the side of his face, she looked at him with such love in her eyes.

Bobby just looked at her like she was crazy. No one should look at him like she was. Like he was perfection……..he wasn't. He was anything but. The things that he had done in his lifetime he wished he had never done.

He knew who she was. Older and frailer she was still a gorgeous woman.

Bobby twitched at the contact of her hand and pulled away.

Catherine's eyes showed the hurt of his motion of rejection. Parker saw this and hugged her mother a little more.

Shaking his head he extended his hand as if giving her a handshake was the correct way to meet his own mother.

Catherine looked down at his hand and then up into his eyes. She smiled with tears spilling down her face, she shook her head at him and then pulling away from her daughter she enveloped him in a deadly hug.

Shaking against him as she sobbed and he just kept his arms away from her. He stared wide eyed up at Parker.

Parker smiled with tears in her arms and nodded her head.

He didn't trust Parker's nod of encouragement. Parker didn't understand what she was asking him to do.

He shouldn't be allowed to touch his mother. His mother had always represented everything good in this life.

Didn't matter though. His arms soon wrapped around her and he found himself burying his head in her hair. Before he knew it he was crying himself.

Parker smiled as more tears fell. Swearing to herself that she had never cried as much in her life then in this one moment.

Catherine pulled back and motioned for Parker and soon all three were enveloped in a huge hug.

The triplets looked at each other.

All sharing the same thought.

_It's a new beginning._


	43. Kodak Moments?

Turned into the corner as he let himself cry Jarod didn't see the other figure that had stepped into the doorway.

He would have recognized her immediately.

Margaret swallowed as she looked into the room and at the scene playing out on the hospital floor. Catherine sat on the ground with a woman and a man wrapped around her……all apparently crying.

Looking up she saw Barry smiling at her and motioning with his eyes to the other two people in the room.

Margaret slowly sucked in a breath as she looked at the young man standing right next to him.

He looked exactly like Jarod had at that age.

Amanda smiled as she listened into her grandmother's thoughts. Knowing well why her grandmother knew what her father had looked like.

Margaret's eyes slowly moved to the girl staring back at her with a small smile gracing her lips.

Margaret smiled at the girl and slowly walked into the room.

The triplets each exchanged a look. Slowly both Barry and D'Artagnan moved out of their grandmother's view.

That's when she saw him in the corner. Tears were already sliding down her face.

She hadn't seen him since all those years ago, after exiting the taxi.

Having heard someone say mom she had turned on just instinct. Everywhere she had gone, everyday of her life she would turn when a child would call for their mother. It was an internal hope that was triggered, and turning to see if by a miracle that it would be _her_ child. Her son.

It was just the back of his head……but she knew. It was him. Feeling it through every cell in her body……that he was her little boy. Her Jarod.

Feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end Jarod suddenly realized through the tears that someone was watching him.

Slowly bringing his head up he adjusted his stance.

Turning his eyes met hers.

And everything seemed to stop. Time ceased for him in that second. That second, when his eyes connected with hers.

Amanda closed her eyes as she felt the emotions filter into her mind. Letting herself experience this monumental moment between mother and son.

Slowly, as if he thought he were dreaming, Jarod turned to face her completely. Struck by the idea that he must be seeing things he squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again.

But there she was.

Standing right in front of him. Not five feet away.

The one person that he had dreamed about his entire life, the one person that he would have sold his soul to meet just once.

Just once.

His mother.

He didn't know he was crying. He couldn't even blink. Afraid that she would disappear before his very eyes……just like on Carthis.

Everything came together at that thought. She was here. His mother. After a lifetime without her……he wasn't going to waste another second.

"Mom." He whispered out as he suddenly rushed to her and hugged her tightly as he cried as he held his mother for the first time in over thirty years. Smelling her perfume and hair memories flooding him from early childhood that he had forgotten.

Margaret was holding onto Jarod just as tightly as she sobbed openly as she held her little boy once more. Letting the tears out with sounds of anguish and happiness coming from her mouth.

No one in the room would notice Amanda crying as she felt and watched the scene before her.

Jarod getting saying 'mom' as both of them cried against the other.

Dar and Bar were both trying to keep from crying themselves at the scene of both reunions.

Jarod actually began to laugh as shock turned to happiness. His mother followed in his laughter as did the trio on the ground.

Amanda smiled.

Today had marked the day that would truly start the rest of their lives. Everything after this would be the icing on the ice cream cake.

Barry looked over at Amanda and smiled.

"It was a good day for a reunion." He said and then every one really did laugh.

It was a beginning alright. But what would this beginning lead to? And what would the climax be in their lives? Time would only tell.

* * *

James slowly drew back from the hold he had on his children. 

Had he heard someone say she was alive?

With blurred vision he looked up to find Ace looking at him.

"**She's alive!**" Ace said with his eyes shining with happy tears.

James looked up at him and then over at the others. They were smiling and nodding their heads.

James didn't need to hear it again. Within minutes he was running as fast as he could through the hospital not giving a damn about the officers that were already out of breath running after him.

He didn't realize how hard he was breathing until he found himself staring at Amanda lying the hospital bed.

Turning her head her eyes found his. James didn't look at anyone else, just Amanda. It was always just Amanda.

Relief flooded his body and his heart soared at the sight of her. His incredible blue eyes watered as tears formed in his eyes.

That's when everyone in the room became shocked at the following conversation that occurred between Amanda and James.

"Are you crazy?!" She asked in an angered voice.

Everyone in the room turned to look at Amanda and then at James.

James' eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What?" he murmured out still not realizing what she had said.

"YOU LEFT OUR CHILDREN ALONE!!" Amanda screamed as the heart monitor jumped at the increase of Amanda's heart beat.

Dumbfounded isn't even a word that could describe the way everyone in the room was feeling at the blowup that just occurred.

James' only took a second to jump from relieved to extremely angry. And were not talking about upset, this was angry.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU??!!!" He screamed out.

Amanda just turned her head and looked at D'Artagnan who looked pissed off himself.

"Would you please get him out of here?" She asked in a very civil tone.

James was about to yell again as his blood seemed to boil, but Barry acted first.

"Come on James……Amanda's got her panties in a knot……there's no use trying to reason with her. Amanda won't let reason fuck up her argument." Saying this as he sashayed over to James with a huge smile on his face.

Amanda's mouth dropped as she stared after her brother.

D'Artagnan and James both smiled at what Barry said.

"Your right," James muttered "if there's one thing I've learned is that no matter what I say……she's always right."

With that both left the room.

D'Artagnan looked over at his parents hugging his grandparents and he just shrugged with the looks that he and Amanda were getting.

"We don't really go for Kodak moments." D'Artagnan said.

"Sorry for messing up what was suppose to be an incredible event……I assure you it _will_ happen again." D'Artagnan said as he left the room, leaving Amanda to face what he was sure would be a very serious lecture from their parents.

_You're soo screwed!_ D'Artagnan sent the thought to Amanda, just as he left the room.


	44. Unexpected

All in the room stared at Amanda as she stared up at the ceiling. Apparently she was trying to avoid everyone's gaze.

Parker knew why.

You don't even know why you did that do you?

Amanda didn't even look at her or respond to the question telepathed to her.

Jarod thought differently. He knew exactly why Amanda had done what she had. After all he had spent more time with Amanda with James. Having a suspicion that Amanda's motivations were to try and distance James as far away from her as possible. 

Probably reasoning with yourself that he deserves someone better then you……aren't you?

Unfortunately this thought brought on a reaction that he had not foreseen.

Amanda……survivor of death……of the tortures inflicted upon her at the Centre……began to cry.

Now even though Parker and Jarod had dreamed a lifetime of being held by their mothers once more……the quickly left their mother's holds to reach Amanda and comfort her.

Parker didn't know what to do for the first time of knowing her daughter. Sure she had comforted Amanda in her 'vision' but this was totally different and for a whole different reason all together.

"Ok this I didn't expect this." Came Jarod's voice as he leaned over Amanda and brushed the hair away from her face as she let the tears fall.

To say that he was surprised to the least at the sudden mood swings his daughter was experiencing was an understatement. Yet because of what Jarod found out from the doctor he wasn't really surprised that Amanda was actually hormonal. The amount of drugs in her system combined with what was happening inside of her body would more then account for what he was seeing.

"Sweety are you ok?" Parker asked in an incredibly sweet voice that only expressed concern for Amanda.

Both watched as Amanda shook her head and avoided eye contact with them by continuing to stare up at the ceiling.

Parker caressed her face slowly and softly and finally Amanda graced her with her beautiful eyes that were filled with unshed tears.

"Don't worry about anything except getting better." Parker said softly as she also brushed Amanda's hair away from her face.

Amanda nodded her head just slightly and closed her eyes and let out a shuddering sigh. Both Jarod and Parker leaned down and kissed her head. Both didn't even look at the other as they pulled back and slowly moved away from Amanda's bed.

Jarod turned and again stared at his mother in awe. Dreaming about meeting her and actually doing it were two completely different things. Somehow, even with Amanda's interruption……it had been perfect. Slowly he smiled at her bright blue eyes that shined with unshed tears as she smiled back at him.

It didn't take him a second to be back in her arms holding her against him. 

Parker watched with a soft smirk finding its way onto her face.

When she felt a soft hand brush aside her hair she turned to fine her mother smiling proudly at her. Parker smiled that smile……the one that could light up a room.

Slowly Catherine leaned over and kissed her daughters face, and Parker swore her soul became lighter. She leaned into the kiss and then snuggled against her mother as she breathed in the long lost scent of her mother.

Her mother use to wear a perfume that combined with the soap she used made the most intoxicating beautiful smell one had ever smelt. At least that what it was like for Parker.

"I think we should let Amanda get some rest." Came Bobby's voice as he stared at a now asleep Amanda.

The others turned to look at Amanda and all slowly and quietly as they could left Amanda to rest.

* * *

Walking outside together Jarod didn't take notice of anyone as he just held onto his mother and hugged her to his frame.

Maybe it was a good thing, considering the fact that if he noticed Kyle smiling with his son in his hold might have been a complete overload.

Kyle let his mother and Jarod have their moment together. It was only fair.

Not even Parker noticed the additions to their numerous family. Too occupied in staring at her own mother……wondering if this all was just a big dream. If she was still asleep somewhere and this was just a cruel dream to which she would wake up and found herself once more in hell……in an empty cold home by herself.

If that was true……she never wanted to wake up.

She wanted this dream to last forever. Not matter what she could never return to that life…..not after what she discovered she could have.

* * *

Nobody really knows who decided to take everyone back home since Amanda was being watched by both D'Artagnan and Barry. The brothers had felt their sisters pain after they left the room. Neither had said a word to James, already feeling the waves of sadness in him. They didn't need to add to his misery.

What really could they have said to him?

Amanda had almost died……and none of them even knew why. All they had been able to do is run. Run as fast as they could and brought her to doctors that had been able to bring her back to them.

Ironic how running had become the most important and vital thing they knew how to do. Exchanging thoughts Dar and Barry discussed that Amanda was still dying.

Barry just looked at the ground and then turned his head back to stare at Amanda, lying there on her bed sleeping.

The only thing needed to understand what it did to Barry as he looked at her very pale complexion was the tears that slid silently down his face.

I can't cry anymore. I have to be strong for her. You know how stubborn she is! Just like mom……yet too much like Dad to really know what's going on in that thick head of hers.

Barry understood the double meaning.

Amanda's ability was stronger then his and Dar's. Amanda could cloak her thoughts from them so securely that they had both thought she had been dead for over a decade.

"The only thing we can do is watch her. One of us has to constantly know where she is and what she's doing." Barry spoke outloud. He then turned to look at D'Artagnan.

"I'm not going to lose her……I can't!" Barry said staring into his brothers eyes.

Dar just nodded his head in complete understanding. Then just out of thin air he huffed out a laugh.

"Funny isn't it? You've never even met her and you probably know her better then the man she has children with." D'Artagnan said with a smirk.

"I think James knows the side of her that no one else in this world has ever seen. And really……as her brother……I really don't think I will ever see that side."

Dar nodded his head with a smirk at the comment.

"Let's not talk about Amanda's love life……she may be asleep……but she'll still kick our ass!" D'Artagnan mumbled the last part.

Barry shook his head in shame.

"It's pitiful that we're actually afraid of getting our asses kicked by her. I mean ( he straightened in his chair) we're suppose to be men."

Both looked over at Amanda. Even though pale they knew that when her anger flared……no 'man' could hold her back.

"I'm just glad she loves me!" D'Artagnan said shaking his head.

Barry laughed as he nodded his head in agreement.


	45. The Living and the Dying

Jarod couldn't stop from playing with the curls of his mother's hair. For the longest time it was the only thing he could remember about her. Now here she was sitting right beside him, content in just snuggling against her son as a lifetime apart was reduced to dust as once again connection between mother and son was brought to life.

Both were oblivious to all things around them.

Crying silently they spoke softly to each other as if afraid a loud noise would shatter this incredible moment in time for them.

"I love you mom." Jarod's voice came as he laid his head on her shoulder and entangled his fingers with his mother's.

Margaret swallowed the tears in her throat and kissed the side of Jarod's head.

"I love you soo much Jarod." She whispered against his hair.

Jarod closed his eyes and let out a sigh as he heard the words. Tears traveled down his face as he felt a weight lifted from his frame, as if a huge doubt had been taken away from him.

Squeezing her hand he whispered words that made her sob against him.

"Don't let me go mommy."

Sydney bowed his head and cried as he listened to the reunion of mother and child. And with his head bowed he thanked a God he had not prayed to for a lifetime. He thanked god for what he was granting his family, the blessings that they were receiving, the dreams that were finally being fulfilled.

With that thought he opened his eyes and looked next to him where his brother sat anxiously wringing his hands together.

Catherine had not seen him and he had refused to take her away from his children after their reunion. She hadn't even noticed him or Sydney, occupied more by the fact that her baby girl had grown into a full grown woman that resembled her soo remarkably.

He smiled as he saw a side of his son that he had prayed for since he had discovered that Bobby was indeed his son. Catherine had cried with him about the death of their son……but it seemed that the Centre would again steal the only family that he had ever known.

"Jacob." His brother whispered softly.

Turning he could only smirked as he looked at his twin brother.

"Don't worry! Catherine has always been yours……nothing could ever change that." Sydney said with a smirk to his face as his accent seemed to increase as he talked with his brother.

With that Sydney reached over and clasped his brothers hand in a strong hold.

Jacob nodded his head and smiled at his brother.

Then in French he spoke to Sydney.

"With you once more by my side……..how could I ever worry again."

Sydney's eyes burned as tears threatened to fall. They had lived through soo much together. Over come obstacles that not many knew or could understand. And they found themselves once more together a team that had beaten the incredible odds against them.

* * *

Parker was asleep against her mother's chest, having been soothed by the sound of her beating heart. 

Catherine stroked her daughter's hair with one hand as she held her sons hand in the other. Bobby ran his thumb over his mother's knuckles in a caress, staring at their hands intertwined.

It was odd. For some reason the simple act of holding his mother's hand filled a void inside of him that he had not even known existed.

For the first time in there lives……they felt whole.

* * *

The doctor walked into Amanda's room along with a nurse and began to administer drugs into her system. 

Barry and D'Artagnan looked on with skepticism and worry.

Whatever was happening to their sister had to be extremely rare and dangerous for the doctor to look the way he did.

It looked as if the man had aged ten years since that morning.

The words as he said leaving the room left them scared.

"All we can do now is wait……and pray."

D'Artagnan couldn't take much more of this. Suddenly he found himself looking at her chart.

"What does it say?" Barry asked leaning over him and looking at the chart too.

D'Artagnan was perplexed at what he found.

Nothing.

No diagnosis was written down. Only what medications were being administered.

"She's been doped up with a huge amount of morphine." D'Artagnan said and then looked up to meet his brother's eyes.

"That's all it says." D'Artagnan muttered as his eyes flicked back to Amanda that was fast asleep.

Barry and D'Artagnan looked at each other once more.

"Something's extremely wrong here." Barry whispered.

* * *

James was taking the children to bed because it was soo late. He had smiled to himself as he watched Jarod and Miss Parker walk into the house practically attached to their mothers. 

For a second James was transported back to a time when the comfort of his mother's arms was but a few short steps away. He hadn't seen her in such a long time that he barely remembers what she looked like.

The Centre tended to make you forget the things that you want to hold onto the most.

Now he sat in his room staring at the ceiling

Thinking about her came second nature to him.

_Why is she doing this? Why is she trying to distance herself from me?_

He didn't want to think about the possibility that even though he was in love with her that……she didn't love him back.

Out of everything his self esteem about well………THEM……was incredibly low. He hadn't touched her since all of those years ago.

It was something that he couldn't help but close his eyes and remember the way she had kissed him.

He felt each kiss all the way to the tips of his toes.

No one could ever compare to her, no matter how hard they tried. Unique in all senses of the word, she had ruined him for the rest of his life.

Everyone that he had ever met and known seemed so……**ordinary**…… compared to her.

Tears were falling down his face. The simple truth was……he loved her……and she had almost died...without knowing.

* * *

Broots sat at his computer with a very heavy heart. He had been in the hall when the doctor told Jarod the news. 

He had cried right along with Jarod. Imagining if it was his daughter, Debbie, in Amanda's place.

He web searched the words that he heard the doctor speak and clicked on the first link.

Reading the definition of the words made him close his eyes in sympathy.

_Necrosis is caused by physical disruption of the cell through injury, bacterial toxins, or nutritional deprivation._

_Bacteria can secrete toxins that disrupt cellular structure and function._

_The cell essentially bursts. _

Reliving the moment he heard the doctor's voice in his head like earlier that day.

_"Her BCL-2 Proteins are deactivating."_

He remembered the look on Jarod's face as he more then understood what was happening.

_"The……the only thing keeping her alive……is the fat that she has put on. There's nothing we can really do."_

He remembered feeling all the air leaving his lungs as tears freely fell down his face.

_"It's a miracle that she's even alive."_

_"I'm sorry."_

Like that morning he felt the tears slide down his face as he bit his fingernail. Squeezing his eyes closed he let out a huge sigh.

Amanda's cells were dying……even committing suicide.

And there was nothing that could be done. No way to save her.

Sniffling, he lowered the screen on his laptop and shut it closed. Whipping the tears away he stood and then stopped as he stared down at his laptop.

Hate filled him as he realized why this really was happening.

The Centre. It was ALWAYS……The Centre.

There was something that he could do. He could find out WHAT had been done to her. WHY it was happening. But it was risky. If he was caught……the safety of everyone would be at stake.

Touching the top of his laptop he remembered a little girl and boy with sparkling eyes and huge smiles.

Another tear fell.

What was he suppose to do?


	46. Misery

Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of months but besides being busy I needed time to think about how I needed to end this story while leading into my next story of this saga. I think I've got what I need to do sooo……without further ado….on with the chapter.

Barry and D'Artagnan continued to stare at their sister from across the room. Time seemed to stand still in this cold little room in what seemed to be an ancient hospital. Diffused light filtered into the room by the four hundred year old window that seemed could break at any given second. Cascading over the pale figure of the woman in bed, both brothers couldn't help but feel helpless.

Geniuses. That's what they were _supposed_ to be. Yet at this moment they were like all others. Scared. Hurt. Desperate for a miracle, for_ something_!

Monitors in the room continued to beep and assure them that Amanda was still indeed alive- which relieved them. Having been awake earlier, she had not woken up since. Apparently sleeping……yet both had tried to wake her up, and had failed in doing so. Turning to each other, the brothers shared the same expression of fear. What ever Amanda had……it was apparently keeping her extremely weak.

Resigning themselves to spending the night sleeping in the chairs in her room, both were trying to find the most comfortable position as they continually shifted and glanced over at the bed.

Just when they had settled down, with the moonlight seeming to shine on their skin……

Something. Happened.

Amanda's body twitched, and D'Artagnan and Barry had an image shine fast and bright in their minds.

Evil eyes……a glowing hand……and extreme pain.

Startled both jumped up and the second they did monitors screeched and alarm immediately engulfed them.

Dashing over to the bed they quickly grabbed the machine monitors and read what was happening……but oddly enough the machine numbers and readings were changing dramatically. Almost as if the monitors were being tampered with.

"WHAT THE HELL DO WE DO??!!" Barry screamed his question to D'Artagnan as he continued to look at the monitors.

D'Artagnan was overcome with fear, when he grabbed Amanda's arm convulsions wracked her body as the machines danced faster with numbers and lines.

D'Artagnan looked from the monitors to Amanda and realized what was going on.

"She's causing it." He whispered more to himself.

D'Artagnan tried to keep Amanda from hurting herself as his mind raced with this incredible revelation.

Suddenly swarms of nurses entered and pulled both of them out of the room against their will. Both fought but it was no use. The door to her room became distant as did the sounds of the machines. Both out of breath, they stared at double doors that swung closed in front of them.

Mind racing D'Artagnan began to piece together everything he knew. Hoping beyond hope that he could figure out something that would help them.

The image that had flashed in their minds had come from Amanda. For some reason he thought that was important. Like she was speaking to them the only way she could. Telling them what was happening.

Water trickled down from both sets of eyes as both exchanged the simple truth……

Amanda was dying, and there was nothing they could do about it.

* * *

T.K. stared at the grown ups around him. Blue eyes scanning the unfamiliar faces as he read their thoughts. Having been taught to observe and study, it was in his nature to stay quiet. His mother knew that. 

Staring at the woman that his mother had told him was his grandmother, he watched as a woman caressed her hair as his grandmother slept against her as they sat on the sofa. Looking over he saw his grandfather doing the same with another woman.

T.K. was hidden from view, along with his brothers and sisters. Mama had told him to look after them. That he was a big brother, and he needed to take care of his brothers and sisters, all sixteen of them.

Closing his eyes he tried to focus, trying to reach his mother through his mind. He had done it many times when he was at the Centre. Face bunched up with concentration he tried to find her with his mind, but all he would find was an empty dark space in his mind.

Opening his mind up was difficult to control; it made him vulnerable to emotions and thoughts of others. Staying too long in seeking mode could lead to a lot of problems. It actually gave him pain in his head if he did it for more then ten minutes. Pushing himself he could actually stay in seeking mode for up to three hours. Afterwards though, he would actually faint, dropping on the ground like a shirt.

Nothing. He couldn't find her. Scared and a little nervous he opened his eyes. Uncle Ace was sitting across the way and was looking over at him. T.K. didn't flinch or back away or anything. Staring right back at his Uncle he spoke to him with his mind.

_I can't find mommy. Is she ok?_

Ace was a little unnerved. T.K.'s connection to him was incredibly strong, vibrant, clear, and loud in his mind. It had taken Ace years to reach a strong connection with his brothers and sisters. Yet, it looked to be that his sisters little boy, was able to do so without much effort.

Ace couldn't stop his thought.

_I don't know._

T.K. swallowed down the fear he felt. Ace was a grown up. He was supposed to know.

Ace could see from across the room the sadness and fear the boy felt. Eyes twitching from where _his_ mother sat with his grandmother, he thought of how much he could relate to his nephew.

_Wow. I can't believe you're my nephew. I thought your brothers and sisters were…my brothers and sisters._

T.K. grimaced at these thoughts.

_Don't worry about us. I'll take care of them now._

After the thought T.K. and Ace locked eyes, and it was then that Ace saw how much older T.K.'s eyes were. Like they held the knowledge and experience of an old man. Only thing that broke the stare was T.K. moving his eyes over to Ethan.

Ethan had been staring at him since they had returned from the hospital. T.K. didn't really know why. All he knew was that he felt like he was back in the dark cold room at the Centre. Always feeling eyes on you was weird……and he hated it.

_I'm sorry._

Ethan turned away from T.K. He never wished to make anyone feel that way. Least of all someone soo young.

_It's ok. I'm use to it._

Huffing out a laugh Ethan turned back to look at T.K.

_You know your not suppose to act like an adult._

T.K. smiled sadly as he turned his head, Ethan following his glance. James sat with his children sitting on him staring up at the ceiling, looking like he was about to cry.

_I have to._

Ethan frowned with sadness at the plain truth. Normality was not a gift anyone in his family would ever be blessed with.

_I wish I could take it all away._

Ethan sent the thought while staring at James.

Then great uncle and uncle looked over to where T.K. had stood and found the spot void of his little form.

For some reason, this left both men anxious.

* * *

Soo many questions rattled around in Jarod's mind. Feelings he had not experienced entered his being and remained there simmering- and at some points boiling over until he actually thought his heart would explode. At least it felt that way. 

Jarod slowly pulled away from his mother. _HIS MOTHER!_ The smile that broke across his face as he thought this was reflected in his mother's face.

"My little boy…" She whispered out, then a gentle laugh came, "not soo little anymore."

Jarod just stared at her, her laugh as soft as it was had been one of the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard.

"I'm soo very proud of you Jarod."

Jarod's face of joy faded at the words.

"You shouldn't be." Came his remorseful words, whispered with such sadness.

At this Catherine perked as well as Jarod's mother.

"Why would you say that?" Margaret asked her son with worry written all over her face.

Jarod shook his head from side to side, no words able to leave him.

"Jarod." Catherine spoke, waking Parker in her arms and causing Bobby to pay attention to something other then his mother's hand.

Jarod looked over as Catherine slowly extracted herself from her children, standing she approached Jarod who straightened suddenly. The last time Catherine Parker had been anywhere near him, she had 'died.'

Catherine slowly knelt in front of Jarod and stared into the eyes of a man who had seen horrors that she had swore she would protect him from. Yet his eyes showed how she had failed to do so. Remorse, anger, pain filled her eyes. Jarod could easily see it.

"I'm soo sorry Jarod."

The words struggled to come out of her mouth, as her throat clogged with unshed tears building in her eyes.

Bobby and Parker said nothing as they watched there mother slowly wrap her arms around Jarod and squeeze him with such an intensity.

Parker's face was shocked and her mouth was opened slightly as she watched with bated breath as she watched Jarod react to her mother.

All of the horrible things her father had told her about Jarod, all of the lies about him were chased away and disappeared as she watched Jarod's face. Deep brown pools became light with a color of honey as tears splashed against her mother's hair. Quietly and almost silently Jarod began to weep into Catherine's hair.

"I'm soo sorry Jarod."

Jarod sucked in a breath and then he wrapped his arms around Catherine and held onto her for dear life as all the hate and emptiness inside him suddenly sprang up. An explosion of self hate and loathing only causing him to cry harder and shake against Catherine's frame, and she continued to repeat her apology. Catherine tried to soothe him and Margaret was right beside them kissing the back of Jarod's head as Catherine rocked Jarod for both of them.

"I helped kill……so many people…." The words were gasped out against Catherine's neck as he continued to cry and choke on his own tears.

Catherine's blue eyes filled with tears as she frowned and kissed the side of Jarod's head.

"It's not your fault. You were just a little boy…" Catherine murmured against Jarod's temple, tears slowly slipping down her face as her eyes closed at the sad truth.

Jarod just continued to cry against her. The sobs shaking his body so badly that Catherine squeezed him to her as tight as she could.

Parker looked down at her hands and tried to ignore what she had seen. Glancing up she tried to ignore the pang of guilt she felt.

Her eyes were caught by those of Jarod's mother. Her blue eyes locking with hers, and for one second she was taken back to that one moment on the island…opening that door and looking into those eyes. The shock flaring up on both of their faces... except this time Margaret didn't run away from her. This time Parker continued to stare into those scared haunted eyes, allowing herself to feel the pain radiating from those eyes.

Glancing away from her she refocused her attention on a man she had known her whole life, yet still didn't know him at all. Years of chasing, and angered words had passed between them, but never had she really considered him like her in any way. Watching as he struggled to breathe as her own mother tried to comfort him, only then did she see how alike they truly were.

* * *

Kyle stood in the hall way looking at the scene before him- letting his brother have time to adjust to the huge events that had occured. Knowing for sure that it would be too overwhelming to make himself known right now, after all...it wasn't every day that you find out that your dead brother is alive. 

Smirking to himself, he realized that he had already pulled a blind eye on his brother. It wasn't like he did it to hurt Jarod. The opposite really.

Jarod had been his only 'friend' when they were children. Incredible how time could change the most simple things into the most complicated. Friendship now seemed as foreign to him as normality itself.

Strange. Bobby looked over and straight at him. A small light entering the blue eyes with clarity and recognition. A slight twitch of his lips indicating amusement or maybe contentment at seeing him. Kyle's mouth slowly smiled into his sinister smile.

Looks like Kyle and Lyle are going to have fun again!

It was with this thought that Kyle turned and slowly made his way upstairs.


	47. The Road Ahead

Slowly Jarod was able to pry himself away from his mother's side. Catherine had been quite tired from the events of the day. Finding her son had probably been incredibly overwhelming along with finally reuniting with her daughter, he could understand how tired everyone was. It had been a big day.

As they were all heading off to bed, all he could do was smile as his father was reunited with his wife. Margaret kissed her husband with such love that Jarod couldn't help but smile even wider. His parents loved each other, even after everything that had happened and had torn them apart. Any child would find that comforting, for Jarod….it assured him that nothing can stop love.

With this thought he turned his head fractionally to see Jacob kissing Catherine as he led her up stairs to his room. Jarod smiled yet again, right beside a smiling Matilda.

Looking over at her Jarod looked at her beautiful face, and couldn't help but wonder if they would ever be like their parents.

Jarod found himself just staring at her. Even after all the arguments and fighting Jarod still loved her, had always loved her really- and he had missed his opportunity of telling her. Of assuring her that he felt the same as she did.

After their parents went into their respective rooms, Parker and Jarod had turned and quickly ushered everyone off to bed. Even Ace was compliant to 'bed time' since he was exhausted from the day's events.

Parker tucked in her children and kissed them goodnight- Jarod helping her or watched from the doorway. Watching as Parker caressed their children's faces, or smoothed their hair out from their face.

Jarod was amazed at how natural Parker was acting with them, how she wasn't trying to figure out what to do, like he found himself doing. It was actually really strange that she was that at ease with all of their children.

He was still trying to come to terms with the fact that he had thirty five children. It was something that his genius mind was finding hard to believe that the Centre had been able to create them all with out his knowledge.

Then again, after having seen how they had been keeping Amanda, it really didn't shock him that he had never seen anything on any of the Centre blue prints.

_Amanda…_

When Parker had finished with the children Jarod stopped her from exiting the room by grabbing her arm.

Parker's anger didn't even get the chance to surface as Jarod immediately spoke his thoughts.

"I want to go check on Amanda and see how she's doing. I'm worried about her."

Parker automatically felt the pang in her chest at the idea of her little girl being soo sick that Jarod was worried about her.

"Let me tell Ethan where were going, just so no one worries." Moving swiftly down the hall to Ethan's room, Parker soon joined Jarod down stairs and soon both were out the door.

It was close to two in the morning, and even though both of them were extremely tired, both wanted to assure themselves that Amanda was alright.

It's true that what they had been searching for their whole lives was back in the house that they were driving away from. And there was the possibility that somehow they would never see their parents again……but their daughter took presidents over all things at the moment.

"How bad is it?" Parker asked in a strong voice. It was the voice of Miss Parker the Centre operative talking. She was readying herself for the worst, trying to make herself into the woman that was cold as ice, and whose emotions were easy to control. At the moment she couldn't be the mother of a child that might be dying…because that person was dying on the inside.

Jarod closed his eyes for just a second and swallowed the lump down in his throat. He could only get out one word.

"Bad."

Parker stared off into the darkness around her trying not to feel her heart breaking at the one word. Miss Parker was struggling to keep the tears at bay. Her mother was alive…and her daughter was dying. She was truly torn apart inside. Her steely eyes soon watered. Lips quivering as the emotions over took her. She couldn't control them any more.

She was no longer Miss Parker, daughter of the Chairman of The Centre. She was Matilda Green. The mother of children who had been tortured since birth, and the pain she felt for not having saved her children the pain they had had to endure, almost made her want to die.

"Tell me we're not going to lose our little girl Jarod."

Whispered the words had been, and yet it was like an explosion in Jarod's ear. It felt like someone had punched Jarod in the gut. All of Jarod's energy seemed to drain out of his body as strong emotions surged to the top of his control.

Parker noticed that the car was slowing down, and turned to look at Jarod. She was a shocked to find Jarod with a tear streaming down his face.

When he turned his head to look at her, she could see the pain he was feeling. And it caused the tears in her own to start to fall.

"It's not fair." Jarod's quivering voice came.

Fighting the tears was no use for Parker, and sadness and despair soon formed into anger. Anger at herself, at the man she had called daddy, at the world itself. The anger grew, and grew until her anger found the only outlet it had.

Jarod jumped in the air as Parker began to hit him. Screaming things at him that he couldn't really comprehend as her tears clogged her throat as she hit him, and all he could do was try to keep her from really hurting him. He was finally able to grab her hands and twist them behind her back and literally brought her over to his side of the car.

By then her anger had begun to fade. Struggling until she collapsed against Jarod's frame, she began to openly sob in the crook of his neck.

After minutes of fighting with her physically, his emotional psyche caved in on him as well. Letting go of her arms he wrapped his arms around her and cried against the top of her head. Her arms wrapped around him as best they could in the position they were in.

Finally able to speak she asked him the one question that he couldn't answer.

"Why is this happening to us Jarod? (Pause) Why does she have to suffer because of us?"

Torn up inside at the knowledge that their daughter had suffered because of them was something that Jarod knew he would never get over. But it was the cold truth. And the only thing he could think of was what they had together. He and Parker.

Pulling her away from his body he looked up to her beautiful tear streaked face, and those beautiful blue eyes as they sparkled as tears continued to fall from her eyes. Sniffling she looked into Jarod's beautiful warm eyes that were also shedding tears. Jarod moved her hair away from her face and held Parker's face in his hands as she looked at him like she did all those years ago when they were children. Like a lost little girl.

Closing his eyes he breathed out heavily and before Parker knew it, he was kissing her. With passion, and love, and all the words that describe something incredible. It lasted briefly though, as Jarod pulled away and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I don't know the answers Parker. I wish I did."

Parker closed her eyes and tried to fight the pain she felt.

"All I know is…for some reason, we're blessed enough to have children together."

The words caused Parker to open her eyes and stare at Jarod.

"With all that they've been through, all the horrors they've faced……they are the most incredible children I have ever met."

Parker said nothing as a small quivering smirk formed on her face.

"And I think they were able to survive all of those things……is because they're a part of you".

The smirk faded as Parker tried to swallow down the lump in her throat, about to cry again.

"I don't know why the things that happened to us and them did……all I know is that because they are a part of you OUR children have been able to survive. Amanda is strong, and as stubborn as you." Saying the last bit with a smile on his face made Parker laugh at him.

"She's a fighter like you. She will fight this thing with everything she has. And I swear I will do EVERYthing in my power to keep her alive."

Slowly he closed in on her lips, and Parker closed her eyes and let herself feel Jarod's mouth move in tandem with hers. For three brief minutes she just kissed Jarod. Expressing without words what they felt for each other. In those minutes Parker realized that even though Jarod hadn't said the words to her……that he didn't have to. He never had to. Jarod's actions always spoke for the way he felt. Parker knew then that he always….loved her.

Pulling away from each other, a few more soft caresses of their lips, with one last kiss before both pulled away from each other completely. Jarod looked at her with such emotions that Parker almost felt like he could read her soul the way he was looking at her.

"We have to hurry if we want to make it to the hospital before the kids wake up."

Parker nodded her head, and quickly got into her own seat. Settling down Jarod checked to make sure the coast was clear before pulling out onto the road to the hospital. Parker found her hand encompassed by his hand, caressing her fingers as his eyes remained glued to the road. Looking over at him she smirked. Thinking of the irony that was their lives.

It had been a long road to get where they were……and their journey…was just beginning.


	48. Rescue and Romance

D'Artagnan and Barry paced in the hallway, both fearing the worst of their sister's condition. Their connection to the others had been blocked in both of their minds. They had felt their parents coming towards them in their minds and both paced nervously – awaiting the arrival of their parents.

D'Artagnan had finally sat down with both arms supported by his legs, his hands cupped near his mouth as he chewed on a thumb nail. One leg bounced up and down he was so nervous. Reliving the moment over and over in his mind he had tried to piece things together….but it was no use.

D'Artagnan had not known what had happened to Amanda in the past…at least the part of her past that she had lived without him.

Hands trembling he covered his face, he felt like he was going insane.

Barry- was worse. He hadn't sat down…he had continued to pace and continued to push his luck by trying to go out the doors – trying to get to Amanda. Unfortunately they had posted a security guard right outside the door……they had been confined to this room…and Barry was desperate to get to Amanda.

Pacing from left to right suddenly, and without warning, Barry punched a hole in the wall. Turning he quickly yelled out in Italian… "YOU CAN'T KEEP US IN HERE! IT'S NOT RIGHT!!"

"IT'S NO USE!!" D'Artagnan yelled out.

Barry swirled around with a grimace on his face.

"Dar we need to get to her!! Whatever happened in there…it's the reason she's like this!! We…we need to.."

Before Barry could finish the sentence, their parents walked into the room. Before Jarod or Parker had even fully made there way into the room both of there sons suddenly were in front of them sputtering words quickly confusing Jarod beyond all belief.

"HEY!" Parker yelled.

Both Barry and D'Artagnan stopped talking and looked at their mother.

Parker's eyes were wild…she knew something had happened.

"Calm down and one of you start talking so we can understand you!!"

D'Artagnan beat Barry to the punch and quickly began, "Something happened to Amanda!"

"We don't know what and they won't let us see her!" Barry continued quickly.

Both Jarod and Parker quickly looked at both and quickly asked "When?!"

"Two hours and fourty three minutes ago!" Barry exclaimed.

Three sets of eyes turned to stare at him.

Raising his arm towards the doors he explained, "I've stared at the clock!"

"Is she ok?" D'Artagnan asked with concern and fear written in his face and clearly heard in his voice.

"We don't know…" Jarod began, "they led us to you and said nothing else."

"Something's wrong…" Parker said as she stared at the ground and closely listened to the voices in her head, her blue eyes seeming to dance as she did so.

Looking up all eyes were on her.

"We need to get to her." Parker stated and then moved to the doors.

The guard had been about to protest but Parker quickly punched him.

Jarod quickly grabbed the guard and cuffed him inside the room they had been in.

Parker watched as Jarod finished his task, a flash of a thought entered her mind - if his loyalty to his daughter was why he was chaining an innocent person to a radiator.

Within seconds Parker had flipped the switch on her personality…her alter ego had taken over. Jarod was right behind her with Barry and D'Artagnan flanking him as they quickly walked towards Amanda's room.

Just before they had been about to round the corner Jarod grabbed Parker and quickly pulled her back as the other arm went up and clamped over her mouth. Parker's eyes had flashed with anger but then Jarod leaned over and whispered in her ear, "If they posted a guard in front of Barry and D'Artagnan…you can bet they did the same at her door. We can't afford to be seen. We need to make them think that Barry and D'Artagnan made a break for it."

Parker calmed and slowly nodded her head.

Slowly both leaned against the wall, with Jarod's arm still wrapped around her waist, and peeked around.

There stood two guards at the door, and one at the end of the hall. Parker's eyes glittered with rage. Something was more than definitely wrong with this picture.

Both retreated back and turned to D'Artagnan and Barry.

"We're going to need a distraction." Jarod whispered, "Both of you are going to have to lure them down this hallway. Make sure all three follow you."

With that Jarod began to walk back to the end of the hallway with Parker right beside him. Both readied themselves as Barry and D'Artagnan did as well.

D'Artagnan and Barry looked at each other and did a special shake. They had never done it before yet executed it perfectly. Then both braced each others hand in an arm wrestling hold and then nodded.

Both then turned and braced themselves. And then they ran.

D'Artagnan and Barry whipped around the corner and ran down the hall and stopped as all three guards recognized who they were and began to run towards them.

Barry and D'Artagnan whirled around and ran slower than usual to allow all three of the guards to pursue them.

As Barry and D'Artagnan came around the corner - down the hall where their mother and father were - then stopped and turned to watch their mother and father beat the guards down and rendered them unconscious. The last guard rounded the corner and Jarod punched the man square across the face with anger clearly written all over his face.

The guy went unconscious from the blow. Jarod looked back and found everyone staring at him.

"I'm a little angry…" Jarod said in a gruff voice as he shrugged thereby adjusting the jacket on his frame. Then bending down he began to move the unconscious bodies into a nearby room.

No one said anything as they helped him secure the door to lock the guards in the room.

Parker again watched Jarod move the guard's bodies and wondered if he had changed somehow……wondering if the fact that he now had children – who needed him, who he was now responsible for – did his actions now show a side of him that she had never seen?

Shaking her head she re-focused herself. Now was not the time to think of Jarod…but about their daughter.

They quickly made their way to Amanda's room and made sure that no one would see them. Making sure to avoid the camera's and timing it just perfectly so that when the camera turned the slipped right under it.

As they opened the door, the first thing that struck all four of them was the smell.

Parker knew that smell all to well. Vomit.

It didn't take Parker but a second to walk up to her daughter and find her with eyes slightly open and dribble on her lips and chin. Parker's eyes softened as she smoothed back Amanda's hair and talked softly to her.

"It's ok baby. Mama's right here. Mama's right here." Parker said as she slowly lowered her head and kissed Amanda's forehead.

Amanda's bleary eyes were barely open, but a small little girl whimper of 'Mama' escaped her lips.

Parker had to fight not to cry, hearing the pain in her daughters voice almost to much for her.

"I'm right here baby...Mama's going to make it all better ok?" Parker brushed away the remaining strands of hair that clung to her baby girls sweat dampened face.

Amanda could barely move, barely talk, a slight nod showing all that she could that she trusted her mother.

It was through little effort that Parker communicated without speaking with her sons, both switching off the alarms on the machines, checking her vitals as they removed tubes. Both frozen as an image came to them, jumbled but still the feeling that washed over them shook them with disgust. Both stood there a second before there mother snapped her fingers at them with an angry face and grit teeth. A second later Barry moved and finally D'Artagnan was able to shake himself out of his stupor.

It didn't take long for Jarod to move to Amanda's side and slowly and carefully - as if she might break- lifted his daughter into his arms. Holding her close he tried to keep his touch gentle as he held her close to his own frame. The soft mumbles of pain only heard by him as he held her, causing him to tighten his jaw - holding the anger he had for the evil bastards that had caused his daughter to be this ill.

Pushing everything back, and seeing the faces of his two sons staring at Amanda with concern and fear, he managed to pull himself together.

With Parker in the lead, checking to see if anyone was coming, they slowly made there way out of the hospital.

* * *

Bobby sat in the living room in the dark, an uneasiness in the pit of his stomach. Something in him had told him to get up! To get up and get ready. Every nerve in his body seemed to be on high alert. In the darkness only the whites of his eyes could be seen as the darkness around him enveloped him - but for the first time in so long he had a light lead him out of it.

The door opening jarred him from the overwhelming feeling of dread that had taken him over an hour ago.

The face that filled the doorway making any feeling of unease drain away. Emily's face always had that effect on him.

Her brown eyes and silk black hair giving him a sense of peace that he only ever found with her.

"Hey." Emily whispered into the darkness.

Bobby smiled softly.

"Hey." He responded.

"Are you ok?" Emily asked a few seconds later.

Bobby didn't respond, just stared slightly to the right of where she stood and then slowly looking back up into her eyes.

"Something's wrong." He said simply. " I can feel it."

Emily let out an exhausted sigh escaped her body, and then slowly began to walk towards her husband.

Just as she reached him his hand reached up and reached for her own. His larger hand encompassing her delicate one, he brushed his fingers delicate over hers. It had been so long since he had touched her. He stared up into her face, still caressing her fingers, his eyes mesmerized by her own.

Slowly and carefully Emily sat down in her husbands lap, mindful of his injuries. Emily couldn't help but feel relief as she saw the love in Bobby's eyes. After so many years apart, she had worried that things had changed – that he didn't love her anymore. Yet somehow…from the look in his eyes she knew that he loved her more than ever.

Slowly she rested her forehead against his, allowing her lips to graze his before enveloping them in a melting kiss.

"We're all together now," Emily began, " and we can makes things right now."

He closed his eyes at her words and soon found her lips once more.

"I've missed you so much. I've worried everyday since…" Bobby mumbled against her lips.

"Shhhh" Emily covered his lips with her own to silence his words.

For a few short seconds Bobby lost himself in his wife's kiss, allowed himself to just be with her. No Centre. No Mr. Raines. No horror. No death.

Everything slipped away when he was with her. The world held something more than just worthless possessions, it held his key to heaven.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop fondling my sister when I'm around."

The voice only caused the married couple to smile in their kiss and slowly pull apart.

"Kyle! What me and my husband do is our business!!" Emily said sternly, but with a smirk on her face to show how 'serious' she was.

"Not when I'm here!" Kyle replied as he made his way over to the couple.

Emily and Bobby disentangled themselves and by the time Bobby reached them Emily embraced her brother in a very tight squeeze.

"Don't get jealous Bobby! You had to know she loved me more than you!" Kyle said over Em's shoulder.

Bobby stood there with his classic shit eating grin with hands in his pockets before he replied to Kyle.

"If I remember correctly...you were the one fondling MY sister way before I made a move on Em!"

Kyle pulled away from Emily and gave a stoically wounded face. "I'm actually offended at that accusation." Then Kyle slowly had a smile appear on his face.

"You can't be offended when it's truth!" Came a very feminine voice.

"Busted!" Bobby said with a huge smile.

Natalie walked into the room with her arms crossed in an almost exact imitation of her sisters.

Bobby smirked at his sister. Parker had reminded him of Natalie the instant that he had seen her. But Natalie...Natalie knew his twisted sense of humor, understood what he had been through when he was a kid. She saw him differently than Parker ever would.

"I seem to remember a dance that Bobby had at his highschool...you know......the one where he found us.."

"PLEASE!! I really don't want to relive that moment..._thank you!!_"

Natalie's smile broke into one that he had seen on Parker's face more times than he cared to count.

Kyle turned and let his devilish smile over take his features.

"Now that wasn't very nice babe..."

Natalie walked over to her husband and grabbed him from the lappels of his leather jacket and held it firmly in her hands. Kyle's smile fell away almost instantly.

"Kyle! I have been waiting for you......IN our bedroom for the last hour..........._where _have you been?!"

Kyle stared into the angry blue eyes of his wife and braced himself as he swalloped down the lump in his throat.

"I was looking around! You know how I feel about moving some place new."

Natalie made of face of understanding and a grimace all at the same time.

"I know." She said softly.

Leaning over she opened her mouth and enveloped her husband in a very steamy kiss that left Kyle's body racing.

"AH! Still here!!" Bobby said very uncomfortably.

Natalie just smiled wickedly as she pulled away from her husband.

"I guess we'll have to take it someplace private..." Natalie said as she began to open her button down silk pajamas.

Bobby's eyes furrowed in anger, as Emily tried to surpress a smile and laugh. Kyle just looked like a man that had been deprived for too long. He almost lunged at Natalie, which did make Emily start to laugh.

Bobby was about to protest when _his _wife took from her sister in laws que.........and began to unbutton her own shirt.

Bobby stopped at the marvelous distraction and allowed himself to stare at his wife.

"It's been a really long time." She whispered seductively.

And it was true. They hadn't been together in all the months that he had been recovering. He was finally well enough to endulge in each others needs.

Allowing himself the moment of pleasure he let himself be with his wife.

As he did Natalie and Kyle had made it upstairs, as hands had wandered and mouths were fused, neither of them realizing that they hadn't gone into 'their' room. And the events that would take place the next morning would make them wish that they had not given into there passion.


	49. We Can Make It

Escaping the hospital had taken no time, but reaching the house was another story.

Parker held her daughter close to her, trying to keep her calm as she jerked violently against her. It seemed as though her body was fighting the drugs that had been administered into her system.

Parker only knew that what was happening before her very own eyes was scaring her beyond any horror that she had seen at the Centre.

Amanda was cold to the touch, and trembling all over. Barely coherent she would moan out and then little whimpers would escape her mouth - making Jarod's flesh rampant with goose bumps. As he drove the pretender had to concentrate on the road ahead, the sounds his daughter was making as she struggled against Parker reminded him of himself. Of a very horrible time in his life - when Raines was left to his devices while Sydney was away.

Every time Amanda cried out - a piece of his heart broke.

Parker tried to stay calm and collected, knowing that panicking was only going to make the boys panic even worse than they already were. Yet you wouldn't know that she was panicking by looking at her. On the outside - as always - Parker appeared calm and composed. The turmoil was happening on the inside.

Thousands of thoughts - possibilities of what was causing Amanda to react the way she was ran a mile a minute in her mind. Then the task of actually keeping her still and not hurting herself or Dar and Barry was becoming even more difficult as time passed. Almost as if she were fighting something in her mind. Something that harmed her...something she was trying to escape from.

Parker tried not to think about the things her daughter had survived to become the woman that she now was. Even after everything that Amanda had put her through - she couldn't blame her for one thing she had done.

Suddenly Amanda's eyes opened wide and without a second to soon turned and proceeded to vomit.

Blood.

"JESUS!!" Parker exclaimed. It was impossible not to panic as she quickly tried to help Amanda spit up the blood.

Jarod hearing Parker scream immediately looked up into the rear view mirror. He felt like his heart stopped as he saw all the blood covering Amanda's face and Parker's hands.

Barry and D'Artagnan were staring wide eyed as the scene played out before them. Confusion and fear clouded both of their minds as Parker scrambled to help Amanda empty the blood flooding her mouth.

Parker's hands were shaking as she fought the terror that was suddenly overwhelming her. Instantly her mind concluded that her baby girl was dying right in front of her eyes...and she could do nothing about.

Nothing.

* * *

Angelo slowly walked across the room to the sleeping children, smiling as he looked at them. So innocent looking...one would never assume that they were exposed to the worst of the human condition. Almost treated like robots - machines - not a being that hurt and bled like all others.

Angelo knew what it was like to be treated less than a beast.

Here though...with a family around him...he felt for the first time that somehow he belonged here with them. After all they've been through...he knew that it was just the beginning of the struggles that this family was going to see.

Still...he hoped that things would finally come together for the first time in all of their lives. That maybe...just maybe there was a happily ever after for them after all.

That's when he felt the tingle up his spine.

* * *

Finally Jarod was able to see the house in the distance. Gripping the steering wheel tightly, almost holding on for dear life, he accelerated the car to move even faster. It was dangerous to do so, but the gagging sound of Amanda chocking on her own blood made him forget about all things - except getting her home.

D'Artagnan and Barry still were too shocked to do anything but cry as they watched a horror that would haunt them until the day they would die.

"JAROD DRIVE TOWARDS THE WEST OF THE HOUSE!!" Parker screamed out as her hands were wiping away at her daughters mouth, trying to clear out the blood that was causing her baby girl to choke.

Jarod didn't question what Parker instructed, he simply did it. Quickly a jerk of the wheel had them propelling off of the driveway and through the dense woods that surrounded the villa.

Parker began to quietly whisper to Amanda that it was going to be ok...that everything was going to be alright.

Barry began to pray out loud, causing Dar to turn and stare at his brothers moving lips - still in a trance. Shaking his head as tears fell he followed suit, praying with his brother. Parker's trembling intensified as Amanda began to convulse. Parker's tears were unseen as she gripped her daughter tightly, hoping that this would stop. That whatever this was....that it would stop.

The rough terrain caused them to thrash about in the car, making Parker's task even harder than before. Jarod's eyes tried to see through the darkness that surrounded them, and with only the headlights to guide them for the next hundred feet.

"PARKER WHAT AM I LOOKING FOR???!!!"

"A CAVE!! IT'S NEAR THE CREEK!"

Jarod's eyes strained to see into the dark abyss that seemed to lay in front of him. A huge tree appeared in front of him and on instinct quickly jerked the wheel, swerving almost out of control. Jarod expertly brought the car back under his control. A second later he could saw what could very well be the cave Parker was talking about and with another jerk of the wheel entered into the dark enclosure.

It didn't take long to drive to the end of the cave...where he found a huge metallic door. Stopping the car and quickly hopping out, Jarod opening the van door to see Parker trying hard to keep Amanda from choking on her own blood as convulsions continued to echo through her body.

Without another thought, Jarod hoisted Amanda out of the car as Parker ran ahead and opened the huge door. Jarod hardly noticed the cars the lined the 'garage' that they were now in.

Dar and Barry were right behind their father. Both oblivious to everything but the limp body of their sister in their fathers arms.

When they all reached the elevator Parker crowded Jarod as her hands once again spread over Amanda's face and body, making sure she was breathing. The seconds in the elevator were extremely tense as all almost stopped breathing so they could hear her faint breathing that assured them that she indeed was alive.

Doors barely opening, Jarod looked up to find all medical equipment and neither spoke nor waited for the others as he quickly went into 'doctor' mode.

It didn't take too long for him to hook Amanda up to an IV bag and monitors. And as he finally settled her in, and saw all of her stats, finally he allowed himself to really let out a sigh and breath in.

Looking over to Amanda's bedside was Parker, with her head lying down next to her daughters, her hands smoothing away Amanda's hair. D'Artagnan was taking wipes and removing the signs of blood from Amanda's face and body, holding back tears as he did.

Barry walked over to his fathers side and stared at his sister.

"I'll take first shift of watching her." He said after a few moments.

Parker looked up and shook her head. "No. You haven't slept since you've gotten here. I'll watch her. I won't be able to sleep tonight anyway."

Barry was about to argue with her but Jarod put his hand on Barry's shoulder, giving him a small shake of his head. Barry grimaced but let out a huge sigh as he realized there was no way he was going to be able to actually dissuade his mother in any way. Besides...he was certain that she indeed would not be able to sleep that night. Really he didn't blame her one bit. Anxious himself of his sisters mysterious illness left him with an uncontrollable urge to watch over her...guard her from any kind of invisible harm that they just couldn't see yet.

Without further ado, Barry walked over to his brother and began to pull him towards the wall. But D'Artagnan's eyes were on Amanda even as he walked back to where his brother was pulling him.

Jarod's eyes squinted as he tried to hear there conversation. Especially since D'Artagnan actually walked willingly away from Amanda's side.

He felt odd as he watched them turn and stare at him before turning back and making their way to the elevator.

Jarod couldn't help but feel scared as he was left with Parker and his daughter.

Brown eyes met blue and for one second both felt stronger from the others presence. If only it would last then maybe...just maybe they would make it through this.


	50. Bout Time

It didn't take long for Barry to realize that his other brothers and sisters were trying to listen in on what he, Dar, and Amanda were doing. Obviously having felt the fear come from him and Dar – the oldest of the others were awake and anxious on what exactly was occurring.

D'Artagnan though was completely oblivious to the whispers in his mind, completely ignoring them by the clenching of his heart as he stood their staring at his triplet. Face spotted with blood smears, having been wiped off in an attempt to clear her mouth and allowing her to breath. Desperate to remove the blood that was so necessary to live escape her mouth in a most horrific way had left him shocked and completely at a loss of what was happening to his sister.

When Barry finally had the opportunity to pull himself together and slowly get his wits back about him, he began to realize that he and Dar had to go talk to their other brothers and sisters.

It was a concept that neither of them had really faced before.

Most of Barry's life had been spent with his grandmothers and his aunt and uncle. Besides Amanda and Barry who had always been connected to him…he had never been the 'oldest' sibling. Never before did he have to set an example or keep the peace between siblings. Yet here he was looking up at the ceiling and realizing he had **many** siblings to do just that.

In every way he was not prepared for this kind of responsibility. Hell he wasn't even prepared to actually live with his triplets – let alone all of the other family members he discovered he had.

But facing facts – he knew that both he and his brother needed to do the right thing. If not for the others – than for their sister.

Either way – they had to do it.

Pinching D'Artagnan's jacket he pulled his brother over to the wall to speak with him. Of course his eyes were glued to Amanda.

"We need to go talk to the others." Barry whispered. D'Artagnan looked at him for a second before Barry continued.

"They have a right to know what's going on. She's their sister as much. Plus one of us is going to have to tell James. And honestly I think you should be the one to tell him."

At that D'Artagnan looked over to Amanda and realized that James did need to know. James was in love with her…was still in love with her. Despite everything that he had been put through…his love for her had remained constant.

Looking back at Bar he nodded his head.

"You're right. I at least need to let him know she's here."

With that both made their way over to what both assumed to be elevators. With in seconds, both were making their way to the house.

* * *

James couldn't sleep. After making sure the kids were all in bed and assuring them that their mother would be ok, they finally drifted off to sleep. Events of his life kept flashing through his mind. Moments in time when the whole world had consisted of him and her against the evil around them. Nothing had prepared him for the life that he had been forced to live. At the end of it all was the knowledge that life would have been empty with out her.

Amanda had filled a void in his life that he had never known was there...until he realized just how much he loved her. Things that he would do for her smile alone made him justify just how insane he could become when it came to her happiness. Though he had never really seen her happy...how could he of. Every single moment of happiness that they could of had was ripped away by the Centre.

Moving down the stairs he surveyed his surroundings. The villa was beautiful. Holding an odd aura to itself. Almost as if the house itself knew just what precious cargo it bared. Experience almost. As if it had hidden people from danger before. Touching the wooden railing he felt a wave of fear and panic take him over...and then a sense of safety.

Lifting his eyes from the railing he once more looked around himself. Sensing something down the hall he slowly approached as his arms became rigid and his eyes furrowed.

Dar and Barry rounded the corner suddenly causing James to inwardly jump and then settle down. Blinking his eyes in irritation he looked at them with disapproving eyes when he noticed the look of pain written in both of their faces.

"What's wrong?"

D'Artagnan braced himself as he slowly walked over to James.

* * *

Parker's hand continued to caress her daughter's. Holding back tears as she continued to gaze at her beautiful daughter's face. Trying to memorize every curve of her face, the color of her skin, the curl of her lashes. Beautiful. Realizing that she had created this perfection. This gift from god was given to her. Even that had been taken away from her. Why? Why couldn't they have just given her that. Being a mother was an incredible feeling. Looking at Amanda made her realize just how much of her life she had missed. Her first smile. Her first laugh. Her first steps. A tear fell onto their linked hands. Not knowing that she was crying Parker lifted her other hand to examine her face.

Jarod had watched her in silence until now. Finally he walked over to her and pulled her up and into his arms. Holding her close as she buried herself in his embrace and cried openly. Jarod kissed her head whispering that it was ok.

"I swear I'll do anything to save her Mandy. I swear it."

Parker just continued to cry and hold onto Jarod for dear life.

Caressing her hair Jarod softly spoke the words 'I love you.' Parker just hugged him to her tighter...knowing now that he really did love. Faults and all. Parker lifted her head with tears still running down her face. Jarod seeing the tears cupped her face with both his hands and wiped away the tears with his thumbs. Leaning down he kissed her softly and slowly and then leaned his head against hers. Both closed their eyes as Jarod said the words that she needed to hear.

"I'm not going anywhere. Whether you like it or not your stuck with me. We're in this together."

Parker let out a huge sigh as she rubbed her forehead against his and wrapped her arms around him more securely as he did the same with her.

Neither knew that the bond between them was growing stronger than either of them could ever imagine...or that it was the reason Amanda's eyes slowly blinked open.

Looking up for a few seconds her eyes finally found what she had sensed.

Her parents. Holding each other close.

A slow smirk appeared on her face...even through all of her pain.

" 'Bout damn time." She said as loud as she could.

With that both turned and stared in amazement at their daughter. It wouldn't be last time that they do so.


	51. Fight for your life

Author's Note: I have finally come to the conclusion that I am going to cross the story over with Stargate. I KNOW!! I KNOW!! Many of you think its a horrible idea - but I hope that you guys will stick with me to the end of this series. I'm actually going to end this story with the crossover and begin a whole new story. I hope you guys let me know what you think.

* * *

Staring at her parents she fought against wave after wave of pain that shot through her body. Everything was a blur and still bright as the sun. Her body couldn't take much more...and she knew she had very little time left.

It didn't take long for her parents to rush over to her. Amazement in their eyes as they gazed at a daughter they had known for such a little period of time - but one that had bound them together in a way that neither had ever believed would happen.

"Sweety I need to check you out." Jarod said as his hands immediately went to her throat to see if her glands were swollen and quickly checked her pulse. Moving away he swiftly found a stethoscope and listened to her lungs. It's there that he heard her lungs were filled with liquid. Immediately he knew they were filled with blood.

Jarod's tried to swallow down the food that he had digested a few hours ago as it tried to fight its way back up his stomach.

Imagining how she felt came natural to him, and it made his stomach turn as he imagined the great pain it took her to speak at all.

Parker was there caress her daughters face and moving stray hairs away from her forehead revealing the pale white skin. Almost translucent in color her skin showed just exactly how sick she was. Parker held back the tears that threatened to overwhelm her.

"Amanda can you open your eyes for me?" Jarod asked as he held a pen light up and tried to open her eyes, but Amanda kept them closed tight...and he wasn't about to pry them open.

Suddenly the hand Parker had been holding on to began to twitch.

"I need Dar." The words were labored and quiet.

Both Parker and Jarod exchanged glances, both showed just how scared this new development made them.

Parker closed her eyes and focused on her son.

* * *

D'Artagnan looked across the faces that now stared at him with a glint in their eyes that spoke of pity. And it was directed at him.

"We're sorry." Ace said to D'Artagnan. Behind him Bri and the others nodded their heads, agreeing with Ace that they indeed were sorry. For him.

Something in D'Artagnan snapped. It had become a frequent thing, but he was his mother's son after all.

"Don't!"

Everyone looked at him with furrowed brows, not even Barry knew what Dar was thinking.

"Don't feel sorry for me. She may be my triplet...but I grew up with her. I know who she is. But none of you do. None of you know what she's done to make sure you all stayed alive. I hope to God I never find out."

With that D'Artagnan left his brothers and sisters staring after him.

Barry stood there like the others for a second before he was following his triplet. Grabbing Dar by the shirt he whirled him around.

"What the hell was that?" Barry asked with a furrowed brow.

D'Artagnan just looked at him with this look that spoke of a deep pain. It was as if Barry saw the fear in his eyes for the first time.

"I can't lose her again. I thought I had lost her all those years ago," D'Artagnan whispered the words brokenly, "I can't go through that again."

Barry's face relaxed with understanding and did nothing as D'Artagnan turned and began to walk away. Until of course D'Artagnan stopped and stood ramrod straight.

James who had been watching from the staircase noticed the way D'Artagnan's back straightened and immediately pulled back from leaning on the railing. Within a second D'Artagnan was running up the staircase with a look of panic on his face that James recognized immediately. Quickly he followed D'Artagnan without a question in his mind, knowing that if D'Artagnan was panicking - it was because of Amanda.

James didn't say anything as he followed Dar to the elevator with Barry right behind him.

* * *

Jarod watched as Amanda's body began to twitch and move as she tried to speak.

"Naq....med....inj....sta..." Neither him or Parker understood the gibberish leaving her mouth. Instead Jarod had moved to hold her twitching body down...afraid that she would begin to convulse once more. Repeating what happened in the car could possibly kill her, and Jarod knew all to well how easily it could all happen.

Parker's blue eyes shined with beads of emotions that slowly made their way down her cheeks landing on Amanda's soft hand which she held in her own. All could she could do was watch as what ever it was inside Amanda, slowly but surely was taking her life. Helpless was the only thing Parker was at the moment.

It seemed like only seconds and D'Artagnan was running over to the bed and next to Amanda's side. Not noticing the way his mother moved out of the way so that he could hold Amanda's hand, he immediately leaned over until his face rested against her pillow.

Amanda's hazel eyes slowly opened and looked into D'Artagnan liquid blue pools that were identical to their mother's.

"Hang in there...the pain will be gone in a little while." D'Artagnan said as he watched his father inject morphine into his sisters arm. Jarod shared a quick glance with his son that made him understand volumes. That this was what little he could do.

Dar's eyes were immediately back on Amanda's. It took only a few seconds for the haze in Amanda's eyes to clear somewhat.

"Dar..." Whispered barely loud enough to be heard by a mouse.

"I'm right here."

James remained where Amanda couldn't see him, right beside Barry. Knowing that if she didn't want him to see her this way. Feelings that he had never shared with her now pushed at his heart. A heart that was pounding in his chest from fear that she might die.

Jarod looked over at James, not understanding why he wasn't at Amanda's side himself. Jarod had known the man well enough to understand that he was head over heels in love with her. Enough that he allowed her to shut him out. Enough that, even now when he should be by her side, he kept himself at a distance. For her. And Barry - the other part of Amanda's soul- feeling as though he didn't have the right to be by her side. Like he didn't know his sister enough to be by her side.

Amanda's eyes darted to her mother and then to Dar, a silent message that he understood.

"Mom," Dar began and then turned to look at his mother who was still crying, "she wants to talk with me."

"Alone." D'Artagnan continued as he saw his mother not fully understanding his meaning.

It took Parker a moment before she blinked as she realized she needed to leave. Jarod swallowed down his own protest and slowly moved to the woman he loved and with a kiss to her temple whispered that they were just going upstairs, and that if anything happened D'Artagnan would let them know.

Slowly Parker allowed Jarod to walk her to the elevator, passing James on their way. James stared at them with saddened eyes, knowing exactly how it felt to be in their shoes. To be pushed away when all you want to do is stay and comfort. But he didn't leave. Even knowing that Amanda didn't want anyone else to hear, he always had stood guard for her...and would continue to do so until the last breath left his body.

Jarod placed a comforting hand on Barry's shoulder and give him a soft squeeze. Barry's small smirk informing Jarod that he understood that he was not alone. Parker kissed Barry on his forehead before quickly moving away as her tears doubled in force. Barry could only squeeze his eyes shut and try to fight off the sting that the tears in his eyes brought.

When Amanda heard the elevator doors close she slowly swallowed, her mouth still tasting of blood almost making her throw up from the copper taste.

"I'm dying Dar..." The words were whispered out and yet Dar felt as if it had been as loud as thunder on a stormy night. Rumbling from nothing until the sound became deafening in ones ears. With it came the need to deny the words. To say the words had not come from her mouth...that she hadn't said _those_ words. Because if she said those words then it meant they were...

"No! No your not. You're fine now. Everything's going to be o.k. now!" Dar said the words as he felt the trembling in his frame begin as the anger and sadness began to build inside him.

Amanda's dulled eyes could see all the hurt in her brothers eyes. Could see what she was doing to him - for the second time in his life.

"You have to keep fighting. I - I can't believe that we can't make you better. I just - I just can't." Tears rolled down his face as the words began to leave his frame with gasps.

"I'm sorry..." Amanda's own eyes filled with pain and regret. Regret that she was hurting him again, regret that she wouldn't get to see her children grow up - regret that she had never told James that she would always love him more than he ever could her.

James heard the words leave her mouth and could no longer stay in the shadows watching, no longer listen to her defeated voice and hope that she would pull through as she always had in the past. Reasoning with her was almost impossible, a trait that he understood she had inherited from her mother. Knowing this he knew action was in order....action to provoke her in only a way he could.

Fighting against the sadness he summoned his anger. Anger that he had shoved down all of these years. Anger at the way she had tricked him into making love to her. Anger at how she had said nothing about how she knew she would be raped. Anger at how his life had been turned upside down by his power seeking father. Anger at how he was helpless as he watched his child die. And with the anger building inside him he began to almost vibrate with rage, a dark look in his bright blue eyes that had turned them almost white from intensity, and he walked towards the woman he loved...hoping that it was enough to save her.

* * *

Author's Note: You know what to do!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!


	52. Questions Asked!

"You're nothing but a coward!"

The words were said with such venom that all those who heard it froze. The voice that carried the words only making it all the more confusing.

Amanda and Dar looked up to find James standing at the foot of the bed.

Even with the massive pain that coursed through her body, and the blurred vision, Amanda was able to see the rage in his eyes.

Before Amanda could even open her mouth James cut her off.

"Ten years. I've spent over ten years listening to you and doing everything you've ever told me. TEN YEARS!!!!" James screamed causing Barry, Dar, and Amanda to stare at him wide eyed.

Tears unwanted began to form in his eyes.

"I've held my tongue, knowing that I had no right to make you do ANY thing! But now….now that we have a family – A FAMILY WHO HAS BEEN RISKING THEIR LIVES TO KEEP YOU ALIVE !!! We have children who _NEED_ their Mommy. So I'm sorry if everything inside of you is in excruciating pain…but SUCK IT UP!!!! DON'T YOU DARE LIE THERE AND JUST LET YOURSELF DIE!!!"

Amanda just stared into James' wild blue eyes that seared into her soul and ignited a yearning of his passion – his want for her to keep going. His words setting off a domino effect inside her : the anger at his words turning to sorrow, the sorrow becoming determination…and the determination bringing her back to anger.

Anger.

Anger at him for not understanding. For not knowing what she had never told him…but hoped he would figure on his own.

"Don't you see…" Amanda whispered out the words, barely even making a sound.

But James heard her.

"See what?!" Almost losing it completely as he almost shouted the question at the top of his lungs.

Amanda shook her head slightly as if she couldn't believe he didn't know.

"Why do you think…….the Centre made all of them?"

With the quiet that descended James had immediately understood who 'them' was.

"What do they h…"

"I'm dying James." Amanda cut him off.

"My body is giving out." The obviousness of the statement leaving him feeling cold as the winter months in Delaware. "It has been since before you knew me."

"Why do you think the Centre made my brothers and sisters after me, Barry and D'Artagnan were born?" Amanda asked with tears in her eyes.

"What do you think the scrolls foretold about?" Amanda whispered brokenly.

And THAT was _the_ question….with an answer that they would wish they had _never_ have known.

* * *

Broots had mostly kept to himself. Debbie of course had been talking and spending plenty of time with D'Artagnan before Amanda and Jarod had arrived, yet know how spent more time with her father than any previous occasion. Still Broots had been able to sneak away from the others in his room, mostly due to the fact that there was soo many people that lived in the house.

It had taken Broots nearly a whole day to make sure no one would be able to trace him as he bounced his IP address all over the world with one of the programs that he had used when at the Centre. It took him another half day to find anything on Amanda. Really he hadn't found anything _on_ Amanda. But of D'Artagnan, aka Gemini. He had found old archives of the project that indicated a second subject classified as 'Subject A'. Unfortunately all it did was give Broots numbers and statistics of 'Subject A's' abilities. It was at this point that he came to a dead end.

Beyond frustrated Broots had spent another two hours trying to find anything that had been connected to 'Gemini' or 'Subject A'.

It was in the wee hours of the morning when Miss Parker and Jarod had left to go to the hospital that Angelo suddenly appeared next to him. Of course startled Broots had said his name and had been about to ask the inevitable question of just why he was in his room when Angelo looked down and slowly brought up a box, slowly opening it to show Broots the contents of the box.

DSA's.

* * *

They contrasted each other in such a way that they matched.

Dark and sinister looking Jarod against a white porcelain blue eyed angel that Parker was – the perfect opposites making a perfect match. Odd and intriguing individually – but together making complete and utter sense.

After soo many years of being pushed away from her, he now found himself pulling her to him. After everything that they had both gone through, they found themselves inexplicably coming together as if the world and universe had kept them apart for soo long just to bring them back together to form a bond that few would ever know in existence.

Parker was melded to his side as if she had always been there. In a way she had always been melded with Jarod. Their time on Carthis had all but proven that in times of her greatest need he _had_ and would always be there for her.

Parker was not delicate normally. In fact all those who knew her would say the complete opposite. That she exuded a force that a granite statue held in it's quite cold exterior.

Yet in that moment she had her head against Jarod's shoulder and her arm wrapped around his torso, trying to take comfort in his firm hold. His arm was wrapped around her frame as well, his other holding one of her hands in his threading his fingers with hers and caressing her palm with his thumb. His head tilted enough to have his nose in her hair, smelling the sweat scent of strawberries and freshness that he had loved since he was a boy.

Yet something had happened to Parker that no matter how hard Jarod simmed or tried to understand, the vision that Amanda had given Parker had left her empty and destroyed by Jarod's death. Snuggling closer to him her hand pulling back from his and down to his body, feeling his abs and chest. Her hand trying to believe the feel of his body beneath her hand. Feeling him breathe beneath her touch only heightening her awareness that he indeed was alive - and standing right next to her. Finally, she made a move that she should have years ago.

Jarod felt the touch all the way down to his toes. They had kissed many times, but Parker had never caressed him. Not like this, not in a way that suggested way more than just cuddling.

Before he knew it Parker had stepped out of his hold and stopped the elevator. Turning toward Jarod she never gave him the opportunity to ask what she was doing, because within a second her mouth was on his as her arms went around his waste and pulled Jarod toward her. The metal to her magnet.

Her baby girl was dying and she needed him more than ever before.

Jarod felt her tears against his cheeks as his mouth and tongue tangled with hers, his hands coming up to cup her face as he tried to talk, knowing that she needed comfort - but he refused to take advantage of her.

"Mmm Mandy...mmm we can't..."

"I love you..." the words were gasped out as she pushed her body onto Jarod's. Both colliding together as Jarod's back met the back of the elevator, Parker's mouth once more on his.

Jarod tried to think. He was a Pretender, who could become anyone that he wanted to be, but in that moment he wanted nothing more than to be Jarod - the man that was in love with the mother of his children and the woman that had held his heart since he was a child. Her hands were sliding all over his frame, almost making him forget exactly why they couldn't...not when he knew she was in pain.

"Mandy baby..." He mumbled against her lips as he pulled away from her mouth and rested his forehead against hers as he stroked her face with his thumbs as he felt the moisture of her tears as the passed over her smooth skin, "You know I want to....I've loved you my whole life and you know I would do anything to be with you."

Parker nodded her head as her hands continued to caress his body, still needing to feel him, needing to know that he was there...with her. Parker felt exactly how she affected him, more so now than when they had been kissing on the couch. His words only driving her desires higher and knowing that his touch alone could do this to her.

Tilting her head she thwarted Jarod's attempt to keep her at bay, again surrounding Jarod's mouth with her own and making Jarod's body tremble as she made all coherent thoughts leave him. Jarod simply became a man who's wife was able to reduce him to a puddle of unrequited desire.

Only Parker was there - wanting him just as much. Each kiss and caress from the other driving away all the horrors the world held for them, only feeling the need from the others lips and hands.

Jarod suddenly realized that he had pushed Parker up against the side of the elevator and now found Parker's ankles wrapped around either of his legs. Both were pressed up against the other...and both were gasping in air as they had finally released each others lips.

Parker was soo tempted. Soo tempted to be with him. But not in an elevator....NEVER in an elevator.

"Mandy!" Jarod growled a warning at Parker as their noses bumped as she teased his lips as her hands found their way around to his backside.

"Make me remember Jarod." Parker whispered her request against Jarod's lips.

"Make me remember what they took away from us."

"I've always loved you." Jarod's gruff voice whispered. "You were always mine Mandy...you were always mine."

Parker let the tears fall as Jarod kissed her as the ultimate truth left his lips. She had always been Jarod's. Always.

Parker kissed him as she blindly tried to get the elevator to start once more. Managing to hit the button the sudden jerk of the elevator starting caused Jarod to jerk against Parker's body, making every nerve that both posses jump as both suddenly found themselves yearning of years trying to tumble out of them in a rush of pure need soared through them.

Neither of them noticed the elevator coming to a halt and the doors opening, but both suddenly yanked away from the other as someone cleared their throat. Immediately both turned to find none other then Parker's mother Catherine smirking with laughter at the two.

Parker felt herself blush a deep pink at being caught by her mother as she looked into her mother's bright blue eyes. Jarod was also blushing and fidgeting as his excitement from seconds ago still remained and was slowly dying down. Neither of them remembering the first time that they had been caught together found that the experience was horrifying and more than just embarrassing.

A fleeting thought of what Jacob had said about not having killed Jarod after having found out how Catherine had 'found' them the first time entering his mind.

_Would Jacob kill the father of his Grandchildren?_

His thoughts were interrupted as Catherine finally spoke.

"It seems that I always am finding you two in the most awkward of moments."

Both blushed more profusely at the comment.

Parker was not at all liking the feeling of her mother catching her. About to open her mouth and apologize, she was stopped by her mother's next words.

"I don't blame either of you though! When Jacob and I were together at your age we could barely keep our hands off of each other!"

The comment cause Parker's mouth to drop open as Jarod covered his mouth and tried to hide the laugh at the embarrassing information.

"MA!-MA!!!" Parker gasped out in mortification, her voice almost a squeak.

Catherine shrugged a shoulder at her daughter, eluding that she was simply speaking truth.

Jarod tried to control his need to laugh and ducked his head.

"Jarod the others have been waiting to know about Amanda. They're quite worried." Catherine said as she looked at Jarod.

Both Parker and Jarod's mood instantly shifted as both heard their daughter's name.

Jarod nodded his head and was about to walk passed Catherine before she stopped him with a hand on Jarod's arm. Jarod turned and looked at her as she placed a hand on his cheek as she saw the pain in his eyes.

"Amanda is very lucky to have such a loving father."

The words were like a knife in Jarod's chest.

"Bobby said that you we're the one to rescue her. That you were the one who took care of her in a time that he couldn't."

Both Parker and Jarod were shocked by the words.

"I may not know my son well...but I know he loves Amanda like she were his own daughter."

Jarod just stared into Catherine's sky blues as he gave a slight nod - showing that he thought so as well.

"He's grateful that you were there for her...that you **are** there for her." Catherine whispered.

"Did he say that?" Jarod asked as his eyes searched Catherine's, suddenly the answer to his question meaning the difference between Jarod having known that Lyle would never say such a thing - or having misjudged Bobby for all of these years.

Catherine nodded her head with a small smile.

Jarod let out a ragged breath.

"He wanted to talk to you before you left for the hospital - he said there was something that you needed to know. I haven't seen him in a few hours. I suspect that he had also been whisked away by his wife." Catherine murmured the last part. Making Jarod and Parker blush yet again at the suspicion.

Fighting the embarrassment Jarod boldly asked a question that was now a very pressing matter.

"Did you really have us get married?"

* * *

Author's Note: I know I'm evil for leaving it there but...I'm trying to get my groove back and need some encouragement people! REVIEW!!!!


	53. Moving Forward

Author's Notes: Sorry about the huge time between these two chapters! My parents have been sick lately...so I've had very little time writing...and more time working! Well...Hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

Ace sat with his eyes closed trying to listen as close as he could – trying to read his sister's thoughts. He didn't now why or when he came to the conclusion to find out what was really wrong with his big sister, by seeking her voice through the endless whispers of all the others, all he knew was that he had never encountered a block to someone's thoughts – as she had.

From the time he was able to speak, Ace had been trained to use his powers of telepathy to read people's minds – even others with his gift.

Never had Ace failed to break down a barricade to someone's thoughts – it was the real reason why he had been so distraught when he hadn't felt Amanda's pain. And now, as he tried to read her thoughts once more, he found that for the first time ever – he couldn't.

"I don't know how she's doing it." Breanna's voice came from the other side of the room.

Ace opened his eyes to find Breanna wide awake and staring back at him with a small frown gracing her lips.

Ace's face fell as a sudden question caused his heart to clench.

"Why won't she let us in?" Ace actually asked out loud.

"I don't know." Breanna breathed out on a sigh. "Maybe she doesn't trust us enough…"

"We're her brothers and sisters. We know exactly what she's been through." Ace argued.

Breanna stared at Ace from her pillow as a horrible thought ran through her mind –

"Do we?"

* * *

Ethan had never slept well. Nightmares had always plagued him. One could say that his "paranoia" came from sleep deprivation. Than again – one could also say that Raines was a "doctor".

Nothing is ever as it seems – especially if it's involved with the Centre.

Walking down the empty hallway on the fourth floor he found himself wondering what exactly had brought him up there. His room was on the third floor, right next to M'Lynn and E'Lora, the babies that had almost cost his brothers life – Amanda's baby girls.

Ethan grimaced at the thought.

Bobby was indeed his brother, and as terrifying as the idea of his brother actually planning and orchestrating things with Raines was, Ethan had found himself observing Bobby from a distance.

Watching as he talked with Jarod and Mandy's children, watching as Bobby's own children Alex and Zoe had basically attacked him and play wrestled him to the ground.

Ethan had laughed, a responding twinkle in his eye, as he saw Bobby's eyes twinkle with joy before the pain from his wound caused him to scream out.

Zoe had accidentally kicked his arm. Emily, Dad, and he had run to Bobby as the pain shot through his brain and into every nerve ending that had not been damaged.

Ethan had hoisted Bobby into standing as Emily had tried to reassure them that "Daddy" was ok. The Major had quickly gone to get the Loratab's that the doctor had prescribed.

Bobby had groaned as Ethan began to walk him towards the couch when Bobby began to laugh.

Ethan had looked at Bobby's smiling face and asked, "What's so funny?"

Bobby just shook his head and answered.

"No thumb on my right hand! And no use of my left arm! I'm officially useless."

Ethan had smirked as Bobby had turned his head to look at Ethan.

"Why are you helping me?" Bobby asked, his eyes showing the seriousness of his question.

For a second Ethan didn't understand – until Bobby elaborated.

"I'm one of the people that was willing to let you die – for my benefit. Even knowing who you were!"

Ethan stared back into his brother's blue eyes – seeing emotions floating in them that he had seen in Parker's eyes.

Shame.

"So why are you helping me?" Bobby asked again.

Neither saw their mother, Catherine, behind them. Listening to what her sons were saying to each other. Having heard Bobby crying out in pain she had jumped up from her grand babies to run to him.

When she had finally reached the family room, she stopped as she heard Bobby's question.

Now having heard that her son had willingly tried to kill his own brother it made her heart ache – knowing that William was responsible for her son's coldness.

But what Ethan then asked Bobby made her own curiosity rise.

"Why did you help Parker rescue her children?"

* * *

Margaret sat with E'Lora in her arms, rocking the little girl back to sleep.

Leaving her room to seek out Jarod when the sudden crying of the little girls had stopped her – freezing her in her tacks as her heart took her back to a point in time over fifty years ago.

_Fifty years! God it feels like it was just yesterday!_

Slowly she had turned and entered the nursery. Both girls almost instantly quieted down as Margaret entered the room even more.

M'Lynn's beautiful bright blue eyes stared back at her in wonder, almost as if suspicious of Margaret's presence.

Then a second later, with light from the hallway allowing her to see the baby girl's face, M'Lynn's little face lit up with a huge gummy smile.

An elated gurgle coming out of the child's mouth making Margaret's heart jump with joy as her own face answered the little girl's smile with her own.

The little girl's white skin contrasted vastly with the bit of raven black hair on her head.

Joe had told her about her Granddaughter's children, but had not yet had the time to see the young one's. It was quite a sight. A sight that she had never had the heart to imagine.

"How's great grandma's little girl?" Margaret cooed as she allowed her finger to glide across the globe of the baby's cheek.

M'Lynn gurgled once more and flailed her arms and legs around – showing great grandma that she was just fine.

Margaret let out a little laugh.

_Beautiful babies. We've always made such beautiful babies._

Margaret couldn't help but feel proud at the beauty she saw as she had looked at her own grand babies earlier that day.

Having held on to Jarod as they had walked into the house – her eyes had found dozens of eyes on her. Pride had swelled inside of her as she looked over the faces – seeing her son and Catherine's girl's perfect culmination right in front of her.

The sudden fussing of the other little girl had pulled Margaret out of her thoughts and instantly remembered exactly why she had entered the room.

Walking a few steps to the right she looked down at the other little girl and instantly felt her eyes freeze the moment she saw the little girl.

Bright wide blue eyes pierced into her own – and suddenly she couldn't breathe.

Curly blonde locks – that were just long enough _to_ curl – framed the little girl's face. In that instant Margaret felt stricken and blessed by the little girl's existence.

E'Lora stared into her great grandmother's eyes and her face scrunched up as she voiced a complaint. Little arms and legs of the little girl kicking out in frustration rather than elation. Almost as though the child had read her emotions and was upset by them.

Margaret just couldn't help herself though. The baby reminding her so much of her own, that the pain she had carried for all of these years suddenly came to the surface as she stared down at the little girl.

Margaret didn't realize that she had begun to cry until she realized that E'Lora was beginning to really cry…soon wails began to pour out of the little girls lungs with her sister following suite.

Margaret finally scooped the little baby up muttering 'oh no no no no…shh shh shh" beginning to bounce the baby up and down.

"Theretheretherethere." Margaret tried to comfort E'Lora.

"I've got you precious! I've got you!" Margaret said as she looked down at the innocent little face.

"She felt how you were sad." A little voice startled Margaret, turning to the doorway to see a little boy staring back at her.

Before Margaret could ask the little boy a question he spoke.

"She's my baby sister," pointing to the baby Margaret held, "That's E'Lora," then pointed to the other girl that was still in her crib, " and that's M'Lynn."

Margaret smiled as she again looked at the little bundle in her arms as she now knew the names of the girls – and then the little boys previous words caused her to become worried.

"You're sad cause E'Lora looks like your little girl?" The little boy asked but really was stating what had entered her mind upon seeing little E'Lora.

Margaret's eyes snapped up to the little boy.

"How do you know that?" Margaret asked in a quiet shocked voice, almost afraid of asking.

Again the little boy pointed his finger towards E'Lora and said, "She told me."

Margaret's eyes returned to E'Lora.

"She can read people's minds. Mama says because we're all connected that we can share things with each other."

It was then that Margaret's mind understood what the boy was trying to say.

"You hear the voices!" Margaret whispered.

The little boy nodded.

Margaret tried to compose herself as she processed it all. Slowly she turned her eyes back to the boy.

"What's your name?" Margaret asked.

The little boy shyly smiled.

"T.K." He said with such a sweet shyness that Margaret felt herself smile widely.

"Now that's hardly a name!" Margaret playfully said causing T.K. to giggle. "What does T.K. stand for?"

"Thomas Kyle!" T.K. said as if it were obvious.

Margaret's smile began to slip as she heard the name 'Kyle' slip out of the little boys lips.

"Why would your Mommy name you that?" Margaret asked with a slightly quiver in her voice.

T.K. shrugged.

"Mommy said it was because it honored men that changed the world."

Margaret tried hard to keep emotions from bubbling over, E'Lora again squirming in her hold.

"What's your name?" T.K. asked a moment later with a furrowed brow.

Margaret smiled at the question, her watery eyes turning one more to the boy and slowly beginning to walk towards him.

"My name is Margaret."

T.K. tilted his head as he listed to the voices, they were speaking louder than normal.

"Scarlet Hair."

Margaret looked at T.K. as the words left his mouth. Only one woman had ever called her that.

"That's right…" Margaret began.

T.K. tilted his head to the other side.

"Can I call you my Mammy Scarlet?" T.K. asked with a serious face.

The question had Margaret laughing merrily and nodding her head.

"Of course you can."

T.K awarded her with a huge grin of pleasure.

"Now you go to bed Mister! It's way too late for you to be up!"

"Yes Mammy..." with that T.K. turned and dashed down the hallway.

Margaret laughed, a huge smile spreading across her face. Turning to look at the now sleeping child in her arms.

"Yes….I'm Mammy Scarlet now…" With that she leaned over and kissed the baby's forehead. Slowly she turned and laid the baby back down in the crib.

"Goodnight sweet ones. I'll see you tomorrow."

With that Margaret left the nursery and closed the door part way. Allowing herself to bask in the realization….that life…was finally moving forward for all of them.

* * *

Author's note: REVIEW! Come on guys! Give me some feedback! I know it's been a long time but...COME ON! REVIEW!


	54. Character List

**Character List**

Amanda (Jamieson)

Miss Parker and Jarod's daughter. Has unexplained powers. Is the mother of 15 children. Triplet of D'Artagnan and Barry. Looks like a mixture of her parents.

22

D'Artagnan

Miss Parker and Jarod's son. Has unexplained powers. Triplet of Amanda and Barry. Looks identical to his father at his current age.

22

Barry

Miss Parker and Jarod's son. Has unexplained powers. Triplet of Amanda and D'Artagnan. Has brownish blond hair with light blue eyes. (I picture him looking like Brendan Fehr with blue eyes)

22

Aristeides (Ace)

Miss Parker and Jarod's son. Classified a Pretender. Twin of Breanna. Unknown Powers. Black hair, Parker's blue eyes and Parker's porcelain white skin.

20

Breanna

Miss Parker and Jarod's daughter. Classified a Pretender. Twin of Aristeides. Unknown Powers. Long black hair, Parker's blue eyes and Parker's porcelain white skin.

20

Ayden

Miss Parker and Jarod's son. Classified a Pretender. Twin of Avery. Unknown Powers. Has Jarod's complexion, navy blue eyes, and short black hair.

19

Avery

Miss Parker and Jarod's daughter. Classified a Pretender. Twin of Ayden. Unknown Powers. Has Jarod's complexion, navy blue eyes, and short black hair.

19

Nia

Miss Parker and Jarod's daughter. Classified a Pretender. Twin of Ian. (Quiet most of the time) Unknown Powers. Long dark brown hair, dark blue eyes, and snow white skin.

18

Ian

Miss Parker and Jarod's son. Classified a Pretender. Twin of Ayden. (Quiet Most of the time) Unknown Powers. Short dark brown hair, dark blue eyes, and snow white skin.

18

Raymond

Miss Parker and Jarod's son. Classified a Pretender. Twin of Shannon. (Very protective of the family) Unknown Powers. Black hair, brown eyes, has Jarod's complexion.

17

Shannon

Miss Parker and Jarod's daughter. Classified a Pretender. Twin of Raymond. (Very protective of the family) Unknown Powers. Black hair, brown eyes, has Jarod's complexion.

17

Hope

Miss Parker and Jarod's daughter. Classified as Seers (Psychics). Twin of Jean. (Mother Hen's of the Family). Looks just like her mother at her current age.

16

Jean

Miss Parker and Jarod's daughter. Classified as Seers (Psychics). Twin of Hope. (Mother Hen's of the Family). Looks just like her mother at her current age.

16

Leonardo

Miss Parker and Jarod's son. Classified a Mimmick. Can mimmick anything he hears or sees. Tall, dark brown hair, very light blue eyes, has Jarod's build, Parker's white skin.

15

Francine

Miss Parker and Jarod's daughter. Classified as a Searcher. (Can find a thought, feeling, or image by touching objects or people) Twin of Griffin. Shoulder length brown hair, with big brown eyes, and Parker's skin color

14

Griffin

Miss Parker and Jarod's son. Classified as a Searcher. (Can find a thought, feeling, or image by touching objects or people) Twin of Francine. Wavy short brown hair, with big brown eyes, and Parker's skin color

14

Quintin

Miss Parker and Jarod's son. Trouble Makers. Powers have yet to be discovered. Twin of Ulric. Short black hair, blue eyes, snow white skin

13

Ulric

Miss Parker and Jarod's son. Trouble Makers. Powers have yet to be discovered. Twin of Quintin. Short black hair, blue eyes, snow white skin

13

Rhoswen

Miss Parker and Jarod's daughter. One of the Four Corners. Has the ability to share emotions, thoughts, talents and intelligence. Existance is co-dependent with those of her siblings. Quadruplet of Wyatt, Owen, and Angus. Rhoswen and Owen look alike. Light Blue eyes, long black hair, and Parker's complexion.

11

Wyatt

Miss Parker and Jarod's son One of the Four Corners. Has the ability to share emotions, thoughts, talents and intelligence. Existance is co-dependent with those of his siblings. Quadruplet of Wyatt, Owen, and Angus. Wyatt and Angus ( Gus) look alike. Dark brown eyes, short black hair, and Jarod's complexion.

11

Owen

Miss Parker and Jarod's son. One of the Four Corners. Has the ability to share emotions, thoughts, talents and intelligence. Existance is co-dependent with those of his siblings. Quadruplet of Wyatt, Owen, and Angus. Owen and Rhoswen look alike. Light Blue eyes, long black hair, and Parker's complexion.

11

Angus (Gus)

Miss Parker and Jarod's son. One of the Four Corners. Has the ability to share emotions, thoughts, talents and intelligence. Existance is co-dependent with those of his siblings. Quadruplet of Wyatt, Owen, and Angus. Angus and Wyatt look alike. Dark brown eyes, short black hair, and Jarod's complexion.

11

Sibyl

Miss Parker's and Jarod's daughter. Seer "Psychic". Big blue eyes, wavy black hair, snow white skin.

10

Taban

Miss Parker and Jarod's son. ( Not Afraid of Anyone, Speaks his mind) Twin of Kaitlyn. Powers still not known. Wavy black hair, light blue eyes, Parker's complexion.

9

Kaitlyn

Miss Parker and Jarod's daughter. ( Not Afraid of Anyone, Speak her mind) Twin of Taban. Powers still not known. Long black hair, light blue eyes, Parker's complexion.

9

Valerie

Miss Parker and Jarod's daughter. Known Telepathic abilities. Triplet of Calel and Xavior. Long black curly, dark blue eyes, porcelean skin.

8

Calel

Miss Parker and Jarod's son. Known Telepathic abilities. Triplet of Valerie and Xavior. Short black hair, light blue eyes, has Jarod's complexion.

8

Xavior

Miss Parker and Jarod's son. Known Telepathic abilities. Triplet of Valerie and Calel. Short black hair, light blue eyes, has Jarod's complexion.

8

Patrick

Miss Parker and Jarod's son. Classified as a Searcher. (Can find a thought, feeling, or image by touching objects or people) Twin of Maximus. Dark brown short hair, blue eyes, Jarod's complexion.

7

Maximus

Miss Parker and Jarod's son. Classified as a Searcher. (Can find a thought, feeling, or image by touching objects or people) Twin of Patrick. Dark brown short hair, blue eyes, Jarod's complexion.

7

Zarek

Miss Parker and Jarod's son. Unknown Powers. Twin of Zander. Black hair, brown eyes, Jarod's complexion.

6 1/2

Zander

Miss Parker and Jarod's son. Unknown Powers. Twin of Zarek. Black hair, brown eyes, Jarod's complexion.

6 1/2

Yorik

Miss Parker and Jarod's son. Unknown Powers. Triplet of Argyro and Gretta. Black hair, hazel eyes, Jarod's complexion.

5 1/2

Argyro

Miss Parker and Jarod's son. Unknown Powers. Triplet of Yorik and Gretta. Black hair, hazel eyes, Jarod's complexion.

5 1/2

Gretta

Miss Parker and Jarod's daughter. Unknown Powers. Triplet of Yorik and Argyro. Black hair, hazel eyes, Jarod's complexion.

5 1/2

James

Currently last name unknown. Father of Amanda's children.

Thomas Kyle (T.K.)

Son of Amanda and James. (We still don't know if he has powers or not)

6

Edward 

Son of Amanda and James.(We still don't know if he has powers or not)

5 1/2

Ilene

Daughter of Amanda and James.(We still don't know if he has powers or not)

5 1/2

Daniel

Son of Amanda and James.(We still don't know if he has powers or not)

5 1/2

Vivian

Daughter of Amanda and James.(We still don't know if he has powers or not)

5

Catherine Parker/ Catherine Green/ Catherine Jameison

Miss Parker, Ethan, Nathalie, Bobby's mother. Married to Jacob Green

Jacob Green

Miss Parker, Nathalie, Bobby's father. Married to Catherine Jameison/Catherine Parker.

Nathalie

Sister of Parker and Bobby. Wife of Kyle. ( I picture her as Rachel Blakely) Child of Catherine and Jacob.

Kyle

Jarod's and Emily's brother. Husband of Nathalie.

Christopher

Son of Nathalie and Kyle.

6

Rachael

Daughter of Nathalie and Kyle.

9 months

Steven

Son of Nathalie and Kyle.

4

Mr. Lyle ( Bobby)

Miss Parker's twin. Nathalie's brother. Has three children. Husband of Emily. Child of Catherine and Jacob. Psuedo father of Amanda.

Emily

Jarod's and Kyle's sister. Wife of Mr. Lyle (Bobby). Mother of Christopher, Rachael, and Steven.

Miss Parker/Miss Green/ Mona/ Marmee Joe/ Mandy

Mother to the 36 children. Daughter of Catherine Parker ( Catherine Green) and Jacob Green. Childhood friend of Jarod's, and unknowingly wed to him. Twin is Mr. Lyle ( Bobby). Has sister named Nathalie. And an unknown brother and sister we have yet to meet.

Jarod

Father to 36 children. Son of Major Charles and Margaret. Childhood friend of Miss Parker's, and unknowingly wed to her. Has a sister named Emily and a brother named Kyle. Has an unknown sibling we have yet to meet.

Major Charles A.K.A ( Joseph Charles)

Last name still unknown. Father of Emily, Ethan, Kyle, and Jarod. Married to Margaret. Major in the U. Force.

Margaret

Mother of Emily, Kyle, Jarod, and a child we have yet to meet. Had a sister named Edna and a sibling that has yet to be revealed.

Author's note: More characters will be added as they are introduced. Hope this helps most of you out.


End file.
